A Pound of Flesh
by ncismom
Summary: The return of Tony's father creates friction between DiNozzo and Gibbs. Father/son. Chapters 29 and 30 are up! Story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Pound of Flesh**

**Author: ncismom**

**Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Sr.**

**Warnings: angst, drama**

**Spoilers: Takes place a couple months after the Season 7 episode, "Flesh and Blood".**

**Summary: The unexpected return of Tony's father creates friction between DiNozzo and Gibbs.**

**Author's Note: As promised, the first chapter of a new story! Real life has been crazy these past two weeks, but I finally got it ready. Don't worry though; I will be working on updates for my other stories next week while on vacation. I hope you enjoy this story and as always, thank you for your support and encouragement. **

**Part 1**

The sound of the sirens were deafening as the ambulance weaved its way through the streets of Washington D.C. towards George Washington Hospital as Tony DiNozzo watched the paramedics feverishly work to stabilize his father. The elder DiNozzo had insisted on Tony staying with him and the paramedics had reluctantly agreed in hopes that it would help calm their uncooperative patient. It was the first time in his life that his father actually needed him and Tony was determined to be there for him. Maybe this could be a turning point in their normally strained relationship; then again, Tony had learned a long time ago not to get his hopes up, at least where his father was concerned.

"Just take it easy, dad," Tony soothed. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Easy…for…you to say, Junior," his father gasped, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask over his face. "You're…not…the one…with an elephant sitting…on…your chest."

"Just let these guys do their job," he urged. "You've got Bob over there sweating bullets."

Tony felt his dad's hand tighten around his as another wave of pain assaulted him. "I'm scared…Junior. This could…be it…for your…old man."

He shook his head in protest. Tony had never known his father to admit to being afraid of anything and to hear him say that he was scared of dying was almost more than he could fathom. "Just remember that DiNozzo's don't quit. Do you hear me, dad? You're not going to quit."

"So…many regrets."

Tony reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from his father's forehead. "I know, Dad. Let's not worry about the past. Right now, you've got to concentrate on getting better. Now just relax; you're almost at the hospital.

Senior nodded and closed his eyes, but he still refused to let go of Tony's hand. Bob mouthed a silent thanks to Tony as they noted a slight improvement in the EKG. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and sat back against the wall, watching the two paramedics pour their soul into making sure that his father lived. It was an awesome responsibility to hold someone's life in ones hands and these men and others like them did it without reservation. He had been in that position before when he had pulled Gibbs and Maddie out of the river; it was an experience that he hoped he wouldn't have to live through again.

"Thanks guys," he quietly uttered.

Pete glanced up and smiled. "You're welcome. Don't worry," the paramedic added. "He's going to be okay."

Tony acknowledged him with a tired grin. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and the exhaustion that had plagued him earlier was beginning to return. He wasn't sure that he would have the energy to climb out of the ambulance whenever they arrived at the hospital, but somehow, he would have to find the strength that he would need to help his dad make whatever decisions that would have to be made regarding his health.

It was just a couple of minutes before the ambulance was backing into the emergency room entrance of the hospital. The doors swung open and the two paramedics unloaded the gurney and headed towards the ER. He listened carefully as Bob summarized his father's condition and spouted off his most recent vital signs. Tony tried to follow them into the treatment room, but his path was blocked by the attending physician, who left him standing in the corridor with only a quick promise to keep him informed.

He made his way over to the waiting area and sat down on the couch. Tony cradled his head in his trembling hands. A myriad of emotions were vying for control; feelings of anger, remorse, frustration, and guilt were rearing their ugly heads, demanding his attention. He was still finding it difficult to believe that he was sitting in a hospital waiting room, counting the minutes until the doctor returned to bring him news of his ailing father.

Tony hated hospitals and usually avoided them, especially since his bout with the plague. Now, here he was waiting to find out if his father was going to live or die and he was once again drawn back to a time when he was faced with the possibility of losing the man who had been more of a father than Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. had ever been. It was only after the case had been solved and Gibbs had taken his unexpected hiatus in Mexico that Tony had taken the time to sort through his feelings, which he did in the privacy of his own home, unbeknownst to his team. At the time, he no choice but to bear his burden alone; he had to keep the team together and be strong for them. It was one of the loneliest times in his life. Until now.

Raking his hands through his hair, he wondered how long he was going to have to wait to find out how his father was doing; he truly despised waiting. It seemed that he'd been waiting all his life on his father to show some interest in him and it had taken the older man losing everything to make him remember that he still had a son. Tony still wasn't sure that his dad wanted or needed him, especially after their argument earlier in the morning.

He slid down and rested his head against the cushion of the couch. Tony gingerly felt his swollen lip as he allowed his mind to drift back to the moment that served as the catalyst that now had his father hovering between life and death.

_***Three hours earlier***_

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo fumbled with his keys, wondering if he had enough energy to unlock the door to his apartment and stumble the few feet required that would allow him to seek the comfort of his couch. It had been nearly four days since he had managed to snatch more than a quick nap at his desk and the exhaustion ripped through every fiber of his being. This last case had quickly turned from a routine investigation of a petty officer's apparent suicide to a race against time to save the dead man's family from a ruthless drug lord by the name of Nicholas Sporanzi.

After pursuing countless leads and carefully monitoring Sporanzi's movements, Gibbs and the team were able to take down the drug dealer and rescue the wife and daughter of Petty Officer Joseph Morgan. They had tracked Sporanzi to a deserted warehouse on the waterfront and like a well oiled machine, the team entered the building and while Gibbs and Tony had kept the dealer and his two bodyguards occupied, Ziva and McGee had extracted Morgan's family.

It had been Tony's bullet that felled Nicholas Sporanzi. Gibbs had given Sporanzi several opportunities to surrender, but he was not going to be taken alive. He had opened fire on them and Tony and Gibbs had no choice but to return it. The whole shooting incident was over in less that 30 seconds and as a result, there were three less criminals to terrorize the streets of Washington, D.C.

After the scene had been processed and the necessary statements were taken, Gibbs had sent his team home with strict orders not to be back at work until the following Monday, stating that their reports could wait until then. As soon as they arrived back to NCIS headquarters, Ziva and McGee didn't waste time following the Marine's instructions. Gibbs had privately praised Tony for a job well done and the two men went to their respective cars.

As soon as he had been sure that Gibbs had cleared the parking garage, he got out of his vehicle and made his way to the bullpen, hoping to have most of the paperwork ready for Gibbs to sign off on first thing Monday morning. If he managed to finish it up tonight, it wouldn't be hanging over his head all weekend and he'd be able to enjoy his days off. Of course, he wouldn't be doing much more than lying around his apartment, eating Ramen noodles, and watching the James Bond marathon on television, but considering how tired he was, that would be enough excitement for him.

He had just sat down at his desk when he heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Tony didn't have to look up to know that Gibbs was now standing in front of his desk. After being properly chastised for not following his orders, he was accompanied by the team leader to the parking garage. Gibbs opened his car door and stepped aside so Tony could slide into the driver's seat and then closed the door. He started the engine and headed home, knowing that it was useless to try and argue with his boss.

Glancing up in his mirror, he saw that Gibbs was following him to ensure that he didn't head back to the office. Tony pulled in front of his apartment building and waved to Gibbs and he drove on by. Five minutes later, he was still trying to find the right key to fit his lock.

He finally came across the one that would unlock the door. As he entered the apartment, he slung his backpack on the floor, slipped off his shoes and fell on the sofa. Tony embraced the softness of the cushions as he cradled a pillow underneath his head. He felt like he could sleep for days or at least until Monday morning.

Just as Tony was beginning to doze, the sound of his door bell startled him, causing him to end up on the floor. "Son of a …!" Tony pushed himself up on his hands and knees and glared at his door, wondering who would be at his apartment at four in the morning. Standing up, he made his way towards the door, pausing only long enough to turn the lights on.

Opening the door, his expression faded from anger and disgust to one of surprise and uncertainty. Standing before him was his father, Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., the man who up until recently had seemingly been content to deny his existence whenever it suited him. Their last encounter had resulted in his father telling him that he loved him, but for some reason, Tony couldn't convince himself of his dad's sincerity.

It took a few seconds before Tony trusted himself to speak. "Dad? What're you doing here?"

"I just got into town," Senior answered, handing Tony his coat and hat as he entered the apartment. "My flight arrived a little over an hour ago from Monte Carlo."

His father's tone was icy and distant, much like their relationship. Tony cleared his throat. "You took Al up on his offer?"

"You could say that."

Tony draped his father's coat and hat over a nearby chair. Closing the door, he leaned against it and wrapped his arms around his weary body as he waited for the inevitable other shoe to drop. He could tell by his father's eyes that all hell was about to break loose. Being on the receiving end of Senior's wrath was not a new experience, just one that he hadn't had to face in a long time. "Did you two have a nice visit?" he nervously asked.

"Yes, it was very pleasant. Al is a gracious host."

"That's good."

"I suppose it is."

Taking a deep breath, he blew it out and braced for the storm that was about to hit. "Something wrong, Dad?"

His dad's eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask, Anthony?"

Tony casually shrugged. "Because you're here in my apartment at four in the morning," he carefully replied. "I wasn't sure that you even knew where I lived."

"I've kept up with you over the years."

He knew he was being fed another lie. What did he expect from a man whose whole life had been nothing but a fabrication? "Really?"

Senior nodded. "Especially these last couple of months."

Tony hugged himself a little tighter. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I think you do, Junior."

The older man took a step closer to him. Tony could feel the daggers shooting from his eyes as they pierced his soul. Standing to his full height, his stance took on a defensive posture. "Maybe you better clarify it for me, because I'm on my fourth day without any real sleep and I'm a little fuzzy."

His father exploded, his normally cool façade shattered by rage. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Tony's own anger rose, quickly escalating to match his father's ire. "Notice what?"

"The fact that my own son has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!" Senior bellowed.

"What are you talking about?"

Senior took a step closer, but Tony didn't back down. "How about for starters, you letting me believe that Al picked up my tab, when in fact it was you? If I hadn't discovered that before I went to Monte Carlo, it could have been a very embarrassing situation all the way around."

Tony's laughter dripped with sarcasm. "Heaven forbid that Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. find himself in an embarrassing situation. Tell me again, why you're mad about this?" he impatiently inquired. "Your bill was taken care of; you saved face at the hotel and you got a free trip to Monte Carlo. I'm not quite following your logic, Dad."

The elder DiNozzo visibly bristled. "How did you get into my accounts?"

"Secrets of the trade."

"Secrets of the trade? You hack into my accounts and you expect me to be satisfied with an answer like that?"

"I don't expect you to be satisfied with anything I've done," Tony admitted. "I'm used to that, so it really doesn't bother me. I was doing what I thought was right; I've been trying to help you get back on your feet. In case you haven't noticed, you actually have money in your main account in New York."

"I don't need your charity!" Senior growled.

He couldn't believe the words coming out of his father's mouth. "Really? Do you plan on going around and mooching off royalty for the rest of your life?" Tony challenged. He knew from experience that it was useless to get in a war of words with his father, but his fatigue and years of pent up frustration were spurring him on.

Tony's head snapped to the side as his father backhanded him. He wiped the blood from the corner of his lip and met Senior's stare. It wasn't the first time that Senior had raised his hand to him for smarting off, but it was definitely going to be the last time. "I think you better leave, Dad." He had been a fool to think that he could work his way back into his father's graces.

"Not until I get an explanation as to why you find it necessary to keep track of my finances!"

The senior agent laughed. "What finances, Dad? You're broke!" Tony cried out. "I've been trying to help you get back on your feet a little at time. What's wrong with that?"

"I already told you that I don't advertise my failures and by you taking it upon yourself to…"

His father staggered and clutched his chest. Tony reached out to steady him. "Dad?"

"Junior?" The older man blindly reached out for his son.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Tony helped him over to the couch and loosened his father's tie and the top buttons of his shirt. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

"My….chest…hurts?"

"Your chest?"

Senior nodded. "Thought it was heartburn…on the…plane. Not so sure now."

Tony patted his dad on the shoulder as he dialed 911. "Just take it easy, Dad. Help is on the way."

"Just let…me…rest. I'll be…all right."

He began to give the information to 911 as he continued to watch his father struggle with the agony that was threatening to overwhelm him. Satisfied that the paramedics were on their way, Tony helped Senior put his feet on the couch and knelt down beside him. "Okay Dad: I just want you to try and slow down your breathing. Everything is going to be okay."

"Can't…go to the hospital," his father moaned.

"You don't have much of a choice right now. This isn't heartburn, Dad."

"I know, but…."

"Then no arguing; you're going to the hospital."

"Can't pay…"

Tony squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Right now, the only thing that matters is making sure you're okay."

The older man's pain filled eyes met his own concerned gaze. "Why?"

"Why what, Dad?"

"Why do you care?"

He wasn't sure that he could honestly answer his dad's question. Why did he care? Maybe for the same reason that he couldn't bust his father a couple of months earlier; maybe it was the hope that if he cared for his dad that his feelings would be reciprocated. He swallowed hard, giving his father the only answer that would come to his lips. "Because you're my dad…"

_***present time***_

"Excuse me? Are you here with Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony opened his eyes to find a nurse standing over him, concern and compassion radiating from her tired eyes. "Um…yeah. I'm his son." He stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to clear the cobwebs from his mind. "How is he?"

"The doctor wants to speak with you. He asked me to tell you that he will be out in just a few minutes."

"Did he say anything about how my dad was doing?" he asked again.

"No, but I'm sure that he'll answer all your questions," the nurse assured him. She motioned towards a tall man with graying hair that had just entered the waiting room. "Here he comes now."

Nodding his thanks to the nurse, he quickly made his way across the room and greeted the physician. Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "I'm Tony DiNozzo."

"Dr. Ryan Manning," the doctor replied as he shook Tony's hand. "I was called in as a consultant on your father's case and once he's admitted, his care will be turned over to me."

"How is my father?" Tony pressed.

"He's resting at the moment. We managed to get him stabilized and we're running a few tests to get a better idea at what we we're looking at," Manning informed him.

"Did he have a heart attack?"

The doctor nodded, confirming Tony's fear. "Yes, he did. But thankfully, we got to him in time. Once he is situated in his room on the cardiac wing, I'm going to let him rest for today; I've scheduled him for a heart cath tomorrow so we will know what direction we need to go in."

"Can I see him?"

"After he gets settled." The doctor looked at his watch. "It will be probably another 30 to 45 minutes. You can go on up to the waiting area on the third floor and a nurse will come and get you when you're able to see him."

Tony clenched his jaw, stifling a defeated sigh from escaping his lips. "Thanks, Doc," he finally managed to mumble.

"You're welcome and don't worry, you're father's going to be all right."

He watched Dr. Manning head back through the double doors and down the corridor that led to the treatment rooms. His father was going to be all right, or so Dr. Manning had said. Tony wasn't convinced, but he wasn't about to argue with the well meaning physician. Truthfully, he was too tired to argue and he would need what little reserve of strength he had left to deal with his father.

He never remembered his father being sick, but Anthony DiNozzo, Senior would never admit to having a cold, much less a serious illness. Tony had been away a lot as a youth and between boarding schools and summer camps, he possibly saw his father a grand total of two weeks a year. Even at Christmas, Tony considered himself fortunate to get a message from the housekeeper stating that his dad had gone to pursue another lucrative deal, which usually involved Senior staying occupied during the entire two weeks he was home.

Knowing now that his father's life had been a lie, he wondered what exactly his dad had been doing all those times when he had forced his young son to spend those holidays alone. Had Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. truly been that desperate to avoid his son? Had he really been that much of a burden to his father?

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he forced himself to consider what his next step should be. He rolled his neck from side to side in an effort to work out the kinks as his mind began to sort through what he needed to do. Tony glanced at his watch. He needed to take a shower and change clothes, but that would have to wait until after he saw his dad. There was no doubt in his mind that his father was making a list out of things that he would require during his hospitalization and he would be able to take care of both chores at one time.

Tony wondered if he should call someone, but he had no idea who his dad would want him to notify, especially knowing how much he hated to appear weak in front of others. Was there another trophy wife that he would rather have by his side instead of his son? He shook his head in disgust. Where had that thought come from?

"Come on, DiNozzo," he quietly chastised. "Get with it."

Making his way towards the third floor, he briefly considered calling Gibbs and letting him know what had happened. He brushed that thought aside, not wanting to bother the team leader until he knew exactly what was going on. He was aware of the fact that Gibbs had little use for his father, especially when the former Marine discovered that Tony was still trying to help his dad financially. That revelation had led to a heated argument in Gibbs' basement, with both of them finally having to agree to disagree.

As he exited the elevator, he met his father's gurney as the orderlies wheeled him down the hall. Tony was taken back by the pallor of his dad's skin and the fear still present in his eyes. These were the same eyes that had often bore daggers through him as a child whenever he had done something wrong; now, there was no anger, only apprehension.

"Junior?" his father called out.

The two orderlies stopped, allowing Tony to catch up to them. "I'm right here, Dad," he answered.

"I thought you may have gone." 

Confused, Tony asked, "Why would you think that?"

His dad closed his eyes for a brief second as if he were considering Tony's question. A tear escaped and snaked its way down his father's cheek. "Because you have every right to walk away."

He probably did have every right to walk away; his father had walked away from him plenty of times throughout his life. But he couldn't. Not now. Maybe this could be a new start for them, or maybe his father was just fabricating one of his cons. Only time would tell.

He took his dad's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere," he vowed.

"Thanks, Anthony."

Tony wasn't sure how to handle this unusual display of emotions from his father. This was a side of his dad that he had never seen. "The nurses are waiting to get you settled in your room. I'll come see you when they're done."

He watched as the orderlies continued to wheel his father down the hall to his room. Tony leaned against the wall, struggling to gather his own thoughts. There were so many doubts assaulting his mind, he was no longer certain of his place in the life of Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. A man, who up until a couple of months ago, seemingly had everything he wanted; now all he had was his son.

The ringing of his cell phone shattered his silent musings. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. "Gibbs," he muttered. "Crap." Tony wasn't sure that he was ready to talk to the team leader, but he also knew he didn't have much of a choice.

Blowing out a pent up breath, he reluctantly answered his phone. "DiNozzo…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the incredible response to this story. I hope you enjoy the next post! Everyone have a great weekend!**

Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon as he stood back and stared at the frame of the new boat that he was building; it was like being reunited with an old friend after a long separation. He had started this latest project a couple months ago; right after Tony's father had dropped back into his life unexpectedly. The team leader had tried to reserve his judgment on Tony DiNozzo, Sr., but after his impromptu discussion with the elder man, Gibbs had quickly learned that his assumptions were correct. DiNozzo's father only cared about himself and Tony was simply a convenience.

It still amazed him that despite the years of neglect and estrangement, Tony wanted this man's acceptance. If any one thing had driven home that observation, it was the fact that DiNozzo had paid his father's bill at the hotel instead of calling him on the carpet. Later that night, Tony had told Gibbs that he couldn't bust him because despite whoever else he may be, he was still his father. The team leader's respect for Tony had risen yet another notch; if only his father could see what a fine man his son had become.

Tony was a good man. DiNozzo hid behind a mask so people couldn't see his insecurities; his father was the same way. He had challenged the elder DiNozzo to take the opportunity to get to know him as an adult, but the former Marine knew his suggestion wasn't well received. After Tony's father left, Gibbs could easily sense that the visit had left his senior field agent reeling emotionally and it had taken a few weeks before DiNozzo was back on even ground.

Or at least Gibbs thought he was. He had recently discovered that Tony was still keeping track of his father's accounts and sometimes supplementing them with his own money. When the team leader confronted the agent, a heated argument had occurred, leaving both men angry and frustrated. Gibbs knew that Tony was just setting himself up to be hurt again and he had vowed to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening again.

Finishing his drink, he decided to head upstairs to catch a quick nap. As he reached for the light, his cell phone rang. Gibbs held the phone at arms length until he recognized the name. It was Abby. Despite the early morning hour, he wasn't surprised that the Goth was up; sometimes he wondered if she ever slept.

"Gibbs," he grumbled.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby's anxious chatter sent up a warning flag in his mind. "Have you talked to Tony?"

"Not since I followed him home a few hours ago. Why do you ask?"

"I was over at my friend's house; you remember me talking about George? He's the one that heads up our work group for the habitat for humanity houses that we…"

"Abs! What does this have to do with Tony?"

"I was getting to that, Gibbs," she pointed out. "George has a scanner that monitors all the 911 calls and while we were getting the tools everything together for our next project, I overhead the dispatcher send out an ambulance to Tony's address for a possible heart attack. Except for Tony's lungs, he's healthy; I just can't imagine him having a heart attack. I tried to call his house and cell phone, but both of them went to his voice mail." Abby paused for a breath. "Have you been working him too hard?"

He ignored her last jibe, knowing that Abby didn't mean in it an accusatory manner; she would never intentionally hurt anyone's feelings. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he processed what she had said. If Tony was in the hospital, he needed to be there for the young man. It was only a few months after DiNozzo had started working for him that he found out that the young agent had no one listed as his next of kin.

When the team leader had finally managed to coerce an honest reply out of Tony, he discovered that DiNozzo had believed that it would be too much of an inconvenience for his father to be notified if something happened to him. He could easily recall his frustration and DiNozzo's apparent nonchalance; it had taken a little persuasion but he had finally managed to convince Tony to list him as his next of kin.

_***flashback***_

The former Marine hit the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to an abrupt halt. He turned to face the young man standing beside him; Tony's vibrant chatter ceased as a smile quickly replaced his expression of surprise. DiNozzo was an expert at slipping on a mask to hide his true emotions, making the world believe that he led a roguish and carefree life.

"_Uh, something wrong, Boss?" Tony asked. The team leader could sense a nervous edge to DiNozzo's voice._

"_Personnel called me today."_

"_Really? About what?"_

"_It seems that you're ignoring the twenty or so emails that you've received from them."_

"_Oh, well…I've been meaning to get back to them, but…we've been busy," DiNozzo stammered. "You've got to admit that we haven't had much time to…" _

_Gibbs eyes narrowed into his infamous glare; it completely unnerved most people but Tony was quickly learning to stand his ground. That was one of the reasons that he had wanted DiNozzo working for him. Tony DiNozzo had convictions and he stood by them, something that the team leader truly admired. _

"_So, you want to tell me why you haven't listed a next of kin yet?" he pressed, cutting straight to the reason that they were having this discussion._

"_I haven't?" _

_He resisted the urge to head slap his probationary agent, but he opted to wait he young man out. Gibbs had quickly learned that Tony would talk when he was ready and not before, but he had also learned how to read between the lines when DiNozzo was trying to avoid talking about something that would possibly reveal an aspect of his true personality._

"_No, DiNozzo; you haven't," Gibbs coolly stated._

"_I'll get on that right away, Boss."_

"_I'm sure you will; right after you answer my question."_

"_Your question?"_

"_Do you want me to head slap you, DiNozzo?" _

_Tony shook his head. "No, Boss."_

"_Then tell me what the big deal is about listing your next of kin," he demanded._

"_I uh…I just forgot to fill that part out." _

_Gibbs crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Want to try again?"_

_The dark haired agent's mask began to slip. His blasé attitude was replaced one of resignation and regret. "My...uh…father, well, I just usually never know where to find him and besides, if something happened to me, I don't think he'd consider it a great loss."_

"_You mean to tell me that your father wouldn't care if you got hurt?"_

_Tony shrugged. "I don't know. He never has before; not sure why he'd start now. Broke my leg in college, pretty much blew my chances at going pro, and he finally sent me a card signed by his secretary. I was shot in Peoria and I didn't even get a card that time. Of course, I'm not sure why I expected one…he never approved of my career choice. But I was kind of thought he might send one that said I told you so"_

"_He didn't want you to be a cop" Gibbs deduced._

"_No, of course, he didn't want me to be a phys ed major either. I've kind of always been a disappointment to him."_

_Gibbs felt his anger begin to build. How could Tony's father be anything but proud of the man standing before him? He had only known Tony for a few months, but in that time, he had come to admire and respect the young man, who had easily made the adjustment from detective to federal agent. Tony had integrity and that was something to be said for in this day and time. Although he had yet to meet DiNozzo's father, he had already formed his own opinion of the man._

"_You need to list somebody," he insisted. "Put me down as your next of kin."_

"_You?" Tony's eyes reflected his disbelief at his suggestion._

"_Yeah. Me. You got a problem with that, DiNozzo?"_

_Tony swallowed hard. "No problem, Boss. No problem whatsoever. I just...are you sure?"_

"_Have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?" _

"_No, Boss."_

"_Then it's settled." Gibbs hit the switch to start up the elevator and pushed the button that would take them to human resources. If it hadn't been so heart breaking, DiNozzo's expression of utter confusion and uncertainty would have been amusing. The lift doors opened and Gibbs gestured for Tony to follow him. "No time like the present."_

_Tony grabbed him by the arm just as the team leader was about to enter the personnel office. "Boss, why are you doing this? It's not your responsibility."_

"_That's where you're wrong, DiNozzo." He couldn't admit to Tony that he was beginning to think of the young man as a son. Neither of them was ready for that kind of emotional revelation, so Gibbs had decided to temporarily settle for allowing his actions to reinforce the unspoken words. _

"_You're my responsibility and I take my responsibilities very seriously."_

"_I know you do, Gibbs, but this is too much. I've gotten by all these years, I…"_

"_Not another word, Tony," he warned. "Now, get in there and finish your paperwork."_

_Tony opened the door and glanced back over his shoulder. "Thanks, Boss."_

_Gibbs gave a rare smile as he patted the agent on the back. "You're welcome, Tony."_

_***end flashback***_

"Gibbs? Are you there?" Abby's anxious voice penetrated his thoughts. He silently chastised himself for permitting himself to drift off.

"Yeah, Abs," he sighed. "I'm here. I'll try and find out what's going on."

"Will you call me as soon as you know something?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"I'll call you when I know something," he repeated as he snapped his phone shut.

He stripped off his shirt and grabbed a fresh one out of the closet. Gibbs stared at his cell phone lying on his dresser and decided to try and call Tony's cell phone again; although Abby couldn't get through, he knew that DiNozzo wouldn't dare ignore his call if he were able to answer.

One ring. At least it didn't go to voice mail.

Two rings. "Come on, pick up Tony," he impatiently demanded.

On the third ring, Tony answered. "DiNozzo…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you all right?"

That was the last question that he had expected out of the team leader's mouth. Tony hadn't been greeted by the usual crustiness of the lead agent's voice; instead his tone was laced with worry and it unnerved the younger man. He wasn't sure how to truthfully answer his boss's question so he simply settled for his standard reply that would more than likely earn him a head slap. "I'm fine, Boss."

There was a slight pause and Tony could have sworn that he heard a sigh of relief. However, when Gibbs finally spoke, the gruffness that had been lacking earlier was present once again. "If you're fine, DiNozzo, why is Abby calling me and telling me that she heard an ambulance being dispatched to your apartment?"

"Abby called you and said…" Tony raked his hand through his hair. "She must have been at George's place."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"I'm fine, Boss," he assured the older man. "I'm here with my dad."

"Your dad's back in town?"

"Yeah."

"How long's he been here?"

"Just a few hours," Tony tiredly replied. "He came to see me after his plane landed."

"Why?"

He was not mentally or physically prepared to get into another argument with Gibbs over his father. Tony slid down the wall and sat unceremoniously on the floor. "He found out that I was responsible for footing his bill," he tiredly admitted.

"I take it that he wasn't too happy with you," Gibbs assumed.

"Not really. Anyway," he continued. "We started arguing and then he had a heart attack. He's getting settled in his room now and he's going to have a heart cath later on."

"I'm on my way."

A lump formed in Tony's throat. "Boss, you don't have to do that. I'm fine and…"

"What hospital?"

"George Washington, but…"

Tony muttered a curse when the line went dead. "Great. Just what I need." He wasn't sure that he could handle the situation with his father and the obvious resentment that Gibbs held for the ailing man, coupled with the fatigue that was already threatening to overwhelm him; maybe he should just go and check himself in on the psych ward.

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

He glanced up to see a nurse standing over him with a clipboard in hand. Tony pushed himself up off the floor, his cheeks flushing a pale crimson. "I was…um…just holding up that wall for a few minutes."

The nurse smiled at him. "You're not the first, Mr. DiNozzo. Over the years, there've been a lot of people 'just holding up the wall' while they were waiting to hear about their loved ones."

Tony swallowed hard. In all his years, he had never referred to his father as a loved one; maybe because until recently, he had been convinced that his dad could barely tolerate his presence. "Uh, yeah," he muttered. Clearing this throat in an effort to gain his composure, he quickly changed the subject. Nodding down the hall, he asked, "Can I see my father yet?"

"Yes," she replied. "But only for a few minutes; he's been given something to help him rest."

"I understand."

She handed the clip board to him. "After you visit with your father, could you please fill out these papers? It's just the standard admission forms, medical history, insurance information and stuff like that. You can just bring it up to the nurse's station when you're done."

Tony took the clip board and began to peruse the information that he was expected to know. He would muddle through it somehow, hoping that he could manage to fill in the blanks of his father's life. "I'll uh…get this back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," the nurse said. "Go on in and see your dad."

Tony followed her up the hall and to his dad's room, nodding his thanks as she continued up the hall. He quietly entered his father's room, his eyes fixed on the man lying in the bed, attached to various monitors and IV's. The very idea of his dad being ill was not something that he had ever considered, but now, he had no choice but to the face the reality of his dad's possible mortality. "Dad?" he softly called out.

Senior turned to face him. "Come on in, Tony. Sit down."

He silently obeyed and pulled a chair up next to his dad's bedside. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," the older man sleepily answered. "The pain is almost gone, so that's a definite improvement."

"Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?"

He felt like sliding out of his chair and onto the floor as his dad's gazed narrowed; that all too familiar glare made him feel like he was twelve years old again, waiting to be dressed down again for being a disappointment to his father. "You seem anxious, Anthony," Senior stated. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied. "I'm just worried about you; I want to make sure you're comfortable before I leave. I know that you more than likely have some things that you want me to get for you and I thought that while you were resting, I could…"

Tony's mouth felt like he had just swallowed sand. "And I'm rambling. I'm sorry; I should let you rest."

"You can't get any rest in a hospital."

"That's for sure," Tony chuckled. "I remember when I was sick with the plague and…" He stopped abruptly. "You don't want to hear about that. That was a long time ago."

This time it was his father's cheeks that were flushing with embarrassment. He knew better than to call attention to what his dad would label as a moment of weakness, but that moment was almost nonexistent as Senior slipped his mask firmly back in place. "So, Junior; what's with the clipboard? Writing a report?"

Tony shook his head. "No, it's your admission paperwork. The nurse asked me to fill it out, but I'm not sure that I can answer all the questions."

"Really? Anything I can help you with?"

"I think I can do most of it. I can call Dr. Akers for your medical history if I need to and then I think I can figure out the rest."

"About my insurance. I don't…"

"Have any," Tony finished. "I kind of figured that out when you said you couldn't pay. Don't worry about it; I've got it covered."

"How?"

"Like I said, don't worry about it, Dad. All you need to do is get better so you can start leading that charmed life again." Tony grabbed up the notepad on his father's nightstand. "So, what do you need me to bring you?"

"I've already started formulating a list in my mind. I guess you know me better than I realized," Senior quipped.

"I have a feeling that before all this over, that we're both going to be in for an eye opening experience."

Tony jotted down the items that his father was requesting; he was instructed on everything from who to call to what kind of toothbrush he wanted. After several minutes of dictating, his father began to drift off to sleep. Tony quickly penned a note to his dad telling him that he would be back as soon as possible and then left the room.

He sat down in the waiting area and filled out what information he could, making a note that he would contact his father's family physician and have his medical records sent. When he got to the information sheet regarding payment, he quickly signed his name on the line for the responsible party, realizing that he could possibly be dooming himself to financial ruin. He wouldn't be able to add his father to his own insurance because the heart attack would be viewed as a pre-existing condition. "Like father, like son," he whispered.

"Tony?"

The senior agent glanced up to discover Gibbs standing over him. He quickly turned the clip board over and stood up. "Hey, Boss. You got here fast."

"So, what's going on?"

"My dad's resting. I was just getting ready to run and get a few things for him."

"Let's go. I'm driving."

"Gibbs, I…"

For the second time in the past thirty minutes, he'd been silenced by steely glare. "All right," he conceded. "Let me just give this to the nurse and I'll be ready to go."

Tony handed the clipboard to the nurse, who politely thanked him, and then he joined Gibbs in the elevator. He hoped that the team leader would resist the urge to stop the car and start pressing him for details; besides tying up the hospital's elevator, he knew he wasn't ready for the confrontation that he knew was coming.

Gibbs remained silent, obviously waiting for Tony to make the first move; he had seen the team leader use this tactic before and he bristled at the thought of it being used on him. He wasn't a criminal and part of him resented being treated like one.

He looked straight ahead; his voice was tight as he struggled to remain in control of his emotions. Tony couldn't believe that he was about to challenge the team leader, his mentor, the man that he had looked up to for nearly ten years. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Gibbs and I will answer them to the best of my ability; but then you're going to listen to what I have to say. Is it a deal?"

"You trying to bargain with me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Just telling you how it's going to be." He turned to look at Gibbs and extended his hand. "Deal?"

Tony saw Gibbs try and suppress a slight smile as he shook his hand. It wasn't often when he challenged the ex-Marine, but when he did, he always believed he was justified in doing so. "Deal."

Satisfied, Tony leaned against the wall of the elevator, arms crossed as he took a silent defensive stance, mentally preparing for the onslaught of questions. "All right. Fire away…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! Another update! Hope you all enjoy this post! Setting up for some fireworks! Thanks for your continued support and encouragement…it means so much to me!**

**Part 3**

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had never felt so alone in his life. All his life he had been embraced by powerful people who were enticed by his natural charisma, but now there was no one around for him to impress with his charming ways. Although he would never admit it to anyone, the thought of being by himself in a hospital terrified him. He glanced at the clock and began mentally calculating the elapsed time since Tony had left to retrieve the personal items that he had requested, hoping that his return would be imminent. Much to his surprise, he found the presence of his son oddly comforting and knew that despite the obvious tension between them that Junior did seem to actually care about what happened to him.

He had always prided himself on being self sufficient; his survival had greatly depended on his ability to coerce people into doing what he wanted. Using people for his personal gain was how he managed to get by all these years and he didn't feel an ounce of remorse for his actions. But what did he truly have to show for his life? A string of ex-wives, a son that he didn't know, and not a penny to his name, but he still had his pride. His pride was the one thing that he could count on and he would not allow anyone, including his own flesh and blood, to take it away from him.

His son had taken the liberty to look into his finances and had seemingly become his personal crusader. He knew that the image that he had worked so long to create had been tarnished because of Tony's curiosity and he had been angry. Unfortunately, his anger hadn't served any purpose except for landing him in the hospital with a heart attack.

Looking at the clock again, he silently cursed when he noted that only five minutes had passed. Maybe he should have just been satisfied with what Tony could have found at the gift shop instead of sending him out for what he deemed as necessities. He was used to the finer things in life, but at the moment, he thought that he could settle for less if it meant he didn't have to be alone.

He sighed in relief as a nurse entered his room. Quickly glancing at her name tag, he pasted a smile on his face and greeted her. "Julie. That's a beautiful name," he stated.

She returned his smile as she studied his heart monitor. "Thank you, Mr. DiNozzo. My husband thinks so too."

"He's a very lucky man."

"I tell him that every day," Julie playfully replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he admitted. "The pain is all but gone."

"That's good. It looks like your heart rate and blood pressure are stabilizing. Can I get you anything?"

"Now that you mention it," Senior began. "I was wondering if my son said anything about how long he'll be gone."

"No, but I can call him for you if you need me to," she offered.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. What's his number?"

He was taken back by her question. How could he admit that he didn't know his own son's phone number? Thankfully, she sensed his unease and assured him that she could get Tony's number off the admission forms.

"Thank you," he answered. "I'm always getting his work number and cell phone number mixed up. I'm sure you understand."

Julie nodded and gave him an understanding wink. "I know what you mean; I have days that I can't remember my own name much less a phone number."

Looking around the room, his gaze fell back on the nurse. "I noticed that there wasn't a phone in here. Do you think you could bring me one so that I can speak with him directly? I'm sure you have better things to do than relay messages between me and my son."

"Well, technically, you're not supposed to have a phone in here so you can rest, but I'll see what I can do."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I appreciate it, my dear."

"Not a problem. He probably didn't get too far since he ran into that friend of his."

Senior's eyes narrowed at her revelation. "What friend?"

"I don't know his name. He was older than your son and had silver hair and blue eyes," Julie recalled. "He was kind of intimidating, but your son didn't seem to act too concerned." Patting him on the leg, she turned to leave. "I'll be back in a minute with that phone."

"Thank you."

His smile quickly faded as soon as Julie left the room. He clenched his jaw as he considered the man that his son looked up to as a father. Their last encounter had resulted in a less than pleasant exchange of words between the two men. He was still angry that Agent Gibbs had presumed to tell him how to handle his son and resented the fact that the team leader was trying to interfere in what he considered to be personal family business.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Tony valued Gibbs' opinion and sought his approval above all others; the elder DiNozzo couldn't remember the last time that his son worried about gaining _his_ approval. The day that Tony announced that he was pursuing a career in law enforcement was the last time that the young man had made the effort to seek his counsel for anything and he had remained silent. That act alone had finished severing what little bond that they had ever had between them and he knew that he had no one but himself to blame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was sitting on a bench just outside the entrance of the emergency room, the younger man patiently waiting for the team leader to join him and begin his 'interrogation.' He had promised his Boss that he would answer any questions, but then Gibbs was going to listen to what he had to say. He knew Gibbs' feelings regarding his father and sometimes they mirrored his own, but his desire to be accepted by his dad drove him to tamp down his frustrations and strive to be accepted by a man who seemingly could never make time for him.

The aroma of coffee brought him back to the reality of the moment as he nodded his thanks and took the cup from the former Marine. Tony welcomed the warmth of the brew and gingerly took a sip. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I needed a little pick me up.'

"I don't doubt it," Gibbs agreed. "Have you even been to bed yet?"

"Not really. I hadn't been home too long when my dad arrived."

"Kind of an odd hour for a visit."

Tony shrugged and then took another drink of his coffee as Gibbs sat down beside him. "He came straight from the airport. I had no idea he was back until he showed up on my doorstep."

"So what did he want that couldn't have waited until a decent hour?" Gibbs pressed.

Unable to meet the team leader's questioning gaze, Tony stared at the contents of his cup. "He uh…he found out that I footed his bill and bought his ticket."

"I take it he wasn't too appreciative."

Tony shook his head, vividly recalling the irate expression that his father had worn. "Nope, he was pretty pissed. Said I embarrassed him by doing that. He didn't like the fact that I knew about his finances."

"Does he know that you've been supplementing his accounts?"

He tiredly grinned at his Boss. "He does now."

"Guess he's not happy about that either."

"Nope."

"What'd he say?" Gibbs wanted to know.

He was beginning to regret telling Gibbs that he would answer his questions. "Not a whole lot," he lied. "We argued a little, he collapsed, and here we are."

Tony set his coffee down beside him and raked his hands through his hair. He was physically and mentally tired and the last few hours had simply added to his exhaustion. Massaging his temples in an effort to ward off the impending migraine, he waited for Gibbs to make the next move.

"You okay?" the older man gently asked.

He blew out a pent up breath and sat up, the muscles in his back protesting the slightest movement. Tony would give anything to be in his own bed right now, but his place was here by his dad's bedside, playing the dutiful son. "I'll be fine, Gibbs. Right now, my dad's health is what I have to concentrate on right now."

"You can't keep bailing him out, Tony."

"I know, but right now, I'm all he has. I admit that it's not much, but…ow!" Tony winced as Gibbs whacked him on the back of the head; after all these years, couldn't the man tell when he was working on a migraine?

"What was that for?"

"I never want to hear you shortchange yourself like that again," Gibbs growled. "That man doesn't know how lucky he is to have you as a son."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Couldn't you have found a less painful way to get your point across, Boss?"

"None that would have gotten your attention. Besides, you don't like it when I'm nice to you."

"Gibbs, I…"

"Tony, I just want you to be careful," Gibbs pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Gibbs, I'll be fine," he assured the team leader. "Believe me, when it comes to my father, I don't expect a lot. Soon as he's on his feet, he'll be back to living that charmed life that he so loves."

"What's he going to do in the meantime?"

"What do you mean?'

"Until he's on his feet," Gibbs elaborated. "After he gets out of the hospital, what's he going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess he'll stay with me for a while."

"Who's going to look after him?"

Tony bit back a sharp retort. He felt like Gibbs was trying to back him into a corner and his natural instinct was to come out fighting. Clenching his jaw, he finally replied, "Gibbs, just say what you've got to say. You've been chomping at the bit since you've arrived, so go ahead and get it out of your system."

"All right," the former Marine conceded. "The last time he was in town, he really did a number on you, whether you want to admit it or not. I suggested that he take the time to get to know you and he basically told me to mind my own business. You've bailed him out on more than one occasion and he can't even appreciate what you're trying to do for him. Now, he's sick and he needs you; kind of convenient if you ask me."

"You done?" Tony angrily inquired.

"For now."

Pushing himself up off the bench, he began to pace. "Good. Now, it's my turn. I've always been a matter of convenience to my father, so why should now be any different? The point is that he's my dad and I can't turn my back on him. I know you don't like him and to tell you the truth I'm not sure that I even like him sometimes, but right now, I'm doing what I think is best."

"What if he's using you?"

"It won't be the first time. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your opinions to yourself," Tony insisted. "I can handle this."

"I'm not questioning your ability to handle this."

"Then what are you questioning? My ability to do my job? I thought I proved that to you the last time."

"Tony, I…"

Tony stopped mid stride and glared at the man who had been like a father to him for several years. As he opened his mouth to issue a stern warning, his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he curtly answered, "DiNozzo."

"Junior?"

"Dad? Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I was just wondering how much longer you were going to be. I um…I guess I'm a little nervous about being in the hospital. I don't think I've ever been in one," Senior recalled. "I was out of town when you were born and…" He heard his dad nervously clear his throat. "Anyway, I…"

He turned away from Gibbs and walked a few feet up the sidewalk. It was still difficult for Tony to believe that his father feared anything, but he had learned from experience that facing death tends to put things in a different perspective. "I'll be back in an hour or so, Dad; I got held up with uh…the paperwork. Is there anything else you can think of that you need?"

"No, I'll suppose be fine until you get back," his dad reluctantly conceded. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Anthony."

Tony slipped his phone back in his pocket. "I've got to go, Boss. I need to get these things for my dad and get back."

"Tony, if you need me…"

He nodded his thanks. "I know, Boss. I know."

His pace quickened to an easy jog as he headed towards his car. Tony ignored the growing headache as he got in his vehicle; he would deal with his own discomfort later after he made sure that his father's needs were taken care of. Pulling out into traffic, the team leader's words echoed in his mind. He knew that Gibbs was probably right about his father and he probably shouldn't get his hopes up that his dad's heart attack would bring them closer, but there was a tiny part of him that wanted nothing more than to prove the team leader wrong and show him that his dad could change. The only problem was that there was no way that he could convince Gibbs that his father could change when he didn't believe it himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jethro Gibbs watched his senior field agent peel out of the parking lot, his senior field agent clearly disconcerted by the events of the past few hours. The unexpected emotional impact of the elder DiNozzo's visit had left Tony reeling, forcing the younger man to seek out therapy. He had been the only one to know until DiNozzo had accidently let it slip one day, but thankfully, his co-workers had elected not to pursue the subject.

DiNozzo was a private person when it came to his personal life; people saw what Tony wanted them to see and most people didn't appreciate the glimpses that he gave them. He had learned long ago to read in between the lines regarding Tony's past and over the years, Tony would allow him to see behind the mask that he constantly wore. Gibbs had not lied to DiNozzo's dad when he had said that he had inherited Senior's personality, but that was where the similarities ended.

Taking the final sip of his coffee, he threw his cup in the trash and walked back into the hospital. Gibbs' infamous gut was trying to warn him and he wanted desperately to ignore it, but he couldn't; not when it was Tony's future at stake. He slipped into an elevator right before the door closed and pushed the button that would take him to the floor that housed Anthony DiNozzo, Senior. Gibbs was determined to make sure that Tony's father understood that if he hurt his son again, there would be hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Another update finished! Now on to the next one! Hope you enjoy the post…lots of tension in this one! As always, thanks for your loyalty and support; I'm so honored to have such faithful readers!**

**Part 4**

Disgusted, Tony slung the plastic shopping bag into the passenger's seat and slid under the steering wheel. "Only man I know who can't use toothpaste from Wal-Mart," he grumbled. Frustrated, he sighed and began to gingerly massage his temples; his headache was now on the verge of morphing into a full blown migraine and he wasn't sure that the over the counter pills he had just purchased would be able to bring him any relief.

Tony clumsily reached for the bag and opened the bottle of pills and popped three of them in his mouth and swallowed. Laying his head against the headrest, he closed his eyes hoping that the moment of stolen solitude would allow his frayed nerves to settle so that he could mentally prepare himself to face his father once again. Although his dad was ill, Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was still a formidable man who still managed to hold some kind of power over him, capitalizing on Tony's need for acceptance and security. He had desperately craved affection from his father when he was growing up and now he didn't necessarily have his father's affection, but he did have his attention.

He sat up and glanced at his watch and calculated that he had been gone almost an hour. Exhaustion hampering his every movement, Tony put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He would have to remember to thank Mark for bringing his vehicle to the hospital. Mark and his wife Liz lived across the hall from him and they had been awakened by the commotion of the EMT's arriving. When asked if they could do anything, Tony had asked him at his convenience to bring his car to the hospital and park it.

Within twenty minutes of arriving in the ER, Mark had texted him and said that his car was in the emergency room parking lot and the key would be under the floor mat. There wasn't a doubt that he was going to have to do something special for Mark and Liz; perhaps when their baby came, he would offer them his babysitting services so they could have a night out.

Gibbs had offered to drive him, but after their earlier discussion, Tony was more than happy to run his errands by himself; he needed to be alone and process his jumbled thoughts and feelings. He was aware of the fact that the team leader had his best interests in mind and knew that Gibbs thought of him as a son; that was a feeling that he had come to truly cherish over the years. However, sometimes like all fathers and sons, they didn't see everything eye to eye and Tony DiNozzo, Senior was one of those points of contention.

Tony had never understood how Gibbs could accept him for who he is and his own father had never been able to do so. The former Marine was a hard man, but he was capable of love and compassion; why wasn't his father? He had tried to demonstrate those emotions to his dad, but until recently his intentions had been rebuffed. Why was it so important to him to win the approval of his father? Was trying to forge a relationship with his dad worth sacrificing everything including his own self respect?

He was glad that Gibbs had seemingly forgotten about driving him to the store; Tony was sure that they had both been spared some harsh words that once spoken, would have remained etched in their memories forever. Putting the car in drive, he began to pull out of the parking lot and make his way back to the hospital. He slipped on his sunglasses in an effort to block late morning sun and provide some protection from the blinding light that seemed to burn a hole through his eyes into his skull.

As he sat at the stop light, Tony studied the list lying beside him making sure that he had everything that his dad had requested. His gut began to churn as a realization dawned on him. "You idiot," he chastised himself, "Gibbs doesn't forget about anything! Crap!" As soon as the light changed, he sped towards the hospital. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he hit the speed dial button that was assigned to Gibbs' number but it went straight to the team leader's voice mail.

"Damn it!" he growled. It was not a good sign that Gibbs wasn't answering his phone. "How could I've been so stupid? I should've made sure that he left the hospital!"

There wasn't a doubt in Tony's mind that Gibbs was more than likely having a talk with his father. Why hadn't he seen this coming? "Because you're a frickin' moron, DiNozzo."

Tony scrolled back through his calls until his found the number that his father had called him from. As he began to hit the call button, the battery died causing his phone to shut off. Tony searched the glove compartment for his charger until he remembered that he had left it in the car at work. "This is just not your day, Anthony."

Ignoring the blasts of several horns, he weaved in and out of traffic until saw the exit that would take him to the hospital. Tony sped down the ramp and despite even more protests from other drivers, merged into the flowing traffic. It wasn't until he saw the blue lights flashing behind him did he realize that he had run the stop sign at the end of the ramp. As he pulled over, he shook his head in disbelief at his errant stupidity and carelessness. "Yep, DiNozzo," he muttered to himself. "You've definitely seen better days."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jethro Gibbs lightly rapped on the door and entered the room without waiting for an invitation. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was lying in bed, fine lines of exhaustion evident in the older man's distinguished face. He was surrounded by IV's and monitors, but the machines did not take away the pure arrogance that engulfed the man as he warily eyed the team leader.

The silence between the two men spoke volumes of the disdain that they held for each other. Gibbs considered Tony's dad to be both selfish and foolish. All DiNozzo had ever required from his father was the assurance that he was loved and despite the elder DiNozzo's claim a couple of months ago, Gibbs doubted that the man was capable of such a deep seated emotion. The former Marine had all but begged Senior to get to know Tony as an adult; instead, the man had played on the younger man's desire for a closer relationship with someone who was nothing more than a stranger and Gibbs had been the one to pick up the pieces.

"Agent Gibbs," Senior solemnly greeted him. "My visitors are restricted. How did you get past the nurses?"

"I didn't ask them," he simply replied.

"Does Anthony know you're here?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Probably not."

"Then why are you here, Agent Gibbs?" Tony's father impatiently pressed.

"Just checking to see how you're doing."

The fact that Tony had his father's smile was more than irritating to the team leader; the mischievous twinkle, the ability to hide behind humor, and his charismatic way with people completed the mirror image of his senior field agent. Fortunately, that was where the similarities ended. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was a man who used people for his personal gain and didn't care who he hurt in the process and Gibbs was determined that Tony didn't become a casualty of his father's self serving agenda.

"I find that hard to believe," Senior retorted.

A sly grin escaped his lips. "Yeah, me too." Gibbs sat down in the chair beside the bed, studying the man before him. He had a feeling that another battle of wills was about to ensue and neither man would ever admit defeat. "I ran into Tony and he told me what happened."

"And?"

Gibbs leaned forward, his grim expression and his piercing gaze reflecting the contempt that he felt for this man. "And let's just say that I'm not convinced that your motives are completely honorable."

"You think I've faked a heart attack? That I would subject myself to this because I have some hidden motive?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"And now that you've seen me? Do you still think I've faked it?"

The agent shrugged, noting that Senior was clearly angered by his accusation. "Maybe. Time will tell," he pointed out. Changing the subject, he impatiently asked, "Want to tell me why you're even in D.C.?"

"That is between me and _my _son, Agent Gibbs," Senior seethed.

"_Your_ son? Is this the same son that you were mad at for bailing you out financially?"

He saw Tony's father visibly bristle, obviously DiNozzo Senior had not expected him to know about his financial problems. "I think you need to leave, Agent Gibbs. I need to rest."

"I guess it takes a lot of energy to figure out how to dupe your only son out of his life savings."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gibbs clenched his jaw as he fought against the urge to strike the ailing man. "I know that Tony's been supplementing your accounts from his own trying to help you keep your head above water."

Obviously miffed by the team leader's revelation, Senior testily replied, "I don't share my private affairs with strangers, Agent Gibbs."

"You don't share them with your son either," Gibbs shot back. "I would think that if you were going to take his money that you'd be a little more open with him."

"I didn't ask Anthony for his money! As a matter a fact, I had no idea that he was doing anything until right before I left for Monte Carlo and I discovered that he had picked up my tab and purchased the ticket."

"Did you think that the money was magically appearing in your accounts?"

The harsh glare radiating from Senior's emotive orbs could rival his own. Gibbs refused to back down, his determination to keep Tony safe from his father's manipulative ways utmost on his mind. After his father's last visit, it had taken the young man a while to clean up the debris from the destructive path that his father had left in his wake and the team leader refused to stand by and allow Tony to be the casualty of his dad's private war.

"Like I said, Agent Gibbs," Senior fumed, "This is between me and my son; so you need to back off."

"That's where you're wrong." Gibbs knew that his next words would serve no other purpose but to further anger the man before him, but he wanted Anthony DiNozzo, Senior to know exactly what he was going to be up against if Tony ended up with any more emotional scars as a result of his dad's selfishness. "If it concerns Tony, I _am_ involved. I'm not about to let you hurt him again. I told you to take the chance to get to know him, but you didn't. You left just as quickly as you came thinking that a simple 'I love you' would make up for forty years of treating him like he's a matter of convenience."

"My relationship with my son is none of your business."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. "Your relationship? What relationship? You know nothing about Tony!"

"That's a damn lie," Senior spat. "I know my son!"

"I guess that's why you sent him a power sander for his birthday several years ago or why you had no idea he nearly died from pneumonic plague."

"Throwing that up in my face again?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he challenged. "If it had been my son lying in isolation fighting for every breath, nothing would have kept from his side. You say you love him, but actions sometimes speak louder than words."

"But it wasn't _your_ son," Tony's father purposefully reminded him. "It always seems that the people who have no children are the first to give parental advice."

He had admitted to the elder DiNozzo that his daughter had died and now he was attempting to capitalize on his loss and use it against him. Gibbs rose from his seat, the back of his legs scooting the chair away from the bed; he braced his arms against the railing in an effort to control the tremors of rage coursing through his body.

"You listen to me, you bastard," Gibbs choked out, venom dripping from every word. "You don't have the right to call him your son. I've spent years undoing the damage that your negligence inflicted upon him and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you drag him down again. I'll be watching your every move and if I think that you're playing Tony and taking advantage of him, I'm the one you're going to have to answer to." 

"Are you threatening me, Agent Gibbs?" Senior inquired. "I think there's a law against an officer of the law threatening a civilian."

"I'm not threatening you, I'm making you a promise and not as a federal agent. I'm making you a promise as a father that I will not let you hurt Tony."

He was aware that Senior's amused smile was simply a mask to hide the indignation that he felt towards the team leader. "You think of Tony as your son, don't you?"

Gibbs nodded and without hesitation answered a resounding, "Yes."

"Let me ask you something, Agent Gibbs," Senior insisted. "It's obvious that Tony has a lot of respect for you and you claim to look upon him as a son, but you need to remember that he's not your son. His name is Tony DiNozzo, _Jr_., not Tony Gibbs and one thing about DiNozzo's is that we don't let others meddle in our business. So don't flatter yourself in believing that you know what makes Junior tick, that's a mystery that has yet to be solved and believe me some of the finest doctors around have tried."

"What do you mean by that?" the agent demanded to know.

"If you know so much about him, you figure it out. Of course, when you do, you may decide that he's not worthy of your parental instincts."

"Is that what you decided all those years ago?"

"No," Senior growled. "I tried to be a good father and give him everything that he wanted."

"Except your unconditional love."

"Don't you dare judge me!"

"Kind of hard not to."

"I think you better leave."

"One more thing, Mr. DiNozzo…"

"I think you're done, Gibbs."

Both men looked up as Tony stormed in, slinging the bags he had in the chair that Gibbs had recently vacated. The former Marine silently cursed as he studied the exhausted features of his senior field agent; it was obvious by the dark circles under his eyes that Tony's headache was now a migraine and that it was an effort for DiNozzo to put one foot in front of the other.

"Junior!" Tony's father called out. "I'm…glad…"

The heart rate monitor began to beep erratically and Tony was at his dad's side in an instant. "Just take it easy, Dad," Tony soothed. "You don't need to get yourself worked up."

Gibbs glared at Tony's dad he watched Senior pat the younger man's arm, reassuring him that he was all right. "I'm fine, son. Just a little too much excitement."

"I'll get the nurse for you."

"Thank you, son."

Gibbs didn't miss the hidden meaning behind Senior referring to Tony as son. The man was truly a master of turning any situation to his favor and now he was trying to make it seem like he was the innocent victim in the obvious confrontation between the two archenemies.

Before Tony could press the call button, the nurse entered this room. "Okay guys; can't a girl get her lunch break in?" Julie teased.

"I'm sorry, Julie," Senior apologized. "It's nothing. I didn't mean to alarm you; I guess I just let myself get too worked up worrying over the tests and other things."

"It's easy to do."

The team leader nodded at the nurse who was now eyeing him with great suspicion. "Mr. DiNozzo's visitors are restricted for now," she informed him. "Didn't you check in with the nurse's station?"

"No, I didn't. I was just getting ready to leave anyway," Gibbs assured her.

"Next time, please check with us."

"I'll do that," he acquiesced.

Tony cleared his throat in a subtle attempt to disperse the tension between Gibbs and Julie. "Dad, while Julie is checking you over, I'm going to walk Agent Gibbs out."

"Don't go too far away, Anthony."

"I won't," Tony vowed.

Gibbs followed Tony out of his dad's room and down the corridor towards the family waiting room. He easily sensed the storm brewing in his senior field agent and knew that he was about to be the recipient of DiNozzo's well deserved anger; perhaps he should have waited to confront Tony's father, but he wanted the man to know that he had Tony's six. The team leader's gaze followed Tony as he began to pace the small room; his movements were agitated despite the fatigue that was clearly plaguing him.

DiNozzo stopped midstride and clumsily sat down in the nearest chair, his hands cradling his head. When Tony finally looked at him, Gibbs could see the agony in Tony's eyes; the pain from the migraine was becoming unbearable and a feeling of guilt swept over the former Marine, knowing that his actions had added to his son's physical and emotional torment. He didn't want to hurt DiNozzo, but in his efforts to protect Tony, he had unintentionally made a bad situation worse.

"Just how much more do you think I can handle right now, Gibbs?" Tony asked, his voice tight and controlled.

"Tony, just hear me out," Gibbs began.

"No, you hear me out," DiNozzo snapped.

Gibbs figured that he truly deserved a few harsh words but hoped that Tony would eventually understand his reasons for going to see his father. "I'm listening," he answered.

"I told you I could handle my dad; I've been doing it all my life and while I know you mean well, you need to butt out and let me take care of things. The man just had a heart attack and you go and start an argument with him! What were you thinking? Evidently you _weren't _thinking or you would have just gone home!"

"I just wanted to be sure he wasn't taking advantage of you," Gibbs reasoned.

"I know that sometimes people have their doubts, but most of the time I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm doing when it comes to dealing with my dad! How do you think I managed to survive all those years before I met you?"

"You had to watch your own back then; you don't have to do that now."

"I'm beginning to wonder," Tony mumbled.

Gibbs realized that Tony had not meant for him to hear his response, but that didn't help the sting of his words. Deciding to ignore the remark for now, he moved to sit beside the dark haired agent. "You look like hell."

"It's not been a good day."

That was an understatement. "Tony, I…"

"Look Boss, I know the two of you didn't hit if off on the best of terms the last time he was here but while he's sick, could you cut him some slack?"

"Sure, but what happens when he gets better, Tony?"

"He's not going to get better if you keep harassing him!"

He was surprised and amazed by the fact that Tony had kept a tenuous control of his temper; if the situations were reversed, he wasn't sure that he would have been able to remain as calm. DiNozzo's lack of response only confirmed that the agent was pushing himself beyond his limits; between the lack of sleep, the stress of his father's situation, and the migraine, it was nothing short of a miracle that Tony was still upright.

"Could you please just stay away from him?" Tony pleaded.

"Tony, I'm not going to stand by and…"

"Code blue, room 302! Code blue, room 302!" came blaring over the public address system.

"Crap! That's my dad's room!" Tony exclaimed, pushing himself up off the couch.

Gibbs saw Tony's eyes roll back in his head and he instantly knew that the young man's body had given out under the physical and emotional stress. The team leader managed to catch DiNozzo before he hit the floor and lowered him back onto the couch. "I've got you, Tony," he whispered.

Checking Tony's pulse, he found it to be a little fast, but Gibbs figured that was to be expected. The former Marine then headed down the hallway to see what was happening with DiNozzo's father, knowing that when Tony came around he would want to know about his father. He met Julie coming towards him, her smile indicating that the elder DiNozzo was all right.

"It was just a false alarm," she quickly explained. "It seems that Mr. DiNozzo decided he didn't want to lie on his back and while he was trying to get comfortable, several of the leads came off so hence the alarm and the automatic code blue call."

Sighing in relief, Gibbs was glad that he wouldn't have to tell Tony that his father had died. Despite DiNozzo's usual forgiving nature, he's not sure that the young man would have been able to forgive him for being the catalyst that could have possibly led to his dad's demise. "Thank you."

"Where is Tony?" she asked. "Mr. DiNozzo wanted me to make sure that he was all right; he's really worried about his son."

The team leader clenched his jaw to prevent the sharp retort that wanted to escape; it was evident that DiNozzo Senior sure had this nurse fooled. He gestured towards the waiting room where Tony was starting to come around. "Have you got time to work in another patient?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter. For your reading pleasure we have some hurt/comfort and a lot of conniving, so I hope the wait has been worth it. Thank you all for your continued support and loyalty. I'm off to work on Bad Moon Rising. **

**Chapter 5**

Somewhere in the murky depths of the darkness that was surrounding him, Tony heard someone repeatedly calling his name, forcing him back up through the mire of exhaustion and pain that had swallowed him whole. The simple act of opening his eyes exposed him to an onslaught of agony making him wonder if there was a knife protruding from his skull; he wished that whoever was talking to him would remove the blade from his brain so he could concentrate on something besides the torment that wracking his body.

He closed his eyes again and tried to swallow the bile that seemed to be stuck at the back of his throat. The nausea quickly became too much for him and Tony felt himself being rolled over onto his side while he lost the meager contents of his stomach. After a few moments of nothing but dry heaves, he was gently rolled onto his back as a moan escaped his lips.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

The voice that called to him was sickeningly sweet but familiar. Where had he heard that voice before? Did he dare try and pry open his eyes again to see who was calling his name? Slowly forcing his eye lids to cooperate, he searched the dimly lit room in an effort to figure out where he was and who was with him. His tired gaze finally came to rest on his father's nurse who was hovering over him, her own eyes filled with concern.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Julie called out to him once again. "Can you hear me? You're in the waiting area on the cardiac floor."

"Hear…just fine," he whispered. "Head hurts…like a…son of a…"

"I get the picture," she quickly assured him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Tony shook his head, instantly regretting the action. "DiNozzo's…don't pass out."

Memories of alarms ringing and the call for a code blue began to echo in his mind. The thought of his father dying was more than his mind could handle at the moment; he had to find out what happened to his dad. Tony struggled to sit up despite the hands that were attempting to restrain him.

"Easy, DiNozzo."

He should have realized that Gibbs wouldn't be far away. Tony could always count on the team leader and usually took comfort in the older man's presence. It had taken a long time for him to accept the fact that even when they had their differences, Gibbs would not walk away; the Marine never left a man behind. He couldn't say the same thing for his father, but dwelling in the past was not going to change anything.

"My dad," Tony gasped.

"He's okay," Gibbs answered. "It was a false alarm; a couple of the leads got messed up and it caused the alarm to go off."

Knowing that Gibbs would never lie to him, Tony laid back down on the couch. He curled up on his side, burying his head against the vinyl cushion. "God, it hurts," he mumbled, not caring if anyone heard him. Most of the time, he had a high tolerance for pain but he had let this particular migraine spiral out of control and now he was suffering the consequences.

He heard a quiet conversation between Gibbs and Julie but he didn't even attempt to make out their words. Tony knew that he should make himself get off the couch and go and see about his father, but the very idea of moving was something he didn't want to consider. He couldn't do anything for his dad until he was able to open his eyes without the urge to throw up.

The agent startled at the unexpected touch on his shoulder, but immediately relaxed when Gibbs spoke his name. "Tony?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice barely audible, knowing that the slightest sound would set off an explosion in his head.

"The nurse has gone to find you something for the pain."

"A gun?"

"Nothing that dramatic."

Tony didn't protest when Gibbs took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just take it easy," the older man insisted.

"Can't…do much else."

"Haven't seen you have one this bad in a long time."

"Yeah," was all Tony managed to say.

"They should have your file from the last time you ended up in ER with a migraine, so it shouldn't be too much longer before you get some relief."

"'Kay," he slurred.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

He squeezed Gibbs' hand as the pain in his head seemed to magnify ten fold. Tony didn't try to wipe away the tears that were escaping from his clenched eyes. "Oh man, Gibbs," he panted.

"I'm right here."

Tony had no idea how long he lay there before Julie came back in. "Tony, I've got a shot that's going to help with that headache," the nurse announced, her bubbly personality too much for him to handle. "Then once you feel up to it, I'm sure that Agent Gibbs can give you a ride home so you can get some real sleep."

"Just give me…the shot," he growled. "'m not going home." 

"You haven't had a decent night's sleep all week, DiNozzo," Gibbs reminded him.

"Not…my fault." Tony wished he could take the words back as soon as they came out of his mouth. He didn't want the team leader to feel like he was blaming him for the disruption of his sleep pattern this past week, but right now his pain was doing most of his talking.

"I need…to…get back to…my dad," Tony explained as his tears continued to flow. He hated crying in front of Gibbs, but he knew that his mentor wouldn't hold his emotions against him. Unfortunately his father's perception on shedding a few tears was something entirely different; weeping was another thing DiNozzo's didn't do.

"Your dad is fine, Tony. He's in good hands."

"Still need to be around…he's not had a…lot of…experiences with hospitals."

He heard Julie clear her throat and Tony motioned for her to give him the shot; she didn't need to witness the pending disagreement between him and Gibbs. "I'll uh, need to give this to you in your…"

"Thigh," he finished. "I know the…drill."

Tony fumbled for his belt but his fingers were refusing to cooperate. Groaning in frustration, he was grateful when Gibbs asked, "Need some help, DiNozzo?"

"Will you respect…me in the…morning, Boss?" Tony feebly quipped.

"Always, DiNozzo."

It didn't escape his notice that Gibbs was making every effort to preserve his dignity as the team leader provided the nurse access to his bare thigh. Tony felt the prick of the needle and the medicine enter his blood stream; hopefully before much longer, he would feel the much needed relief of the sheer agony that was burning inside him.

"Thanks, Gibbs," he mumbled.

"You're welcome, Tony."

"I need to check…on my dad."

"I'll do it," Gibbs volunteered.

If it hadn't hurt so much, Tony would have more than likely been overtaken by a fit of laughter. The idea of Gibbs having a civil conversation with his father was almost ludicrous; there wasn't a doubt in Tony's mind that a simple feat such as checking to see how his dad was, would turn into another battle of wills.

"I don't think that's a…good idea, Gibbs."

"I'll just make sure he's all right."

"Still…don't think it's a good idea." Tony was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. His sudden desire to sleep was overwhelming his ability to protest Gibbs' willingness to talk to his dad.

"I'll stop in and check on him," Julie volunteered.

Tony winced as he mutely nodded his thanks. "Tell him…I'm okay. Not sure he'll ask, but you can tell him anyway."

"I will," she promised.

As Tony closed his eyes, he heard Julie tell Gibbs that she would bring a blanket for him and that he could sleep on the couch as long as he needed to; it was a good thing that they didn't insist that he go home because at the moment, he wasn't sure he could even sit up. He knew that sleep was the only thing that would help him at this point and if he was going to be of any use to his father, he would have to succumb to the demands being placed on his body.

The last thing he remembered was Gibbs covering him with the blanket that the nurse had provided him with and sitting down across from him, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible in the hard plastic chair. Tony drifted off to sleep, hoping that when he woke up, he would discover that everything had simply been a bad dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was not a happy man. He thought for sure that Tony would have come running at the sound of the code blue page, but he had only been successful in alerting the doctors and the nurses, who had arrived with every intention of saving his life. Turning on his charismatic charm, he sheepishly apologized for unknowingly dislodging the leads in his effort to get more comfortable.

His doctor had obviously been slightly perturbed, but his nurse assured him that everything was all right and that she would go find Tony and inform him of the false alarm. Senior had flashed his winning smile once again and thanked her as he took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks had flushed and she had nearly tripped rushing out of his room; even if he was flirting with a married woman, it was comforting to know that he had not lost his touch in dealing with the opposite sex.

That had been almost forty five minutes ago and he had seen Julie up and down the hallway several times and she had yet to stop in and let him know that she had found Tony. He abhorred the very idea that Tony could be listening to the concerns that the interfering Marine had about their father and son relationship. His son truly admired and respected the team leader but as he had taken great pleasure in reminding Gibbs, Tony was _his _son.

He was getting ready to push the call button when Julie sailed in the room, apologizing profusely for not getting back sooner. "I'm so sorry, Mr. DiNozzo; your son got sick and I was just trying to get him situated."

Senior's brow was knit together, puzzled and concerned by her revelation. "Sick? What's wrong?"

"He has a migraine," she explained. "When Tony heard the code blue, evidently he passed out and when he came to, he was in terrible pain. He's obviously been working on a migraine for a while. I got him some medicine and he's sleeping it off in the waiting room. Agent Gibbs is with him."

"A migraine? I didn't realize he still had those," he muttered to himself. "I figured that he would have grow out of them."

"So he suffered from them as a child?"

"Sometimes," Senior replied. "The doctor thought that stress was usually a triggering factor."

"Well, I'm sure it's been a stressful day for him; it's not easy when your loved ones are sick."

"I suppose your right. I think that he said something about not having a lot of sleep the last few days," he purposefully recalled, not wanting to accept that he was the cause. "Sometimes I worry about him keeping up such a strenuous pace; his Boss never seems to cut him a break."

"Agent Gibbs is with your son right now; he seems very concerned about him."

"I'm sure he is," Senior growled, his dislike for the lead agent intensifying every second.

Julie nervously cleared her throat. "Your son wanted me to tell you that he'll be okay and that he'll be up to see you in a little while."

"Whenever he's ready; I don't think I'm going anywhere," he grinned, making a sweeping gesture towards the monitor and IV's that were attached to him.

"I'll check on your son periodically for you and let you know how he's doing."

"I'd appreciate that. He's my only child; I can't help but worry about him." He had slipped back into the role of the concerned father which seemed to endear him even more to the nurse.

"I'm sure you do. He'll be fine," Julie assured him. "I'm on for a few more hours, so just buzz if you need anything. In the meantime, you get some rest; you've got a pretty big test coming up."

"I will," he acquiesced. "Thanks for everything, Julie."

"You're welcome, Mr. DiNozzo."

As she turned and headed towards the door, he called out to her. "There is one more thing, if you don't mind."

"And what's that?"

"I'd like to speak with Agent Gibbs."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. You got pretty upset the last time and you really need your rest."

"Please, just for a moment," he pleaded.

"I'll tell him that you want to see him but I wouldn't count on him making an appearance right now; I really don't think he's going to leave your son's side."

Biting back a sharp retort, Senior nodded his thanks as Julie left to tend to another patient. He would save his wrath for Gibbs; the man was determined to undermine his position in Tony's life and he couldn't let that happen. Of course, if he were honest with himself, he knew his son more than likely looked upon Gibbs as his father; he had certainly never treated Anthony like a son.

Blowing out a frustrated breath, he began to construct a plan to win Tony's love and devotion. He had to turn his son against the team leader and in order to do that, there would have to be breach of trust. Senior knew that he was an expert on betraying the trust of people; he had done it enough in his life to the point that he was now alone.

He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep as memories of the past churned inside his mind vying for a place in his dreams. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior never accepted defeat and he was not about to start now. He had lost his money and the love of several women, but he would not lose his son. Tony was all he had now and although their relationship was strained, his position of power in his son's life would not be threatened by a former Marine grunt who couldn't mind his own business.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the commotion in the hallway that brought him out of his self imposed musings and it was the familiarity of the voice that forced Jethro Gibbs to go and see why Abby Scuito was arguing with one of the nurses. He walked out into the hallway and took the scientist by the arm and escorted her to the waiting area.

"Abs, what are you doing here?" he inquired, his own fatigue wearing on his nerves.

She glared at him with eyes that silently challenged his authority. "_Someone_ didn't call me and tell me what was going on so I decided to come down here myself and no one _here_ seems to want to tell me anything and..."

Gibbs stepped aside as she peered over his shoulder. "Tony! What happened? Why's he asleep on the couch? If he had a heart attack, what's he doing in here? What's going on?"

"His father had a heart attack and has been admitted for some tests and possibly surgery," Gibbs patiently began to explain, knowing that Abby was worried about her friend. "Tony's all right; he has a migraine and he got some medicine and is sleeping it off. He refused to go home, so he's sleeping on the couch."

"Is Tony's dad okay?"

"I guess so," he shrugged. "He's going to have a heart cath later to see what's going on; Tony wanted to make sure he was around for it."

Abby made her way over to the couch and knelt down beside Tony as Gibbs reclaimed his seat. Every once in a while, he found himself wondering how far Abby and DiNozzo's friendship extended, but he also knew deep down that Tony and Abby would never cross that line.

He watched as she began to lightly run her fingers through Tony's hair. "He hasn't had a migraine in a long time. I figured he would have gotten one when his dad visited the first time, but he didn't."

"Or he hid it from us," Gibbs stated.

"True. He doesn't like to appear weak, especially in front of us."

"Thank his dad for that."

"Gibbs, why don't you like Tony's dad?" she inquired. "He's so charming and such a flirt. I just picture Tony being just like him when he's older."

"Yeah, he oozes the charm," the team leader stated. "Let's just say that he's passed up a chance of a lifetime."

"And what would that be?"

Gibbs sighed, sorrow and regret filling his heart at his own loss. He doubted that particular wound would ever completely heal and Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was willing to be satisfied with simply bouncing in and out of Tony's life whenever the mood hit him.

"Gibbs?" Abby called out to him. "What chance are you talking about?"

The team leader stared at Tony, who remained oblivious to their conversation. When he finally met Abby's gaze, he didn't bother to hide the anguish that he felt in his heart. "He's missing his chance to be a father."


	6. Chapter 6

**Had to get this up before I went out of town this weekend! Thanks so much for your continued support and loyalty; I'm so thankful for my readers! Coming up on several days off, so I will hopefully get more writing in! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy the post!**

**Part 6**

Abby's eyes drifted between Gibbs and Tony as both men continued to sleep. The team leader had finally given in to his own exhaustion when he had become convinced that Tony was settled and no longer trying to fight the effects of the pain reliever. Both of them had been asleep for close to an hour, leaving Abby to her thoughts and the unspoken duty of watching over her friends.

Tony and Gibbs were more than her friends; they were part of her family and family always looked out for each other. She found it odd that up until a couple of years ago, neither Gibbs nor Tony had ever spoken about their perspective parents. Abby had known a few things about Tony's parents, but only what he had wanted her to know. She hadn't even realized that Gibbs' father was still alive until a case had forced the former Marine to return home.

She had been immediately taken with both Jackson Gibbs and Tony's dad; their distinctive charm had captivated her from the first moment she had met them. However, their sons didn't seem as impressed as everyone else, but over time, Gibbs had become more at ease with his father, but Tony was still guarded.

No longer content to sit and watch the two men sleep, Abby rose from her seat and stepped out into the corridor. Glancing up and down the hallway, she watched the flurry of activity with mild interest as the nurses and doctors made their rounds. After observing their level of dedication, she felt a twinge of guilt for arguing with one of the nurses earlier; the nurse had been doing her job and Abby knew that she had not taken that into consideration when she was demanding answers about Tony.

Knowing that she owed the nurse an apology, Abby began to make her way towards the nurse's station, hoping that the woman would overlook her outburst. She had allowed her worry for Tony to consume her and she had taken her concern and frustration out on the first person who had the misfortune of crossing her path.

Abby couldn't help briefly glancing in each of the rooms as she walked down the hallway; she wasn't around sick people very often and she found herself curious about them. One man in particular caught her attention and a smile danced upon her dark lips as recognition dawned upon her.

She softly rapped on the door and peered into the room. "Mr. D?" Abby called out.

A familiar smile greeted her, a smile that she had seen Tony wear a thousand times before. "Abby! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in," the elder DiNozzo insisted.

Abby walked in, her eyes darting between the man lying in bed and the monitors attached to him. "I heard what happened," she informed him as she sat down in the chair beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain has eased up quite a bit," he admitted. "I'm a little restless, but other than that, I guess I can't complain; I'm still alive."

"I wouldn't expect anything less; DiNozzo's are tough."

"You bet we are."

"Can I get you anything?" she asked the ailing man.

"I could use some company," Senior suggested.

"That I can do."

Happy to feel useful, she made herself comfortable in the chair and then captured Senior's hand with her own. "I would tell you to rest, but it's been proven that no one can truly rest in a hospital. I remember when Tony was in the hospital with the plague, he complained about not being able to sleep because the doctors and nurses were all the time coming in and checking on him; Tony would put on this fake smile but underneath it, you could see that he had just about had all that he could take."

"I know the feeling."

"You and Tony are a lot alike."

"So I've been told."

"Well, it's true. I've always wondered what Tony would look like when he was older and now I know."

"He'll still be handsome and charming," Tony's dad teased.

"And modest."

"Of course."

Abby didn't miss the flicker of concern that danced in the older man's eyes. "Is Anthony all right? The nurse said she had to give him something for a migraine."

"He's sleeping," she informed him. "He's on the couch in the waiting area and Gibbs is asleep in one of the chairs; they'll both probably wake up as stiff as a board. But I guess if I had only had a few hours of sleep in the past four days, I'd be able to sleep anywhere too."

"I noticed when Junior was in here earlier that he looked tired."

"Yeah, he pushes too hard sometimes, especially if the case was as high profile as the last one; whenever Gibbs slept, Tony slept. Most of the time they'd catch a few winks at the office. I don't think either one of them went home."

"What were they trying to prove?" Senior asked.

Abby shrugged. "I don't know. It's just the way they are."

"Is Junior happy in his job?"

"I think so, at least most of the time."

"He's obviously good at what he does or a man like Gibbs wouldn't have kept him around."

"Tony's the best."

"That's good to know," he grinned. "There were times when Junior was growing up that I wasn't sure if he was going to even make it long enough to decide what he was going to do with his life."

"What do you mean?" Abby inquired, her curiosity piqued. She knew very little of Tony's childhood and the prospect of catching a glimpse of her friend as a boy was more than a little tempting.

Senior cleared his throat. Abby didn't miss the hinting expression of regret in his voice as he spoke. "Anthony had a…difficult time after his mother passed away. We certainly had our share of ups and downs. There were days that I didn't even know my son and there was nothing that I could do or say to him that seemed to make a difference; he was like a stranger."

"That must have been so hard on you."

"I finally had to resort to seeking professional help for Junior; as a father, it wasn't an easy decision to make, admitting your child to a psychiatric hospital."

"Tony was in a psychiatric hospital? I never knew that about him."

"I can't imagine that he would share that with anyone; he doesn't like to talk about that time in his life."

The thought of Tony having to see a psychiatrist at such a young age was almost inconceivable to Abby. It wasn't surprising that DiNozzo had seen a shrink, but it bothered her that he had seen one as a little boy. Little boys were supposed to be playing sports and chasing girls, not going to therapy.

She knew that as an agent, Tony had to submit to annual psychiatric evaluations and as far as she knew, he had always passed with flying colors. Of course, her friend was quite the expert at containing his feelings; something that evidently he had mastered years ago.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, silently questioning his motives.

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking out loud," he sighed. "I think having this heart attack has put things in perspective, especially my relationship with Junior."

"Maybe you've been given a second chance."

"I think I used up my second chance a long time ago; I'm probably up in the hundreds by now," Senior retorted.

"I doubt that. Tony doesn't really hold grudges, well except for Trent Kort, but that's a whole other story. Just tell him what you told me about putting things in perspective and that you want to get to know him. Tony's a great guy and as his father, you have a lot to be proud of. I know that Gibbs certainly is proud of him and…"

She saw Tony's father tense at the mention of Gibbs' name. Something was definitely hinky between Gibbs and Senior and Abby had a feeling that Tony was going to be caught in the middle of their private war. "Did I say something wrong, Mr. D.?"

It didn't escape her attention how quickly Senior managed to plaster his smile back on his face. Abby had seen Tony do the same thing many times and she now understood from whom he inherited that ability from.

"No, Abby," he assured her. "I just remembered something that I need to take care of. By the way, did my nurse inform Agent Gibbs that I wanted to speak with him?"

"She just did."

Abby and Senior glanced up to see Gibbs making his way across the room. Uncertain as to whether she should leave or stay, she made the snap decision to remain firmly planted in her seat until Gibbs told her otherwise. She had the feeling that she was going to have to play referee between the two obstinate men.

"Gibbs, I thought you were asleep," she stated, in an attempt to slice through the tension in the room.

"I was," the former Marine answered, his gaze fixed on Tony's father. "I woke up when the nurse came to check on Tony; she told me that Mr. DiNozzo wanted to see me."

"Is Tony still asleep?" Abby had no idea why she had even asked such a unnecessary question. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if Tony were awake, then he would have done everything humanly possible to keep Gibbs from confronting Senior.

McGee had told her about the panicked expression Tony had worn when Gibbs had volunteered to give the elder DiNozzo a 'tour' during his previous visit. She hadn't been able to understand why Tony had been so worried, but after talking with Senior, Abby was quickly beginning to realize why he had been so stressed out; the obvious tension between the two men was nearly unbearable and things between them could only end badly.

"Yep. Why don't you go on back and sit with him?" Gibbs suggested. "I won't be long."

"Well, um…if he's still sleeping, I…" Silenced by Gibbs' infamous glare, she rose from her seat. "I'll just go sit with Tony for a while. What do you want to tell him if he wakes up?"

"Tell him the truth."

"Which is?"

"His father _asked_ to see me."

"Right," Abby sighed as she hastily exited the room.

She was tempted to stand outside the door and listen but Abby knew that Gibbs would know that she was there; sometimes that sixth sense he possessed was more of a curse than a blessing. Abby walked back down the hallway to the waiting area to find Tony sitting up on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. Quietly sitting down beside him, she began to gently rub circles on his back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live," he mumbled.

"Maybe you should lie back down and try and go back to sleep."

"I need to check on my dad first."

"Uh, he's fine. I just came from there and he's resting," she informed him, hoping that he would be satisfied with her answer. "He's worried about you."

"I'm sure he is," Tony sighed.

"He is," she repeated, her tone taking on a sharper edge. "Give him a chance."

She swallowed hard as Tony stared at her through pain filled eyes. "I see that you've been swept away by my father's charm; pretty soon, you'll be president of his fan club."

"Tony, he's your dad and he's all alone. I think that having his heart attack is making him reevaluate his priorities."

Abby's observation was met with silence. As Tony lay back against the cushion, she could see the fine lines of agony and fatigue etched in his handsome face; she knew that she had done nothing but add to his stress by seemingly siding with his father. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

He smiled at her, reaffirming what she had told his dad earlier; Tony didn't hold grudges and for that, she was thankful. "Don't worry about it, Abs," he said. "It's no big deal."

She laid her head on his shoulder and the two of them sat in silence. Within a few minutes, Abby noticed that Tony was lightly snoring, once again succumbing to the effects of the pain medicine he had been given earlier. Afraid of waking him, she remained still but her mind continued to wander.

Her thoughts flashed back to the conversation with Tony's father and the revelation of the younger DiNozzo's difficulty after his mom had died. She couldn't begin to imagine how life had been in the DiNozzo household, but according to Senior, it hadn't been easy. Abby knew that many people had the misconception that by coming from a wealthy family, that Tony had a life of ease, but as she found out, that wasn't the case.

Abby wanted to talk to Tony about it, but it was obvious that now was not the time. Giving Tony's hand another squeeze, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep knowing that she would have to wait and maybe do a little investigative work on her own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After making sure that Abby was out of earshot, Gibbs sat down in the chair that she had just vacated and met the hardened gaze of Anthony DiNozzo, Senior; he knew that he would never like this man even if he was Tony's father. "What did you want to see me about, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," Senior coolly stated.

"And what would that be?"

Senior pushed the remote button, allowing him to sit up straighter in his bed. "I appreciate all you've done for my son these past few years; I know that he looks up to you and that he thinks the world of you."

"I assure you that the feeling is mutual." Tony had definitely earned Gibbs' respect and devotion, but more importantly, the young man had reminded him the significance of having a family.

"I gathered that from our last conversation."

Gibbs allowed a tiny smile to escape his lips as he shifted in his seat. "Mr. DiNozzo, you and I are both too old to play these games. Why don't you get to the point?"

"Very well," the older man growled. "I want you to back off."

The former Marine arched his brow. "Back off?" he questioned.

"Yes, back off and give me a chance to be Tony's father."

"You had your chance," Gibbs flatly replied.

"But he still needs his father; I'm sure you can relate to what I am saying. After all, it was only recently that you reconciled with your father and you're in fact still working on rebuilding your relationship. Am I right in my assumption?"

Gibbs quickly realized that Senior had obviously been doing some digging of his own. "My relationship with my father isn't any of your business."

"Then why is my relationship with _my_ son any of _your _business?" Senior wanted to know.

The team leader visibly bristled. If Tony's dad wanted to play rough, so could he. Gibbs was normally considered to be a man of few words, but he could not pass up this opportunity to make sure that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior understood exactly where he stood.

"I could've gone home at any time and would have been welcomed; Tony couldn't. I didn't have my achievements taken forgranted and I didn't have my insecurities trampled upon by arrogance and irrational demands, but Tony faced this every day of his life while he was living with you. My dad was never too busy for me, but you were so busy that you left him in a hotel by himself for 2 days. Does that sound like a good father-son relationship to you?"

"Maybe I should talk to your father and get things from his point of view," Tony's father fumed. "It wasn't easy being a single parent; I tried to help Junior…"

"Don't go there," Gibbs warned. "This isn't about you. It's about Tony and why your very presence seems to put him on edge. He's trying to help you; it's about time you learned to help yourself and quit relying on other people's fortune or misfortune to bail you out."

Gibbs was taken back when Senior quietly answered, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's time. But I can't make amends with Junior with you hovering around; that's why I've asked you to back off and let me learn to be a father."

"You can't learn it overnight," Gibbs pointed out. "You asked me to back off and if Tony agrees, I can do that; but just so you know, I'll be watching you. If I even think that you're going to hurt him again, there's nowhere you can hide that I won't be able to find you. Tony's putting a lot on the line for you and you better remember that."

"I know and I appreciate everything he's done for me. I was wrong to become angry about the money he's been putting into my accounts; I plan to apologize for that as soon as Tony feels up to seeing me."

Senior leaned towards him and motioned him to come closer. "Now that you've had your say, I want you to listen to me."

Gibbs leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"Don't get in my way because like you said, the only person who will get hurt is Tony and neither of us wants that to happen. Tony is my flesh and blood and that goes deeper than any foster bond that you feel that you may have with my son. So, if I were you, I'd watch my back, Agent Gibbs; things could get nasty."

Rising from his seat, Gibbs headed towards the door, knowing that he couldn't stand being in the same room with Tony's father any longer. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Threaten me all you want, Mr. DiNozzo, but I won't make this easy for you. If you want Tony's respect, you're going to have to earn it and we both know that earning it is easier said than done."

Not waiting for a reply, Gibbs left and headed back to the waiting room. Stopping mid-stride, he leaned against the wall. Regret consumed him as he realized that somehow Tony had once again become a pawn in the game of life. He had no right to do this to his senior field agent and although his intentions were good, Gibbs knew that he couldn't make Tony's decisions for him.

Tony had to come to his own conclusions about his father and Gibbs could not influence him. After all was said and done, he knew that the only thing he could do was to be there to pick up the pieces again and hope that there was enough left of Tony to put him back together one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Morning! A Monday morning update! Hope you enjoy the post; it's a little longer than usual so I hope it's been worth the wait. Thank you again for your continued support and encouragement; I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me! I'm so blessed to have the best readers in the world! Again, I hope you enjoy the post.**

**Part 7**

Tony opened his eyes as the smell of coffee permeated his senses, bringing him back to a level of awareness that he wasn't sure he was ready to experience. The familiar smell of the brew told him that Gibbs was nearby and had been patiently sitting by his side while he slept. A sense of déjà-vu swept over the senior field agent as he remembered another time several years ago that the team leader had stayed by his side, except this time, there weren't any blue lights. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Jethro Gibbs had his six.

Grateful that the blinding agony of the migraine had nearly subsided, Tony figured that he could handle the occasional twinges of pain and the feeling of disorientation that accompanied the aftereffects of the medicine that he had taken. Although his is stomach still churned at the thought of food, he knew that the nauseous feeling would eventually pass as well once he was on his feet.

He slowly sat up, bracing his still aching head with his hands. Moaning softly, he began to massage his temples in an effort to rid himself of the residual effects of the migraine. "I hope that you got another cup of that coffee," he stated, realizing that Gibbs was more than likely one step ahead of him.

A weak grin escaped his lips when he felt a cup of the hot steaming liquid pressed into his hands. "Thanks, Boss," he mumbled as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Figured you were about ready to wake up and that you'd need a little pick me up."

Tony made a face when he swallowed the first sip. "You didn't put any sugar in it."

"Sugar wouldn't sit well with your stomach," Gibbs pointed out. "Brought you some toast, too. You need to get something in you."

Taking the dry toast, Tony began to munch on it, his stomach only protesting slightly at the intrusion. "Is my dad doing okay?"

"He's fine. One of the nurses stepped in and said that his cath was scheduled for first thing this morning. They'll be taking him down around 7:30 or 8."

"First thing this morning? What time is it now? How long have I been out of it?"

"It's about 5:30 in the morning and you've been out almost 16 hours. Between the medicine and the fact you hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week, you were pretty tired."

Tony couldn't argue with that statement; tired didn't even begin to describe how he was feeling at the moment. "I need to go and see him."

"He's fine, Tony," Gibbs assured him. "He's had plenty of people checking in on him."

"Yeah, I remember Abby telling me that she had been to see him."

"She did and she stayed with you for a while, but I finally sent her home to sleep."

"And you've been here the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

"Thanks."

"You'd have done the same for me, DiNozzo."

Tony took another sip of his coffee, silently wishing that he had some sugar or flavored creamer to add to the bitter drink; however, beggars couldn't be choosers. "So, did _you_ talk to my dad?"

"He asked to see me," the team leader admitted.

"I asked you to stay away from him," Tony reminded the older man. "You two are like oil and water and…"

"_He_ asked to see me," Gibbs repeated.

Tony sighed and raked his hand through his hair. It completely unnerved him every time Gibbs and his father spoke; strained civility was the nicest way to characterize their conversations. "What did he want?"

"We were just talking about father and sons."

"Please don't beat around the bush, Gibbs. Just tell me. I know my father better than you think and when he asks to see you, he's got something on his agenda. So tell me, what did he want?'

"He wants me to back off so he can have a chance to be a father to you."

"He feels threatened by you," Tony surmised.

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know."

"I do. He knows that I look to you as a…" Tony knew that their bond was an unspoken one and he was hesitant to ruin it by acknowledging it out loud. "Well, you know what I mean," he quickly added, hoping that Gibbs understood what he was trying to say.

"I know what you mean, Tony."

"My dad's a hard man to understand sometimes."

"Yes, he is."

Tony nervously licked his lips. "Gibbs, I…"

"Tony, I'm not going to come between you and your father unless I see that his actions are hurting you. You deserve better than having to pick up the pieces of your life after he's through with you. I just want you to be careful."

"Gibbs, I'm used to it. I'm used to being low on the totem pole of his priorities and I've survived. This may not be any different, but I'm going to be there for him while he's sick and I'll do what I can to get him back on his feet so he can lead that charmed life he's so used to. Maybe we'll grow closer, but I'm not foolish enough to believe that he's ever going to truly change. He's my father; he is what he is."

"And you can settle for that?"

"I have all these years."

Setting his coffee cup on the table in front of him, Tony pushed himself up off the couch and headed towards the door. "I'm going to check on my dad."

"Tony?"

He glanced back over his shoulder? "Yeah?"

"If you need me…"

Nodding his thanks, Tony grinned at the former Marine. "I know where to find you. Go home and get some rest, Gibbs. I'll call you when I know something."

"I'll stick around."

"Please Gibbs; just go on home. You're just as tired as I am. I promise I'll call."

"If I don't hear something from you by lunchtime, I'm coming back," Gibbs reluctantly agreed.

"I'll call you."

With a final wave, the senior agent made his way down the hall, hoping that his somewhat disheveled appearance didn't frighten anyone. He would go home and shower and change into fresh clothing after his dad was in recovery; it was going to be a long day and he really didn't want to spend it in the same clothes he had slept in.

Since it was still early, he wasn't sure if his dad would even be awake, but he still wanted to check on him. He peered in the room to discover that his dad was sitting up in bed, reading a newspaper. Tony lightly pecked on the door and entered the room. "Hey, Dad," he greeted.

His father's face seemed to light up at his arrival. "Junior! You're awake! I wasn't sure if I was going to get the chance to talk to you before they took me down. Are you all right?"

Uncertain as how to accept his dad's obvious concern, Tony simply nodded as he took the seat by Senior's bedside. "I'm fine. I guess everything just caught up to me; I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"Nonsense, my boy. You need to take care of yourself. I uh…wasn't aware that you still got migraines."

"Every once in a while; they tend to hit me when I'm under a lot of stress."

"And I certainly have been the cause of a great deal of stress for you, haven't I?"

Tony shook his head. "No Dad; it's been a rough week at work and like I said, it finally caught up with me."

"Like I said, my heart attack didn't help matters," Senior reiterated. "I'm sorry, Junior."

He stared at his father in disbelief. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior very seldom granted anyone a sincere apology; to say that one was sorry was often seen as a sign of weakness. Tony swallowed hard in an effort to keep his emotions hidden. "It's all right, Dad. You just concentrate on getting better."

"You know that my procedure is scheduled for this morning?"

"Yeah. Gibbs told me."

"Gibbs is still here?" his dad inquired.

"He was. I sent him home; he needed to catch up on his sleep too."

"Did he tell you that he and I talked?"

"He told me that _you_ asked to see him."

"I did. I wanted to ask a favor of him."

"He told me. He told me you wanted him to back off so you could get a chance to be a father."

Senior's face flushed with embarrassment. "Gibbs talks too much."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at his father's remark. "Actually, Gibbs isn't known for being chatty; he talks when he has something to say."

"Unlike us. We DiNozzo's tend to prattle on sometimes, never saying what we truly mean."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Tony wasn't sure that he was ready for a heart to heart talk with his father. The man had reentered his life abruptly and had been keeping him in a state of emotional upheaval for months to the point that he had been regularly seeing a therapist. That decision had been a difficult one given his past history with psychiatrists, but he had eventually found one that he could talk to and their sessions had helped him regain his balance. He had a feeling that he was going to have to resume his sessions once everything was said and done.

"That's part of our charm, I guess," Tony quietly answered.

"You could be right," Senior agreed. "Maybe it's time we quit beating around the bush and be honest with each other."

Tony was beginning to wonder if he was still asleep and dreaming; he and his father had spent their lives dancing around any emotional issues and now all of a sudden, his dad was suggesting that they talk about their feelings. "Who are you and what have you done with my dad?" he quipped.

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. The hurt expression that his father now wore cut at his heart. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Dad. It's just that you've never wanted to…"

"It's all right, son," soothed the elder DiNozzo. "I know that it seems a little strange, but I've had a lot of time to think and I believe that having this heart attack has been a wake up call of sorts."

"A wake up call?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking about our relationship and I realize that there were so many times that I could have done a better job of being a father to you, especially after your mother died. I know that I can't go back in time and change everything that happened between us, I would like to think that we could take what time we have left to get to know each other again. When I was here the last time, Gibbs suggested that I get to know you as an adult and I almost lost that chance."

"Dad, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything right now; just think about what I've said. I hope that you'll give me another chance."

Tony was unsure of what he should say next. He wasn't use to seeing the emotional side of his father; for the first time that he could remember, his dad appeared to be on the verge of crying. DiNozzo men never cried. Tony easily remembered being told that he would not cry at his own mother's funeral and he could count on one hand how many times he had cried in his life.

Clearing his throat, Tony finally managed to ask, "Do you need anything?"

"There is something that you can do for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to go home and take a shower, change your clothes, and get something to eat."

"I was planning to do just that when you're in recovery."

"No, Junior. Go now," Senior insisted. "They'll be coming in a little while to take me down and…"

"Dad, I'm not going anywhere until after your cath is done; they may need to talk to me or something…"

"How about a little positive thinking, Junior?" Senior grinned.

"Sorry, Dad. I just don't want you go through this alone."

He was shocked when his dad gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going through this alone," Senior informed him. "I've got you. However, I know that you were sick earlier and I want you to take care of yourself. If I do have to end up having surgery, then I'm really going to need you. I want you to go home for a while and rest; the doctor knows how to get a hold of you if they need you."

"Dad, I…"

"Please, Anthony. Do this for me."

Tony shook his head. "I can't leave you alone."

"I don't know what I did to deserve such loyalty, but I'm grateful. Now, please go home and rest for a while."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Tony figured that he could go home and freshen up before his dad went into surgery. "I'll run home for a little bit, but I'll be back. I promise."

Senior sighed. "All right, son. I guess I'll have to be satisfied with that."

He smiled at his father as he rose up from his seat. "I guess so. If you need me for anything, call me."

"I will."

Tony made his way towards the door, pausing long enough to glance back over his shoulder and giving his father one final nod. He told the nurse that he was going home for a little bit but should be back before his father was taken down for his heart catharization. Making sure that the nurse had his phone number, he took the steps down to the parking lot.

Getting in his car, he drove home, his body and mind on automatic pilot. When he pulled up in front of his apartment, he sat in his vehicle as he tried to muster the energy that it would require to get to his apartment. Tony's exhaustion had crept into every part of his body and he was seriously considering just leaning his seat back and going to sleep in his car. At least there wasn't anyone around that he had to keep up appearances for and for that, he was glad.

Tony could simply be himself for a couple of hours but the only problem with that was he was no longer sure of who he was anymore. It seemed like his father's reemergence into his life had started yet another identity crisis; he was definitely going to have to see his therapist.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car and entered his apartment building. Tony got in the elevator, grateful that for once it was actually working. Within a minute, he was getting off on his floor and sorting through his keys to find the one that would unlock his door.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped at the sound of his name. He silently chastised himself for being so worn out that he failed to be aware of his surroundings; his carelessness had permitted two men in dark suits to sneak up behind him. Turning around he faced the two men, both of whom seemed to be right out of an old gangster movie. "Who wants to know?"

The older of the two men spoke. "Forgive the intrusion, Agent DiNozzo, but I was looking for your father."

Tony studied the two men standing before him. The one who had just spoken stood a couple of inches taller than him; his salt and pepper hair framed a face that bore a distinguishable scar on his right cheek. The Armani suit that he sported spoke volumes of the man's expensive taste. The second man was clearly the hired muscle and obviously took his job very seriously. Turning his attention back to the well dressed man, Tony said, "I'm sorry; I didn't catch the name."

"That's because I didn't offer it."

"Maybe you should."

The stranger extended his hand. "My name is Sam Brewer and this is my associate, Joseph Corolli."

Tony's eyes widened as he recognized the older man's name. "Sam Brewer? Atlantic City get too boring for you?"

"So, you've heard of me," Brewer stated.

"Yeah, I used to see your name from time to time during my days at Baltimore P.D. Sometimes your name would come up in some of our investigations, but nothing that could ever link you to any criminal activity."

"There's no crime in making money."

"No, there's not. It's what you end up doing with it that can sometimes be considered criminal."

"Touché," Sam agreed.

"Anyway, you said you were looking for my father?" Tony pressed.

"Yes. I needed to discuss a business proposition with him. It seems that he's a little late on his payment."

Tony shrugged as he turned his back to the men to unlock his door. He knew he was unarmed and that he needed to get a weapon; the agent just prayed that his gun was where he had left it early yesterday morning. "If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I've got things to do."

A strong arm whirled him around until he was once again face to face with his unwanted visitors. He broke free from Corolli's grasp; his hardened gaze shooting daggers through the two men. "I told you that I would tell him you're looking for him the next time I see him. Did I use too many two syllable words?"

"You certainly don't have the suaveness of your father," Brewer declared.

"My suaveness as you put it, is tired and needs to sleep."

"I know your father is in town, _Agent_ DiNozzo."

"Then why are you harassing me? You probably already know where he is."

"I lost his trail after he arrived in Washington."

Tony turned back around and opened his door. The urgency to make sure that his dad was safe was overwhelming. "He left this morning. I just got back from taking him to the airport," he lied.

He was shoved through his door and suddenly found himself on the floor. "I think you're not telling me the truth, Agent DiNozzo. Your father owes me some money and I intend to collect it—one way or another. Be sure he gets the message."

Corolli jerked him up off the floor and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Bracing his stomach with his arm, Tony struggled to catch his breath but ended up on the floor once again. Two swift kicks in his side forced him to cry out in pain when he felt a rib snap.

"Do you think you can remember the message?" Brewer taunted.

The agony that Tony was experiencing prevented him from answering. What kind of mess had his father gotten himself into? Was this the reason why his dad suddenly felt the need to be closer to his son? Did his father only want his protection from the enemies that he had made over the years? He should have known that the dream of actually having a true father and son relationship was too good to be true.

"If I were you, Agent DiNozzo, I'd have a serious talk with my father. I'll be in touch," Brewer vowed.

Tony heard the door close, signaling that he was alone once again. He slowly sat up and got to his hands and knees and carefully stood to his feet. The pain of the broken rib a constant reminder of what had just happened; he had a feeling that his life was about to turn into a living nightmare. He pulled out his cell phone and called the hospital; he had to talk to his dad and find out what was going on.

He cursed when the nurse told him that they had an earlier opening in the cath lab and had already taken his father down for his test. Tony knew he had to get back to the hospital before his dad got back to his room so he could find out why his father owed money to the likes of Sam Brewer.

Making his way to the bathroom, Tony turned on the water as he carefully slipped out of his clothes. Looking in the mirror, he examined the bruise that was quickly forming on his side. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Dad," he whispered.

Tony stepped in the shower and began to replay the events of the past few minutes in his head. Tony knew he should call Gibbs, but why should he expect him to help clean up his father's mess? His father had never liked anyone knowing their family business, but Tony had a feeling that they were both in over their heads. How could he pay his father's hospital bills and whatever money he owed Sam Brewer?

Tony stayed in the shower, letting the near scalding water stream over his aching body. When the water grew cold, he cut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Staring at his complexion in the mirror, he saw a stranger staring back at him. When had his life become so complicated?

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked into his bedroom and picked up his phone. He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the phone; Tony knew what he had to do. He had to call Gibbs and let him know what was going on, but if something happened to the team leader because Tony involved him in the mess that his father had created, he would never forgive himself. His finger hovered over the speed dial as he made his final decision as to what he was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

You all will be relieved to know that Tony does call Gibbs, but that's all I'm saying; you'll just have to read the post. Thank you all for reading and I'm so honored and humbled by the loyalty of my readers and reviewers. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the post!Part 8

Jethro Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and began to make his way towards his basement. His steps were heavy as exhaustion coursed through his body, his knee sending him a painful reminder that he wasn't as young as he used to be.

He carefully walked down the stairs and slowly circled his boat, sipping his brew as he admired the fine craftsmanship that had been created by his own two hands. There was something about the solitude and the intricacies of working with wood that always seemed to soothe his frazzled nerves and sort out his jumbled thoughts, but at the moment, he doubted anything could keep him from worrying about Tony.

The added strain of his father's illness was forcing DiNozzo to push himself beyond his limits and the resulting stress was already affecting the young man's health. Gibbs hoped that Tony had taken his own advice and had gone home to rest, but he had a feeling that resting was the last thing on his mind. Senior's heart attack had unnerved his senior field agent, forcing Tony into the role of caretaker; a part that DiNozzo wasn't use to playing.

The relationship between Senior and Junior was unusual; both men hid behind a mask of charm and deceit giving the appearance that all was well with their world when in all actuality, nothing could be further from the truth. Tony's father was a man of mystery who obviously had not taken his paternal responsibilities seriously and now faced with a life threatening illness expected his son to take care of him; at least that was the way that it appeared to Gibbs.

Tony, being the dutiful son would oblige the elder DiNozzo hoping that perhaps after all these years, his dad would be able to find room in his heart for the young man who wanted nothing more than to be close to his father. Gibbs was truly concerned that Tony was going to be hurt by his father once again and he was determined to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. DiNozzo seemingly could never catch a break where his father was concerned and despite Senior's supposed desire to get to know his son better, the team leader couldn't shake the gut feeling that the elder DiNozzo had a hidden agenda.

Setting his coffee down on the step below him, Gibbs raked is hands through his salt and pepper hair in a subconscious effort to clear his mind. Aware that he truly needed to sleep, but too tired to get back up and walk up the stairs, he eased his back against the wall and stretched out his legs in front of him. A groan escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes. "I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled to himself.

The silence surrounding him was almost hypnotic as he began to allow the sweet arms of slumber to embrace him, hoping that Tony was getting the opportunity to do the same. It was the sound of his cell phone ringing that jarred him back to reality and sent the vapors of much needed sleep scattering into the air.

He fumbled for his phone, managing to answer on the second ring. "Gibbs."

"Uh, hey Boss."

The team leader sat up at the sound of Tony's voice. DiNozzo had been the one to insist that he go home and rest; Gibbs knew that for Tony to call him there had to be something wrong. "Tony? Everything okay? Is your dad all right?"

"Yeah. They took him in a little earlier than they originally planned," Tony answered. "I'm heading back over there in a little bit."

Something _was_ wrong and he had a feeling that it had something to do with Tony DiNozzo, Senior. The uncertainty in Tony's voice concerned the team leader and he was determined to discover the cause of DiNozzo's obvious distress. Many people assumed that Tony was unflappable and under most circumstances, they would be right; however, if the situation involved his father, Tony's self-assurance seemed to evaporate.

"Tony, what's wrong?" he quietly pressed.

"It's nothing," Tony answered a bit too quickly. "I just wanted to tell you that they took my dad earlier; I said I'd call if there were any changes."

"You didn't call me to tell to me that they took your dad early for his catharization; you want to cut the b.s. and tell me why you really called?"

An image of Tony as a lost child looking for direction etched itself in his mind; Gibbs had always been there to offer guidance and he was determined to do so once again.

"I shouldn't have called you, Boss. I just wasn't sure what else to do," Tony said, almost as an afterthought.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing I can't handle. I'm really sorry I woke you up," Tony apologized.

"You didn't wake me up," he countered. "I was just in the basement. How many more excuses are you going to throw at me before you tell me what's going on?"

Gibbs was rewarded with silence on the other end of the line. He thought that he heard a faint gasp as Tony muttered a curse. The knot in his stomach pulled tighter as he considered the possibility that DiNozzo was hurt. After a few seconds, Gibbs gently called out to the agent. "Tony, are you still there?"

"I'm still here, Boss."

"Talk to me, Tony."

"Boss, before I tell you why I really called, I need you to give me your word that you're going to let me handle it. I don't want you confronting my father about this and I don't want you to overreact and…"

"DiNozzo!"

"No Gibbs," Tony stated, clearly not phased by Gibbs' gruffness. "I need your word."

It was evident to Gibbs that whatever it was that DiNozzo had to say was extremely important to him and if it took the team leader giving his word to encourage Tony to open up to him, then he would do as DiNozzo asked. "All right; I give you my word."

There was no mistaking the sigh of relief that he heard emanating from DiNozzo. "Thanks; I really appreciate you trusting me on this."

"You're welcome," the former Marine replied. "So tell me, what's going on?"

"I got home and there were some men looking for my dad," Tony began to explain.

Gibbs visibly bristled. "What men?"

"Sam Brewer and his hired muscle."

Gibbs stood up, his swift movement knocking over his coffee. He had never had any dealings with Brewer, but he knew the man's reputation and that was enough for him. "Sam Brewer? How did your father get mixed up with the likes of Brewer?"

"I don't know; they had a business deal and my father owes him money. I guess that Brewer wants to collect. Obviously I haven't had the chance to talk to my father about this; of course, I'm not sure he'd tell me the truth."

He made his way back up the stairs and to his living room. His first instinct was to take Tony into protective custody and let Senior resolve his own conflict with Sam Brewer, but he knew that that DiNozzo would never leave his father defenseless against Brewer and his henchmen. "What can I do?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing. Remember you gave me your word, Boss," Tony reminded him. "I guess I just thought you should know just in case something happens."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at home, but I'm getting ready to head back to the hospital."

"Hang tight. I'll be there in ten minutes; I'll take you to the hospital."

"Gibbs, you don't have to appoint yourself my personal body guard. I'll be fine," Tony assured him.

"I'll be over in ten and you better be there."

Gibbs hung up, not giving Tony the opportunity to argue with him. Although Tony probably wasn't too happy with him at the moment, he knew that DiNozzo would be at his apartment when he arrived. He couldn't permit the man that he cared for as a son to fall prey to his father's schemes; Tony would not be held accountable for the sins of the father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why can't you learn to keep your mouth shut, Anthony?" Tony mumbled to himself as he hung up his phone.

He had gone against his natural instincts and called the team leader; his family problems had always been kept private and to allow an outsider to be privy to them had gone against everything that his dad had taught him. However, Gibbs wasn't an outsider; he was more of a father figure to him than his own and would do everything in his power to help him.

Tony also realized that if either he or Senior ended up as fish food in the Potomac River, Gibbs would at least know where to place the blame.

He slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his side as his broken rib shifted slightly. Tony was going to have a difficult time hiding his pain from Gibbs but he was going to have to; he thought that he had done a fair job of hiding it from him on the phone when Tony had shifted without thinking and he had to bite back a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. Gibbs had enough to worry about now that he had taken on the role of his personal bodyguard.

Tony grabbed a pair of jeans and button down shirt, effectively managing to put them on without too much effort. His socks and shoes were going to prove to be a little more difficult because it would involve the usually simple task of bending over. He grabbed a pair of socks out of the drawer and sat back down on the bed, already deciding that he would wear a pair of slip-on shoes. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he put on his socks and sat back up, blowing out a pent up breath in an effort to try and even out his breathing.

He carefully stood back up and slipped his feet into his shoes and made his way to the living room. Glancing at his watch, he knew that Gibbs would be arriving any moment and that he was going to have to make sure that his mask was firmly in place. If the former Marine realized that Tony was hurt, the older man would never let him out of his sight.

The sound of a key unlocking his door forced him to stand upright as Gibbs entered his apartment. "Hey, Boss," he casually greeted, surprised at how rested the team leader appeared to be despite the fact that he had obviously gotten very little sleep.

Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee while simultaneously taking a sip of his own. "Three sugars and a hazelnut creamer?"

Tony shook his head in amazement as he took the cup. "You had time to stop for coffee?"

"There's always time for coffee."

"Good point."

He felt Gibbs' ever vigilant gaze upon him. "Did you get any sleep?"

Knowing that it wasn't any use to lie to him, Tony answered, "Not really. I did take a shower and clean up so I feel a lot better; it's amazing how a hot shower can improve your outlook on life."

"I'm sure it does," the team leader conceded. "You still need to rest."

Tony shrugged off the suggestion. "I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought I was; I must have caught up on my beauty sleep while I was sleeping off my migraine."

"Either that or something or someone kept you from getting any real rest."

"I guess you're talking about Sam Brewer," he deduced. "Gibbs, I can handle this. I shouldn't have called but I just…"

"You did the right thing by calling me; at least I can watch your six a little closer."

"It's not me he's after; it's my dad," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know as well as I do DiNozzo, that men like Sam Brewer use any means possible to get their point across and I just want to make sure that he doesn't use you as his messenger."

Tony inwardly cringed at the former Marine's well meaning words. Had Gibbs managed to see through his façade? Was he aware of the fact that Tony was trying to hide the fact that he had already been given a rather painful message to deliver? He had spent a life time of living behind a wall of stoicism and false bravado and he knew that he couldn't afford to show any cracks in his armor; his dad's life depended on him to be able to stay in control and focused.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed his keys and jacket. "I need to head on back to the hospital."

"I'll drive you," Gibbs insisted.

Tony shook his head. "You don't have to do that, Boss. I'll need to have my car and you…'

One of these days, he was going to be able to withstand Gibbs' infamous glare, but it obviously wasn't going to be today. Despite his claims of not being tired, exhaustion was indeed claiming every part of his body prompting him to make the decision to allow Gibbs to win what could have been a potentially long and drawn out argument.

"All right," he sighed. "Let's go."

He gestured for Gibbs to go in front of him in an effort to keep him from seeing Tony's pained expression as the usually simple task of walking was quickly becoming a major endeavor. Keeping his coat over his arm, he attempted to nonchalantly brace his side, hoping that the action would somehow help support him as he forced his legs to keep up with Gibbs' purposeful strides.

Tony closed the door behind him and hurried to catch up with the team leader. "Elevator or stairs?" Gibbs asked. 

"Elevator," Tony automatically replied.

"All right."

DiNozzo watched as Gibbs pushed the button to summon the elevator car. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long and the two of them promptly entered the empty lift. As soon as the doors closed, Tony punched the number one and they began the short journey to the first floor. Leaning against the back wall, he took the opportunity to allow his body to relax; he clenched his jaw as he fought against the fire that was burning inside him.

The abrupt stop of the elevator forced him back to awareness as he realized that Gibbs had hit the emergency stop button. Tony stared at his boss, confusion and disbelief radiating from his own emotive orbs. "Something wrong?"

"Lift up your shirt," Gibbs ordered.

Tony swallowed hard. "Huh?"

"Your shirt. Lift it up," the lead agent repeated.

"Are you all right, Boss? That's kind of a strange thing to ask, isn't it?"

"Nope."

"Gibbs, I need to get to the hospital," Tony pleaded, trying to think of any excuse that would enable him to deny Gibbs' request.

"You probably do but not for the reason you think."

"Gibbs, my dad…"

"Can wait. You're favoring your side; what happened?"

Tony shook his head as he reached around the team leader to try and restart the elevator. Normally, he wouldn't have even considered defying Gibbs, but he could not endanger the one man who had given him so much over the years; he didn't want anything to happen to his dad, but Tony knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Gibbs.

"Let it go, Gibbs," he growled.

Gibbs stepped in front of the console preventing Tony from restarting the elevator. DiNozzo couldn't bear to look into the blue daggers that were attempting to gaze into his soul. "I can't let it go, Tony; not when I know you're hurting. Now lift up your shirt," Gibbs quietly demanded, his usual stern tone was now gentle and soothing.

Angry at himself for allowing Gibbs to manipulate him, Tony threw his coat on the floor and lifted his shirt to expose the bruise that had formed on his side. His cheeks flushed crimson when the team leader gently probed his aching side. "Did Brewer do this?"

"His hired muscle did it. It's no big deal."

"Looks pretty painful to me," Gibbs observed.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You keep saying that. Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Gibbs, please."

"You don't have to do this by yourself."

"That's where you're wrong, Gibbs. One thing that was drilled into me since the day I was born was that DiNozzo's take care of their own problems. Do you know how furious my father would be if he knew that I involved you in this mess?"

"Do you think that he would willingly risk your life because of his pride?"

"Yes," Tony blurted out. Surprised by his answer, he attempted to correct himself although he knew that he had spoken the truth. "What I mean is that the DiNozzo name is everything to my dad and quite frankly, that's all he has left right now. He's probably going to have to heart surgery and now he's got Sam Brewer out there demanding money that he clearly doesn't have! What am I supposed to do, Gibbs? He's my father!"

Tony saw that familiar fire in Gibbs' eyes; it burned whenever the team leader felt an injustice had been done. "That's right! He's your father and as a father, his main concern should be his son!"

"I've never been his main concern and I doubt that's going to change; I just have to settle for what I can get."

"And what's that?"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he forced the tears of anger to stay at bay. "I don't know," he admitted. "Right now, I'd settle for this entire conversation to be over; I need to get to the hospital."

"First thing you're going to do when you get to the hospital is to get checked out," Gibbs informed him.

"Whatever."

"Tony, your dad's in over his head and I don't want to see you dragged down with him. Brewer doesn't play around; I don't want to see you hurt any more than you already are."

"I'll be fine," he assured Gibbs. "I've just got to figure out how much money dad owes Brewer and then I can go from there."

"You need to report this to the police."

He shook his head. "Nope. You know and that's enough. Besides, I don't even know what kind of business venture that my dad has with Brewer; I need to find that out first." Tony started the elevator, grabbing his side as it lurched as it continued down to the first floor. "Brewer probably has ties to the police force; he does in Baltimore so I figure he probably does in D.C. as well."

"Tony, I…"

"My car or your car?" he asked, sending a silent message to the team leader that this particular discussion was over.

"I'll drive."

Tony carefully slid into the passenger seat of Gibbs' car. Laying his head back against the head rest and closing his eyes, DiNozzo quietly rode out the waves of pain that seemed to assault him with each breath. Today was certainly not turning out as he had planned and thanks to Sam Brewer, he had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they even considered getting better.

His hopes of repairing and rebuilding his relationship with his father were disintegrating before his very eyes and fate kept dealing him one blow after another. Would there ever be a day when he could have one thing he wanted without having to literally fight for it? He already knew the answer to that question. Sometimes life just sucked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch because the chapter got lost during some computer glitches this week, not to mention my internet at work was screwed up! Ugh! I deeply apologize for the wait but the good news is that I'm going to finish Silent Tears this weekend! Thanks for your patience and I hope that this chapter has been worth waiting for. I'm so blessed to have such loyal readers! Have a wonderful weekend!**

**Part 9**

Jethro Gibbs glanced over at his passenger, who had been unintentionally dozing on and off since they had left Tony's apartment. Despite DiNozzo's claim that he felt rested, he knew that the younger man was still exhausted and that he was pushing himself beyond his limits both physically and emotionally. He was truly worried about his senior field agent and although Tony would rebuff any kind of sentimental demonstration, Gibbs had vowed to make sure that he had DiNozzo's six through this ordeal.

The team leader couldn't help but wonder how much more Tony could handle before he reached his breaking point. DiNozzo's fatigue coupled with his father's constant antics were slowly chipping away at the image of the self confident man that Tony so casually portrayed; the mask was slipping once again to reveal a child desperately wanting a father's approval and doing whatever it took to get it, even if it meant sacrificing his own mental and physical well being.

Gibbs was not prepared to stand by and watch Tony destroy himself because of his father's selfishness. He just hoped that when it came time to intervene, that DiNozzo would be able to forgive him.

As he turned the car into the emergency room parking lot, Tony startled awake. Gibbs didn't miss the nearly inaudible gasp as DiNozzo was forced to brace his side as he shifted in his seat. He silently cursed the older DiNozzo for placing his own son in jeopardy and if the former Marine had his way, Senior would know what a precarious position he had placed Tony in as a result of his greed.

"You all right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he searched for a parking place.

Tony nodded as he slowly exhaled. "Yeah, I'm okay; I just moved too fast."

"Maybe the doctor will prescribe something for pain."

"You know me and pain meds, Boss; not a pretty combination," Tony reminded him.

Gibbs permitted a grin to escape his lips as he recalled the last time DiNozzo had been prescribed pain medication; although he would probably never admit it, it had been interesting and entertaining. "No it's not," he agreed. "However, it may be a necessity."

"Can I check on my dad first and see if he's back in his room?"

"Someone would have called, Tony. Let's get you checked out and then we'll go see about your dad."

Pulling into a vacant space, Gibbs cut off the engine and got out of the car, quickly making his way to the passenger's side. Opening the door, he helped Tony to a standing position and waited patiently for him to get his bearings.

"Can you walk?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Tony nodded and began to slowly make his way towards the emergency room entrance. "I hope this doesn't take long," DiNozzo mumbled under his breath.

Gibbs couldn't blame him for not wanting to be subjected to the usual lengthy wait that emergency rooms were famous for, but he was determined that Tony was not going to leave until he had been examined by a doctor. "Come on," he urged. "Let's get you checked in."

He motioned for Tony to take a seat while he went and provided the necessary information to the receptionist. Gibbs took the clipboard from the lady and made his way back over to DiNozzo who was now talking on the phone. He listened to the conversation as he began to fill out the required forms.

"…I understand," Tony said. "Tell Dr. Manning that I'll be up there in five minutes. Thank you."

Tony hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. The determined expression on DiNozzo's face sent out a warning flag to the older man that Tony was once again going to put his needs aside in order to accommodate his father. "That was the nurse and my dad's in recovery," Tony began to explain. "The doctor wants to talk to me about what they discovered during the heart cath."

"Did you bother telling the nurse that you were currently in the emergency room waiting to be seen?" Gibbs inquired, not bothering to hide his frustration at what sometimes he perceived as Tony's lack of self preservation.

"I uh…kind of forgot to mention that," Tony sheepishly replied. "It won't take long and I promise that I'll come back and get checked out."

Gibbs knew that Tony would keep his word and because of the agent's sincerity, the team leader reluctantly agreed to allow DiNozzo this small reprieve. "All right," he conceded. "I'll come with you."

"You don't have to do that, Boss."

"I know I don't."

Tony nodded his thanks. Words weren't necessary between the two of them; years of working together and the friendship that had developed as a result had allowed them to form a bond that didn't require words. It was a relationship that many envied and few understood but over time, both men had come to accept that they had each played a surrogate role in the other's life.

"Let's go," Gibbs urged as he handed the clipboard back to the admissions clerk, informing her that they would return shortly. He joined Tony who was slowly making his way towards the elevator. It was obvious by the way that DiNozzo was guarding his side that he was in quite a bit of pain. As they entered the lift car, Gibbs watched with hidden concern as Tony leaned against the back wall.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

"A little sore, but I can handle it."

"Just don't overdo it."

"I won't. Kind of hard to overdo it when I'm moving like an old gray headed man."

"Saying I'm old, Tony?"

Gibbs forced himself to conceal a smile as realization dawned upon Tony as to what he had just said. "I…I didn't mean that _you _were old, Boss," DiNozzo stammered. "I was just relatively speaking and…I think I'll just stop while I'm ahead."

"Good idea."

The two men rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Gibbs knew that Tony was hiding the fact the he was terrified to hear what the doctor had to tell him. He had to admit that he admired DiNozzo's loyalty to his father; in his opinion, the elder DiNozzo didn't deserve such devotion. The team leader knew he had to let Tony take the lead on how to handle his dad, but he refused to stand by and watch his friend destroy himself physically and emotionally because of one man's selfishness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The few seconds that he had permitted his body to relax only served to reinforce the fatigue that was beginning to take up permanent residence in his muscles and joints; of course, the fact that his body had been subjected to several hard punches from Brewer's men only added to his ever increasing level of exhaustion. He had intended to go home, take a hot shower, and catch a quick nap in hopes of rejuvenating his spent reserves, but unfortunately his father's past had intervened with those plans.

Tony could sense that Gibbs was watching him but he didn't acknowledge the silent demonstration of concern. He truly appreciated all the team leader had done for him, including forcing him to seek medical attention, but DiNozzo was still wary of involving him in the twisted relationship between him and his father. Gibbs was insistent that he was going to remain by his side; Tony just hoped that when push came to shove that the team leader would know when to step away. His father did not condone outsiders knowing his personal business and Gibbs seemed determined to make sure that he knew everything there was to know about Tony DiNozzo, Senior.

The elevator doors opened and the two agents headed down the corridor. Tony forced himself to stand tall and walk unguarded; he was here to talk about his father's condition, not to cast concern upon himself. He graced the nurse with a smile and wink as she pointed them in the direction of Dr. Manning's office; his father wasn't the only one who could charm the ladies.

"Easy, DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled.

"Sorry, Boss", he grinned. "Focusing."

Tony knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and blew it out before entering the office. Tony usually considered himself to be stoic regarding most things but there was something about waiting to hear about his father's medical condition that truly unnerved him. His dad had never been sick a day in his life and in an unexpected turn of events was now possibly facing open heart surgery.

"Come on in, Agent DiNozzo," Dr. Manning insisted.

He cleared his throat and introduced the team leader, who was standing beside him. "This is Jethro Gibbs; he's my…he's a good friend of mine."

"Good to meet you, sir. Marine?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep."

"I thought so. My father was a Marine; he was killed in Desert Storm."

"We lost several good men over there."

"You were over there?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your service, Mr. Gibbs."

"Thank you, but I think Tony wants to hear about his father's condition," Gibbs insisted.

Tony nodded in agreement. Although he normally wouldn't have minded the display of gratitude towards his Boss, he was thankful that Gibbs was able to steer the conversation back on track. He really didn't trust his voice to speak at the moment, the lump forming in his throat was the only thing preventing him from throwing up.

"Of course," Manning stated with a hint of apology as he moved to sit behind his desk.

Taking the seats opposite of the physician, Tony leaned forward so he could absorb every word that Manning spoke. If he was going to help his father make any kind of decision regarding his health, he was going to have to make sure that he understood all the options.

"First off, let me assure you that your father came through the catharization without any problems. He will be in recovery for a little while and then he will be moved to his room but he will have to lay flat for six to eight hours," Manning began.

Tony swallowed hard. "All right. So, does that mean that you didn't find anything?"

"On the contrary, we found several problems that need to be rectified."

"Such as?"

He watched with baited breath as Dr. Manning furiously typed something on his keyboard. The physician turned the monitor around so Tony could have a visual of what he was talking about. "This is a video of the catharization and it details what I discovered."

Tony studied the artery that the doctor was pointing to as he listened to Manning continued to explain his findings. "This particular artery is almost 95% blocked while this other one here, is about 93% blocked. He also has some partial blockage in two other arteries but I feel confident that with a stint and medication that they can be resolved. It's the two major blockages that we are going to have to do bypass surgery on."

Nervously licking his lips, Tony stared at the monitor. "Bypass surgery? When?"

"I'd like to schedule it for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Couldn't you do the stint and medication for the major blockages?"

"Truthfully, your father is a walking time bomb. The two major blockages require immediate action. After seeing the results of the cath, I'm surprised that he's still alive. He was fortunate that you were with him when he had his heart attack."

"How long will the surgery last?" Tony wanted to know.

"Probably around 4 hours. After your father's had a little time to recover, I'd like to talk to both of you together so you'll know what to expect."

"All right." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a moment to process everything that he had learned about his father's condition. "Can I see my dad?"

The doctor glanced at his watch. "He should be on his way back to his room. Give the nurses a few minutes to get him situated. In the meantime, do you have any other questions for me?"

"I uh…don't know," Tony admitted. "I guess I'm just trying to get my head around everything. My dad's never been sick a day in his life and now he's facing surgery; it's a little overwhelming."

"This didn't happen overnight," Manning reminded him. "I would venture a guess and say that your father has a rather extravagant lifestyle."

"That's probably the understatement of the year."

"Well, he's going to have to tone it down for a bit, but I promise that if he does what he's supposed to do, he'll be back on his feet in no time. I've seen people in worse condition than Mr. DiNozzo who are living healthy, normal lives."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"For now, keep him calm and don't expose him to any unnecessary stress," the physician suggested.

"I can do that." Tony stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Manning. I'm going to go to see if my dad's back in his room."

He felt as if he were in a trance; nothing seemed real but yet life seemed to continue on around him. Tony scrubbed his face as he left Dr. Manning's office. His mind was so occupied with his father's health that he paid very little attention to the fact that Gibbs had yet to follow him.

How was he going to break the news to his dad? How would his dad react? How was _he_ supposed to react? A conundrum of variables swam through his jumbled mind, his over active imagination creating a series of worst case scenarios. He had to be strong for his dad; he didn't have a choice.

It was only a few seconds before Gibbs joined him; he usually found the team leader's presence comforting, but for some inexplicable reason, he was apprehensive around the team leader.

Gibbs shattered the awkward silence between them. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm fine. Just worried about how my dad's going to take the news."

"He's strong; I'm sure he'll be all right."

"He's scared." Tony winced as he shifted slightly; he had temporarily forgotten about his injuries but a sharp pain shooting through his side quickly brought them to the forefront. He couldn't think about himself at the moment; his thoughts were completely consumed by his father's well being. "He told me he was scared; I've never seen him scared."

"I guess he has a right to be scared."

"Yeah, I guess. I guess it's just that this is a side of my dad that I've never seen and it's a little…weird."

"I imagine so."

Ignoring Gibbs' forced concession, Tony continued pondering the mystery that was his father. "I mean, this is a man who always comes out on top, even when he's flat broke. Now all he has to show for the charmed life he's led is a bad heart," he mused. "When I was younger, I used to wonder if he even had a heart; how crazy is that? Everybody has a heart…"

"Some people's hearts are just bigger than others," Gibbs quietly insisted. "Let's go back down to the ER and get you checked out."

Tony shook his head defiantly. "No, I need to talk with my dad first."

"DiNozzo…"

He visibly bristled at the former Marine's attempt to interfere with what he had to do. "No, Gibbs! I gave you my word that I'd go and get checked out, but I've got to do this first. I need to see my dad."

"You're not going to do your dad any good if you don't take care of yourself."

"I know but I need to do this. What would you do if it were your dad?" Tony didn't wait for him to answer. "You'd make sure he was okay and that's what I'm doing for my dad."

Gibbs didn't have a chance to respond before his father's nurse came out of his room and informed Tony that he could go in. "It's probably best if you stay out here," he suggested, knowing the intense dislike that Gibbs and his father had for each other.

"I'll be waiting right here if you need anything," Gibbs assured him.

"I know."

Tony entered the room to see his father laying on his back, the usually vibrant man was too still. "Dad?" he softly called out.

"Junior," the older man rasped. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was talking to Dr. Manning."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Despite their tumultuous relationship, Tony could never lie to his father. "Yeah, but you're going to be okay. Dr. Manning said that when they're done, you'll be good as new."

"I guess the old ticker finally gave out."

"Nope, it just needs some fine tuning. The doctor's going to come by a little later and talk to us about what to expect."

"I have a feeling that you already know what to expect."

Tony sat in the chair beside his dad's bedside. "He wants to do surgery tomorrow. You've got two major blockages and two minor ones and…"

Senior's head began to thrash back and forth. Tony stood up, ignoring the pain that was still consuming his side. "Dad, you've got to take it easy; getting upset isn't going to do anything but cause your heart rate to go up and create more problems. Tell me what's wrong."

"Surgery? I can't afford surgery."

"Dad, don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. You just concentrate on getting better."

"I can't ask you to do that, Junior."

"You're my dad; you don't have to ask." Tony brushed a stray piece of hair off his dad's forehead. "Right now, you just worry about getting better."

"I'll pay you back, Junior. Every dime."

Tony forced himself to bite back a sharp retort. There was no way that his dad would ever be able to pay him back monetarily; he would simply settle for the man acting like he wanted to be his father and that he wasn't a matter of convenience.

"Just get better; that's all I want."

His dad grabbed onto his wrist. "You're a good son, Anthony. Thank you."

He wasn't sure why he felt the urge to place a kiss on top of his father's head, but he did. AS he stood back up, he gasped as he was provided with a cruel reminder of his earlier altercation with Sam Brewer's hired muscle.

"Junior? Are you okay?" Senior inquired.

Tony couldn't tell his dad about Brewer; at least not yet. They had to make it through tomorrow and then once his dad was on the road to recovery, he would ask about his dealings with Sam Brewer. Until then, he figured that he would be safe at the hospital because that's where he intended to stay until he was sure that his father was going to be all right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The team leader was standing against the wall opposite of Tony's father's room, slowly sipping his coffee as he silently contemplated the physical and mental welfare of his senior field agent. DiNozzo was currently in with his father, discussing the results of Senior's heart catharization with him; the results had not been favorable, but a complete recovery was expected.

Gibbs knew that this situation was as difficult for Tony as it was his father; DiNozzo had been thrust in the position of caretaker, a role that he more than likely never imagined himself playing. The elder DiNozzo was self-reliant, constantly looking out for his own interests, not caring who he hurt in the process and that included his own son. Unfortunately, Tony was too accustomed to picking up the pieces of his life and trying to rebuild them from the ashes that his father had left behind.

Now, Senior desperately needed the love and attention of his only child and Tony was more than ready to play the part of the dutiful son. DiNozzo was solely focused on getting his dad through the next few days and Gibbs was aware of the fact that he had more than likely already pushed his own physical infirmities to the back of his mind. Tony always put others first and although many people considered him to almost be narcissistic at times, Gibbs knew better; he knew the real Tony DiNozzo and hopefully one day, Tony would step out from behind the mask that he so efficiently wore and let others see him for the good man that he was.

He was brought out of his private musings by the sight of Tony coming out of his father's room and closing the door behind him. Gibbs didn't miss the fine lines of pain crafted around Tony's eyes as he slowly made his way across the hallway in order to join him. The former Marine easily sensed that Tony was hurting and had used a lot of his waning strength to hide his pain from his father.

Gibbs offered him his coffee; the symbolic act speaking of the deep level of trust and respect they held for one another. His eyes were fixed on Tony's exhausted features, knowing that the agent would get very little rest until he knew his father was out of danger.

"It looks like you need this more than I do," he quietly observed.

Tony nodded his thanks and took a sip. "Ugh…needs sugar."

"I think you better just drink it straight up," Gibbs suggested. "It's got more of a kick that way."

"You've got a point," Tony conceded as he took another drink of the warm liquid.

"How's your dad doing?"

"He finally drifted off to sleep; he's pretty worried about the surgery."

"Can't blame him for that."

"Yeah. Hopefully after talking to the doctor, Dad will be a little more at ease."

"I'm sure he will. Are you okay?" Gibbs inquired, his concern for his friend evident in his hushed tones.

"I'm fine," Tony assured him.

"You don't look so fine."

"That's not what the nurses' say," Tony tiredly quipped.

Gibbs smiled at the dark-haired man; despite his exhaustion and the heavy burden weighing on his mind, Tony was able to maintain his sharp wit. He truly admired the man's ability to play the hand that life dealt him, even though there were times he wondered if DiNozzo ever wanted to fold.

"Really? I haven't heard them say a word about how fine you look," Gibbs countered.

"Well Boss, hearing _is_ the second thing to go."

"And the first is?"

"Eye sight of course."

"Keep it up, DiNozzo or you'll lose all your senses at one time," he retorted.

The playful banter between the two of them seemed to alleviate some of the tension emanating from Tony. Gibbs wished that he could talk DiNozzo into going back to the ER and getting checked out in hopes that the doctor would send him home to rest, but he could tell by the determined look on Tony's face that he had every intention of staying by his father's side. Of course, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"I don't think it would take much for that to happen, Gibbs."

"You need to get checked out and then go home and rest."

"I can't; not yet."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Tony took the final drink of coffee and threw the cup in the nearest trashcan. "I can't leave right now, Gibbs. My dad…my dad needs me."

"You're not going to be a lot of use to him if _you_ end up in the hospital; I would think he would want you to take care of yourself," Gibbs surmised, hoping that he was correct in his assumption. Although he believed the elder DiNozzo to be self centered, he certainly expected that somewhere beneath the exterior, his paternal instincts were still intact. Surely, Tony's father could see that his son was physically hurting; Tony was trying to hide the pain he was in but Gibbs could easily see through his façade.

Tony shook his head in protest. "I need to stay close by," he protested.

"You said yourself that he's asleep; you'll probably be back before he wakes up," Gibbs pointed out.

"Gibbs, I…"

He studied Tony as the younger man pinched the bridge of his nose; the events of the past couple of days were wearing on DiNozzo's frazzled nerves. "I'll tell the nurse where you'll be and she'll call if your dad wakes up," he promised.

"Fine," Tony finally conceded, much to Gibbs' surprise. DiNozzo was definitely hurting if he wasn't putting up any resistance to the idea of going back to the ER.

"Don't tell her that I'm in the ER; just tell her we've gone to get something to eat," the senior field agent instructed. "I don't want my dad to worry."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he realized the implication of Tony's instructions. "You didn't tell your dad about Brewer," he stated.

"No and you're not either," DiNozzo warned him. "He's got enough on his mind and I don't want to add to his stress before he has his surgery."

"Tony…"

"Gibbs, if you want me to go to the ER, then just drop it for now," Tony pleaded. "I'm too tired to get into this with you right now."

"All right," the former Marine relented. He knew that there was no use to argue with Tony at this point; DiNozzo had made up his mind and no amount of pleading was going to change that. For some unknown reason, DiNozzo had agreed to go to the ER and Gibbs was going to make sure he got there. He was still concerned about Brewer's men possibly making Tony a target as a means to get to his father, but Gibbs had already appointed himself DiNozzo's personal security detail and Brewer would have to go through him first.

He quickly told the nurse that they were going to grab a bite to eat, instructing her to call if Tony's father woke up. Gibbs gently took Tony by the elbow and gestured down the corridor towards the elevator. "Let's go," the team leader softly urged.

"On it, Boss," Tony tiredly replied.

As the doors to the elevator closed, Gibbs spared another glance at his senior field agent. He wanted nothing more than to help alleviate the burden that weighed so heavily on Tony's shoulders, but as always, DiNozzo was calling up on his inner reserves to give him the strength and the insight that he would need the next few days.

Tony's independence was something that he truly admired and one of the traits that had drawn him to the former Baltimore detective; unfortunately even after all these years of working for him, DiNozzo was still reluctant to ask for help. Gibbs blamed Tony's father for this; ever since he was a young boy, it had been drilled into Tony that DiNozzo's didn't need help nor did they ask for it.

Sighing as the doors opened, he and Tony exited and began to make the slow trek back to the ER. Giving Tony's shoulder a gentle squeeze, he decided that he going to have to remind DiNozzo, as he often did, that it was all right to ask for help. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony had lost track of how long he had been in the private room waiting for the doctor and nurses to finish their poking and prodding. He did not play the role of patient very well and he realized that those who were tending to him were probably just as frustrated as he was; his intense dislike of hospitals and everything associated with them was manifesting itself every second that he was forced to stay in this room at the mercy of the medical staff.

He wished he hadn't insisted on Gibbs remaining in the waiting room; it would sure be good to see a familiar face. During his hospitalization after the plague, the team leader had been a constant source of reassurance that he was going to be all right; something that his own father had not done. Of course, Tony didn't bother having anyone call his dad to inform him that he'd been sick; he knew that his father had more than likely been occupied with another business venture and that there was no use to contact him. But Gibbs had remained by his side, once again demonstrating to Tony that his Boss was full of surprises.

Tony gingerly flung his arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright light; the residuals effects of the migraine that he had earlier were still lingering, making him more sensitive to noise and light than normal. It always took him a day or two to get over a migraine but with the added stress of his father's illness, he doubted that his discomfort would be abating for several days.

He heard the door open once again, prompting Tony to peer out from under his arm to see who entering his temporary domain. Recognizing the doctor who had been attending to him, he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, battling the slight dizziness that came from rising too quickly. Tony quietly waited for his doctor to acknowledge him but at the moment, the physician was seemingly fascinated by his X-rays.

"Well Agent DiNozzo, it seems that you do have a broken rib; you took quite a hit but fortunately, the break isn't too bad. With time and some rest, you should mend nicely; I'll prescribe something to help ease the pain and…"

"I…uh don't do well with pain killers," Tony admitted.

"I'll be sure to make it a mild one," the doctor promised. "I'd also like to give you an IV; your blood sugar is a bit low and I think if we get it back up, it'll help you feel better."

"I really don't have time for an IV…"

Before Tony could offer any further protest, Gibbs walked in the room. "According to the nurse, your dad's still sleeping," the team leader announced.

"You were saying?" his doctor pressed.

Tony lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "Wake me when it's over," he mumbled.

He didn't see the silent exchange of concern between Gibbs and the ER physician. Tony was a firm believer in picking his battles and he knew that this was one that he didn't want to waste his energy fighting. He would take the IV and the pain killer and then he would go back and sit with his father, hoping that his dad would be none the wiser.

The agent ignored the hustle around him as a nurse started his IV and pulled a blanket upon his shoulders. It was a few minutes before he heard the door close and although the room was now quiet, he knew he wasn't alone. Gibbs had seen him simply shut down and Tony knew that the former Marine wasn't going to stand by and let him wallow in his own pity.

"They're gone, DiNozzo," Gibbs informed him.

"You don't have to stay either; I'm a big boy."

"I know; just thought you could use the company."

"I'm not going to bolt," Tony insisted, meeting Gibbs' neutral gaze.

"Didn't say you were."

Tony fingered the tubing of the IV, knowing that the nutrients flowing through the clear plastic would hopefully give him the physical boost that he desperately needed. He wished that his mind could rest but the only way that could happen was in a drug induced slumber and that was the last thing Tony wanted; there would be time for rest later after he figured out what he was going to do.

Not only did he have to deal with the emotional and physical aspects of his dad's surgery and recovery, Tony had to figure out what he was going to do about his father's financial woes, not to mention his association with Sam Brewer. He had a feeling that his dad's recovery was going to be a lot easier than taking care of his debts. Tony had already listed himself as the responsible party and would try and set up some kind of payment schedule to take care of his hospital bill, but Sam Brewer was going to be a problem.

Tired of thinking about the problems facing him in the future, he quietly studied the man sitting beside him. Once again, the team leader was by his side, prepared to stay for as long as it took for him to get over this latest obstacle that his father had thrown his way. Sometimes he was just an ungrateful bastard. Clearing his throat, he called out, "Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

The ex-Marine smiled at him. "Any time, DiNozzo."

Another few moments of silence passed. "Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure my dad's still asleep?"

"Would you stop worrying? The nurse has my number and will call me when he wakes up. I told her that I managed to convince you to rest for a couple of hours and that we'd be back as soon as you got a little sleep."

"You always have my six, Gibbs."

There was a knock at the door, which both men found strange. The medical staff usually floated in and out at their own discretion, not bothering to knock. He watched as Gibbs made his way to the door and opened it to reveal McGee standing in the hallway; Tony noticed how relief flooded Tim's features as he entered the room. There was something definitely bothering his friend and Tony couldn't help but feel like it somehow involved him.

"Hey, McGee," Tony warily greeted.

"Hey, Tony," Tim replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I uh…talked to Abby and she filled me in on what's going on; I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine," he assured the younger agent. "Just a little run down; nothing a little pick me up juice won't cure."

"How's your dad?"

"Sleeping. He's having surgery tomorrow morning."

"Do you need anything?" Tim anxiously

McGee's nervousness was starting to wear on Tony's last nerve. He knew Tim well enough to know that he always acted like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar when there was something he didn't want to talk about or when he discovered something that he knew Gibbs didn't want to hear.

"I need for you to tell me why you're really here."

"I uh…I needed to talk to Gibbs."

"And you couldn't have called?" Gibbs interjected.

"It's kind of important, Boss," McGee explained. "I thought I'd better come in person and uh..."

"Would you two like some privacy?" Tony growled, tired of playing the guessing game with McGee.

"Uh, yeah. I won't keep him long," Tim promised.

"Don't hurry on my account. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony listened for the door to shut once again. "Alone at last," he mumbled to himself. He glanced up at the IV and saw that it was about half empty and mentally calculated that he probably had another hour before he could be released. Knowing that he wasn't going to sleep, he continued to consider the circumstances that were now controlling his life and how he could come up with a solution that would keep his dad alive.

Of course, every once in a while, he couldn't help but let his mind contemplate the conversation taking place outside his door between Gibbs and McGee. Slowly sitting up, he grabbed the pole that his IV was hanging on and began to make his way over to the door. He braced his aching side with his free arm, the sharp pain in his side almost instantly made him regret his decision to eavesdrop; sometimes being a good investigator could be downright agonizing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If there was one thing that Timothy McGee hated more than anyone in the world, it was being the bearer of bad news. Maybe he should have called, but for some inexplicable reason, he had to make sure that Tony was all right; he couldn't even begin to describe the feelings of worry and doubt that had been consuming him until he had seen Tony lying in bed, apparently unscathed except for being exhausted.

"What's going on, McGee?" Gibbs demanded to know, his gruff bark bringing him back to the present.

"I was at the office upgrading our computers and Tony's phone rang. I uh…answered it and it was Phil Carson from Metro; he's one of Tony's friends and…"

"I know who he is, McGee. Can you get to the point?"

McGee nervously licked his lips. "Sure, Boss," he pleaded. "Apparently Tony's apartment was broken into and it's been pretty much trashed; Officer Peyton wanted Tony to see if anything was missing and when I couldn't get a hold of Tony, so I called Abby and…"

"She told you about Tony and his dad."

"Yeah.

"Who called the cops?" Disbelief and anger were clouding the older man's features.

"His neighbor; the police were going to question him and see what he heard or saw. Abby's volunteered to go to Tony's place and see if she can figure out if anything is missing; she's obviously been to his place a lot." Tim winced at his inability to hide the petty jealously evident in his tone.

"Once a week ever since he came to D.C," Gibbs stated.

"Really?" Neither Tony nor Abby had ever divulged that piece of personal information; how did Gibbs know about their ritual?

"Yep."

Gibbs was clearly not in the mood to elaborate on his revelation, so McGee wisely decided not to press the issue. "I called Ziva and left her a message but she hasn't called back."

"She's out of town; fill her in when she gets back," Gibbs ordered.

"On it, Boss. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Keep on top of this investigation and keep it under your hat," Gibbs ordered. "Also, I want you to find out anything you can on Sam Brewer."

"Sam Brewer?" McGee asked, unsure if he had heard correctly. "You mean Sam Brewer, the Sam Brewer who owns half of Atlantic City?"

"The one and the same."

"Okay," Tim reluctantly answered. "Is there something I should know? Is Sam Brewer responsible for the break in?"

His inquiry was met with silence. Tim followed Gibbs' gaze, coming to rest on Tony's door. The team leader blew out a long frustrated breath; it was then that McGee noticed how tired the older man looked, ravaging him with guilt for adding to the lead agent's stress. "Boss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, McGee," Gibbs coolly stated. "As far as Brewer's involvement in the break in, that's what we're going to find out. I'll meet you in the office later tonight to see what you've managed to come up with."

"All right; but what are you going to do now?"

Before the team leader could answer, a crash sounded from the other side of Tony's door. In two strides, Gibbs was at Tony's door; the two men peered in to find Tony sitting on the floor cursing the IV pole that he had apparently tripped over. The team leader glanced over his shoulder and McGee could easily sense his irritation with the senior field agent. "I guess I'm going to talk to Tony."

**Whew! Got this story back in full swing again! Hope you guys enjoy the post and that it's been worth the wait. I'm planning to do some writing this weekend and hopefully get some updates ready for next week. Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement! I'm so blessed to have the greatest readers in the world!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

If Tony hadn't been experiencing such a wave of agonizing pain, he would've had the sense to be embarrassed by his current situation. His natural curiosity and overwhelming desire to know what McGee and Gibbs were talking about had prompted him to get out of bed and traipse over to the door in hopes that he could hear their conversation. He had managed to discover that his apartment had been ransacked and Tony quickly came to the conclusion that Sam Brewer was more than likely responsible for the break in; the timing was too convenient for there to be any other explanation.

In his attempt to get back to bed undetected, his feet got tangled in the IV pole and he went crashing to the ground, alerting his team members outside the door to his ill conceived attempt at eavesdropping. His arm was cradling his aching side as he sent up a silent prayer that he hadn't broken another rib; the IV had pulled out of arm and was now seeping clear liquid on the floor.

The door swung open and Gibbs and McGee came rushing to his side. Tony glanced up at the team leader, whose expression was a mixture of apprehension and irritation. "Hey, Boss," he grunted. "Took a little spill."

"I can see that, DiNozzo," Gibbs retorted. "I thought you were told to stay put."

"I thought so too; guess it didn't take."

"Guess not."

"Are you okay?" McGee asked.

The one thing that Tim McGee knew how to do was worry and Tony was grateful for his friend's concern. "Yeah, just give me a minute," he answered.

"Can you get up?" the team leader wanted to know.

"I think so."

With Gibbs and McGee on either side, Tony slowly stood to his feet and permitted his teammates to escort him back over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and slowly exhaled as he tried to mask the nagging ache in his side; he briefly regretted not taking the doctor up on his offer to give him something for pain but keeping a clear mind had become a necessity.

Tony watched Gibbs pick up the IV pole as the nurse entered the room. He attempted to look apologetic as the nurse glared at him, her displeasure with his escapade was etched in her beautiful features. Flashing his infamous winning smile, Tony found himself hoping that the DiNozzo charm would keep him from a well-deserved scolding.

"I uh…tripped." He knew his explanation was weak but it was the only plausible one that he could offer.

"That's kind of hard to do when you're not supposed to be out of bed. Are you all right?" she inquired.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"We'll let the doctor be the judge of that," the nurse stated. "Now, stay put until I get back."

"Yes ma'am."

After she left, Tony breathed a sigh of relief; one hurdle had been cleared, but now he had to deal with Gibbs and he knew that the Marine was not happy with him. A moan escaped his lips as he lay back on the bed; he was beginning to regret his impromptu journey that had resulted in him eavesdropping like a nosy little girl.

"So how much did you hear?" Gibbs asked.

"Enough to know my apartment was trashed and Abby was going over to figure out if anything was stolen," he honestly replied. There was no use trying to lie to Gibbs; it was a near impossible feat and one that he had never been able to accomplish.

"Any ideas?" the team leader pressed.

"Maybe." Tony wasn't ready to discuss his ideas and problems with McGee present; this was a personal matter between him and his father and the fewer people who were aware of everything that had transpired, the safer they would be.

He was thankful that McGee seemed to be able to take a hint as the younger man began to make an excuse to leave. "I um…think I'll go over and see if there's any new developments; maybe Abby is there and she's…" Tim paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "Um, Tony?"

"What McGee?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what it is."

McGee nervously cleared his throat. "Why does Abby…I mean, you two…"

"McGee!" the team leader barked.

Despite his aching side, Tony had to laugh. McGee's crush on Abby had been the topic of conversation of many of their weekly get togethers and although she had vowed that there was no longer anything between them, Tony knew that there were still embers burning that could easily burst into flames.

"Something funny, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss. I was just…uh…never mind."

Tony slung his arm over his eyes, silently pondering what his next move should be. His instincts were telling him that Sam Brewer was responsible for the break in at his apartment and if that were the case, the mobster was obviously using him to get to his father. He had to talk to his dad but if his revelation caused his dad to have a setback or worse, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

"So, you think Brewer's behind this?" Gibbs inquired, breaking the easy silence between them.

"Yeah, but we'll probably never be able to prove it."

"Brewer's using you to deliver his messages," the team leader deduced.

"Probably."

"Probably?" Gibbs exclaimed, his voice teeming with anger and frustration. "DiNozzo, first his hired muscle uses you as a punching bag and then your place is ransacked; you know how I feel about coincidences."

"I know, Boss."

"You've got to talk to your dad."

"I will."

"Now."

"Gibbs, we've already been down this road. I'm not telling him anything until after his surgery."

"DiNozzo!"

Tony pushed himself up out of bed and shakily stood to his feet; he did not want to rehash the same argument with Gibbs and the only way not to do that was to temporarily put some distance between them. He was grateful that the staff had allowed him to keep his clothes on; it was one less inconvenience that he had to deal with. He began to button his shirt as he headed towards the door. "I'm going back upstairs and check on my father."

"You need to be checked out and…"

He shook his head defiantly. "No more doctors, no more IV's, and no more lectures. I will handle this, Gibbs. Please, just let me handle it," Tony begged.

Tony braced his ribs with his arm and although his gait was slow, he still managed to nearly bowl over the nurse. "Excuse me, Miss."

"Where are you going? The doctor is on his way and…"

"I appreciate everything you've done but I've got to go."

"What? You can't…"

"I'm getting a little tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. I'm going to go and sit with my father for a while."

His eyes fell on the team leader, whose own gaze was still bearing down on him. Tony regretted blowing up at Gibbs but with everything that had happened, he had reached his limit both physically and mentally. "Go home, Gibbs," he softly pleaded. "I'll call you later."

Without a backward glance, Tony headed towards the elevator knowing full well that Gibbs wasn't going to be going home any time soon. He knew the team leader well enough to know that Gibbs would be doing everything within his power to try and figure a way to take care of Brewer; the man was going to get himself killed and then Tony would end up with his blood on his hands as well. Tony also realized that if something happened to Gibbs because of the mess that his own father had created, he would never be able to forgive himself or his dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs continued to stare after DiNozzo after he had left the room. He knew that he shouldn't have pushed Tony so hard; whenever his senior agent felt cornered, he would come out fighting and this time was no exception. Although the team leader truly believed that he had Tony's best interests in mind, he had to remember that DiNozzo was his own man and could make his own decisions.

"He sure is stubborn," the nurse observed.

"Stubborn doesn't even begin to cover it," Gibbs mumbled as he stormed out of the room, not bothering to hide his irritation with not only DiNozzo but the entire situation that had been created by the arrival of Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.

His fowl mood was enhanced by the ringing of his cell phone; he wished he could meet the man that invented the infernal object and shove it where the sun didn't shine. "Gibbs!" he growled.

"Gibbs, it's Abby."

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs sighed as he impatiently waited for the elevator. Knowing that he was losing time, he opted for the stairs and began to descend them to the parking lot.

"I finally got to walk through Tony's place and nothing was missing. It's a huge mess though, DVD's are everywhere and his suits, well let's just say he's going to be pissed when he sees them and his guitar was smashed; I hope he gets another one soon because I love hearing him sing and oh my gosh, I almost forgot to mention his jazz collection and…"

"Abby!"

"Sorry, Gibbs. It's just so sad; I mean, who would do this to Tony?" she demanded to know. "What kind of person would break into somebody's apartment and completely destroy it? I do know that it was someone who knew what they were doing because we have yet to come across a single fingerprint. The damage is too deliberate for it to be a random break in."

"It wasn't random, Abs. It _was _very deliberate."

"What are you saying, Gibbs? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Abs. Thanks."

He hung up on the forensic scientist, knowing that a well-timed Caf-Pow would earn him forgiveness, and dialed McGee. Gibbs knew that McGee probably had yet to make it back to the office, much less find out anything useful regarding Sam Brewer, but that didn't matter; he needed one more thing.

When McGee answered, the younger man sounded out of breath. "Boss, I just got back to work and…"

"McGee! Pull the same records on Tony's father and see if there was any interaction between him and Brewer," he ordered.

"Tony's dad? Do you think that there's something illegal going on between them?"

What did he think? Was his opinion of the elder DiNozzo interfering with his judgment? He didn't think too highly of a man who used his only child for his own personal gain but he was still Tony's father and he had to accept that fact. If he continued to challenge Tony's loyalty to his father, the only thing he would accomplish would be to destroy the bond that he and DiNozzo shared.

"Just do it, McGee and keep it under your hat," he ordered. "Call me if you find anything."

He hung up on McGee and slipped his phone back in his pocket. Gibbs walked over to his car and slid in the driver's seat, his concern for Tony consuming his thoughts. If DiNozzo wasn't careful, he was going to be in over his head and his father would be none the wiser but in Gibbs' mind, DiNozzo Senior would be held responsible if anything happened to Tony.

It was then that Gibbs realized that he couldn't leave; he would not go back on his word to watch Tony's six, especially if Brewer was using DiNozzo to deliver his ultimatums. The team leader got out of his car and headed back into the hospital, stopping by the coffee shop to pick up two cups of coffee; it was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony quietly entered his father's room, stealthily slipping into the chair next to his dad's bed. He watched the even rise and fall of the older man's chest, thankful that his father was finally able to rest. As he watched his father sleep, Tony fought against his own exhaustion as his mind continued to race; there were so many things that he needed to say to his dad but he couldn't bring himself to do so, at least not yet.

Of course, talking to each other was something that neither he nor his father excelled at; all his life, his dad had told him what to think and what to do and Tony had been expected to obey without question. Of course, that aspect of their relationship ended when Senior shipped his twelve year old son off to boarding school; tired of being a disappointment to his father, Tony had simply stopped listening and caring about what Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had to say.

After he graduated high school and headed to Ohio State, he and his father continued their formal relationship, pretending that they were a family and keeping up appearances, but there was never the closeness that a father and son should share. He wanted a father; he_ needed _a father, but his was never there; Tony had found someone else to fill that role and now that his dad was trying to be a father, he was stuck between the life that he had always wanted as a child and the life that he had come to appreciate as an adult.

Gibbs was the father that had stayed by his side when he had been dying from the plague, he was the father that pushed him to be better, and he was the father who truly wanted what was best for him. Tony knew that his own dad couldn't lay claim to any of those acts of fatherhood and yet Gibbs had been the one that had incurred his wrath. He cradled his head in his hands; why had he blown up at the team leader?

"Junior?"

Tony chastised himself for being so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed his father was beginning to stir. He leaned forward and met his dad's concerned gaze. "Hey, Dad," he quietly greeted. "What are you doing awake?"

"I don't know," Senior sighed. "I guess I'm not used to staying in such a sub-standard room."

"It's not the presidential suite at the Adams," Tony agreed. "But it'll have to do."

"Easy for you to say, Junior; you're not the one lying in this bed."

"You've got a point."

He didn't have the energy to argue with his father and found it easier to concede the older man's point. "How're you feeling?" Tony asked, purposefully redirecting the conversation.

"Not too bad," Senior admitted.

"That's good."

"Can I get you anything?"

Tony wondered if his father was as uncomfortable with the forced conversation as he was. Of course, both he and his father were experts at skirting around the important issues and settling for the safe topics of conversation.

"No," his father replied. "I'm not supposed to have anything after eight p.m.

Was it that late? Tony looked at his watch to see that it was almost ten o'clock; where had the time gone? "Sorry," he mumbled. "I wasn't thinking."

"You look tired."

"Just a little. I'll rest better when I know you're going to be okay."

"Well, hopefully this time tomorrow it will all be over with; at least the surgery will be over with and I can concentrate on getting back on my feet. I uh…hope that I can still stay with you when I leave here."

"Of course." Tony made a mental note to make sure that his place was straightened up as soon as possible; maybe he could plead with Abby to help him make his apartment livable once again. Although he couldn't imagine living under the same roof as his father, Tony realized that he didn't have much of a choice; Anthony DiNozzo, Senior didn't have any money or insurance _or_ anywhere else to go.

"I don't like putting you out, but…."

"Dad, you're not putting me out," Tony reasoned. "It'll give us a chance to catch up."

"I'm sure it will," Senior sighed.

The palpable tension between them was unnerving; each man wanting to say something but neither one of them was willing to cross that imaginary line of formality that always existed between them. It was his father who finally broke the silence that threatened to smother them.

"Is there something bothering you, Junior?"

Tony sat back and folded his hands in his lap. His father was giving him an opening to speak his mind and he was suddenly having difficulty finding the words he needed to say. _Come on, DiNozzo, _he mentally chided. _He's give you an open door._

"I uh…I need to ask you something but I…don't want to upset you, especially when you're…"

"Anthony, if you have something to say, just say it. DiNozzo's don't mince words," his dad reminded him.

"Okay." Tony wiped his sweaty palms on his pants legs; he suddenly flashed back to cocktail hour at the DiNozzo household when he had to report on the events of his day. "I uh…" He nervously licked his lips. "Do you know Sam Brewer?" Tony finally blurted out.

His father's face went pale and Tony had his answer without his dad having to say a word. Years of investigative work had taught him how to read people; a trait that had served him well both as a detective and federal agent. Part of him had hoped that his father would have told him that Brewer had made a mistake and confused his dad with another unfortunate soul who owed him money.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a moment tamp down his initial anger. Why couldn't his dad have come to him? He would have tried to help him despite their rocky history; Tony had cleaned up his financial mess once and he would have done it again.

When Tony looked up, his father had schooled his features; he knew that his dad had managed to come up with some kind of rationalization to explain his actions. Why did it seem like his relationship with his father was built on nothing but lies and convenience?

Senior cleared his throat. "Sam Brewer? I don't recall…"

Pushing himself to his feet, a nearly inaudible moan escaped from his lips, but it was loud enough to warrant his father's attention.

"Anthony? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Tony slowly stood to his full height as his eyes met his father's concerned glaze. He shook his head in frustration as he raked his hand through his hair. His father seemed to have the gift of understatement.

"Dad, we really need to talk."

**Two updates! Can you tell I had a week off from work? Now, I'm off to finish some beta work and work on the next chapter of From the Ashes! Thanks so much for your support and encouragement; I'm so blessed to have such loyal readers! **


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Dad, we really need to talk."

Truer words had never been uttered by Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. He and his father were not known for their long, heartfelt conversations; honesty was something that only existed between them when it was convenient, but now it was no longer a convenience, it was matter of life and death.

Tony had always made it a practice to stay out of his father's business, especially after he realized that Senior's business took precedence over everything including his own son. However, Tony knew that he didn't have a choice; he had to tread in unknown waters and he wasn't sure he was up for the challenge.

Cradling his ribs, he took a deep breath and blew it out in an effort to focus on the task at hand. Talking to one's father shouldn't be so difficult; but of course, DiNozzos never did things the easy way and that included discussing their problems openly.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" his father asked.

He stared at his father in disbelief. "What do we need to talk about? Are you serious? I mentioned the name Sam Brewer and…"

"Junior, I already told you that I don't recall ever meeting a Sam Brewer," Senior proclaimed.

"Dad, please," he pleaded. "Please don't lie to me. I can't help you if you don't start being honest with me."

"Junior, I…"

Tony's patience was quickly reaching its limits; he had never intended to have this conversation with his father until after Senior's surgery, but the opportunity had arisen and now there was no turning back. In order to protect his father, he needed truthful answers; something his father didn't seem to want to provide him with.

"Just stop. Don't even go there; I don't want excuses or half-truths or complete lies. I want you to tell me the truth!"

"You need to relax, Junior; you're getting too worked up."

Needing a release for his anger and frustration, Tony hit the wall with his fist. The adrenaline coursing through him was compensating for the pain the he knew he should be feeling; he was more than likely going to have to end up in the ER once again as well as pay for the repair to the crack now adorning the wall.

Flexing his fingers, he bit back the cry of agony that wanted to escape his lips. Silently chastising himself for his rash action that led yet to another injury, he then pushed the pain aside and turned his attention back to his father who was staring at him with a mixture of uncertainty and surprise.

"Perhaps I could relax if you would start being honest with me," Tony stated with a forced calmness that he certainly didn't feel.

Senior swallowed hard. "Sam Brewer was a business associate; things didn't work out and we went our separate ways. I uh…borrowed some money to finance a deal and it fell through and I guess he expects me to reimburse him for his losses."

Sitting down on the edge of his father's mattress, he felt what little energy he had left ebb away as he contemplated his father's admission. Surely his dad knew about Sam Brewer's reputation; one doesn't own half of Atlantic City and remain anonymous. Brewer somehow remained above the law and now his father had gotten mixed up with a known criminal.

"You borrowed some money? How uh…how much do you owe Brewer?" he quietly inquired.

"Well, I…"

"How much do you owe Brewer?" Tony was in no mood to hear any more of his father's lies.

"Five hundred and some change," Senior reluctantly answered.

Tony felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "Five hundred what, Dad? Five hundred dollars? Five hundred thousand? How much exactly?"

"Five hundred forty thousand," his father finally admitted.

"Five hundred and…?" Tony tamped down the waves of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. "Where did you plan on coming up with that kind of money? _I_ don't have that kind of money and I know that you don't have that kind of money."

"I intended to pay Brewer back; I had already made several installments and I was about to come into a nice lump sum."

"Who do you know that would give you that kind of money?"

"That's not important right now."

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to ward off the headache that was trying to return with a vengeance. He had too much on his plate to add the inconvenience of another migraine. What truly troubled Tony was that after all these years, he was no closer in understanding what motivated his father.

"It's not important?" Did his father truly believe that Tony was simply going to be satisfied with his father's quick dismissal of his question? After everything his dad had subjected him to the past couple of days, he deserved a straight forward answer from him and he was determined to get one.

"I don't understand you, Dad. Earlier you were furious at me because I footed your bill the last time you were here, but then you end up in the hospital and you're worried about paying your bills because you don't have insurance. Then I find out that you owe money to the likes of Sam Brewer but you now suddenly have a mysterious money source; do I have another stepmother waiting in the wings that you've neglected to tell me about? As I recall, that's the way it usually works."

"Watch yourself, Junior," Senior warned. "Your tone is bordering on being disrespectful."

He was beyond caring how his tone sounded. Tony was tired of his father's attempts at trying to distract him from the matter at hand; he was not in the mood for Senior's games.

"Right now, I don't care how disrespectful I sound; Dad, you need to level with me," he pleaded. "Please."

"Tony, I…"

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me the truth?" he demanded to know. "I'm your son; don't you think I deserve to know what's going on? I want to help you but you keep blocking me at every turn; it's got to stop, Dad. You've got to tell everything that's happened so I can help you."

"Junior, I told you that I owed Sam Brewer money and I'm going to take care of it when I get out of the hospital," Senior attempted to assure him.

"But you expect me to pay your hospital bills? There's no lump sum of money, is there dad? It's just another lie."

"Anthony, please. I have it under control."

"No you don't, Dad! Brewer came to my apartment; _my _apartment! He was looking for you and he wanted his money; you don't have this under control."

He could have sworn that with that revelation, he saw a glimpse of panic in his dad's eyes; Senior's mask had slipped and Tony briefly saw the man that he wanted his father to be. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, con man extraordinaire had ceased to exist and for a moment, Tony caught sight of the man who had taken him fishing as a young boy; a time when he and his father actually had a father/son relationship.

When his dad finally found his voice, regret hung on the simply apology. "I'm sorry, Anthony."

Tony studied his father's distinguished features; fine lines of exhaustion and worry had manifested themselves around his eyes. For the first time in his life, he noticed that his father actually looked old; the spark that had always radiated from his crystal blue eyes had been snuffed out, leaving Anthony DiNozzo, Senior defeated and full of doubt.

"Let's start from the beginning," Tony urged.

"The beginning?"

"From the time that you met Sam Brewer; maybe we can figure something out."

"You still want to help me?" Senior asked.

"If you'll let me," he replied.

"I'd like that, Jun…Tony."

Tony shifted over to the chair beside the bed. He had a feeling that this conversation was going to take a while so he knew that he might as well be comfortable. "All right, Dad; how did you meet Sam Brewer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had always prided himself on handling his own problems with the outcome always resulting in something that personally benefitted him; it was apparent to the man that he was going to have to swallow some of that pride and attempt to be somewhat honest with his son which was easier said than done. He had never wanted to involve Tony in his dealings with Sam Brewer, but he had run out of options.

Brewer's patience with him had reached its limits and as a result, his son had been thrust into the middle of something that he didn't understand; truthfully, Senior wasn't sure that he understood everything that was going on either. Tony was more than likely going to have to be prepared to make a deal with the devil if he was going to save him from Brewer's sense of justice.

"I met Sam Brewer the last time I was in Atlantic City, which was right before I visited you that last time. I convinced him that I had just come up on a deal that was just too good to pass up and he suggested that we become partners," Senior began to explain.

"_He _suggested?" Tony pressed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I might have presented the idea in such a way that…"

"Never mind," his son grunted. "So when he found out that there wasn't a deal, he wanted his money back, but you had already spent it."

"I…uh…" Senior didn't miss the fine lines of exhaustion in Tony's features; a pang of guilt swept over him at the realization that he was causing the stress that seemed to be consuming his son. "Yes," he honestly replied, not wanting to add to the pressure that Tony was already experiencing.

He watched Tony's deliberate movements as he cradled his head in his hands. "Dad, why didn't you just come to me? If you needed money, why didn't you just come to me? I could've helped you figure something else out; taking money from a man like Sam Brewer is just plain stupid."

"I've never asked you for anything and I wasn't about to..."

Senior regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. He saw the younger man visibly bristle, knowing that a biting retort was on the tip of his son's tongue; the elder DiNozzo realized that he deserved every dagger that Tony could throw at him, but that was not Tony's style. Maybe he had been right when he had said that he had never asked Tony for anything and that included his love, but for some reason, Tony had always given that freely even when they were barely speaking to each other.

"I'm sorry," Senior apologized. "That didn't come out right."

"Yes it did," Tony sighed. "But it doesn't matter; at least not right now. What does matter is how you think that you're going to pay Brewer back? And don't tell me you have some money hidden somewhere; I'm not buying it."

Sometimes Tony was too smart for his own good. It was obvious that his own son didn't trust him and sadly, Senior couldn't blame him. He had taught Tony from a young age that there were very few people in the world that he could trust; unfortunately, the boy had quickly learned that his father wasn't one of them.

"I uh...," he began to stammer. "I was going to make a deal with him."

"Another deal? Why would you do that? Why would he make a deal with you? Do you actually think that he's going to believe that you're going to hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Actually, I was going to offer him something besides money."

"And that was?"

Senior blew out a pent up breath, bracing himself for the storm that he was about to unleash. "He has some federal charges pending and I was going to offer to get them dismissed, in a manner of speaking."

"And how were you going to do that? You don't have any money to bribe a judge."

"I wasn't going to bribe a judge!" Senior barked, hurt that his own son would hold his past transactions against him.

"Then how were you going to get…"

Senior immediately noticed the sickly pallor that his son's face had acquired as he realized what his father had intended to do; Tony's expression of disbelief and betrayal was reflected in his eyes.

"Anthony, let me explain," he begged.

"I don't think you have to explain. You think that because I'm a federal agent that I can go in and fix these charges," Tony deduced. "I work for NCIS and we don't have anything to do with Atlantic City gangsters unless they've killed someone in the Navy or the Marines."

"But I know that you have ways of gaining access to other agency files; you could…"

Tony shook his head vehemently. "No! Don't even go there."

"If I get the charges dropped, he'll wipe out my debt. Evidently his freedom is worth more than the half a million that I owe him."

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do? If I get caught, I could lose my job and go to prison and you would still owe Brewer the money you so called invested. I can't believe you!"

His piercing gaze followed Tony's every movement as he rose from his seat and began to pace. "I thought you had changed, but I guess I was wrong," Tony mumbled to himself as he continued to walk the short length of the room.

"Tony, please just listen to me."

Tony stopped at the foot of his bed, his eyes brimming with an unbridled rage that Senior didn't want to see released. "Listen to you? Why?" his son wanted to know.

"Because I'm your father."

"No, no you're not. A father wouldn't ask his only son to compromise his standards just so he could save face in a world that he no longer has any influence over! A father wouldn't lie to his son and a father wouldn't put himself over his children! So don't you lie there and tell me that I should do this for you because you're my father!"

Tony's venomous words were like a knife to the heart. Had he gone too far this time? Had he lost his son's respect? Did he ever have Tony's respect?

"I need to know one thing," Tony insisted. "Why were you upset about me paying your bills when you were in D.C. the last time?"

Senior's eyes narrowed. "Because I refused to be conned by my own son."

"So, it was a matter of pride."

"Yes," he admitted.

"And what about your pride now? How much of it did you have to swallow to tell me the truth?"

"I think you're being a bit over dramatic, Anthony. Maybe I did overreact when I discovered that you paid my bills but you have to understand, it made me look bad in Al's eyes; I smoothed things over by telling him that it was a surprise birthday present from you…"

"Another lie!" Tony roared. "When does the lying stop? When do the games stop?"

Senior was saved from having to answer Tony's thought provoking questions when the nurse entered his room. "Mr. DiNozzo, your heart rate is too fast; I've been watching it at the nurse's station and it's been steadily increasing. Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm having a little tightness in my chest," Senior informed her.

"He's fine," Tony blurted out.

"I wasn't aware your son had a medical degree."

He laughed at the nurse's flippant remark. "Actually, his degree's in physical education."

"Oh I see."

Tony cleared his throat. "My father's degree is in manipulation and lying; he's actually got his doctorate in both those areas."

Senior knew better than to try and start a verbal war with his son; Tony had an acerbic tongue when pushed and it was something that his nurse had deciphered as well. The older man hid his smile as the nurse turned to Tony. "I'm not sure what's going on, but your father needs to rest and conserve his strength. Perhaps it would be better if you go home and get some rest," she suggested. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

The nurse's attention was drawn to the hole that now adorned the once pristine wall. Her questioning gaze shifted between Senior and Tony, but neither man offered an explanation.

"That wall wasn't like that earlier," she stated. "Do either of you know what happened to it?"

Once again, her inquiry was met with silence. Senior breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse turned her attention back to him. "Get some rest, Mr. DiNozzo and I'll check on you later."

Senior locked eyes with his son. "I'm a little tired," he confessed. "Why don't you go on home, Junior and I'll see you in the morning? I will I see you in the morning, won't I?"

His heart sank as Tony turned to walk out of the room, refusing to make any promises. Of course, he knew that he more than likely deserved every harsh word and thought that was running through Tony's mind; however, Senior also knew his son well enough to know that the younger man's sense of duty would have him by his side in the morning as they wheeled him down to surgery.

"Tony?" he called out. "You _will_ be here in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," Tony tiredly conceded.

"Thank you, son."

"I'm not dropping this."

"I don't expect you to."

"Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Anthony."

He watched as Tony left his room. An aura of betrayal hung over his son like a dark rain cloud. Although he knew that he had never had Tony's complete confidence; Senior knew that he had managed to destroy what little trust that had been between him and he also recognized the fact that he would probably never be able to regain what he had lost.

Senior nodded his thanks to the nurse as she took great care to make sure he was comfortable. With instructions to call her if he needed assitance, Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was alone once again; he couldn't shake the feeling that if he wasn't careful, that he would be alone forever and that possibility was the one thing he feared more than anything, including death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs was sitting in the waiting area, nursing his coffee as he watched for Tony to make his way past the small room towards the elevator. He had been waiting a while but he had to make sure that Tony was all right; Gibbs had a feeling that something was wrong and whether he needed it or not, DiNozzo was going to need someone to lean on.

He felt a familiar presence entering the room prompting him to walk over and press start on the microwave to heat the now tepid coffee that he had purchased earlier. Gibbs watched Tony almost collapse the couch; the anger and exhaustion that was radiating from DiNozzo was palpable and there wasn't a doubt in the team leader's mind that Tony's father was responsible for the agent's agitated state of mind.

"Thought I told you to go home," Tony stated.

"Guess it didn't take," Gibbs replied, reciprocating one of DiNozzo's infamous answers.

"I know the feeling."

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Nope."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Want something stronger than coffee?"

"Yep."

Gibbs took the coffee out of the microwave and tossed it in the trash. "Let's go then."

As he extended his hand to pull Tony up, Gibbs noticed DiNozzo cradling his hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"The wall ran into my fist and no, I'm not going to go the ER to have it looked at," Tony growled.

He wasn't going to press the issue with DiNozzo; it was obvious that Tony was struggling to keep a tight rein on his emotions and Gibbs' main purpose was to get the younger man somewhere where he felt safe enough to release those pent up feelings that he harbored. "Come on, Tony; let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me, Boss."

The two men went towards the parking lot and got in the car. The companionable silence between them seemed to calm DiNozzo's nerves; he knew Tony well enough to know that his senior field agent wouldn't talk until he was ready but Gibbs had made a personal vow to listen when the time came.

It only took Gibbs a few minutes of driving time before he pulled up in front of his house. Cutting the engine off, he glanced over at his passenger who was already starting to get out of the vehicle. Tony was definitely hurting, his emotional wounds running deeper than the physical ones he bore. Gibbs' dislike for Tony's father was quickly turning into hatred; it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay objective, especially when he knew that DiNozzo's heart was being torn in two.

**Whew! I decided to make this chapter a little longer just in case I didn't get another one posted before I leave for the beach. I will be posting a new chapter for either **_**From the Ashes**_** or a **_**Long Road Home**_** before I leave and if you're really lucky, maybe both stories will be updated. Don't worry, I'll be writing on the way to the beach and doing some creative thinking when I'm sitting on the beach…have I mentioned how much I love the beach? **

**Anyway, thank you all for your continued support…I'm so blessed to have such incredible readers! Enjoy the post!**


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Tony lay back on the couch, his head resting against the cushion as he nursed his fourth glass of bourbon. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on Gibbs' couch but he stopped caring about the passage of the time after the third time the team leader had refilled his glass. Grateful that Gibbs seemed content to let him sit and stew for a while, he needed the time to sort through the myriad of emotions that were assaulting him. The anger and frustration that he was feeling towards his father was warring with the sense of disappointment he felt in himself for believing that his dad would ever change his manipulative ways.

He drained his drink and held the glass out towards Gibbs. "Two or three more ought to do it," Tony mumbled.

"Do what, DiNozzo?' Gibbs quietly asked.

"Get me to where I don't feel anything."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Right now it is. I'll probably regret it later, but at the moment, I just want to be numb."

"Want to talk about it?" the team leader pressed.

Tony shook his head. "Not right now. I've got to get everything straight in my head and at the rate I'm going, it's going to be a while."

He watched the amber colored liquid rise as Gibbs filled up his glass again. Tony knew from experience that drowning your troubles in alcohol wasn't a solution to anything; his father had proven that truth time and time again when he was growing up. Afternoons at the DiNozzo household were considered to be prime cocktail time as Tony had been forced to play bartender and give a report of his daily activities to his dad; most kids got to play catch with their fathers after school but that kind of normal activity was beneath Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.

"I'm going to go and put some coffee on," Gibbs announced. "You're going to need it later."

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Gibbs was right in his assessment. He watched the retired Marine head towards the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts and his bourbon. Why couldn't his dad be more like Gibbs? The team leader was more of father to him than the elder DiNozzo had ever been. It was Gibbs who had been watching his back for going on eleven years and had helped him overcome a lot of his insecurities and doubts that had taken root as a result of his unusual and often callous upbringing; now those uncertainties were rearing their ugly heads once again, causing him to reexamine everything he stood for.

Maybe Gibbs could provide him the insight that he so desperately craved regarding his father's situation; but how could he do that to his mentor? How could he drag Gibbs into the twisted mess that his father had created? Although the older agent knew a lot of what was going on, Tony knew that Gibbs really had no idea how deeply his father was involved with Sam Brewer and his dad's solution to all his problems. He had a feeling that Jethro Gibbs would have more than a few choice words for his father if he discovered that Senior actually wanted Tony to compromise his standards and his future; there would be an all out war and he knew who would emerge the victor.

Pushing himself up off the couch, he slowly followed Gibbs into the kitchen and settled himself into the first chair that he came to. He stared in confusion as a towel wrapped in around an ice pack appeared in front of him, courtesy of his team leader.

"For your hand," Gibbs stated. "I'm going to call Ducky and see if he'll come by first thing in the morning to take a look at it."

Tony had almost forgotten about his swollen hand; maybe he should have quit drinking a couple of hours ago. He took the towel and cradled it on his hand. "It'll be all right."

"You're probably right but you're still getting it looked at."

"Trust me; my hand looks better than the wall," he tiredly quipped.

"Am I going to be receiving a repair bill from the hospital?"

Tony shook his head. "Nurse Ratchet has already seen it; they'll probably add it on to my father's bill and I'll end up paying for it anyway."

"You're paying your dad's hospital bills?"

"Someone's got to; he doesn't have any insurance."

"Tony, I…"

"Gibbs, let's not even go down this road. I've already set everything up and I'm going to take care of his bill; end of discussion."

"All right," Gibbs conceded. "So, are you ready to tell me what's got you so rattled?"

"Not really."

"Whatever's bothering you; it's eating you up inside."

"I guess it is," he admitted. "It's just…it's just better if you let me handle my dad; things just got a lot more complicated."

"How so?"

"Gibbs, please."

"I'm not leaving this alone, DiNozzo," the team leader warned. "I'm not going to stand by and watch your father drag you down.

"I'm not going to let him," Tony vowed.

"I hope not."

"Have a little faith in me Gibbs; I need to know that you trust me to do what's right." Right now, Gibbs' faith in him was the one constant in his life; he wasn't sure what he would do without it.

"I do trust you, Tony; but I don't trust your father."

"Neither do I."

"Then tell me what's going on."

Tony knew that Gibbs wanted to help but it was difficult to admit that his own father actually wanted him to use his federal agent status to take care of the charges against Sam Brewer. How could a father do that a son? Embarrassed by his father's actions, Tony quickly came to the conclusion that he was going to have to carefully choose what he revealed to Gibbs; he was determined to protect his real family from the likes of his father and Brewer at all costs. He just hoped that the liquor that he had consumed wouldn't loosen his lips too much.

"I uh…talked to my dad about Brewer," Tony began.

"And?"

"And he admitted that he owes Brewer over five hundred thousand dollars."

There was no mistaking the tension now emanating from Gibbs; Tony could easily read the look of disdain and rage that were dancing upon the team leader's normally stoic features. "Over five hundred thousand?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration and controlled anger evident in his gruff voice. "I guess that he expects you to come up with the money to bail him out."

Tony was unable to look Gibbs in the eye because if he did, he knew that the team leader would know that he wasn't being completely honest with him. "I don't know," he sighed. "I was too mad to even ask him about how he expected to repay Brewer. I told him that I didn't have that kind of money; there's probably not enough overtime in the world that would begin to cover what he owes."

"So, what's your dad going to do?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I don't know and right now I don't care."

"I don't believe that."

He tiredly grinned at Gibbs. "I didn't figure you would. I wish I didn't care. The fact is that despite all his faults and the trouble he's landed himself in, he's still my father. They say you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family; I guess we're living proof of that." He couldn't bring himself to confess that if he could pick his family, Gibbs would easily fulfill the idea that he had of how a father should be and would have been proud to call the man 'dad'.

"Hey, Tony?" Gibbs quietly called to him. "Something else is bothering you; what is it?"

"I'm just tired; it's been an eventful couple of days."

"Tony, you're dad didn't ask you for money to bail him out, did he?"

Was he that easy to read? Gibbs always could see right through his façade despite Tony's efforts to keep the mask he constantly wore firmly in place. Raking his hand through his hair, he considered the words that would comprise his answer; he knew that when Gibbs discovered the truth, the former Marine would have yet another reason to despise his father. Tony didn't really care that Gibbs didn't like his dad, but he didn't want the team leader to do anything that would jeopardize the welfare of his friends.

"Tony, I asked you a question. Your dad didn't want money, did he?" Gibbs repeated.

Tony shook his head. "No."

"What did he say?'

"Gibbs, just let me deal with it. I can handle my dad."

"I don't doubt that. But one way or another, Brewer's going to get his money and he doesn't care whose hide it comes out of; I just don't want it to be yours."

"I appreciate your concern, Gibbs but believe me the less you know the better off you'll be."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"Gibbs, please." The alcohol he had consumed was wearing down his resistance to Gibbs' determination. Why had he ever agreed to come back to Gibbs' place? He should have just gone home but his natural instinct in time of trouble was to seek solace in the one place that he always could find his balance.

"He made another deal with Brewer that would erase his debt," Tony reluctantly revealed.

"What kind of deal?"

Tony nervously laughed; maybe he could just play it off like the absurd idea that it was and Gibbs wouldn't be too angry. Of course, the likelihood of avoiding the team leader's wrath was about as likely as the team leader using power tools to build his boat.

"Tony, what kind of deal?"

"It's just going to piss you off," he knowingly pointed out.

"Like it did you?"

"I guess I was pretty upset earlier but I've had time to cool down; either that or I think that the bourbon's starting to do its job."

"You're still pretty angry," Gibbs observed. "I can see it in your eyes. Whatever your dad said has got you out of sorts and I want to know what it is; I don't want to see your dad put your back against the wall."

There was no denying that Gibbs assumptions were correct, if not a little late. Tony already felt like his father had cornered him and his automatic reaction was to come out fighting; why was everything a battle with his father?

"All right," Tony sighed, too tired to fight against his urge to hide the truth from Gibbs. He respected the older man too much to lie to him; why he even considered doing so was beyond his understanding. Although Gibbs would never openly admit it, the team leader was protective of him; if only his father had taken such an interest in him, then Senior would have never suggested that he break the law to save his own skin.

"My dad," Tony took a deep breath and blew it out; this was harder than he thought it would be. "Before I go any further, you do remember your promise to stay away from dad?"

"I remember. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I just want to make sure that you remembered; I have a feeling that you're not going to like what I'm about to say."

"I probably won't but I gave you my word, DiNozzo; I won't go back on it."

Tony nodded, absently tracing the pattern on the tablecloth. He silently wished that Gibbs would offer him another drink; this would be a whole lot easier if he was completely drunk.

He took another breath and before he knew it, the words were spewing out of his mouth. "My dad told Brewer that if he released him from his debt that he would see to it that the federal charges pending against him were dropped."

Puzzled, Gibbs asked, "Exactly how did he propose to do that?"

"My dad believes that since I'm a fed that I can get access to the FBI files and…"

"What!"

Rage was etched in Gibbs' distinguished features; Tony was beginning to wonder if he had been right to trust his instincts and tell the team leader the truth. "Gibbs, please…"

"Tony, does your dad realize that what he asked you to do is against the law?"

"My dad's always believed that he's above the law."

"No one is above the law."

"I know that and you know that, but my father is another story."

"What did you tell your father?" Gibbs wanted know.

"What do you think I told him?" Tony snapped, his own frustration fueled by the alcohol he had consumed. "I told him no and a few other things."

"There was never a doubt in a mind about that," the former Marine reasoned. "What's your dad going to do now that his idea didn't work out?"

What was his father going to do? His dad had no money and no means of getting any; Tony knew that there was no way he could bail him out financially. Brewer wanted his money and had already proven that he wasn't a patient man; he still had the aches and pains that marked their last encounter.

"I don't know, Gibbs," he honestly replied. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Tony leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Right now, we've got to get through tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yeah, I promised I would be there."

"You're a better man than I am," Gibbs declared with a hint of pride. 

Tony shook his head. "I don't know about that, but he's still my dad. You would do the same thing if it was your dad."

"I don't know about that."

"I do."

Yawning, he laid his head down on the table, welcoming the darkness that was greeting him with open arms. The combination of the liquor and exhaustion had finally allowed him to succumb to the sleep that had been elusive to him the past couple of days. The last thing he remembered was a blanket being draped over his shoulder as the sudden warmth embraced him. The gesture was reminiscent of a father tucking in his child and that was the image that Tony took with him as his mind gave way to the dreams that were waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs leaned against his counter sipping his coffee as he studied his senior field agent who was slumped over onto his kitchen table sound asleep; he didn't have the heart to wake up the younger man in order to move him to the couch, especially since it had been a while since Tony had benefited from any real sleep. The stress from the past few days was taking its toll on DiNozzo and if he were honest with himself, he could feel the exhaustion creeping in his own bones. He was going to have to find time to rest as well or he wouldn't be much use to Tony; DiNozzo was going to need him to remain sharp, especially when it came to handling Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.

Ever since he had met Tony's father, the man had been an enigma to him. Did he care about his son or was the relationship between Senior and Junior simply a farce, a matter of convenience? Tony had inherited the elder DiNozzo's personality in that he hid behind a mask so that no one could tell what he was truly feeling; the dark haired agent had become an expert at keeping people at arm's length while keeping up the reputation of being the class clown. Gibbs had broken down the barriers that Tony had built around him but Senior's sudden appearance and reappearance had erected those walls once again.

DiNozzo wanted his father's approval and love and Gibbs simply couldn't understand why Senior couldn't provide Tony with what he needed. Tony was willing to do anything for his father including paying his hospital bills, and his dad repaid his kindness by expecting him to figure out a way to get the charges dropped against a two-bit gangster like Brewer. Gibbs wanted nothing more than for Tony's father to vanish from his life permanently, but he realized that if Senior walked out again, it would devastate the younger agent beyond words.

He glanced at his watch, wondering if Ducky would still be awake. Gibbs knew it was late but he needed to hear the voice of reason that the ME often provided, not to mention that the physician had a soft spot for Tony and would do anything in his power to help him. Setting his coffee on the counter, he dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" the cultured voice echoed through the receiver.

"Duck, I'm sorry it's so late," Gibbs apologized.

"Nonsense, Jethro. I was still awake; Anthony lent me a rather intriguing novel last week and I needed the interruption or I would have never put it down," Ducky explained.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you."

"You didn't," the ME reassured him. "What's troubling you, my friend?"

"Tony."

"Is he all right?"

"Not really; he's had a pretty rough day. He's sleeping now, either that or he's passed out; I was wondering if you could come over early in the morning and check him out."

"Of course," Ducky replied. "I'll be over first thing. I'm a little surprised that he's there with you; I figured he wouldn't leave his father's side."

"Yeah, well; he needed the rest."

"Oh, there's no doubt about that; I just wasn't expecting him to give in to the need so easily. We both are very familiar with Anthony's sense of determination.

Gibbs smiled to himself. DiNozzo was the one person who could give him a run for money in the area of stubbornness; a quality that he truly admired in his senior field agent.

Not wanting to share what Tony had told him in confidence, Gibbs said, "I think he and his dad needed a break from each other."

"That happens in the best of families; parents and their children getting on each other's nerves. There were many times that mother and I were at odds and I'm sure it's the same with you and your father."

"I guess your right," he conceded. "Tony's got a lot on him right now, Duck; I just want to be sure he's okay."

"I have a feeling that there's more going on than meets the eye; you don't have to tell me what has transpired between Tony and his father, but I must warn you, Jethro, you need to tread lightly. It is apparent that you do not like Tony's father and I'm sure that Tony has picked up on that fact as well; you must give him your support and not your judgment," Ducky warned him.

"I know, Duck. I just see what this is doing to Tony and I…"

"You just want to keep him from being hurt again."

Gibbs nodded. That was exactly what he wanted to do. "Yeah," he managed to answer. "Last time his dad was here, it took a while for Tony to pick up the pieces and now it's happening again. How many times has that man broken his son's heart?"

"Probably more than we'll ever know. However, the important thing to remember is that now, Tony has people in his life that will help him pick up those pieces."

"If he'll let us."

"If he'll let us," the team leader agreed.

Despite the act that he constantly put on, Tony was an intensely private man; another trait that he inherited from his father. DiNozzo kept his pain to himself and had for many years; only in those rare times like tonight, would Tony allow his vulnerability to be seen and only to those that he knew wouldn't think less of him for doing so. Gibbs was honored that Tony counted him as one of the few that he completely trusted and he was determined not to let the disdain he felt towards Tony's dad shatter that trust.

**I do apologize for the delay but it has been an incredibly busy week trying to get the kids ready to go back to school next week; I appreciate your patience and hope that the post was worth the wait. Not sure if I'll get the next chapter up for 'Long Road' before the weekend; I still have some tweaking to do on it. **

**Thank you so much to my loyal fans! You all are the greatest! Big hugs to you all! I can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

The smell of coffee was the first thing Tony noticed as he forced himself to rejoin the land of the living; unfortunately he knew that it was going to take something more than coffee to get rid of the jackhammer that had taken up residence in his head. A low groan escaped his lips as he slowly sat up in an effort to take in his surroundings. The blanket that had been draped over his shoulders fell to the floor; he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus on the image of the man sitting across from him.

Tony stared at the team leader trying to recall how he had ended up at Gibbs' house; the last thing he remembered with any clarity was arguing with his father in the hospital and everything else seemed to be a big blur with sporadic images vying for attention in his jumbled mind. He could only hope that he hadn't said or done anything to embarrass himself in front of the former Marine; it was important to him that he didn't disappoint Gibbs.

"Mornin' Boss," he mumbled, his mouth feeling like he had swallowed sand.

"How'd you sleep?" Gibbs asked as he pushed a cup of coffee towards him.

"I'm not sure; how long have I been asleep?"

"About six hours."

"What time is it?"

"A little after six," the Marine answered.

"Crap!"

A sense of panic began to overwhelm him as he shakily stood to his feet. "I should already be at the hospital! Why didn't you wake me up?"

The room began to spin and Tony was sure that he was going to be sick. Strong hands guided him back down to his chair and he was grateful that Gibbs didn't let him go until he was sure that he wasn't going to pass out. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I guess I got up too fast."

"You shouldn't do that, especially when you've got a hangover," Gibbs pointed out.

"I'll try and remember that." Tony cradled his aching head in his hands. "Oh man, how much did I have to drink?"

"I quit counting after your fourth glass."

"Bourbon?"

"What else?"

He raked his hands through his hair; frustration and disgust with himself evident in his listless movements. Tony winced as a sharp pain shot through his hand. As he stared at the bruised appendage, a vague recollection of hitting it against a wall came to his mind. He gently flexed his hand as he recalled the anger at his father that had been redirected at the wall.

"Ducky's coming by in a little bit to look at your hand," the team leader informed him.

"I don't think it's broken."

"Better safe than sorry."

"I guess," he conceded.

He sat up and met Gibbs' concerned gaze. He despised appearing weak in front of the former Marine, fearing that he would somehow lose the older man's respect. Of course, now that he thought about it, Gibbs had seen him at his best and his worst and still treated him better than his own father; Tony had never been convinced that he had ever had his dad's respect.

"So, what did I end up spilling my guts about this time?" Tony asked. He knew that his tendency to ramble when he was drunk had more than likely resulted in him revealing those innermost hurts that he always tried to keep hidden so no one could see the real Anthony DiNozzo.

"Your dad," Gibbs replied.

"I figured that much."

"You were pretty upset with him when we left the hospital."

"Yeah, well," he sighed. "I'm still not too happy with him this morning."

"Can't blame you."

"What exactly did I say?" Tony wanted to know.

"You told me about your dad's dealings with Sam Brewer and that he wants you to use your federal agent status to make the charges go away," Gibbs bitterly stated.

Tony knew that Gibbs wasn't pleased with the position that his father had put him in; the coolness of the older man's tone vaguely disguised the anger that Tony knew was raging inside. This revelation had more than likely just added to the list of reasons why Gibbs didn't get along with his father; the Marine's sense of integrity constantly clashed with his father's sense of self preservation, not to mention that the two men were as different as day and night.

"Did I tell you how much he owes Brewer?"

Gibbs nodded. "Over five hundred thousand."

"I didn't leave anything out, did I? You know, my father's made a living by lying and using others; you would think that it'd get old after awhile," Tony mused. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand what makes him tick."

"I don't know, DiNozzo; I was kind of hoping that he'd figure out what he's missed all these years."

"And what's that?"

Gibbs paused for a second; his eyes reflecting the seriousness and sincerity of his next words. "His son."

"Gibbs, don't worry about it," Tony tried to reassure him. "I've been an afterthought in my father's life for years; I'm used to it."

Tony blew out a pent up breath. He wasn't sure that he was in the right frame of mind to discuss his and Senior's relationship; there weren't enough hours in a day to even begin considering a trip down memory lane. Tony needed to get to the hospital before his father was taken to surgery; he had promised his dad that he would be there and unlike his father, he kept his word.

"I need to get to the hospital," he declared once again.

"You've got time," Gibbs stated. "I already called and they aren't going to take your father to surgery until 8:30. Go on and take a shower; I think you've got some clothes in the spare room from the last time you crashed here. By the time you're done, Ducky should be here; after he looks you over, we'll grab some breakfast on the way to the hospital."

Tony shook his head. "No food."

"You're going to eat something; you've got a long day ahead of you."

Tony permitted Gibbs to help him slowly stand up. He nodded when he was sure that his feet were under him and headed towards the bathroom. When he reached the door, he glanced back over his shoulder at the team leader. "Thanks, Gibbs."

"You're welcome, Tony."

He entered the bathroom and found a towel and washcloth lying on the sink. Closing the door behind him, he braced himself against the sink and studied his reflection in the mirror. "You're a mess, DiNozzo."

The dark circles under his eyes were a testament to the physical and emotional stress that he'd been under the past few days; the stubble on his face seemed to age him five years. He hoped that Gibbs didn't mind if he used his razor.

"Don't touch my razor, DiNozzo! There's a disposable one in the medicine cabinet," Gibbs yelled from the kitchen.

"How does he do that?" Tony mumbled to himself. "Thanks, Boss!"

He carefully removed his shirt, ever mindful of his injured ribs; his various aches and bruises served as a reminder of how difficult his life had become ever since his father had come back into his life. Maybe it would have been better if they had stayed estranged. Tony forced those thoughts out of his mind; he once told Gibbs that his father was set in his ways and he was never going to change. If only Tony could accept that fact himself, his life would probably be a lot less complicated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had been lying awake for a while, the worry and stress from his upcoming surgery preventing him getting the sleep that he needed. Of course, that wasn't the only thing on his mind; for the last thirty minutes, he'd been remembering his last conversation with his son. He had attempted something new for him and had been semi honest with Tony and that approach had gotten him nowhere. When Junior had confronted him about Brewer, he had no choice but to tell Tony the truth.

"A lot of good that did me," he mumbled. "I've got to do something; I have to talk Tony into helping me or we'll both be on Brewer's list."

"Talking to yourself, my old friend?"

Senior paled at the sound of the familiar voice. He gaze followed Sam Brewer as he entered his room and sat down in the chair beside his bed. Feeling vulnerable, he reached for the bed control that would enable him to sit up and face his adversary. Making sure that the call button was well within his reach, he waited for his guest to make the first move.

"Hello, Anthony," Brewer greeted. "So, it's true."

"How did you find out that I was in the hospital?"

"Your son is getting careless; I had my men tail him."

"You had him tailed? What…"

"Don't worry," Brewer assured him. "He's safe and sound; he left with Agent Gibbs last night and spent the night at his house. I must say that Junior; that is what you call him, right? Anyway, Junior didn't seem too happy."

"He's tired," Senior offered by way of explanation. "When he's tired, Junior gets edgy. Speaking of Tony, he'll be here any minute. If I were you, I wouldn't be here," Senior warned the other man.

"I just stopped by to see an old friend; there's no law against that."

Mustering the most charming smile he could, Senior attempted to ease the tension in the room. "Of course not, Sam; I'm just surprised to see you. Since you found out I was in the hospital then you probably already know that I'm having surgery in a couple of hours."

"I know. I just came to wish you well, Anthony."

"Is that all?" he challenged, the grin on his face masking the panic he was feeling inside. Brewer was a dangerous man and there wasn't a doubt in Senior's mind that Sam wouldn't think twice about killing him if the situation was warranted.

"Of course," Sam replied. "I'm not sure I appreciate your suspicious nature towards me, but since I know that you're under a great deal of stress, I will overlook your thinly veiled accusation."

"I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

He cleared his throat as he adjusted his covers. "I do have one question, Sam; if you don't mind."

Brewer sat back in his chair; his movements exaggerated as his made a spectacle of making himself comfortable. "Ask away."

"Why are you really here?"

"You know, you and your son do have something in common; you're both direct and to the point."

"Only when it suits me to be," Senior stated. "So, answer my question."

"I came to see if you've talked to your son."

"About what?"

Senior could feel Brewer's eyes boring holes through him to his soul. "About our deal."

"I…uh...I...not exactly," he lied. "There's been a lot going on and we've rarely had any time alone together to talk." He knew that he hadn't been truthful with Sam but he hoped to buy himself some time; maybe he could still talk Tony into helping him, although that possibility was looking bleak.

"Anthony, I've been very patient, but my patience is wearing thin. You said that you could convince him to take care of those charges against me, but so far, you haven't followed through on your end of the deal," Brewer pointed out. "You better get busy or the boys and I will have to pay another visit to your son and use a different method of persuasion to get my point across; I don't think that my men will go so easy on him this time."

Senior visibly bristled. Tony had told him that Brewer had been in his home but he had neglected to tell him the extent of the confrontation. How badly had Junior been hurt? "What do you mean, this time?"

"He didn't tell you that we left our calling card?" Brewer inquired.

"No, he didn't."

"I guess he didn't want you to worry."

"I guess not," Senior conceded.

"I'm starting to believe that you and your son aren't as close as you claimed to be."

"Our relationship isn't really your concern."

Brewer sat forward in his chair, the mask that had been disguising his arrogance and fury was beginning to slip. "It _is_ my concern when it's my future that's at stake. You told me that your son would do anything for you; was that a lie?"

"No."

"Then why do I still have these charges against me?"

"I told you that I haven't talked to him about it! He's been busy making sure that I'm being taken care of; he's been at the hospital with me ever since I had my heart attack."

"He's not here now; he's still at Agent Gibbs' place," Brewer reminded him.

"Just give us a few more days. Let me get through this surgery and then I'll talk to Tony."

"For some reason, I don't believe you. I think that you better convince him before you have surgery; what if you don't survive? Where would I be then?"

"I'm not planning on dying," Senior growled at his nemesis. What on earth had possessed him to ever get involved with the likes of Sam Brewer? If he had listened to his initial instincts, he wouldn't be in the position of asking his only son to betray everything that he stood for.

"No one plans on dying, Anthony."

"I think you better leave; my son will be here soon."

"Will he?" An evil smile played upon Brewer's lips. "Maybe he will and maybe he won't. Accidents happen all the time. You better take care of this and soon or your son will lose more than that infamous DiNozzo charm."

Senior sat up in bed, the rage now coursing through him squeezed his chest like a vice. "You better…not threaten…my son!" he seethed. Grabbing his chest, he ignored the alarms that were beginning to echo throughout the room. "He's your…only hope. Remember that."

"I haven't forgotten." Brewer stood to leave as the nurse came running in the room. "Have you?"

"What happened here?" the nurse demanded to know.

The elder DiNozzo felt himself being pushed back down on the bed as the nurse silenced the blaring alarms and placed the oxygen mask over his face. Senior inhaled the much needed air as he tried to force himself to relax under the ministrations of the nurse. "Take it easy," she instructed. "Take deep breaths; I've paged the doctor."

He acknowledged her with a slight nod as his gaze fell on Brewer, who was playing the part of the concerned friend. "I better get out of the way," Sam insisted. "I knew that I shouldn't have brought up the problems we've been having at work. Why did I let you talk me into it?"

Senior wished that he had the ability and the energy to punch Brewer in the nose; the man was more of a con artist than he was. "Feel better, my friend and don't worry, I'll make sure Tony takes care of himself," Sam vowed. Turning to the nurse, he gave her an apologetic smile, "Please take care of him."

As soon as Brewer had left, he reached up and removed the mask. "My son…I need to call my son," he pleaded.

"I'll call him as soon as I get you situated," the nurse promised.

"No, I need to…talk to him now."

"Mr. DiNozzo, please; you've got to relax."

"As soon as I talk to my son."

He was grateful that the nurse finally gave in to his demand. "All right," she reluctantly consented. "You just lie there and rest and let the doctor check you over; I'll go call your son."

The older man breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse left his room to honor his request. He didn't want Brewer anywhere near his son; although was still planning on trying to convince Tony to help him, Senior was truly afraid that Sam would use other means of persuasion. "I never meant for you to get hurt, Tony," he whispered to himself.

Senior recalled Gibbs' promise to have Tony's back; he sincerely hoped that the team leader was true to his word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs was beginning to think that Tony had fallen asleep in the shower but after hearing a few expletives coming from the bathroom, he figured that his senior agent was still upright and semi-functional. He glanced at his watch and figured that he'd give Tony a few more minutes before he made sure that he was all right; DiNozzo had never been a morning person when he was sober and the effect of the alcohol had only exacerbated the slow pace at which he was moving.

Although he had planned on stopping for breakfast, Gibbs decided that Tony needed a little something on his stomach before they got in the car and headed towards the hospital. He had decided to fix some toast and was now waiting for DiNozzo to join him; the young man had a long few days ahead of him and Gibbs was determined to see that DiNozzo took care of himself. His concern for Tony's welfare was why he had called Ducky and why he had placed a call to Vance to tell him that he and Tony would be taking some time off; the Director wasn't thrilled with both of them being out at the same time, but he understood the necessity.

The water had stopped running and he knew that Tony would be out soon. After he poured himself another cup of coffee, he sat the plate of toast on the table and waited for DiNozzo. He didn't have to wait too long before Tony appeared dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt; the dark haired man looked a little more rested but there were still dark circles under his eyes that spoke volumes of the stress that he was under.

"Feel better?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really, but hopefully I look a little more human," Tony admitted.

"Have some toast."

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care. Eat."

Tony sat down and started nibbling on the toast. DiNozzo was subdued and that was simply out of character for the normally exuberant man; Gibbs was sure that Tony's sudden passiveness was a combination of fatigue, frustration, and uncertainty. He hated what his father's presence did to his senior field agent; not for the first time did the former Marine wonder if Tony would be better off if his dad had stayed out of life.

The sound of his front door opening brought him out of his silent musings. He recognized the familiar footsteps of his old friend; as usual, Ducky was right on time. Gibbs motioned for the ME to join them. "Hey, Duck."

"Good morning, Jethro," Ducky cheerfully acknowledged them as he observed Tony's sluggish movements and tired appearance. "I see my patient is eagerly awaiting my services."

"Mornin' Duck," Tony said in between bites of toast.

"How are you, Anthony? You look a little worse for wear."

"Believe me, worse for wear is an improvement," Tony quipped.

"I believe it."

Gibbs was grateful for Ducky's easy going bedside manner; the ME's gentleness and compassion was exactly what Tony needed right now. "Want some coffee?" he offered.

"No, thank you. I've got a petty officer waiting on me after I leave here; I instructed Mr. Palmer to start the autopsy and I'm sure he'll do a fine job but I still need to be there. Sometimes the lad does go off on a tangent but I suppose that is something that I'll never be able to fix," Ducky surmised.

"Probably not," Gibbs deadpanned. "I've been trying for years."

"So Anthony, I hear that you've hurt your hand and…"

The ME was interrupted by Tony's ringing phone. Gibbs grabbed it off the table so Tony wouldn't have an excuse to avoid Ducky's ministrations. Glancing at the caller ID, a sense of dread came over the team leader.

"Who is it?" Tony wanted to know.

He wished that for once he could lie to Tony. The hospital was calling and Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that whoever was on the other end of the line was not the bearer of good news. What if something was wrong with Tony's father? As much as he wanted to spare Tony any pain, he had to let DiNozzo take the call.

Gibbs handed the phone to Tony, hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake. "It's the hospital."

"The hospital?"

Tony rose up from his seat as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

The former Marine was trying to listen to Tony's end of the conversation. His heart sank when he heard DiNozzo confirm that he was talking to his dad; couldn't that man let his son have a moment's peace?

Gibbs silently chastised himself for the negative thoughts that he was having regarding Anthony DiNozzo, Senior. He was Tony's father and whether he liked it or not, DiNozzo felt a sense of obligation to his dad; if he wasn't careful, he would end up driving a wedge between him and the man that he thought of as a son and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

**Hope you enjoyed the post. It was a tad bit longer than usual but the words kept coming, so I had to keep typing. I know I sound like a broken record, but I sincerely appreciate all of your support and encouragement; I'm humbled and honored to have such faithful readers! Off to work on From the Ashes! **


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

When Gibbs had told him that the hospital was calling, Tony's first thought was that his father had taken a turn for the worse; his heart was beating so hard that he thought it would burst out of his chest. Reluctantly he had answered the phone, knowing that if something had happened to his father, he would have a hard time living with the guilt of not being there for his dad. He shakily rose to his feet, wishing that he hadn't drunk those last couple classes of bourbon the previous night. "Hello?"

"Junior?"

He breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing his dad's voice, but that reprieve was short lived as he recognized that his father's normally suave timbre was laced with a hint of panic. Knowing that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was not one to easily become alarmed, Tony immediately became concerned once again.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I uh…just wanted to be sure that you were all right."

Now he definitely knew something was wrong; his father was not usually concerned with his welfare. During his childhood, an illness or injury had always been viewed as an inconvenience, especially if it conflicted with his dad's plans. Maybe that was why when years later he had been dying from the plague, he had not bothered to call his father; he knew that at the time, it wouldn't have done any good.

"I'm fine, Dad," he assured his father.

"That's good to know, Junior."

He could feel the concerned gazes of Gibbs and Ducky following his still lethargic movements; the hangover he was experiencing coupled with the fading bruises he still sported were working against him as he slowly paced the length of Gibbs' living room. As he turned around, he met Gibbs' piercing stare; Tony knew that his mentor wanted to know what was going on but at the moment, he truly didn't have an answer. He shrugged his shoulders, knowing that Gibbs would realize that he had no idea what had obviously unnerved his father causing the normally sophisticated man to act in such an unusual manner.

"Dad, are you sure that you're okay?" Tony asked once again, hoping that maybe this time his father would be honest with him.

"I am now."

"What do you mean by that?" the dark haired agent wanted to know.

"I uh…I was uh…sleeping and I must have been dreaming and I woke up and…I was just worried…"

"Dad, I thought we already had a discussion about being honest with each other. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"What makes you think that I'm not?" Senior questioned.

"Because it's what I do for a living, Dad. I can tell when I'm being lied to."

"Good point," his dad conceded.

"So are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

"I had a visitor early this morning."

Tony was puzzled by this revelation. "A visitor? Who was it?"

He could tell by the pregnant pause that his father was reluctant to reveal his apparently unexpected guest. "Dad? Who was it?" he pressed.

"Sam Brewer."

"What?" He should have known that Brewer would try something; a man like that was not going to simply sit idly by and wait for something to happen. "Brewer was in your room?"

"Yes."

The young man felt sick; he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, the realization of what could have happened to his father, or both of these things, but Tony managed to tamp down the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine but he threatened you; I just had to call and make sure that you were safe."

"So you were actually worried about me?" Tony truly didn't mean to verbalize his private thoughts; evidently, the bourbon was still doing his talking for him. "I uh…didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"It's all right, Anthony; I uh…deserved that."

Momentarily forgetting his injuries, Tony plopped down on the couch and lay back against the cushion. "No Dad, you didn't," he sighed. "Look, I'll be there in a few minutes and…"

"He won't be back," Senior stated. "I'll be fine."

"I'm on my way," Tony repeated. "Is there a nurse or someone with you now?"

"Yes, one of the nurses is standing right here."

"Let me talk to her," he insisted.

"Junior, I don't think this is necessary."

"Just let me talk to her."

He continued to ignore the curious stares of Gibbs and the ME; they would have to wait for the explanation that they both seemed to desperately want. Tony knew that neither man would be pleased with his abrupt departure but he wanted to, no, he _needed_ to make sure that his dad was all right before they took him into surgery. The agent pleaded with the nurse to make sure that someone stayed with his father until he arrived; fortunately, it didn't take much convincing for the nurse to agree to his request. He thanked her and asked to speak to his dad once again.

"Dad?"

"I'm here."

Tony wasn't used to his father sounding so weak; it was obvious that on top of Senior's already deteriorating condition that Brewer's visit had not helped matters at all. "Just take it easy, Dad. I'll be there soon," he vowed.

"I'll be waiting."

"You better be."

He hung up the phone and slung it beside him. Tony raked his hands through his hair, drawing in a sharp breath as he suddenly remembered his injured hand. "Ow! Son of a…"

Within a couple of seconds, Ducky was by his side. "Let me take a look, Anthony," the ME firmly pleaded.

"I have to get to the hospital."

"It will only take a moment; now let me see your hand."

Tony reluctantly permitted the physician to examine his hand while Gibbs handed him his coffee that he had abandoned earlier when he had taken the phone call. He took the cup and nodded his thanks; Gibbs always seemed to know what he needed.

"What's going on, Tony?" the team leader wanted to know.

He swallowed hard, biting back a colorful retort as Ducky pressed on a particularly sore spot on his hand; Tony found it odd that the pain seemed to sober him more than Gibbs' coffee.

"My apologies, Anthony," Ducky said.

"It's all right, Ducky," Tony said.

As the doctor continued to poke and prod, Tony turned his attention back to Gibbs. "Brewer came to see my dad early this morning," he explained.

"Is your dad all right?" Gibbs asked.

The fact that Gibbs inquired about his father's health both surprised and touched him; his dad and the former Marine were constantly at each other's throats and it was a constant source of stress in his life, but Gibbs' concern was genuine and Tony truly appreciated it.

"He's okay; kind of shaken up but okay. He was worried about me and…" Tony cleared his throat; he couldn't afford to become too emotional over the fact that his father had seemed concerned about him. "He's all right."

"I'm glad he's okay."

'Yeah. Thanks."

"Did he say what Brewer wanted?"

Tony shook his head. "He didn't go into a lot of detail but he did say that Brewer threatened me."

He saw Gibbs visibly bristle and knew that any sympathy that he had demonstrated towards his dad had once again been buried under the dislike the team leader had for his father. Tony understood that Gibbs was worried about him getting hurt by his father, but what the former Marine didn't understand was the fact that he really didn't expect anything from his Anthony DiNozzo, Senior; after years of disappointment, it was easier just to accept his dad for who he was.

Lacking both the energy and desire to get into another disagreement with Gibbs, Tony said, "I'm gonna head on over there; I want to see him before they take him for surgery."

"I'll drive you."

"Gibbs, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do; you don't have a car," Gibbs pointed out.

Tony had almost forgotten that Gibbs had given him a lift from the hospital. "Oh, yeah," he sighed. "You can just drop me off and go do what you need to do."

"You don't need to be alone while your dad's having surgery."

"I'm a big boy, Gibbs; I'll be fine."

"I know."

The senior field agent should have known that the moment he had revealed the fact that Brewer had threatened him, Gibbs would not let him out of his sight. A bodyguard was the last thing he needed or wanted, yet it seemed to be part of his destiny that Jethro Gibbs had appointed himself to that position; he knew that he might as well accept the fact that he had inherited a shadow at least for a few days and that Gibbs would indeed be by his side.

"You about finished, Ducky?" he asked, knowing that the ME could easily sense his growing impatience.

"I think so. I believe it's just bruised, although without an X-ray, I can't be one hundred percent sure."

"It'll be fine."

"Keep some ice on it," the physician instructed. "It will help with the pain and swelling as will a mild pain reliever such as Motrin. If it is still giving you problems in a couple of days, please don't be your usual obstinate self and ignore it; get it X-rayed."

"I will."

"I'll make sure of it," Gibbs added.

Tony unsteadily rose to his feet and headed towards the door with Gibbs in tow, hoping that he would be at the hospital in time to talk to his dad. "Hey, DiNozzo?" Gibbs called to him.

He glanced over his shoulder at the team leader; he couldn't afford any more delays. "What?" he snapped.

"Don't you think you should put your shoes on?" the team leader inquired, pointing to his feet.

He stared at his feet and then sheepishly smiled at Gibbs. "I guess it would help. I'll be right back."

Within just a few seconds he had returned and nodded to Gibbs, silently indicating that he was ready. The two men walked out to Gibbs' car; he truly enjoyed being able to ride in the classic Challenger that had been restored by Jackson Gibbs. He knew that although his boss was a man of few words, he truly had appreciated the time, effort, and care that his father had put into rebuilding the car. It was something that Gibbs could always cherish just because his dad gave it to him; Tony sometimes wondered if Jethro Gibbs knew how lucky he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam Brewer was pleased with himself; his plan was set into motion. His visit with his former business partner turned thorn in the flesh had been very productive; he was sure that DiNozzo now understood that he wasn't afraid to resort to drastic measures to get what he wanted. He and Anthony DiNozzo weren't that different, except that he didn't let family get in his way of anything, especially business. It wasn't beneath Brewer to use his own family for personal gain; it was his way of life and his family accepted it without question.

DiNozzo's relationship with his son actually confused him. Anthony claimed to love his son but he was prepared to risk the young man's career and freedom to pay his debt. He had told him that Tony could get the pending charges facing Brewer dropped and the self professed criminal had been more than willing to forgo the money that DiNozzo owed him to avoid federal prison; however his nemesis had yet to convince the young man to take part in the illegal act that would guarantee Brewer's freedom.

Once again, he found himself cleaning up DiNozzo's mess and this time, he would make sure that he came out on top. After seeing for himself that the old man would be laid up for a while, he knew that he had to bide his time; the only problem is that he didn't have a lot of time before his trial started. He would give DiNozzo a week to convince his son to get those charges drop or he would have to implore his own method of persuasion and the results would not be pleasant for Anthony DiNozzo, Junior.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his private musings. Glancing at the caller ID, he recognized the familiar number of one of his confidantes, Tim Perrilli. "What is it?"

"DiNozzo and Gibbs just left his house," Perrilli informed him. "Looks like they're headed to the hospital."

"Of course they are," he snapped. "Where else would a son be when his father's about to undergo the knife? Keep your distance; I don't want him to suspect anything."

"Will do."

"Let me know when Senior gets out of surgery," he instructed. "My plan does hinge on his survival."

"Yes sir."

Brewer hung up and walked over to one of the windows of his suite that overlooked D.C.; the rising sun was beginning to illuminate the business of the streets. Although he didn't frequent the nation's capitol, he was beginning to think that this particular trip was going to be well worth his time. Perhaps he should consider a permanent move to Washington D.C.; Brewer believed that he would fit in quite well with the other miscreants who inhabited the city. However, that consideration was short lived; he was truly content with the home that he had created and worshipped. He would leave D.C. when his work was done, but he would definitely leave his mark on both the elder DiNozzo and his off spring and the two men would never know what hit them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs had dropped Tony off at the front entrance and then had proceeded to find a parking place. Glancing up in his review mirror, he searched for the car that he had seen following them ever since he had pulled out onto the main road. The car had wisely kept its distance, but he had known it was there. He didn't mention it to Tony, knowing that the younger man had enough to worry about; Gibbs would handle this latest development and any others that arose in order to ensure Tony's safety.

He could no longer see the other vehicle but the team leader had a feeling that it was nearby. Gibbs parked his car and cut off the engine; getting out of the car, he locked it and headed towards the entrance. He took one final look around before going through the automatic doors, his eagle eye looking for anything out of place. Satisfied that all was well for now, he entered the hospital and made his way to the floor that housed Tony's father.

The call from Tony's dad had rattled his senior field agent, that much was for certain. He hadn't pressed DiNozzo on the details of the conversation but it was obvious that Tony was worried. The younger man had been quiet during the ride to the hospital and though the hangover he was dealing with was partly to blame for his uncharacteristic silence, concern for his dad was utmost on his mind.

He was still furious at Senior for trying to drag Tony into the mess that he had created, prompting Gibbs to wonder if despite Tony's earlier claim, the elder DiNozzo cared about his son at all. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his promise to Tony; he was not going to sit idly by and watch Tony's dad destroy him.

As he entered the lift, he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number; he was definitely going to need help on this one and there was only one person who could give him what he was looking for. He waited impatiently for the person on the other end to answer; after four rings, his longtime friend and sometimes nemesis answered. Despite their differences, FBI agent Tobias Fornell was someone he could count on and someone he trusted to help him; they had a unique friendship due to Fornell marrying his second ex-wife and that friendship had grown over the years. "Tobias?"

"It's way too early to talk to you," Tobias answered.

"I need a favor," Gibbs explained, getting right to the point.

"Why am I not surprised? What is it?"

A smile escaped from Gibbs' lips. "You must be feeling generous this morning, Tobias? I was expecting to have to recite the history of the FBI to you to get you to agree to help me," he teased.

"I figure that if you're calling me before I've barely had time to get out of bed, it must be important."

"It's almost 7; why are you still asleep? Half the day's already wasted."

"We mere mortals enjoy sleeping past sunrise," Fornell shot back. "So, what's up?"

"You know a guy by the name of Sam Brewer?"

His question was met with a brief moment of silence. "Brewer? What about him?"

"I need some information on him; I've got McGee pulling his records and everything, but I need some of those details that McGee's not going to find."

"Why?"

"I'll explain it when I see you."

"Fine," Fornell sighed. "Where are you?"

"At the hospital?"

Gibbs smiled at the hint of sudden panic if Fornell's voice. "What? The hospital?"

"I'm here with DiNozzo; his dad's getting ready for bypass surgery," he quickly explained.

"I'll be there in an hour; tell DiNozzo my thoughts are with him."

"Will do."

He hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket as the elevator came to a stop. Gibbs got off the elevator and walked down the corridor towards Senior's room. As he approached the room, he paused outside the door when he heard Tony and his dad talking; not wanting to intrude on their conversation, he remained outside to watch and wait. Brewer was long gone but that didn't mean that the criminal didn't have eyes everywhere.

It was only a few minutes before the medical staff entered Senior's room to take him down to surgery. Soon after, the gurney carrying Tony's father was wheeled out with Tony following close behind. The young agent's hand was on his dad's shoulder; Tony's presence was clearly a comfort to the elder DiNozzo.

"I'll be here when you wake up, Dad," Tony vowed. "You're going to be fine."

"I hope you're right, Junior."

"When's the last time I was wrong?" the agent quipped.

He had to bite back a retort when he saw Senior pat Tony's hand and then give it a light squeeze. "I do love you, Junior."

Gibbs noticed that Tony didn't seem to have a reply to his father's declaration. He knew how difficult it could be to speak those three words, especially after years of separation, but he couldn't help but wonder if Tony would ever be able to say those words again. Yes, he cared for his father and would do anything for him, but he had a feeling that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior had lost his chance to know what it meant to have the unconditional love of a child.

DiNozzo stood beside Gibbs as they watched the elevator doors close. Gibbs put his arm around Tony's shoulders and guided him towards the waiting area. "Come on," he gently urged. "Let's see if they have any bad coffee in here."

"Bad coffee and bad chairs; one of these days maybe someone will invent a friendly waiting room."

"Probably not."

"Yeah."

He watched Tony begin to pace the length of the room. Gibbs leaned against the wall, silently offering his support to the younger agent; between the concern he had for his father and the unwarranted guilt he was carrying, DiNozzo was trying to shoulder a heavy burden. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Tony was blaming himself for Brewer's visit, thinking that if had stayed at the hospital, he could have prevented the Sam Brewer from getting to his father; he also knew that nothing he could say would convince him otherwise.

"How was he doing?" Gibbs finally asked.

Tony shrugged. "Better. He'd finally calmed down enough so they could get him ready for surgery; he was kind of groggy when I talked to him but I think he was relieved to know that I was here."

"I'm sure he was."

DiNozzo finally sat down and cradled his head in his hands. "I can't believe Brewer came here; I should have known better than to leave. I was so angry at him that I had to get away and…"

Gibbs sat down beside him, hoping that DiNozzo wouldn't take what he was about to say the wrong way. "Tony, you had every right to be upset with your dad; you still do. He had no right to ask you to compromise your standards, especially to bail him out again. You had no idea Brewer would risk coming here; you need to let it go. You're not going to be able to help your dad if you keep beating yourself up over something you had no control over."

"But…"

"No buts, DiNozzo. You've got to let it go."

"I know, Boss; it's just that…I don't know," Tony sighed. "I don't know why every time my dad come back into my life, things start getting complicated."

Gibbs smiled at the younger man. "I know the feeling."

"It shouldn't be that way."

"Nope, it shouldn't," he agreed.

The two men sat in companionable silence, simply content to be in each other's company. All they could do now was wait and unfortunately, patience was the one trait that neither man possessed. Gibbs wished that he could offer some other words of comfort but he and Tony never needed unnecessary words; he knew that his presence was enough for his senior field agent and Tony could draw from his strength as long as he needed to. They weren't flesh and blood, but the bond of father and son existed between them and neither of them could ever deny it.

**Whew! The words kept coming but I got to a stopping point for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it! I'm almost done with the next chapter of From the Ashes and it should be up tomorrow. I wanted to get these two posts up before the Labor Day Weekend, so keep your fingers crossed that real life doesn't get in the way too much between tonight and tomorrow. Anyway, thank you all again for your continued support and encouragement; it means so much! Hope everyone has a great Labor Day Weekend! **


	16. Chapter 16

Part 15

Jethro Gibbs felt a sense of relief when his senior field agent finally drifted off to sleep. The younger man had been dozing on and off for the last hour and had finally succumbed to slumber's warm embrace but not before making Gibbs promise that he would wake him when the doctor came around. The team leader had given his word and within a couple of minutes, DiNozzo had fallen into a semi sound sleep.

Time seemed to crawl by as he sat and watched the rise and fall of DiNozzo's chest. He was grateful that Tony was finally getting some much needed rest; with everything that DiNozzo had been through, especially in the past twenty-four hours, it was a miracle that he hadn't simply collapsed from exhaustion; of course the hangover that Tony was still carrying around didn't really help matters any. Gibbs was worried about Tony. It seemed like every time the elder DiNozzo walked back into Tony's life, the agent found himself between a rock and a hard place; this time was no exception.

He took a sip of the now lukewarm coffee he'd been nursing for a while and grimaced at the bitter taste. It would have to do for now; Gibbs wouldn't leave until they knew how Senior had fared during surgery. DiNozzo was counting on him to have his back while he slept and part of that duty included waiting to hear from the doctor; Tony's life had already been filled with too many disappointments and he wasn't going to add to the seemingly growing list.

"So, you've had to resort to drinking waiting room swill?"

A smile escaped Gibbs' lips as he recognized the voice of his old friend and sometimes nemesis, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell. In the beginning, he and Fornell had butted heads more often than not; it wasn't until Tobias had married his second wife, Diane, did they develop a mutual respect for each other. Throughout the years, an unlikely friendship developed and although they wouldn't admit it, they enjoyed working together when the opportunity presented itself.

"Beggars can't be choosers," the team leader pointed out.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you having to beg," Fornell said, handing him a hot, steaming cup of his preferred brew.

Gibbs tossed the now cold cup of coffee in the trashcan beside his chair and took the fresh cup that Tobias had brought him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The FBI agent gestured towards DiNozzo, who remained unaware of Fornell's arrival. "DiNozzo doesn't look so good; is he okay?"

"Not really; he's got a lot on his plate right now." Gibbs realized what an understatement that was; DiNozzo was carrying a heavy load and as usual, was trying to bear the burden alone.

Gibbs rose up and motioned for Fornell to join him out in the hallway; he didn't want to take a chance on waking up DiNozzo, knowing that he'd have to explain Fornell's presence to the younger agent.

Taking another drink of his coffee, he leaned against the wall, his gaze coming to rest on a file conveniently tucked under Tobias' arm. "Did you bring me that information on Brewer that I asked for?"

"That depends," Fornell answered.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're going to tell me what's going on."

Gibbs knew that he could trust Fornell but that fact alone didn't make it easier to divulge Tony's personal business. DiNozzo had always guarded his personal life with a vengeance, a trait that he had definitely inherited from his father; he sometimes wondered if Senior had any idea what he had done to his son by taking his insecurities and using them against him.

"DiNozzo's dad has had some dealings with Brewer," Gibbs finally answered.

"Such as?"

"Such as he owes him money and Brewer intends to collect on his debt."

"How much are we talking about?" Tobias wanted to know.

"I think a little over five hundred thousand."

Tobias whistled, "That's a lot of money."

"Do ya think, Tobias?"

"So, why did DiNozzo's old man get involved with someone like Brewer? I mean, he's loaded; right?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not as loaded as you think. In fact, he's broke."

"Broke? Is that why he came to DC? Is he expecting Tony to pay off Brewer?"

Gibbs visibly bristled. The team leader was still furious at Senior for trying to force Tony to go against everything he stood for but he had to tamp down the anger that wanted to consume him; his focus had to be on helping DiNozzo and he had to put whatever disdain he held for Tony's father aside.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Fornell asked.

"Evidently Brewer's got some federal charges pending and wants DiNozzo to get them dropped."

"What? Tony doesn't have that kind of authorization."

"Senior told Brewer that he'd persuade Tony to somehow get the charges dismissed; he figured that since his son is a fed that…"

"That he could make the charges just disappear," Tobias finished.

"Yeah."

"Brewer's getting desperate; his trial starts next week."

Gibbs reached out and took the file from Tobias. "What's in here?"

"Basically things we've learned from years of surveillance along with the charges that he's facing and the circumstances surrounding his arrest. We've discovered that he kept a ledger of his private dealings but so far, we haven't been able to find it and Brewer isn't talking and neither is anyone else. I will tell you that in our investigation, the name Anthony DiNozzo, Senior turned up quite a bit. It seems that Senior was in on a few of these deals but we don't know to what extent."

"It figures," the team leader sighed. He knew that he shouldn't hope for Tony's dad to be implicated for in Brewer's dealings, but if Senior was in jail, DiNozzo's life would be a lot simpler. Gibbs chastised himself for having those thoughts but knowing what the older man had done to his son, it was hard to brush them aside.

"I'm not saying that DiNozzo's dad was involved in anything illegal, but the term guilty by association seems to apply to this situation."

"So, he's a person of interest?"

"Yes."

"As a person of interest, he should be under the FBI's protection?"

"What are you getting at, Gibbs?" Fornell asked.

"If he's in FBI custody, Brewer can't get to him and my senior field agent will be able to breathe a little easier."

"You've got a point but unless the old man's willing to spill the beans, he won't get the protection."

"You'll just have to explain to him why it's in his best interest to talk."

"I guess I will. Wait a minute; what do you mean _I'll_ have to talk to him?"

Gibbs grinned at his old friend. "Let's just say that I'm not one of Mr. DiNozzo's favorite people, plus I gave my word that I'd keep my distance from him."

"Really? You couldn't win him over with your charming personality?"

The team leader shook his head. "Nah, Tobias; I'll leave that up to you." He held up the folder and asked, "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Temporarily; I need it back within the next couple of hours."

"You got it."

Fornell nodded towards the waiting room. "Go take care of your boy, Gibbs; I've got to pick up Emily and take her to school and then I'll be back for my file."

"I'll be here."

Gibbs quietly made his way back into the waiting area. He was grateful that Tony was still sleeping; the team leader wished that DiNozzo could sleep for a week. Sitting down at the table, he laid the file in front of him and opened it. Sipping on the coffee that Fornell had graciously supplied him with, he began to study it more intently.

Senior's name conveniently appeared quite often and Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that Tony's father hadn't been completely honest with him; something wasn't quite right about the entire situation but unfortunately, he couldn't pinpoint what that discrepancy was. He knew that Senior was up to something and Gibbs was afraid that Tony was going to be caught in the middle of something that he didn't understand.

"What are you doing?"

The familiar sleepy voice forced him to quell his frustration that he was feeling towards DiNozzo's father. He took another drink of his coffee and closed the file. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"I've never needed much sleep."

Gibbs knew that to be true. Whenever they were working a case, Tony functioned on cat naps and adrenaline and that habit usually carried over into his off time; of course he couldn't say much because he had a tendency to fall into the very same pattern.

"I know."

He watched Tony as the young man slowly sat up; his sluggish movements reflected the exhaustion that was still plaguing the senior field agent. DiNozzo raked his hands through his hair, exacerbating his already disheveled appearance, but Tony didn't seem to care; Gibbs realized that DiNozzo was too busy battling his constant fatigue to give his usual attention to his looks.

"Do I smell real coffee?" Tony asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

Gibbs handed him his cup. "Not as sweet as you like it, but it'll perk you up."

"At this point, I don't care."

The team leader grinned as DiNozzo took a drink of the coffee. "Where'd you get the good stuff?"

"Tobias brought it to me," Gibbs replied. He couldn't lie to Tony. Although he didn't particularly want to tell him about the nature of Tobias' visit, he wouldn't hide the truth from him.

"Fornell was here?"

"Yep."

"What did he want?"

"He brought me a file on Sam Brewer; I thought I'd study it and see what I could learn about him."

Tony took another sip of the warm liquid. "Is there anything about my dad in there?"

Sometimes DiNozzo was too perceptive for his own damn good. Gibbs needed to tread carefully. Tony was torn between holding true to his principles and wanting his father's approval and he didn't want to add to the agent's burden.

"Gibbs? Is there anything about my dad in there?" Tony inquired; his impatience was reflected in the weariness of his voice.

"His name's mentioned a few times and it's obvious he was in league with Brewer, but he's kept his tracks pretty well hidden."

"That's not surprising. He's a con man and he's a good one."

"Yes, he is."

"I mean, he's pretty much conned everyone he knows, including me; my dad knows how to take care of himself, or at least he did."

"I don't think he's totally helpless," Gibbs stated.

"No, he's not helpless; he's scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. Brewer? Going to jail? Dying? Take your pick."

He could easily sense Tony's frustration with his father. Gibbs could empathize with his senior field agent; there were many times that he was annoyed by his dad's actions, but at least Jack wasn't associating with known criminals.

"Fornell thinks that if your dad agrees to testify against Brewer that the FBI could offer him some protection."

Tony shook his head. "He'll never go for it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know my dad; if he wanted to do that, he would have already done it."

He kept a cautious eye on Tony as he stood up and slowly made his way towards the window. There was undoubtedly something weighing heavy on DiNozzo's mind.

"The more I think about it, Gibbs, the more I'm convinced that something isn't right. I can't put my finger on it but something is definitely hinky. Dad was rattled by Brewer's visit but he wasn't…" Tony leaned his head against the cool glass. "I don't know if I can explain it other than to say that my gut is screaming at me but I have no idea what it's saying."

Gibbs should have known that they would have had similar suspicions; sometimes Ducky accused them of being telepathically linked and there were times that he almost agreed with the ME. "Then you need to listen more closely," he gently urged.

Tony's shoulders were slumped as if he could no longer carry the burden that was weighing him down, but Gibbs knew this wasn't the case; DiNozzo was beyond tired both physically and mentally and the exhaustion was literally consuming him from the inside. Tony was one of the strongest men he ever had the privilege of knowing, often going above and beyond what was required of him; but he was only human and sometimes that was a factor that was often overlooked.

"I'm trying, Boss. I just don't know what's going to happen from one minute to the next and I hate living that way; it reminds me too much of…"

"Of what?" Gibbs pressed.

"My childhood."

The former Marine knew that Tony didn't speak often of his childhood and after meeting the elder DiNozzo, Gibbs understood the reasoning behind his silence. Tony's memories of his formative years with his father weren't exactly picture perfect and DiNozzo didn't like to dwell on the loneliness and insecurity that he often felt while growing up. The team leader truly considered it an honor when Tony allowed him to catch a glimpse of his past; it gave him a greater respect for the man standing before him.

"I used to wait for hours for my dad to come home but a majority of time, I never saw him. When I did see him, I had usually screwed up and so I had to fix his drink while he lectured me on doing the DiNozzo name proud. We couldn't let the DiNozzo name or reputation become tarnished; it had to shine for the entire world to see. Do you know what kind of pressure that is for a little kid? I could have cared less about the name; I just wanted to know that my dad was going to be there for my games or…"

An almost inaudible laugh escaped from Tony's lips. "What's so funny?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this; it's all in the past."

"But sometimes the past can come around and bite you in the ass if you're not careful."

"True," Tony agreed. "Still, I don't have time for a stroll down memory lane. I've got to figure out what my dad is up to."

"I have every confidence that you will."

"I'm going to try."

Gibbs handed Tony the file that Fornell had allowed him to borrow. "Why don't you start with this?" he suggested. The team leader appreciated DiNozzo's eagle eye and knew that if something was off, he would be able to catch it; asking Tony to study the file also gave the younger man something to pass the time while they were waiting to hear some news regarding Senior.

"All right," DiNozzo replied as he took the folder. "You want to go and get us some more coffee? I don't think I can rely on the brown water that the waiting room attempts to pass off as coffee is going to keep me awake."

The silver haired man nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean but I'm sure I can call for a delivery."

"A delivery?"

"You don't need to be alone right now," he reminded him, fully expecting the protest that was about to come.

"Gibbs, I'm a big boy. I'm in the hospital waiting area; what can happen?"

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Abby's right," Tony mumbled under his breath.

"Right about what?"

"Nothing, Papa Bear."

Gibbs reached up and gave him a light tap on his head, keeping in mind the headache that he had acquired from his hangover. "Don't quit your day job, DiNozzo; not sure you'd make it as a standup comedian."

Pulling out his cell phone, Gibbs dialed a familiar number and within a few seconds had issued an order for coffee. "I ordered yours extra sweet with 3 hazelnut creamers," he informed Tony.

"Thanks. So, who'd you find to act as your delivery service?"

"Fornell. He's got to come back here anyway; he might as well make himself useful."

"Good point."

He glanced at his watch as Tony sat down at the table with the file. It had been a little over three hours since DiNozzo's father had been taken to surgery; Gibbs figured that it shouldn't be too long before they heard some kind of news. The lead agent knew that Tony was concerned for his father and he had to admire his loyalty towards his dad; one of these days he was going to make sure that the elder DiNozzo knew how blessed he was to have a son like Tony.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long the two of them sat in companionable silence; Tony was studying the contents of the file and he was studying Tony. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and that inexplicable feeling was exacerbated by the doctor's arrival. The solemn expression on the physician's face concerned him; he found himself hoping that the doctor was simply tired and that for Tony's sake, nothing had happened to Senior.

Tony met the doctor as he made his way across the room; Gibbs was standing just behind him, making his presence known to both the physician and to DiNozzo. The team leader gave Tony's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as his senior field agent asked, "How's my dad?"

The silence echoing in the room was deafening as the knot in his gut began to pull tighter. He wished the doctor would say something to ease Tony's mind. Gibbs hated to see what the stress was doing to the man he thought of as a son; any father hated to see his child in such anguish and he was no exception. If the doctor didn't answer DiNozzo's question within the next three seconds, Gibbs was determined to take matters into his hands.

**Whew! In time for the weekend! I didn't get to get another update done on From the Ashes…I was fortunate to get this one done! It's been a crazy week but hopefully the weekend will bring some much needed relaxation and writing time. Thanks for your continued support and for being such an encouragement to me! Hope you enjoyed the post and have a great weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Tony was grateful for Gibbs' presence as he impatiently waited for the doctor to inform him how his father was doing. The team leader had given his shoulder a reassuring squeeze reminding him that he was not alone and Tony hoped that one day, he would be able to find the words to express his appreciation to Gibbs for his support. Summoning the courage to ask the question he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answer to, Tony nervously cleared his throat and inquired about his father. "How's my dad?"

The physician extended his hand as he greeted Tony and Gibbs. "My name is Doctor Perry and I assisted Dr. Manning with your father's surgery; Dr. Manning is still with Mr. DiNozzo in recovery and will be along shortly."

Tony swallowed hard, uncertain if the fact that the doctor was with his dad something he should be concerned about. "Is everything all right?"

Dr. Perry nodded. "The surgery went well. We were able to place stints in two of the arteries just as we had hoped and the double bypass went smoothly; everything looks good. I would say that as long as things continued to progress as well as they have, he'll be ready to go home by the end of the week. Of course, he'll have to go through rehab but we'll talk more about that later. Will there be anyone at home to help him for the next few weeks?"

"My dad will be staying with me," he informed the doctor. Tony could feel the intensity of Gibbs' scrutiny; he knew that the former Marine wasn't happy about his father moving in with him, but Tony really didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to make sure that his dad followed the doctor's orders and he had to keep him safe from Brewer and his men; despite everything that Senior had done to him, Tony couldn't deny his responsibility to his father.

"I'll make sure that you have all the information that you'll need in order to make sure that his recovery is optimal."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, when can I see my dad?" Tony wanted to know.

"Soon," the physician promised. "Just remember that he's going to have a lot of machines hooked to him, but it's just temporary. He should be off them completely by this time tomorrow; depending on how well he does, it could be sooner. Your father will be in critical care at least for twenty-four hours, so he'll be carefully monitored. I'll make sure someone comes and gets you when you can see him. Are there any other questions?"

Tony scrubbed his face, allowing the feeling of relief to permeate his tired body. "No. Thanks again for everything."

"My pleasure, son."

As soon as the doctor was out of sight, Tony fell into the chair next to him and slowly exhaled as he permitted the tension to ebb from his body. With his father's surgery behind him, he could now focus on Senior's recovery and how he was going to clean up the mess his dad had created. He cradled his head in hands, taking the opportunity to organize his thoughts; unfortunately, his mind was still too muddled to give a lot of consideration to anything.

"I'm glad your dad's okay," Gibbs said as he took the seat directly across from him.

"Yeah, me too," Tony sighed. He was glad his father was going to be all right, but he was aware that the surgery had been one small victory in the war that raged on. As his father's health improved, Brewer would be pressing Senior to pay his debt and time was running out for the desperate criminal.

"What's on your mind, Tony?" the team leader wanted to know.

"Nothing," he quickly answered.

"Want to try again?"

Tony shrugged. "Everything."

He could never lie to Gibbs; his mentor had a way of seeing right through him. Normally, the realization that he was so transparent would scare him and he would strengthen the wall that guarded his feelings and emotions, but he didn't have to hide from Gibbs; somehow the man knew more about him than he knew about himself.

"I…uh…I guess I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do next," he admitted. "I've been so worried about dad's surgery and now that he's going to be all right, I don't know what to worry about next. I know that sounds crazy but with my father…" Tony shook his head. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Probably not to any one else, but I know what you're trying to say," Gibbs assured him. "You're still running on fumes and nothing is going to make sense until you get some real rest and I'm not talking about the kind of rest that you get in a hospital waiting room. You can't keep going on like this; if you're not careful, you'll be the one ending up in the hospital."

Gibbs was right, but then again, Gibbs was always right. "I know. Things probably would make more sense if I got some real sleep."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I have to see my dad first."

"As soon as you see your dad, you're going home."

"Gibbs, I…"

'No arguments," Gibbs ordered. "You still got that recliner?"

"Huh?" Why would the team leader ask about his recliner? It _was _a nice chair; he had spent many nights in the leather recliner, often falling asleep as he listened to the melodious strains of Coltrane. He could count on one hand the number of times Gibbs had ever been to his apartment but Tony was surprised to learn that Gibbs had obviously formed an attachment to that chair; he guessed it was fair since he seemed to have formed his own attachment to Gibbs' couch over the years.

"Yeah," he finally managed to answer. "Why?"

"I'll need a place to sleep."

"Gibbs, I don't need a baby sitter."

"I didn't say you did; but you do need someone to watch your six so you can sleep. Your dad's in critical care and he'll be closely monitored; you're not going to rest if you're constantly looking over your shoulder for Brewer, so I'm going to kick back in your recliner and watch a little Butch Cassidy while you sleep."

"Boss, you don't…"

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned at the older man. Why did he even bother trying to change Gibbs' mind? The man wrote the book on stubbornness. "Shutting up, Boss."

He could swear that he saw Gibbs smirk; the team leader had gotten his way once again by winning an argument that had barely started. "I'm going to step out in the hallway and call Ducky," the older man stated. "He'll want to know how your dad's doing."

"All right," he quietly acknowledged. "I'm going to study this file a little more before Fornell gets back; I kind of hope he hurries, I could use that coffee right about now."

"Me too, DiNozzo."

As Gibbs went into the hallway, Tony walked back over and picked up the file, forcing himself to focus on the words before him. The feeling that he was missing something continued to nag at him; maybe if he could think like his father then he would figure out the mysterious puzzle that seemed to taunt him, challenging him to find the missing piece.

What was going on in his father's mind had always been an enigma and Tony doubted that he could even begin to fathom Senior's unique way of rationalizing and justifying everything that he had done both personally and professionally over the years. His dad was a master manipulator and somehow always seemed to gain the upper hand, but this time was different. Brewer had supposedly caught on to his game but there was definitely something amiss with the whole situation and he knew that with his father, nothing was ever as it seemed.

"Come on and think, DiNozzo!" he muttered to himself. "There's got to be something I'm missing."

Disgusted, he closed the file and slid it across the table. Maybe Gibbs was right; he needed to rest and maybe things would look different through a pair of fresh eyes. Then again, maybe he didn't want to see the truth; maybe he wanted to believe that for once his dad was innocent. Tony laughed to himself; he really was tired if he actually thought that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior was innocent of anything involving the exchange of money. Scamming was second nature to his father and as long as he came out on top, it didn't matter who he hurt in the process.

"You look like a man who's got a lot on his mind, DiNozzo."

Tony tiredly grinned at Fornell as the FBI agent handed him a cup of coffee. Fornell was another mystery he had never managed to solve and probably never would. He had a lot of respect for Fornell despite the fact that he and Agent Sacks, or as he preferred to call him, Agent Slacks, had tried to put him in jail and throw away the key; they had been doing their jobs and he couldn't fault them for that. What truly puzzled him was the relationship between Fornell and Gibbs; Tony knew that share a connection because of Gibbs' ex-wife, but there was a mutual respect for each other that came from an unspoken bond of trust.

"Thanks, Fornell." Tony savored the coffee as he gingerly sipped the steaming liquid. "Gibbs is out…"

"In the hallway," Tobias finished. "He told me you were in here waiting for some real coffee."

"Yeah. I appreciate it. How much do I owe you?'

Fornell shrugged as he picked up the file that Tony had just discarded. "I'll put it on Jethro's tab."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," he mused.

"Probably not but it doesn't really matter; he won't pay it anyway."

"You've got a point."

"How's your dad doing?" Fornell asked.

"Okay; he came through surgery and he's in recovery. I'm going home after I see him and get some rest."

"That's good because you look like crap."

"That's nothing compared to how I feel."

Tony continued to nurse his coffee as Fornell pulled out a chair and sat down across from him. "So did you see anything interesting in the file?"

"No, but all the words were starting to blur together; maybe after I get some real sleep, I can take another look. My dad is definitely up to something."

"Gibbs told me what your dad wanted you to do; I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No big deal; it's not like I would do it even if I could."

"I know that," Fornell assured him. "Despite all your quirks, you do have integrity and character."

The younger agent was startled by Fornell's compliment; he didn't realize that Tobias held him in such high regard. "Wow, Fornell, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything; just take it as it was intended."

"I will. Thank you."

"Just don't tell Gibbs I gave you a compliment; he'll think I'm trying to woo you to our side. He gets touchy when he thinks I'm trying to steal his best agent."

Confused, Tony asked, "To your side?"

Tony never received an answer; Fornell was now studying Brewer's file, his focus no longer on DiNozzo but on the words before him. He had always thought that Fornell had merely tolerated him because he was Gibbs' friend, but to know that the FBI agent actually respected him was both unexpected and yet welcome at the same time.

Purposefully changing the subject, Fornell asked, "What do you think about your dad helping us? Think he would testify against Brewer?"

"Not really. He's got an agenda and although I'm not sure exactly what it is, he's not going to go against Brewer."

"But he expects you to," Fornell mused.

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Tony admitted. "I guess maybe he does."

Fornell handed the file to him. "Keep this for a day or so until you've had a chance to study it; maybe you'll find that missing piece of the puzzle you're looking for. Just remind your dad that we can offer him protection but not unless he testifies."

"I'll remind him but it won't do any good."

Tony took the file and nodded his thanks. His mind was working overtime to figure out what he should do; he realized that his dad's recovery would go a lot easier without having to worry about Brewer but then again, Tony wasn't convinced that his dad was that concerned about Brewer. He needed to figure out the relationship between his father and the criminal and that would require complete honesty on the part of Senior; Tony knew that the truth and his dad were very rarely on speaking terms so he was going to have to come up with another plan. The agent decided that he was going to have to find Brewer and talk to him; the only problem was that he was going to have to figure out how to slip past Gibbs.

"DiNozzo?" Fornell called to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah; I was just thinking."

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Tobias quipped.

He rolled his eyes at Fornell's attempt at humor. "Don't quit your day job, Fornell," he shot back.

"He's got a point, Tobias," the team leader agreed as he entered the room. "You'd be hurting if you had to make a living by making people laugh."

"Look who's talking," Fornell reminded him. "Your sense of humor ranks up there with your comprehension of technology."

"I never claimed to be a comedian."

"It's a good thing you didn't; someone would sue you for false advertisement."

Tony grinned at the two old friends as they exchanged barbs; if he weren't so tired, he might have joined in the good-natured teasing, but for now he was content to sit and listen. For a moment, he could forget about his troubles but his respite was short lived as his thoughts returned to his father.

He couldn't remember the last time he and his father had shared a laugh or two. Had they ever laughed together as father and son or even as acquaintances? Maybe things would be different once they could put this mess with Brewer behind them; then again, maybe he was getting his hopes up only to have them shattered once again.

His attention was forced back to reality as a nurse entered the room. "Mr. DiNozzo, you can see your father for a few minutes before we take him up to critical care."

Pushing himself to his feet, Tony tucked the file under his arm and made his way towards the door. He had been prepared for what to expect but he was still nervous about seeing his dad.

"You want some company, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, no. You don't have to come." Although he wouldn't mind Gibbs tagging along, Tony didn't want to impose on Gibbs any more than he already had.

"I'll be right behind you, Tony."

"Gibbs, it's really not necessary."

"I'll be right there," Gibbs insisted.

Tony sighed in relief; Gibbs knew him too well and the team leader had easily recognized his reluctance and his insecurity about seeing his dad hooked up to the different machines. He knew that seeing his dad so vulnerable would be unnerving; despite his other faults, he had always considered Senior to be a strong man physically, but now that perception was about to change. Tony knew he had to mentally prepare himself to see his dad but somehow with Gibbs watching his six, he found his burden a little easier to bear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs promised to call Fornell later and then promptly joined DiNozzo out in the corridor. He had easily sensed Tony's reluctance to see his father and had immediately offered to go with him; there had been no mistaking the expression of relief that flooded Tony's exhausted features. The team leader could only imagine the wide range of emotions that DiNozzo was currently experiencing; he knew that if their situations were reversed, Tony would be by his side and he could do no less.

As the two men entered the room, Gibbs saw Tony visibly tense at the sight of his father. Senior had several IV's going into him supplying him with the nutrients and medication that he required; a respirator breathed for him while the constant beeping of the heart monitor informed them both that Tony's father was alive.

He leaned against the far wall as he watched Tony slowly approach his dad. Gibbs knew that his presence was enough for the younger man and if DiNozzo needed anything, all he had to do was ask. Of course, asking for help often came hard for his senior field agent, but Gibbs understood why it was so difficult for him. Tony had become self reliant at a young age with no one to depend on but himself; it was a lonely way to grow up but his independence was part of what made DiNozzo the man he was today.

As he studied the tender scene before him, he found himself wishing once again that Tony's father would take his blinders off and see the man that his son had become. Gibbs swallowed hard as he watched Tony lean over the side railing and brush his father's hair off his forehead; DiNozzo cared for his father and no one in the room would dare dispute that fact, including him.

"You're going to be all right, Dad," Tony whispered. "The doctor said that everything went great and that you'll be up and around in no time. I'm going to get everything ready for you to come and stay with me until you get better."

"They must be very close," the nurse quietly observed. "It's good to see such a strong bond between a father and his son."

Gibbs didn't answer the nurse; the relationship between Tony and his dad was of no concern to her and he wasn't going to offer his opinion. Instead, he found himself silently cursing the man lying in the bed, whose only purpose in life seemed to be manufacturing ways to cause his son pain. He had to get a grasp on his anger or he was going to end up pushing Tony away and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Gibbs would not make the same mistake that Senior had made; he would not cause his son pain nor would he take him for granted. He would be the father that Tony wanted and that he deserved and he would be there when his son needed him.

**As always, I cannot tell you how much your support and encouragement mean to me! I hope you enjoyed the post and yep, Tony's up to something and is about to get himself into some serious trouble. Thank you all for being such loyal readers and reviewers; you all are awesome. **

**Just a note, I have a wickedly, wonderful plot bunny and AZGirl has been trying to twist my arm to start it and the Frame Up AU…(Ouch!) I'm trying to resist so I can get further along in my current stories, but my resistance is weakening. Lol…Don't worry, my resolve hasn't completely crumbled yet. Lol **

**Thank you all again for everything! **


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Tony unlocked the door and entered his apartment with Gibbs in tow. The ride from the hospital had been quiet, both men were too tired to carry on much of a conversation; fortunately, he and Gibbs had never needed words in order to know what the other was thinking. He just hoped that Gibbs wasn't trying too hard to delve into his thoughts, especially since he was mulling over how he was going to get away from the team leader long enough to get to Brewer. It seemed that Gibbs was determined not to let him out of his sight and although Tony appreciated the gesture, he believed that the self-appointed protection detail that the former Marine insisted on doing was overkill.

Throwing his keys on the counter, along with the file Fornell had given him and his cell phone, Tony went into the kitchen, opened up his refrigerator, and grabbed himself a bottle of water; he then proceeded to start a pot of coffee for Gibbs, knowing that the older man was planning on camping out at his place and would need a steady supply of caffeine. He always kept a bag of Gibbs' special brew handy just in case he ever needed it; it wasn't often that the two of them congregated at his apartment but Tony took pride in being prepared for the occasional visit.

As he busied himself with measuring the coffee, Tony could sense that he was being watched. He quickly finished the preparations and turned on the coffeemaker, wondering what Gibbs suddenly found so interesting about the back of his head. "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes, Boss," he announced.

"Thanks. Got anything to eat?"

"Uh, no. I haven't had a chance to go to the grocery store; between work and then the excitement with my dad, it's been a little crazy."

"I'll call and order a pizza."

"I'm always up for pizza."

"I know."

Tony took a drink of his water and then screwed the lid back on the bottle. Gibbs was still staring at him and the young man was beginning to wonder if he had grown two heads or something to that nature. "Is anything wrong, Gibbs?"

The team leader shook his head. "I hope not."

Puzzled, Tony asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Something's going on in that head of yours and I'm just curious as to what it is," Gibbs stated.

How did he do that? Who was he kidding? Gibbs always knew when something was amiss; the lead agent's infamous gut was very seldom wrong and the older man always listened to his instincts. Could he convince Gibbs that he was all right and that his mind was just occupied with worry for his father? Probably not but he had to try.

"I guess I've got a lot on my mind," he attempted to reason. "I've got a lot to figure out before my dad gets out of the hospital. I mean, I have to figure out how to get him to rehab and how to convince him that he has to change his lifestyle, which isn't going to be easy; I've got figure out who's going to stay with him while I'm at work and…the more I think about it, the more things I realize I have to do."

"You don't have to do this alone. We'll all pitch in and help."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, DiNozzo. We'll figure this out together, but first, you're going to take a long soak in that whirlpool thing you call a bathtub, eat, and then go to bed and sleep for at least 6 more hours," Gibbs instructed.

Tony could tell by Gibbs' gruff tone that he meant business; it was nice to have someone worry about him for a change even if that concern was manifested in the team leader's own brand of tough love. He had already showered earlier that day, but he had to admit that the whirlpool would certainly ease the tension that seemed to consume every inch of his body. "All right," he conceded as he turned to go down the corridor to his bathroom. "Don't forget the extra cheese on the pizza."

"Do I ever?"

"No, Boss; you never do."

As he slowly started to make his way down the hall, he noticed his father's coat lying on back of the couch. Picking it up, he took it to his room and hung it up in the closet; he heard something hit the floor and noticed that his dad's phone lying on the floor. "Wonder if I should take this to him," he mumbled.

"Or maybe not." Unable to resist the urge, he opened it up and start scrolling through his father's call log and noticed that he had talked to Sam Brewer right before he had arrived at his apartment. "That's more than a coincidence."

The agent grinned as he realized that he had Brewer's number. He knew that the file that Fornell had let him borrow had Brewer's records but he had left the file on the counter and Gibbs would know he was up to something if he went back out there now and looked at it. Now he could at least talk to Brewer and then he would know if it would be worth his time in going to see the man.

Slipping the phone in his pocket, Tony gathered a pair of sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt and then proceeded to the bathroom. Locking the door, Tony turned the water on and sat on the side of the tub; pulling out his dad's cell phone, he dialed Brewer's number. Reaching over, he activated the jets so that the noise would hopefully muffle his voice.

It took two rings before Brewer answered. "DiNozzo?"

"Yep, but probably not the one you were expecting," Tony retorted.

"How did you get this number?" Sam demanded to know; it was obvious that he wasn't expecting to hear from his partner's son.

"I'm a federal agent; or have you already forgotten that bit of information?"

"I haven't forgotten," Brewer assured him. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So, talk."

"Not on the phone. Face to face."

"Unless you're going to use your _federal__agent_status to get those charges dropped, I don't have anything to say to you."

"I can't do that but I do know that there's more to your and my father's business deals that meets the eye. We _need_ to talk," he forcibly repeated. "I suggest that you don't make me ask you again."

"It's kind of hard to meet with your body guard around."

"Excuse me?"

"You're in your apartment and Agent Gibbs is with you, is he not?"

"Having me followed?" Tony challenged.

"Just making sure that my interests are protected."

"So are you wiling to meet me or do you want me to get the authorities involved?"

He was about to find out just how good of a poker player he was; would Brewer call his bluff or would he fold and give in to his demands? "I'm waiting for an answer, Brewer."

"I'm about to give it to you, Agent DiNozzo."

"What do you mean?"

Tony instantly regretted uttering those words when he heard a crash in his living room. Without a second thought for his own safety, Tony rushed out of bathroom and darted down the short corridor to discover his door standing wide open, pieces of the door jam were scattered on the floor, a clear indication that someone had kicked it in; he had kicked enough doors in that he was very familiar with the aftereffects. His attention was drawn to the motionless figure of his mentor lying on the floor, blood pouring from a gash on his forehead.

Ignoring the two men who were standing in front of him with their guns drawn, Tony dropped to his knees and began to try and rouse the injured agent. "Gibbs? Gibbs? Can you hear me?" He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find a steady one beating rhythmically and strong; hopefully that was a good indication that with the exception of a major headache, Gibbs would be all right. At least he hoped that was the case.

Knowing that he was in a precarious situation, he slipped his father's cell phone under Gibbs' prone body. Tony prayed that Gibbs would be able to figure out what happened; his eagerness and hidden desperation to help his father had resulted in what he thought was a well constructed plan being shot to hell.

He managed to kick out and take one of the men to the floor; it wasn't in his nature to give up so easily which usually meant more trouble for him. He suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a gun and he raised his hands in surrender. Tony struggled as the hired guns pulled him to his feet and shoved up against the wall. "So you want a meeting with Mr. Brewer," the taller of the two men seethed, the coolness in his voice made Tony shudder. "You're about to get your wish."

Before Tony could answer, he felt a sharp prick in his upper arm and darkness began to envelope him. As his legs began to give away, Tony hoped that the team leader remembered Rule number 18 and would someday forgive him for his carelessness and what Gibbs would consider to be his stupidity.

He sank to the floor, unable to fight against the drug raging through his body, he succumb to the unconsciousness that beckoned him; Tony had no idea what his future held, but he had a feeling that his meeting with Brewer was not going to go as smoothly as he had originally planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, taking a moment to try and gather his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was calling for pizza but since he was lying on the floor, he quickly surmised that something else had happened after that. He slowly sat up and stared at the door, his memory returning to him like a river bursting through a dam. The team leader had heard something outside Tony's door; drawing his gun, he had peered through the peephole and then reached for the doorknob. His head impacted with the door as it was forced open by two men that he had never seen before and then everything went dark.

Shakily rising to his feet, he wiped the blood off his forehead so he could see and began to look around the apartment for any sign of DiNozzo. The whirlpool seemed to still be going but he had a feeling that Tony would not be soaking in the tub as he had ordered. The water was now pouring over the sides and Gibbs quickly turned it off. Once that was accomplished, he ran back down the hall, trying to ignore the jackhammer that had taken up residence in his head.

"DiNozzo?" he called out. When he didn't receive an answer, he quickly surmised that the two men who had been responsible for his headache also somehow managed to nab Tony.

He glanced at the counter to see that Tony's keys and cell phone were still lying there; the only thing missing was the borrowed file. Gibbs hoped that Fornell wouldn't want his file back anytime soon. Upon realizing that the file was gone, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that Sam Brewer had Tony; he just hoped that he could find DiNozzo before it was too late. Gibbs silently vowed that if Brewer hurt Tony in any way, prison would be the least of the criminal's problems.

As he continued to look around the apartment, something on the floor caught his eye. Gibbs knelt down and with his handkerchief, picked up the cell phone that had been lying underneath him all along. How had he missed that? If his head hadn't been throbbing, he would have given himself a head slap for his inattentiveness of his surroundings.

Fighting against his blurred version, he picked up the cell phone. It didn't take him too long to figure out the phone belonged to Tony's dad; who else would have a picture of himself in front of his corporation surrounded by two beautiful women? Pinching the bridge of his nose, he attempted to clear his jumbled mind; he needed to pull himself together and think. Carefully, making his way over to the couch, he pulled out his own phone and dialed McGee's number; he needed the technical whiz to work his magic and pull Senior's phone records.

"McGee!" he barked when the younger man finally answered. Gibbs immediately regretted raising his voice; the aching in his head intensified and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to stay conscious.

"Boss? Are you all right?" Tim asked.

Ignoring McGee's inquiry, he proceeded to give the agent an order. "Pull the records on this number. 631-555-8669."

Gibbs could hear McGee's fingers furiously typing on his keyboard. "Boss, this is Mr. DiNozzo's cell phone."

"I know, McGee," he sighed, wishing sometimes that McGee didn't feel like he had to always state the obvious. No wonder he frustrated Tony so much.

"The last call on this phone was placed to Sam Brewer about thirty minutes ago."

"Tony," Gibbs whispered. What had Tony gotten himself in to? The team leader had a feeling that DiNozzo was in over his head all because he had a screwed up sense of loyalty to his father.

"Boss? Are you all right?" McGee asked once again.

"I'm fine, McGee. After you finish with the phone records, I need you and Ziva over at Tony's place."

"Ziva's out of town," Tim reminded him. "You gave her some time off and…"

"Then come alone, McGee!" he barked.

"What's going on? Is Tony all right?"

The team leader knew that he probably should tell McGee what was going on, but right now, he still had to sort everything out for himself.

Gibbs hung up his phone and slung it on to the couch beside him. He studied the other phone in his hand as he considered what his next move should be. Deciding to take a chance, he hit the redial button; he wasn't sure what he would do if Brewer did answer, but he had to do something. He had already failed to keep Tony safe and he would not fail him again.

"Agent Gibbs, I presume?"

He visibly cringed when he heard Brewer's voice. "Where's DiNozzo?" he demanded to know. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush; judging by the arrogant tone in Brewer's voice, he had been expecting Gibbs' call and the team leader was in no mood to play whatever game Sam Brewer had in mind.

"Lost your agent?" Brewer purposefully taunted.

"Where is he?"

"He requested to have a meeting with me; I'm just granting him his wish."

"Why would he want to meet with you?" Gibbs asked. His patience was wearing thin and it took every ounce of reserve he had not to reach through the phone and throttle Brewer. Taking his own cell phone, he began to text McGee so that he could trace the call; maybe they could get lucky and find Brewer _and_ DiNozzo.

"You'll have to ask him that."

"That's kind of hard since he's not here."

"Well, don't worry; I fully intend on returning him after our meeting," Brewer promised.

Gibbs couldn't shake the feeling that if and when Brewer 'returned' Tony that DiNozzo wouldn't be in any condition to answer his questions. He finished sending the text and hoped that McGee had received it without any problems; one of these days he was going to have to get over his dislike of technology but it probably wasn't going to be today. "Just what condition is he going to be in when you return him?"

"That's totally up to him; like I said Gibbs, he wanted to meet with _me._ I guess he thinks he can smooth things over with me for his dad; I bet his old man doesn't have a clue what his son is up to."

"Probably not." If there was ever a father blind to his son's integrity and character, it was Anthony DiNozzo, Senior.

"Well listen, Gibbs," Brewer began. "It's been nice talking to you but I can't keep my company waiting."

Before he could protest, the line went dead and when Gibbs tried to dial the number again, the call went straight to voice mail. He quickly called McGee, hoping that he had managed to keep Brewer on the line long enough for it to be traced.

"McGee?" Gibbs wasn't concerned about trying to hide the desperation in his voice; he _was_ desperate and wanted nothing more that to find Tony.

Thankfully, McGee knew what he was asking without the team leader having to spell it out for him. "I can give you a general location, Boss, but nothing more. I didn't have enough time to pinpoint a specific area, but I can give you a radius of five to eight miles outside the city limits."

"That's a lot of territory, McGee."

"I know but it's…"

"I know; it's the best you can do."

"I can send you the general coordinates and meet you there if you want me to."

"No. Bring what information you have and come on over to Tony's as originally planned; we'll figure out what our next move needs to be."

"Boss, shouldn't we call in somebody?" McGee reluctantly suggested. "I mean the kidnapping of a federal agent is…"

"I've got it covered. You just get your butt over here."

Gibbs hung up and raked his hands through his cropped hair; he winced as his fingers grazed the sticky, wet laceration on his forehead. The team leader wasn't concerned about his injury; he had been hit in the head enough to know that although he was going to have to tolerate the relentless pounding in his head, he would indeed survive. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure that he could say the same thing about Tony; Gibbs had no idea what Brewer was going to do him but he had a feeling that Tony would not emerge from this encounter unscathed.

Taking his phone, he made one last call. He normally didn't appreciate the FBI's interference in his cases, but this was more than a case; this was about Tony, the son of his heart. Gibbs swallowed hard as the familiar voice greeted him. He wasn't interested in exchanging pleasantries. Taking a deep breath, he blew it out and said, "Fornell, I need your help."

**Another ****update! ****Hope ****you ****guys ****enjoyed ****it. ****As ****always,****thanks ****for ****being ****such ****loyal ****readers; ****I ****love ****reading ****your ****reviews****…****keep ****them ****coming!** **Off ****to ****get ****my ****boys, ****get ****homework ****done, ****get ****supper, ****go ****meet ****with ****my ****trainer, ****and ****go ****to ****scouts. ****Oh y****es, ****and ****do ****a li****ttle ****writing ****on ****From ****the ****Ashes!**


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Time had ceased to have meaning as Tony DiNozzo slowly became aware of his surroundings; he had no idea how long he had been unconscious but at the moment, he really didn't care. His head was throbbing and the constant motion that the room seemed to be in exacerbated the nausea that he was experiencing. Tony had realized the moment that he had felt the prick against his skin that he was more than likely going to wake up somewhere strange, being a little worse for wear; unfortunately he had been right in his assumption.

Squinting against the intense glare of the overhead light, Tony began to attempt to figure out exactly where he had been taken. Although he had wanted a meeting with Brewer, he had wanted it on his terms but instead he had foolishly played into the hands of his father's nemesis; Tony knew that Gibbs was more than likely going to give him a well deserved head slap for this stunt and if he had made it out of this mess alive, he would welcome what he deemed to be a sign of fatherly love and affection.

He quickly discovered that he was tied to a chair and judging by the tightness of the rope that was biting into his skin, his chances of trying to escape had just become marginal at best. Tony briefly thought back to a few months ago when he had been held prisoner by Saleem as part of an elaborate plot to free Ziva; he had survived the terrorist's persistent interrogation, so there wasn't any doubt in his mind that he could withstand whatever Brewer had up his sleeve. At least he hoped he could; judging by the echo of approaching footsteps, Tony knew he was about to find out.

"It's about time you got here," Tony slurred, still struggling against the effects of the drug he had been given. "I have a few complaints about the room service around here."

"Ah, I see you have your father's wit," Brewer observed. "How charming."

"Just hang around awhile longer; you'll figure out that I simply ooze the charm."

He winced as Brewer grabbed his hair and jerked his head back until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Keep it up smart mouth or you're going to be oozing blood. Your charm isn't going to help you; there's nothing charming about a dead man."

Tony pulled free of Brewer's grasp, instantly regretting the sudden movement as the pounding in his skull seemed to intensify. He swallowed the bile in his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was get sick, especially since he was tied up and would more than likely end up wearing the contents of his stomach. "What do you want?" Tony finally managed to ask.

"I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not doing anything for you; besides, I'm kind of tied up at the moment," he quipped.

"I think that you'll change your mind."

"I doubt it. My dad already told me that you wanted me to mysteriously make those charges disappear; being an intelligent man, you must have already figured out that I'm can't do that. Actually, I _won__'__t_do that."

"So I've been told."

"Then how about telling me what kind of game you and my father are playing," Tony suggested.

"I'm not the one playing games; your father is trying to play both sides of the coin. To my face, he wants to help me stay out of jail but in reality, your old man is after my money. I have to hand it to my business partner, he's a master manipulator."

"You have no idea," he mumbled under his breath.

"He embezzled over five hundred thousand dollars from me to set up these false business fronts," Brewer continued to rant. "I found out about the money and needless to say when I confronted him, he tried to weasel out of what he had done. I demanded my money and he didn't have it; your dad had invested it, or so he said. He couldn't provide the paper trail to prove it.

"Anyway, that's when he offered me the deal of you making the charges against me disappear; I agreed because I stand to lose more than my freedom if I go to prison. However, I've come to learn that your father's proposal was just another ruse; another lie to buy him some time. Your father is standing by, ready to assume responsibility for _my_ empire and I can't let that happen."

Tony had always suspected that Senior was not the innocent victim that he tended to portray and if what Brewer was saying was true, then once again, the elder DiNozzo had proven that family wasn't high on the his list of priorities. He should be used to being a matter of convenience, but once again, he had opened his heart up to his dad, only to have it shattered into a thousand pieces.

He blew out a long, drawn out breath. "You haven't answered my question; what do you want with me?" Tony inquired. "I don't know how many ways to tell you that I'm not going to help you."

"I know you're not and believe it or not, Agent DiNozzo, I appreciate your integrity; it's a trait that your father doesn't possess. I hate that it's come to this but I'm sure you understand why I have to use you to make my point. I want your dad to remember who he's dealing with," Brewer growled. "Maybe he'll have second thoughts about betraying me. I want my money and I want him to void those deals that he's ready to pounce on the minute the jury finds me guilty. As long as I have my money, there's a chance that I can have my freedom as well."

The knot in his stomach pulled tighter. "Planning on bribing the judge?"

"That isn't any of your concern; let's just say that money talks and if I don't have any, then my words will fall on deaf ears."

"You've got a point there," he conceded. Clearing his throat, Tony continued to try and rationalize Brewer's actions. "So, let me get this straight. You're thinking if you rough me up a little that it will upset my father enough that he'll give you your money and then everything will be hunky dory; is that right?"

"That's the general idea."

Tony began to laugh. "I thought you knew my dad better than that. Family isn't my father's priority; it never has been and nothing you can do will ever change that. You might as well not waste your time on me."

"An interesting assumption," Brewer mused. "But I think that you mean more to him that you realize and that this is going to be a wakeup call."

"Keep on dreaming; you can do whatever you want and it's not going to matter."

"I have to disagree, Agent DiNozzo."

As if on cue, three men entered the room; he recognized two of them from his first encounter with Brewer. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to enjoy the reunion. "Hey fellas; long time no see."

"I wouldn't be so flippant if I were you, Agent DiNozzo," Brewer warned. "My men have been working hard and are in desperate need of some entertainment and you my friend, are going to providing that much needed diversion."

"I figured as much."

Brewer turned to leave. "I'm sorry I have to go but I can't stand the sight of blood. Be sure and give your father my regards when, I mean _if_ you wake up. Of course, by the time my men are done, your dear old dad probably won't even recognize you."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he watched Brewer close the door behind him. Realizing that once again that he was suffering the consequences for his father's actions, he was beginning to regret the day that his dad had waltzed back into his life. His anger grew as a twinge of guilt crept along his mind; maybe he shouldn't feel such animosity towards his dad but given his current situation, he couldn't stop those bitter thoughts from taking root.

He fixed his gaze straight ahead as the three men began to circle around him like vultures waiting on their prey to die. Tony remained stoic, refusing to show his would be tormentors that he was scared; if he were going to die, he would do it with some measure of dignity and self-respect and no one would take that right away from him.

The agent visibly tensed when the tallest of the trio leaned over and whispered in his ear, the man's rancid breath aggravated the nausea that was already trying to overwhelm him. "My name is Lonnie and Mr. Brewer gave me specific instructions about how to treat you; he said that by the time we're through with you that you should understand the meaning of agony."

"You've been watching a few too many gangster movies," Tony retorted.

"Anyone ever told you that you have a big mouth?"

He forced himself to remain calm as Lonnie brandished a knife in front of his face. Tony held his breath when he felt the tip of the blade dig into his cheek; he could feel the rivulets of blood trickle down his face. Slowly exhaling, a sense of dread came over him as he realized that things were about to get a lot worse; although he knew Brewer didn't plan on killing him, he had a feeling that by the time that Lonnie and his buddies were finished with him, he would more than likely wish that he were dead.

Tony remained motionless as Lonnie motioned to the other two men to untie him. "I see that you're not so stupid after all," his captor sneered. "Now I want to introduce you to Mitch and Gary; they're not very bright, but they do know how to throw a punch."

Before Tony could answer, a fist solidly connected with his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor. His natural survival instincts took over as he struggled to his knees but his efforts were in vain as he received a swift kick to his ribs. He fell back to the ground and cradled his stomach, muttering a curse under his breath. As yet another punch headed towards his face, Tony knew that he was about to begin his journey into hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Gibbs still couldn't believe that Tony had literally been taken away right under his nose. If anything happened to DiNozzo, the team leader knew that the blame laid with him and him alone; Tony was his responsibility and he had failed his agent and his son.

Glancing at his watch, he knew that both Fornell and McGee should be arriving soon and Gibbs hoped that together, they could figure out exactly where Brewer had taken Tony. He couldn't shake the feeling that if they didn't find Tony soon, that Sam Brewer would make sure that DiNozzo paid for the sins of his father.

Gibbs was still angry at Tony's dad for seemingly screwing up his life; Tony had given the elder DiNozzo the benefit of the doubt once too often and was now paying for his desire to believe that his father had actually changed. He realized that instead of blaming himself, he should allow the fault to lie with Tony's dad and his manipulative ways.

As he paced the room, his attention was drawn to Tony's badge that was lying on the counter. Gibbs picked it up and traced the edge of it with a calloused finger. For ten years, Tony had been by his side and many times throughout those years he had taken the younger man for granted; his senior field agent could anticipate his every need and thought and that ability was something that couldn't be taught.

"Hang on, DiNozzo; I'll find you," he vowed.

"This is the second time I've caught you talking to yourself; you've really got to stop doing that or people are going to question your sanity."

Gibbs looked up as Fornell entered the room with McGee close on his heels. He nodded his thanks as Tobias handed him a cup of coffee, knowing that the FBI agent's comment was meant to try and alleviate the seriousness of the situation but in all actuality, Fornell wasn't far off the mark. If anything happened to Tony, he would more than likely have to cop an insanity plea after he hunted down Brewer and killed him with his bare hands.

"It's about time you got here," he growled.

"Touchy," Fornell shot back.

"We're losing time; I need to find DiNozzo."

"Boss," McGee interjected. "I've got a copy of Senior's phone records like you asked and he and Brewer have had quite a few conversations; Tony's dad also placed a few calls to an overseas bank and I'm going to use Tony's laptop to see what I can find out."

McGee remained planted in his spot; he needed Tim to step up to the plate but at the moment, he seemed to be waiting for permission to come out of the bullpen. "You're not going to find him by just standing there!" Gibbs barked, snatching the phone records out of his hand. "Don't worry about the bank right now, I need to know all of Brewer's properties and even places that he doesn't have listed within that radius you identified earlier; I want a list of possible hiding places that he could have taken Tony and I want it yesterday."

"Boss, we just got here," McGee tried to reason as he opened Tony's laptop. "It'll take us a while to start…"

"You have five minutes."

"Five minutes?"

"The clock is ticking, McGee."

Leaving McGee alone to work, he motioned for Fornell to follow him so that they were out of earshot of the younger man. "You've been after Brewer for a long time; I need to know what he's capable of," he insisted.

"Gibbs, I…"

"I need to know what Tony's up against, Tobias."

"All right," Fornell sighed. "It's not Brewer you have to worry about; he's not going to get his hands dirty. However, the men who work for him don't mind doing the dirty work and take a lot of pride in their ability to inflict pain."

There was something in Tobias' tone that haunted Gibbs. As he continued to listen to his friend, the reason for the sense of uncertainty that was plaguing him was revealed in Fornell's explanation.

"We had an agent by the name of Martinson who had infiltrated Brewer's organization," Fornell continued, a hint of regret and sorrow was etched in his voice. "His cover was blown. When we found him, he had been beaten so badly that he was barely recognizable; he was in a coma for two days before his family decided to disconnect him from life support. He died shortly after that."

Shared sorrow and memories flooded Gibbs' mind. "I'm sorry, Tobias. I know what it's like to lose an agent."

"I know you do, Jethro. I'll do everything in my power to help you find Tony and bring him back alive."

Gibbs knew that Fornell would keep his promise. Tobias was one of the few who truly understood his paternal relationship with Tony; Fornell knew that Gibbs considered Tony to be the son that he had never had and that his loyalty to DiNozzo was unwavering.

McGee entered the room with Tony's laptop in hand, his expression a mixture of pride and apprehension. "I've got a list of his properties, Boss and I've highlighted the ones that could possibly be used to hold someone. He's got several warehouses and…"

Cutting McGee off abruptly, the team leader turned his attention back to Fornell. "Where did you all find your missing agent?"

"We didn't."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"He was delivered to us."

"Delivered?"

"Yeah, Brewer called the bureau and told us to expect a package. He wanted us to know that our operation was null and void, but this time, his anger is directed towards Tony's father, so I don't know what he'll do. DiNozzo's dad is still in the hospital, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah." DiNozzo's dad had no idea that his son had been kidnapped; he couldn't help but wonder if the older man would even be concerned. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. The team leader wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt as well, but after everything that he had put Tony through, it was difficult to remain objective about the man.

The ringing of his phone shattered the uncomfortable silence in the room. Glancing at the caller ID he saw that Brewer was calling him. He got McGee's attention and silently motioned for him to trace the incoming call as he tried to prevent his mind from conjuring up images of the late Agent Martinson. "Gibbs."

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. It's been so long since we've last spoken; I hope you don't mind that I called you on _your_ phone this time. I just thought I'd tell you that I have something you want," Brewer gloated.

"Where is he?" Gibbs clenched his fist, struggling to contain his anger at the man who had taken his son.

"You'll be reunited soon enough. I want you to know that it's nothing personal against your agent; he's just delivering a message to my old friend, Anthony DiNozzo, Senior."

"Your beef is with Tony's dad; leave him out of your personal war," Gibbs tersely demanded.

"I can't do that. Anthony has driven me to this point; he's left me no choice but to take matters into my own hands. His lies and false platitudes are going to cost him and cost him dearly," Brewer stated. "I'm through playing games. Perhaps you should have the old man tell you the truth and then you'll understand why I had no choice but to use his son to get my point across."

Gibbs glanced at McGee who shook his head that he hadn't been able to trace the call yet. "Where is Tony?" he asked once again, his patience waxing thin.

"I'll call you back in an hour and tell you where you can pick him up. Is this number a good one?"

The team leader hit the counter with his fist. "You tell me now, you son of a…"

"Temper, temper, Agent Gibbs," Brewer warned. "As of right now, your boy is alive and if you want to keep him that way, then we're going to do things my way."

The line went dead and Gibbs resisted the urge to sling his phone across the room. "He said he'd call back in an hour. In an hour, Tony could be dead!"

"So, what are we going to do?" Fornell pressed.

Gibbs dreaded speaking the words that were pursed on the end of his lips. If Brewer was true to his word, he would know where Tony was in an hour; however, during that hour, they could be searching for the missing agent, hopefully finding him before he met the same fate as Agent Martinson. Gibbs was going to have to follow his gut and right now, his gut was going against his natural instincts to blindly rush out and search for Tony.

He met Fornell's determined gaze for a brief second before he realized that he was still holding DiNozzo's badge. Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's badge and slowly exhaled. Right now, he was facing a father's greatest fear; if he didn't play this hand that fate was dealing, he could lose his son and Gibbs would do anything to keep Tony alive. He fell into the chair at the kitchen table and laid Tony's badge in front of him and glanced up at Fornell once again who was patiently waiting for an answer to his question.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Gibbs finally whispered the answer although he still wasn't convinced it was the right thing to do. With a sigh, he quietly replied, "We wait."

**I apologize for the delay in getting this out. We've been on the road constantly with band, school, forensics, scouts, church…actually, I'll just leave it at real life got in the way. Anyway, I appreciate your patience and I hope that the chapter was worth the wait. **

**Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. I actually get to stay home this weekend except for the Veterans Day Parade so here's hoping to get more writing done! **


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Gibbs had lost count of how many times that he had glanced at his watch; patience was not one of his stronger traits and the past hour of waiting for the phone to ring had once again proven that point. He hated waiting but felt that he had no choice, especially if he wanted Tony back alive. His first instinct had been to go and find Brewer and force the man to tell him where DiNozzo was; he was more than willing to introduce the criminal to his own personal methods of persuasion.

It had taken both Fornell and McGee to convince him that the best thing he could for Tony was to wait until he was contacted; they pointed out that if he went off half cocked, that it was possible that he would be signing Tony's death warrant. At least within the hour, they would know where Tony was and wouldn't have to waste their time searching the countless buildings that Brewer owned. That is if Brewer was true to his word.

"Five minutes," he muttered.

"Boss, I'm sure that Tony's fine," McGee attempted to assure him.

"He better be or he'll answer to me."

"DiNozzo's tough," Fornell stated. "You trained him well; look how many times in the past that he's faced some kind of trouble and came out on top."

"Yeah, but this has nothing to do with a case that we're working! He's in this mess because of his father!"

"Jethro, you've got to…"

Fornell's words of wisdom were lost when Gibbs' cell phone rang. He cut off the FBI agent with a glare as he curtly answered, "Gibbs."

"You want your man back?"

The team leader breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Brewer's voice; Brewer had kept his word and he was hopefully seconds away from finding out where his men had taken Tony. "Where is he?" Gibbs demanded.

The laughter on the other end of the line made Gibbs inwardly cringe; he wasn't in the mood to play games, especially with DiNozzo's life at stake. "Where's Tony?"

"We made it easy for you; he's in the alley behind his apartment building," Brewer replied.

Gibbs threw open the front door and dashed down the hallway towards the stairwell. He heard McGee and Fornell following close behind him. Thankfully they had followed his lead because the team leader had a feeling that every second counted; time was of the essence and if his suspicions were right, then time was one thing that Tony didn't have.

"He better be all right," Gibbs warned as he made his way down the last flight of stairs.

"I can't make any guarantees; my guys tend to get carried away at times. I can tell you that he's alive for now. You just be sure that DiNozzo's old man gets the message that I'm through playing games."

The line went dead which prompted Gibbs to move even faster. Ignoring the familiar twinge in his knee, he took the last three steps in one leap and he ran out the door into the back alley. "Tony?" he called out.

The team leader began to look around, squinting to see in the shadows that infiltrated the alleyway. If Brewer was lying to him about Tony's whereabouts, Gibbs would personally hunt him down and make sure that the crime boss understood that no one messed with his team, especially DiNozzo. "Tony?" he yelled once again.

His anxious inquiry was met with silence. "Come on, Tony; if you're here, give me a sign." Gibbs gestured for Fornell and McGee to spread out; hopefully between the three of them, they wouldn't miss the injured man.

Standing in the middle of the alley, he slowly studied his surroundings until a dumpster caught his attention. He jogged over to the trash bin and lifted the lid; although he had attempted to mentally brace himself for the possibility of finding Tony, he still wasn't prepared for sight that he discovered.

Tony lay curled on his side amidst the rubbish; his senior field agent was barely recognizable due to the blood and bruises adorning his face. His left arm lay at an awkward angle and his tattered shirt revealed varying shades of purple and blue along his midsection; Gibbs knew that at the very least, Tony had some broken ribs.

"McGee! Fornell! Help me!" he demanded as he carefully lowered himself in the dumpster and tenderly cradled Tony's upper body, feeling for a pulse. He murmured a quiet note of thanks when he felt the weak and unsteady beat of his pulse. "We have to get him out of here!"

Gibbs heard the panicked concern in McGee's voice as he caught his first glimpse of DiNozzo. "Boss? Is he alive?"

"Yeah." Gibbs didn't offer to elaborate on his answer. Tony was alive but there wasn't a doubt in the Marine's mind that DiNozzo was in bad shape and the young man needed medical help immediately.

The three men lifted Tony out of the dumpster and gently lowered him to the ground. Gibbs placed DiNozzo's head in his lap and ordered Fornell to call 911. "Hang on, DiNozzo."

McGee cleared his throat in an effort to gain his attention. "Uh, Boss; look at his face," Tim observed.

"I know."

Gibbs continued to study his wounded agent. DiNozzo's clothes were ruined, blood soiling the once pristine shirt; there were bruises on his knuckles indicating that Tony had tried to fight back but judging by the injuries that Tony had sustained, he had been vastly outnumbered. He kept his fingers on Tony's carotid in order to monitor his pulse. "Come on DiNozzo; you can't give up on me."

"The paramedics are on their way," Fornell announced as he knelt down beside Gibbs. "How's he doing?"

"Not good."

He felt Fornell give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Remember what I told you; Tony's gonna pull through."

Gibbs wished that he could take Fornell at his word but he wouldn't be satisfied until Tony woke up and told him personally that he was fine. Of course, his and Tony's definition of fine usually meant that they weren't dead but at the moment, he would give anything to hear DiNozzo try and downplay his injuries.

"McGee, take off your coat and cover him up. He's probably already in shock; we need to keep him warm."

Without hesitation, McGee did as Gibbs instructed. The team leader knew that despite the differences in their personalities and the fact that Tim often thought Tony took great pleasure in tormenting him at times, the brotherly bond that they shared was strong and there was nothing that they wouldn't do for one another.

"Here you go, Tony," McGee whispered as he tucked his coat around Tony's motionless figure. "You hang in there; help's on the way."

"Why don't you go and wait for the ambulance," Gibbs suggested, knowing that McGee would be grateful for something to do.

Gibbs' gaze never left Tony's face. He was forced to tamp down the anger that threatened to consume him. DiNozzo shouldn't be lying on the pavement, beaten nearly beyond recognition and possibly near death; why couldn't Brewer simply take his anger out on the person who deserved it? Once Tony was at the hospital, he would make sure that Senior knew exactly the sacrifice that his son had made on his behalf.

"Jethro?"

He glanced up at Fornell, wondering how long his friend had been calling his name. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl, which only added to Gibbs' frustration. "Where's that ambulance?" he wanted to know, the slight quiver in his voice betraying the concern he held for the man that was like a son to him.

"It's on its way; it's only been a couple of minutes since I've called. Look Gibbs, I know that you're upset about what's happened to Tony, but you've got to keep your head on straight. DiNozzo's going to need you; you leave Brewer to me and…"

"The FBI already had their chance," he growled. "Now, it's my turn."

"Gibbs, listen to me."

"Not now, Fornell; let's just drop it," Gibbs insisted. "Right now, my main concern is getting Tony some help."

The sound of sirens drew nearer and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief when he saw McGee lead the paramedics down the alleyway. He refused to move as the EMT's kneeled down beside Tony and began to assess him. Gibbs told them what he knew regarding Tony's injuries, which unfortunately, wasn't a lot.

He listened carefully to the hushed conversation between the two paramedics; Tony was not doing well and judging by the worried expression on their faces, his condition was worse than he had originally thought.

"What's going on?' he inquired. "How is he?"

"Not too good," the older EMT answered. "His vitals are over the place. We're going to wrap and run."

"Can I ride with you?"

"As long as you stay out of our way."

"I will," he vowed. Calling over his shoulder to McGee and Fornell, he ordered them to meet him at the hospital.

He watched as the two men placed a collar around Tony's neck and placed him on a backboard. Gibbs then climbed in the back of the ambulance, situating himself as the paramedics carefully loaded Tony. As the men began working on DiNozzo, Gibbs placed his hand on the young man's shoulder; even if he wasn't conscience, he wanted Tony to know that he wasn't alone. The agent knew that Tony had spent a majority of his life taking care of himself as well as paying for Senior's mistakes; it had taken Gibbs years to teach DiNozzo that he could count on someone besides himself and now with everything that had happened, he could only hope that the damage done physically and emotionally to Tony wasn't irreparable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain. That was all he felt; in fact, he was having a difficult time remembering a time when he didn't hurt. Surely there had been a time when his body didn't cry out for relief from the agony that seemed to overwhelm him. He tried to cry out but he couldn't utter a sound; his throat felt like it was on fire and truthfully he wasn't sure if he could even form the words to ask for help.

A sense of panic began to course through him as a low rumble began to permeate his senses. He swore he could hear someone calling his name but the foreign hands that were assaulting him prevented him from answering. Tony wanted nothing more than to get free of his bonds but even the most miniscule movement sent shockwaves of agony ripping through his entire body.

A moan escaped his lips but he no longer cared if he cried out from the constant torment that he was receiving; Tony was exhausted and knew that he could no longer fight against his captors, desiring to once again give in to the darkness that was calling his name.

He gasped when his eyelids were pried open and a bright light was shone into his eyes. It felt like a laser was piercing his brain and the only protest he could muster was a feeble attempt at hiding from the torturous light by trying to jerk his head away from the source of pure misery. The fact that he didn't seem to be able to move his head only acerbated the fear that was beginning to consume him.

"Tony!"

This time the voice calling to him was one he recognized. It was Gibbs. Gibbs had found him and rescued him; he was safe because he knew the team leader always had his six. Tony briefly wondered if the older man would ever grow weary of saving his sorry butt but quickly dismissed the thought; Gibbs always looked after his own, and Tony knew he was privileged enough to be part of his family.

"Tony, can you hear me?" Gibbs continued to press.

Tony wanted to answer his boss but the ability to speak coherently seemed to be lost to him. He heard Gibbs order someone to move and within a few seconds, the injured man sensed that the ex Marine had moved to his side; the calloused hand on his arm and on his forehead confirmed his silent musings. "Tony? It's Gibbs. Can you hear me?"

That was a simple question; maybe he could manage to answer it but then again, that would require him to move or speak and neither of those options was very appealing at the moment. It took him a couple of seconds to gather the nerve up to give a slight nod despite the foreign object around his neck. He hoped that the team leader would notice his poor attempt at communicating; fortunately, the ever-vigilant Gibbs did understand and took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"That's good, Tony," Gibbs declared. "You're on your way to the hospital; these guys hovering around you are the paramedics and they're going to take good care of you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You…real?" Tony whispered. His throat felt like he had swallowed sandpaper, not to mention that his jaw was loudly objecting to any movement.

"I'm real, DiNozzo."

It was a relief to know that the voices he had heard a few minutes ago didn't belong to anyone whose purpose in life was to cause him pain; he had enough of that at the moment and the anguish he was experiencing seemed like it would never end. "Hurts," he managed to say, the words barely getting past his lips.

He sensed Gibbs lean in closer to him. Tony tried to open his eyes but the bruising and the swelling made it impossible to see through anything more than tiny slits. "Hurts," he mumbled once again, hoping that Gibbs would insist that the EMT's give him something to take away his suffering.

Gibbs seemingly read his mind. "I know you're in pain but I need you to stay with me. Can you do that?"

"D…don't…kn…ow…" he mumbled.

"Consider it an order."

If his lips hadn't been so bruised, Tony might have considered gracing the team leader with a smile, but unfortunately, he couldn't muster a tiny grin. "On…it…Boss…"

Another figure moved in his limited line of sight. Tony assumed that it was one of the paramedics; his suspicions were confirmed when the man introduced himself. "Agent DiNozzo, my name is Frank and I'm one of the EMT's taking care of you."

"Help."

"You've got a C-collar on just as a precaution; you took a pretty good beating. I can't give you anything too strong for pain until we've made sure that you don't have a head injury."

"Hard…head."

"Huh?"

"He's telling you he has a hard head," Gibbs translated.

"For your sake, I hope so," Frank replied. "I just want you to take it easy; we're almost at the hospital."

"Do as the man says," Gibbs quietly demanded.

Tony licked his lips. "'B…Brew…er…"

"I know, DiNozzo. We'll talk later; right now, you're not in any shape to do much talking."

He knew that Gibbs was right; Tony realized that he really didn't have the strength to give a full report as he had been conditioned to do. "'Kay."

Despite Gibbs' constant urging to stay awake, Tony was drawn to the shadows of slumber that had been beckoning his return ever since he had regained consciousness. He wanted to sleep in hopes that when he awakened once again, the pain would be gone and his father would understand why he had been willing to sacrifice his life to ensure the elder DiNozzo's safety. As he drifted off, he came to the conclusion that fate wouldn't be that kind and neither one of his wishes would be granted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Tony had lost consciousness again, Gibbs remained firmly planted by his side as the EMT's continued to monitor him. Within just a few minutes, they had pulled into the emergency room entrance and Frank and his partner was whisking Tony down the hall and into one of the trauma rooms. The team leader started to follow the gurney but was stopped by a nurse who informed him that he had to stay in the waiting area.

Choosing to stay close, he leaned against the wall and stared at the door they had taken his agent through; Gibbs hoped that Tony would somehow know that he wasn't alone even though he wasn't physically by his side. DiNozzo had been through so much and he had a feeling that the trouble that he had already experienced since his father's return was just the tip of the iceberg.

Gibbs clenched his fist at the thought of how DiNozzo's father had tried to manipulate his son. The man had no idea how fortunate he was to have a child who wanted nothing more than to have a father who cared about him; Senior still had a chance to get to know Tony as an adult but he had yet to take it. Gibbs knew that personally, he would have given anything to have been able to see his daughter grow up and to know her as an adult; he had a feeling that he and Kelly would have been the best of friends.

His thoughts were interrupted when Fornell and McGee joined him. "How's DiNozzo?" the FBI agent inquired.

"He woke up for a few minutes," Gibbs sullenly answered. "He…uh…didn't say much. He's in a lot of pain."

"Did you ask him about Brewer?"

The former Marine exploded as all the frustration and anger that he had been holding inside came rushing forth like a river that had broke through its levy. "He can't even open his eyes, Tobias! They beat him until…" He swallowed hard as he struggled to rein in his temper. "I don't think he'll be answering any questions any time soon."

"Sorry, Gibbs," Fornell apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it; I just thought that…"

"Nobody asked you to think," he snapped.

The awkward silence between the three men hung in the air, leaving each man to his own private thoughts. Gibbs knew that Fornell wouldn't take his attack personally; his old friend knew from experience how protective he was of DiNozzo and Tobias would overlook his outburst.

McGee on the other hand was probably too scared to say a word about his emotional eruption. The younger agent was used to Tony taking the brunt of his anger, especially during a difficult case; however, this situation was different; DiNozzo wasn't here to deflect Gibbs' wrath and he knew that times like these made Tim appreciate Tony's role as senior field agent even more.

A ringing cell phone shattered the silence; it took a moment for Gibbs to realize that it was Tony's phone that was ringing. He didn't remember picking it up but he must have subconsciously slipped it in his pants pocket while he was waiting for Brewer to call him back.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"I was trying to get a hold of Anthony DiNozzo, Junior; this is Karen from the cardiac unit."

So the call was about Tony's dad; Gibbs fleetingly wondered if something had happened to DiNozzo's father. Regardless of the reason, Tony was not up to talking to anyone. "Tony's…Tony can't talk right now."

He had quickly made the decision not to tell the nurse about Tony. Gibbs hadn't heard any news regarding Tony's condition and he wanted to be the one to tell Senior what had happened. Despite his promise to Tony to stay away from his father, he had no choice but to confront the older man; Senior had to know what happened to his son and why.

"Mr. DiNozzo asked me to call his son," the nurse continued to explain. "He's doing very well; we've moved him back to his room and he's asking to see Tony."

Gibbs stood to his full height. He had a feeling that seeing Tony in his present condition was the last thing that Senior wanted to do; the man didn't deserve to have a son like DiNozzo. "I'll be up and talk to Mr. DiNozzo shortly."

"But he wants to see his son."

He shook his head in frustration. "No, he doesn't. Tell Mr. DiNozzo that Agent Gibbs will be up to talk to him in a little while."

"But…"

He closed Tony's phone and placed it back in his pocket. Gibbs slammed his fist into the wall; it wasn't fair that Senior was doing so well when Tony was more than likely fighting for his life.

"Boss? Is everything all right?" McGee reluctantly asked.

"No, McGee, it's not," he snapped. "Tony's dad wants to see him."

"What are you going to do?"

"As soon as I found out how Tony's doing, I'm going to talk to his dad."

"Um…do you think that's a good idea?"

"It's about time that man faced the truth and I'm going to lay it on the line for him."

"But Boss…"

Ignoring McGee's attempt to reason with him, Gibbs walked towards the door and peered through the tiny window where a couple of doctors and several nurses were feverishly working on Tony. They appeared to be almost frantic in their movements as they worked to assess his injuries; judging by the solemn expressions that the doctors wore, Tony wasn't doing as well as he had hoped.

He saw a doctor coming towards the door and he stepped back so as not to take the physician by surprise. Before the doctor could say a word, Gibbs asked, "How is he?"

Although he would have never admitted it to anyone else, the team leader was terrified of the answer. However, he had to know the truth, especially if he was going to help Tony heal. Tony was the son he had never had and all he wanted to do is to protect him; unfortunately, the elder DiNozzo's presence had threatened his place in the young man's life. Gibbs knew that he had already failed Tony once and he vowed that he wouldn't fail his 'son' again.

**I will go ahead and apologize for the sporadic posts over the next couple of weeks. My life is kind of crazy and busy right now; I sure that a lot of you know the feeling. I've got 3 different Christmas plays I'm directing on top of band concerts, parades, scouts, school, etc. So, please don't think I've abandoned you all and left you hanging; I'm definitely around and writing when I have the time. After next Saturday, things will ease up a little!**

**As always, I appreciate the support and encouragement. You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this post! Please forgive me for not doing review replies yet; I figured you all would rather have two posts than a reply. LOL **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a lot of experience in reading people; he could often tell by a person's body language if they were hiding something or lying and this ability was one of the reasons that he and his team had the highest solve rate in NCIS. However, at the moment, he felt like his ability was a curse rather than a blessing as the obvious concern on the doctor's face confirmed his fears that DiNozzo was not doing well. He silently hoped that the doctor was just erring on the side of caution but somehow he had his doubts; Gibbs had known all along that his agent was in serious condition.

"How is he?" Gibbs demanded to know. "How's Tony?"

"You're Agent DiNozzo's family?" the physician inquired, a hint of uncertainty evident in his soft baritone voice.

"Yeah." The team leader offered no further explanation; he looked upon Tony as his son and although they weren't related by blood, they had an unspoken familial bond that was stronger than most and there were many who envied their unique relationship.

"I'm Dr. Yates," the doctor stated. "I'm the attending physician for Agent DiNozzo."

Gibbs acknowledged Yates with a curt nod; he really wasn't interested in exchanging pleasantries with the man. "Is Tony going to be all right?" he asked again, his patience was quickly waning.

"It's really too soon to tell; we're…"

"What kind of answer is that?" Gibbs snapped.

He felt a restraining hand on his shoulder; Fornell had taken up the position just behind him, attempting to be the calming presence that that the FBI agent assumed that he needed. Gibbs didn't want to be placated or soothed; he wanted to know if DiNozzo was going to be all right.

The team leader hated for any of his people to be hurt and the fact that it was Tony had completely unnerved him; he and Tony had been through too much together for it to end because DiNozzo was trying to help his father. In his opinion, Senior was a man that constantly put his own welfare above his son's and who at this moment was waiting for Tony to walk through his door so that he could resume his task of using his own flesh and blood for his own selfish gain.

"Let him finish, Jethro," the FBI agent tried to reason.

Ignoring Fornell, Gibbs stared at the doctor, impatiently waiting for the physician to continue. Yates didn't seem to take his earlier rudeness to heart and the team leader figured that the doctor had dealt with his share of concerned and angry parents.

Dr. Yates cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we're doing some lab work and I've ordered several X-rays including a CAT scan to see what we're dealing with. I will tell you that his vitals indicate some internal bleeding but we have to wait for his test results so we know how to proceed; I'm hoping that he won't require surgery to stop it. The bruises and lacerations that he received are deep and will have to have stitches. Agent DiNozzo shows every sign of having at the very least, a severe concussion; he hasn't responded to any kind of stimuli since the ambulance and that has me a little worried."

"Just a _little_ worried?" Gibbs had a feeling that Dr. Yates had a gift for understatement.

"If he hadn't regained consciousness at all since his attack, I would be more concerned. We'll see what the CAT scan indicates and go from there."

"Can I see him?"

Dr. Yates shook his head. "Not right now; I'll come back and talk to you when I know more," the doctor promised. "Don't worry; we'll take care of him."

"See that you do."

As Yates went back in the triage room, Gibbs stared through the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of DiNozzo. The nurses had cleaned some of the blood off his face making the bruises and jagged cuts even more pronounced. Maybe it was a good thing that Tony was unconscious; at least he wasn't feeling any pain at the moment. DiNozzo already had to deal with the emotional agony that his father seemed intent on putting him through and now he was going to have to handle the physical suffering that had been caused by Senior's inability to be honest with his son.

"Hey Boss?" McGee called out to him, dissipating his private thoughts into oblivion.

"What, McGee?" he tiredly sighed as he turned to face the younger man.

"I uh…was just going to remind you about Tony's father. The nurse came back while you were talking to the doctor and said that Mr. DiNozzo really wanted to see Tony; I uh…just thought I'd let you know."

Gibbs visibly bristled at the mention of Senior's name. "Go and talk to him, McGee," he ordered, his crisp tone and steely gaze daring the young agent to dispute his instructions.

"Me?" McGee gulped. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't care what you tell him, McGee."

"Do you want me to tell him about Tony?"

Gibbs shook his head; he wanted that duty for himself but right now, he truly didn't know anything more than what the doctor had told him. However, he had a few other things that he wanted to say to Tony's father and Gibbs wanted to make sure that the elder DiNozzo clearly understood that he was responsible for Tony's condition. He realized that he was going to have to confront Senior with a clear head and right now, his concern for Tony was foremost on his mind.

"No, Tim; just keep him occupied until I get there."

"But what if he asks about Tony?" Tim wanted to know.

"Tell him that you don't know where he is; technically it won't be a lie."

"Don't you think that he's going to…"

"McGee! Just handle it!"

Why did McGee have to make everything so complicated? Maybe one of these days, he would pay better attention to how DiNozzo dealt with McGee's ability to over think everything; over the years, he had learned so much from Tony and he could only hope that he got the opportunity to learn even more.

Without uttering another protest, McGee made a hasty retreat down the corridor towards the elevator as Gibbs once again found himself staring through the window at Tony's still form.

"A bit hard on him, don't you think?" Fornell asked.

"Nope."

"Look, I know you're worried about DiNozzo, but…"

The glare that he was now bestowing upon his old friend was usually reserved for suspects. Gibbs still wasn't interested in any false assurances or any other words of wisdom that Fornell had to give; until he knew for sure that Tony was going to pull through, attempts at consolation would not be welcomed.

"Not now, Tobias."

He was forced to stand aside as the door opened and the medical team pushed Tony's gurney down the hallway towards the elevator. The fact that DiNozzo was still unconscious didn't stop him from pushing his way in between a couple of nurses in order to give his agent's shoulder a gentle squeeze; he wanted to make sure that Tony knew he was there and that he had his back. He stayed beside the gurney until they reached the elevator.

"Hang in there, DiNozzo," he whispered in Tony's ear as he was whisked away.

"I'll let you know something as soon as possible," Yates vowed once again.

Gibbs acknowledged the doctor with a barely perceptible nod. As the doors closed, he leaned against the wall as he continued to silently urge Tony to fight; his senior field agent had told him a long time ago that DiNozzo's didn't give up and Gibbs could only hope that those words rang true today.

"Let's go get some coffee," Fornell suggested.

"I don't want any coffee," Gibbs growled.

"Well, since the hospital doesn't have a vending machine that disperses bourbon, you're going to have to settle for coffee. Come on, they'll know where to find us."

Knowing that at the moment, there was nothing he could do but wait, he reluctantly joined Fornell as they made their way to the cafeteria. Gibbs briefly considered relieving McGee but it would be a while before he was ready to face Tony's father; he personally held the elder DiNozzo responsible for what happened to Tony and it would be very easy for him to forget that the man had just had heart surgery. No, it was better for McGee to deal with him; he would meet Senior face to face soon enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

McGee blew out a pent up breath as he lightly rapped on the door. He still wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to say to Tony's dad but Gibbs expected him to handle the situation; Gibbs and Tony were counting on him and he didn't want to let either one of them down. The team leader was a father figure to them all and Tony was the big brother that he never had; they were a family and if there was one thing he had learned from Gibbs and DiNozzo, it was that they took care of their own.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" he tentatively called out, poking his head through the door. "It's Agent McGee; I work with Tony."

"Come on in!" Senior greeted, his normally strong voice weak and dripping with fatigue. "It's good to see you again, McGee. Pardon me if I don't get up but…"

Upon the elder DiNozzo's request, McGee entered the room. Taken back by Senior's ashen appearance, McGee had to remind himself that this wasn't the same debonair man that he had first met; Tony's father looked vulnerable and weak and that was going to take some getting used to. "That's okay," he replied. "I don't expect you to get up; you just had surgery and you need to rest."

"DiNozzo's are quick healers," Tony's father assured him. "I should be up and around in a day or so, especially with the proper motivation."

Confused, McGee asked, "Proper motivation?"

"Have you seen my nurses? Beauty can motivate a man to do many things, including getting out of a sick bed," Senior pointed out.

"I guess so," Tim agreed as he took the seat beside Senior's bed. "Can I get you anything, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Call me Tony, please."

It was going to be difficult to honor Senior's request; to McGee, there was only one Tony DiNozzo and he was downstairs in the ER fighting for his life. "Okay, I'll try."

"So, what brings you by, Tim?" Senior inquired.

"Uh…well, I heard you were in the hospital, so I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

"That's very considerate of you; you didn't bring Ziva with you?"

"Uh, no. She's out of town right now but I'm sure she'll come and see you the minute she gets back."

"Could you raise the head of my bed a little?"

Tim did as Senior requested and when the man indicated that he was comfortable, he placed the control within Tony's reach and sat back in his chair. "Anything else?"

"No, thank you. Anyway, back to Ziva; when did you say she'd be back?"

"In a couple of days."

Senior shook his head. "If Junior keeps dragging his feet, I may have to step in; Ziva's quite a woman. Do you think Junior will ever make his move?"

Tim wasn't sure how to answer his question. The best word he could think of to define Tony and Ziva's relationship was enigmatic. They still flirted and teased each other but sometimes things still seemed strained between them; McGee wasn't sure that Ziva had completely forgiven Tony for shooting her lover, Michael Rivkin, and the subsequent turmoil that had followed, but over time, things were slowly beginning to get back to normal.

"I don't know," he finally replied. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." McGee knew it wasn't what Senior wanted to hear, but it was the only answer that he could come up with.

"I guess you're right, but if he doesn't make his move soon, I may just have to take that as a sign that the way is clear for me."

Tim nervously cleared his throat. "Uh…I don't think…I mean, isn't Ziva a bit…"

"Young?"

McGee reluctantly nodded, hoping that he hadn't offended the older man. Sometimes he had a tendency to speak what was on his mind before his brain stopped him; fortunately Tony's father didn't seem to be upset by his words. Instead, Senior began regaling him with his past loves; the one thing that all those women that he recalled had in common was that they were very young, sometimes younger than Tony.

He couldn't help but wonder how Tony must have felt every time he had been introduced to one of his father's girlfriends; several of those women had become Tony's stepmother as well and that had to be both awkward and frustrating. Tim was quickly developing a new level of respect for his friend as he gained a better insight into the events that made Tony the man he was today.

It had taken Senior almost an hour to regale him with his past triumphs and failures. Tim was surprised at how exhausted he was just from listening to Tony's dad; he wasn't sure how much of what he had been told was the truth but it wasn't his place to judge the ailing man. It did bother him that in all his marriages and relationships, Senior didn't mention anything about Tony and how his philandering ways had affected him. McGee now understood why Tony was so guarded and at the moment, he couldn't blame his comrade for hiding behind the class clown façade; it was a lot easier to do that than to risk being hurt.

He thought that Tony's dad had worn himself out from talking and that he would go to sleep; unfortunately, McGee's hopes were dashed when after taking a drink of water, Senior began to question him again.

"So, are we done with the small talk?" Senior asked.

"Uh…small talk? I'm not sure what you mean…Tony."

"I appreciate the visit, McGee, but you're not here on your own free will. Where's Anthony?"

"Uh…you…you mean Tony? He'll…uh…be here as soon as he can," he stammered.

"McGee, you can't con a con man."

"No, uh…I guess not." McGee had tried to warn Gibbs that Senior would figure out something was amiss but the team leader had ordered him to handle it. "Tony's tied up at the moment and so I thought that I would come and keep you company." It wasn't a lie but then again, it wasn't exactly the truth.

"Tied up?" Senior pressed. "Is something wrong?"

Once again, he found himself struggling to come up with an answer that would satisfy Senior's curiosity. McGee suddenly found himself wishing that Gibbs would come striding through the door, but unfortunately, fate wasn't going to be that kind. What was he going to tell Tony's dad? Senior seemed to intuitively know that something wasn't right and that McGee wasn't being completely honest.

"McGee," Senior called out.

"Sir?"

McGee swallowed hard as he met Senior's hardened gaze. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time; has something happened to Tony?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs paced the small waiting room sipping the steaming brew that Fornell had bought him. His friend had attempted to get him to eat something in the cafeteria but the team leader had refused; he wanted to be sure that Dr. Yates could find him whenever he had something to report regarding Tony's condition. Glancing at the wall on the clock, Gibbs mentally calculated that only an hour had passed since Tony had been taken down to X-ray; his aversion to waiting was exacerbated by each second that ticked off the clock.

"Wearing a path in the floor isn't going to make the doctor walk through that door any faster," Fornell pointed out.

The former Marine stopped in mid stride and glared at Fornell. He knew that the FBI agent was right but he didn't care; Gibbs wanted someone to come and tell him what was wrong with his senior field agent. "It'll make me feel better," he snapped.

"Maybe, maybe not," Fornell replied. "However, you're making me dizzy; now sit down."

Gibbs acquiesced to the other man's request and took a seat beside Fornell. "Happy?" he growled.

"For now."

He could sense Fornell studying him. Trying to ignore his friend, he sat back against the hard, vinyl cushion and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache that was trying to strike up a drum and bugle corps in his skull.

"Want to talk about it?" Fornell asked.

"About what?"

"About what's eating you?"

Gibbs took another drink of his coffee; the last thing he wanted at the moment was to talk. He wasn't known for holding lengthy conversations and he wasn't about to start now. "Not really," he tiredly sighed.

"It might help."

"I'll be fine once I hear that DiNozzo's going to be all right," Gibbs declared.

"What are you going to tell Tony's dad?"

"The truth."

"Are you sure that's wise? He just had heart surgery," Fornell reminded him.

Gibbs felt his entire body tense; he couldn't stand the thought of anyone taking up for Tony's father. He was not going to let Senior off that easy; DiNozzo's dad was going to have to start taking responsibility for his actions and stop expecting his son to clean up after him. "I know that, Tobias! Because of that man, Tony was beaten within an inch of his life and he still might die!"

"Sounds like you've already given up on DiNozzo; I don't think he'd appreciate that."

"I'm not giving up on Tony; I'd…"

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs pushed himself up off the couch and met Dr. Yates as he entered the waiting room. "How's Tony?'

"He's doing better than we initially thought," Dr. Yates informed him. "There is some internal bleeding but we're going to try and let it stop on its own; his kidneys are bruised from the beating and he's passing some blood in his urine but that should clear up in a few days. He's definitely got a broken wrist and a couple of broken ribs; he's going to be pretty sore for a while. We finished stitching up some of the lacerations; he had several deep ones on his face but I think the scarring will be minimal. Whoever worked him over knew what they were doing."

"Has he regained consciousness?" Gibbs anxiously inquired.

Yates nodded. "Yes and he's asking to see you. Now, keep in mind that he took a pretty good blow so he's still pretty groggy. He's being settled in ICU so we can observe for him until the bleeding stops; the nurse will come and get you when he's ready. There's a waiting area outside of ICU," the physician said. "It's a bit more comfortable than this one."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Gibbs exhaled slowly. It was going to take some time but Tony was going to be all right, at least physically. Dr. Yates excused himself and left the two men alone. Turning to face Fornell, he took the fresh cup of coffee that Tobias offered to him. "I'm going up to see Tony," he announced. "I need you to get back to investigating Brewer; as soon as I free up McGee, he'll be at your disposal."

"I'll be in touch," Fornell promised.

He quickly made his way towards the elevator so he could go to the ICU waiting area. Gibbs hoped that he wouldn't have to wait long to see Tony; he needed to see for himself that he was going to be all right. Because of the paternal bond that he felt with DiNozzo, he understood the pain and suffering associated with watching a child suffer; he had already lost one child and he didn't think that he could go through that agony again. Tony had also experienced his share of hurts, both physical and emotional but Gibbs was determined that no one would ever hurt his son again, even his own father.

**Two posts in one day! Consider it a really late Christmas present or a really early one, depends on how you look at it! I actually got to do some writing over Christmas! I do hope that everyone had a splendid holiday and is ready for another year of angst and whump! **

**Hope you enjoy the post and I do hope it's been worth the wait. Off to finish another chapter or maybe do some proofing! Thank you all for being such loyal and wonderful readers; your support and encouragement mean so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories! **


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Tony could hear the muffled voices of the nurses as they settled him in his room. His head hurt too much to ascertain what they were saying and he supposed that it really didn't matter at this point; what did matter to him was that he was able to speak to Gibbs so he tried to stay focused on what was going on around him, which was easier said than done with the heavy metal band that had apparently decided to take up permanent residence in his head. He actually wanted nothing more than to sleep but he had already been warned that he would be awakened every hour, so Tony figured that there was no use to even try and rest.

He was in pain but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle; besides he knew that he couldn't receive anything too strong so there wasn't any use to ask for it. Tony was also aware that he couldn't appear to be groggy or confused or the nurses wouldn't permit him to see Gibbs and he _needed_ to talk to the team leader. Although Gibbs knew who was responsible for hurting him, he had to make sure that the team leader didn't take matters into his own hands and get drawn into the mess that his father had created. He didn't think he could ever forgive himself if something happened to Gibbs because of his father and his screwed up life.

As the last nurse left, she leaned over him and quietly informed him that Gibbs was waiting to see him. Tony nodded his thanks as he tried to peer through his swollen eyes, waiting for his friend and mentor to enter. The nurse had barely cleared the doorframe when the older man slid by her and made his way to Tony's bedside. He swallowed hard, wincing at the discomfort that the action caused. "Hey, Boss," he rasped, surprised by the hoarseness of his voice.

Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat down beside him. "Hey, Tony."

Although he could barely make out the team leader's features, he could sense Gibbs' concern for him. "I uh…I…" Tony found that he was having trouble finding the words that he wanted to say. "Sorry, can't…seem to think. Damn…concussion."

"It's all right," Gibbs assured him, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "I'm just glad to know that you're in one piece."

"More…or less."

"The doctor says that you're going to be a guest here a few days; you took a pretty good beating."

"Believe me…there was…nothing…pretty or good about…it," Tony tried to tease, but his attempt fell short as a wave of pain brutally assaulted him. He was beginning to think that there wasn't a place on his body that didn't hurt; even the most miniscule movement sent spasms of pain coursing through his bruised and battered body.

Tony finally blew out a long breath as he struggled to ride out the agony he was being forced to endure. "Do…I look…that bad?" he finally managed to ask.

"Nah," Gibbs answered a bit too quickly. "You'll be up and around in no time."

"You've never lied…to me…before, Gibbs; don't…start now."

"All right," the former Marine reluctantly conceded. "You're a mess but with time and rest, you'll be okay."

"Think I'll… have to die…to feel better."

"Don't even joke about that. You know the rule."

"There's a rule…about dying?"

"Yeah, don't do it."

"What…number?"

"No number," Gibbs stated. "Just don't do it."

Taking his good hand, he slowly reached up and gingerly touched his face. "Scars?"

He knew that Gibbs would understand his simple question that he wasn't asking out of vanity; Tony had been raised that appearances were of utmost importance and it was the one of the few things that his father had drilled into him that had stuck with him over the years.

"A few, but the doctor says that they'll heal."

"Feel…like…crap…everything hurts."

"I'm sure it does."

"Forgot…to duck."

"Kind of hard to do when the odds are against you," Gibbs grumbled.

Tony didn't miss the hint of anger that was evident in Gibbs' voice. Although he had every right to be pissed at him for even considering going after Brewer alone, Tony knew that he wasn't the one that Gibbs was mad at. He knew that the older agent blamed his father and truthfully, he did as well; however, despite Gibbs' past and future protests, Tony needed to handle things with his dad.

His eyes began to drift shut and Tony snapped them open as much as his bruised eyelids would allow and forced his gaze to focus on Gibbs' anxious face. "Brewer and…my…dad…my problem. Don't tell…him…how bad…he's still…sick…doesn't need…"

If he hadn't been in Tony's hospital room, Gibbs probably would have chosen that moment to explode; he could sense the frustration and tension radiating from his mentor, causing Tony to silently chastise himself. The last thing that he wanted to do was cause friction between him and Gibbs; he thought of the man sitting beside him as more than a friend, he was more of a father to him than his own dad had ever been. However, Tony still felt like he had to deal with this mess with his father and force the man to accept responsibility for what he had done but he needed to do it in his own way; he didn't want Gibbs mixed up in this chaos for fear that it would taint the unique familial relationship that he shared with the team leader.

"When you almost end up dead, it becomes my problem," Gibbs fumed. "You deserve better, Tony and he needs to know what he's done!"

"Gibbs, I…"

Tony tried to sit up but only succeeded in crying out in pain. He felt the strong arms of Gibbs gently lowering him back down. "Easy, DiNozzo. You're bleeding on the inside; you've got to stay calm and rest so it'll stop. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," he gasped as he lay back.

"I wasn't…I wasn't trying to upset you," Gibbs apologized. "I just had don't want you to somehow turn this back on yourself; the only thing you're guilty of is caring about that sack of dirt…"

"Don't hold…back, Gibbs," Tony whispered. "How do you…really…feel?"

"Sorry, Tony; I'm not going to let him hurt you any more."

What could he say? Gibbs' loyalty to him was unwavering and Tony was truly grateful that constant presence in his life; Gibbs was proving once again that he had his six. "Breaking one of…your…own rules, Boss."

"That rule doesn't apply to friends," Gibbs reminded him.

Tony tiredly smiled at him; it frustrated him that even that small action hurt like hell. "This sucks."

"I know."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse come in and whisper something to Gibbs, who acknowledged her with a curt nod. Listen," Gibbs said. "They're kicking me out of here but I'll be back a little later."

Tony nodded as the nurse emptied a syringe into his IV port. "What was…that?" he asked.

"Just something to take the edge off, DiNozzo. You need to rest; I'll be back and check on you in a little while," Gibbs promised.

"Are you…going to see…my dad?"

He knew the answer to his question before he had even asked it; Tony just wanted Gibbs to know that he was aware of the team leader's intentions. The injured man figured that once the ex Marine was through with his dad, there wouldn't be much left and he wanted to be sure that he got a shot at him; his father owed him, at the very least, an explanation as to why he felt the need to constantly screw up his life.

While he was being beaten senseless, he had come to the conclusion that he didn't have anything to prove to his father and that if he survived, he would make sure that Senior knew that either things were going to be different between them or they would part ways forever. Every blow that he had received had served as a reminder of the invariable pain and turmoil that seemingly consumed his life whenever his father was around.

"Yeah, I am," the team leader admitted.

"Leave something…for me. Got some…things…I need to say…to him."

Gibbs reached forward and brushed a stray lock of hair off the bandage on his forehead. "You got it, DiNozzo. Get some rest."

Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs' footsteps rose from his seat and left his room. He allowed the sedative to take affect and he succumbed to the beckoning arms of Morpheus; maybe when he woke up, or more accurately when the nurse woke him up, his mind would be able to better process everything that had happened and he could start figuring out what it was that he needed to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs leaned against the far wall of the elevator as the lift took him to the floor where Tony's father was currently residing; the sight of DiNozzo had both unnerved and angered him and he wanted Senior to suffer as much as his son was. Tony was in pain, not only physically, but mentally as well; it was going to take DiNozzo a while to recover from the severe beating that he had received and the knowledge that his father was ultimately responsible for his son being hurt.

He still couldn't fathom how a father could continually lie to his son and purposefully place his own child in danger. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that Tony didn't seem surprised by his dad's audacity; it was almost like DiNozzo expected his dad to try and make his life miserable. Senior's interference in Tony's life had to stop before Tony ended up dead.

The elevator came to a halt and Gibbs exited the lift and made his way towards Senior's room. He had intended to relieve McGee before now but when Dr. Yates had told him that Tony was asking to see him, his plans had been put on hold in order to assure himself that his senior field agent was going to be all right. As he entered the older man's room, McGee was unsuccessfully trying to deflect Senior's constant barrage of questions.

"I've got this, McGee," he announced as he strode into the room. "Get in touch with Fornell and he'll tell you what he needs you to do."

"I'm on it," McGee said, the relief the young man felt was evident in his face. Gibbs couldn't hide his grin as Tim quickly excused himself from the room; he was sure that McGee would have a few interesting comments to make regarding the elder Senior and his efforts at intimidation but he would have to worry about that later. Right now, it was his turn to deal with Tony's father and he would make sure that Senior quickly realized that the team leader wasn't someone who could be easily persuaded by his smooth talking and debonair ways.

"Gibbs," Senior greeted.

He didn't miss how Tony's father seemed to appear weaker now that he was in the room; Gibbs knew that Senior was trying to play on his sympathies but it wasn't going to work. If the man was strong enough to argue with McGee, he was certainly strong enough to hear what Gibbs had to say.

"Mr. DiNozzo," Gibbs icily replied.

"I was wondering when you would come by; so, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Do I want to tell you what's going on? There are a lot of things I want to tell you, Mr. DiNozzo."

"I think I asked you to call me Tony," Senior reminded him.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'd rather not."

Confused, DiNozzo asked, "Why not?"

"Because in my book, there's only one Tony DiNozzo and you aren't him."

Gibbs' words had left Senior speechless. He wanted to get the other man's attention so that he could make sure that Tony's dad heard every thing he had to say; there would be no room for misinterpretation or for twisting his words.

"What's the matter, Gibbs? Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Senior challenged.

"Nope, I haven't even been to bed."

"Well then, maybe you should go home," the ailing man attempted to joke.

Senior's nervous laughter betrayed his uncertainty. Gibbs stood at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed, wondering what it was gong to take to make him see what he was doing to his son. He clenched and released his fists as he felt the anger rage through his veins, his blood boiling with fury at everything that the man lying before him had done to his son. The former Marine wanted more than anything to tell Tony's father to leave Washington D.C. and never come back; Tony didn't need him in his life and was definitely better off without his interference.

"I will later on; I have a few things to discuss with you," he coolly stated.

"About Anthony?"

"Yeah."

"It's about time I got some answers. Your Agent McGee couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. So Gibbs, can you tell me where he's at or are you going to make me guess? I thought he'd be here by now."

"He's a couple of floors down in the surgical ICU wing," Gibbs informed him, deciding that he was not going to mince words.

The look of panic and disbelief on Senior's face was almost plausible; if Gibbs didn't know better, he could almost believe that Tony's father was actually concerned for his son. However, Tony's dad was a con man and a good one and Gibbs wasn't about to buy into Senior's act.

"Wh…what did you say?' the older man stammered.

"Brewer's men did a real number on Tony and now he's in ICU."

"Brewer had Tony?" Senior questioned. "I thought that…"

"You thought what, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"I thought that I had managed to convince Brewer that…"

Tony's father swallowed hard. Although Senior seemed to be genuinely bothered by the news that his son was in the hospital, Gibbs still wasn't convinced that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, could ever persuade him that he cared about Tony; he knew that the elder DiNozzo seemed to only care about himself and the material possessions that he cherished to provide him happiness.

"Evidently you're not as convincing as you think you are," he shot back. "Brewer nabbed Tony and then some of his men decided to use him as a punching bag."

"Is he going to be all right?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe. He's bleeding internally and right now, he's got to stay quiet and still; the doctor hopes the bleeding will stop on its own. Tony's also got some busted ribs, a broken wrist, and a lot of cuts and bruises; he had to have quite a few stitches, especially on his face."

"His face? Tony won't be too happy about that."

"I think he's got more things to worry about than a scar or two." Gibbs' steely tone reflected the frustration and ever growing anger with Tony's father.

"Obviously, you don't know Anthony," Senior mused. "He takes a lot of pride in his looks and he's not going to be pleased if he has any scars. I remember when he was thirteen or fourteen, he…"

"_You're_ the one who doesn't know his own son," the team leader countered, not caring that his voice was getting louder with every word that that spouted from his lips. "If you did, then you would know that he would do anything to help you just on the _chance_ that he could get back into your good graces and now that decision could still cost him life!" Gibbs wanted to make sure that Senior understood the seriousness of Tony's condition and that he held Tony's father responsible.

"You have a tendency to waltz in his life whenever you need something," he continued to rant. "For years, you couldn't be bothered with him, so why now? Did you just wake up one day and decide that you hadn't done enough damage and wanted to see how far you could push him? Tony's tried to help you and you block him at every turn with lies and more lies; is there a reason that you can't be honest with him?"

He could tell by Senior's hardened gaze that he had definitely hit a nerve. "My relationship with _my_ son is none of _your_ business, Agent Gibbs; I've never claimed to be a perfect father and Anthony never expected me to be."

"How could he? How could he ever expect anything from you?"

"You have no right to judge me!"

Gibbs leaned forward, bracing his arms on the foot of the bed. "I have every right," he growled. "I have every right to judge you! You've managed to undo in two visits what it took me years to accomplish!"

"What _you've_ accomplished? And what would that be?" Senior demanded to know.

How could he sum up the last ten years? Tony had so many insecurities and an almost destructive desire to prove himself that it was almost six months before DiNozzo had permitted Gibbs to have a glimpse behind the mask that Tony constantly wore. It was only then that he began to have glimpses of DiNozzo's unusual childhood and that was when he began despising Tony's father.

Gibbs looked Senior square in the eye. "I had to teach him that it was okay to trust someone besides himself."

"A bit melodramatic, don't you think, Gibbs?"

Gibbs' gaze narrowed, his eyes shooting daggers of fire at Tony's father. The man was a piece of work and how Tony managed to thrive under his limited care was simply astounding; DiNozzo had not only turned out to be a great agent but an even better man despite the doubts that his father had constantly inflicted upon him.

"Melodramatic?" Gibbs challenged. "I don't think so. I'm not going to go into any details about the past because that's between me and Tony, but I will tell you that I'm not standing by any longer and watching you hurt him again."

"What kind of monster do you think I am? I never meant for Junior to be hurt! I thought…I just thought…"

The former Marine shook his head. "You didn't think! That's the problem! You didn't think of anyone but yourself! That's the way it's always been for you! Tony deserves better!"

"And you think that you fit the bill?"

"Better than you."

Senior gripped the side rail. "You have no idea what it's like trying to raise a child after you lose the love of your life! Every time I look in Junior's eyes, I see her and I can't help but…"

"And you think that your wife dying gives you an excuse to treat your son like crap?"

"I've never laid a hand on my son!"

"You never did anything for your son," Gibbs retorted. "Except convince him that he wasn't worth your time or effort."

"You don't know what you're talking about," the elder DiNozzo seethed.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Why do people who don't have children always want to give advice to those who do? What do you know about raising a child?"

Gibbs visibly flinched, his anger was quickly changing into full-blown rage. How dare this man throw the memory of his dead child in his face? It was taking all the will power that he could muster not to jerk Senior out of bed and place a few well landed punches of his own; the only thing that stopped him was the fact that the man was recovering from heart surgery and more importantly, he knew that he couldn't cross that line for Tony's sake.

"Apparently a hell of a lot more than you do," Gibbs finally managed to reply.

Senior began to lower the head of his bed; his appearance was a little flushed but Gibbs wasn't about to permit himself to be manipulated into feeling anything but contempt for the man.

"I think you need to leave, Agent Gibbs," Senior insisted.

"You haven't seen the last of me," the agent warned him. "I'm going to find out what's going on and if I have to put your ass in jail to keep Tony safe, I will; he's never going to be hurt again by the likes of you. You better get used to seeing me around because I'm not going to let this go."

"It sounds to me like you're threatening me _again_."

"Take it however you like. 

Senior didn't get a chance to reply. A nurse entered the room and made her way to the older man's bedside. After a quick glance at the monitor, she turned to face Gibbs and he had a feeling that she was about to put an end to his visit.

"Mr. DiNozzo just had heart surgery and he's supposed to be resting," the nurse began. "When his heart rate goes up, it tells me that he's not resting and something or someone has agitated him; I can only assume that someone would be you. I think you need to leave, sir."

Without uttering a word, Gibbs turned to leave. As he walked towards the door, his eyes stayed fixed on Tony's dad, silently sending him the message that he would indeed be back and he would be expecting Senior to be prepared to provide him with the answers that he sought.

Walking down the corridor towards the elevator, he was approached by Senior's doctor. "Agent Gibbs, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

"I'm not sure if you remember me; my name is Dr. Manning and I'm one of Mr. DiNozzo's physicians," the doctor stated.

"I remember you. What can I do for you?"

"First of all, you can quit harassing my patient; he just had heart surgery and he doesn't need the stress that you seem to incur whenever you two are in the same room. I'd appreciate it if you'd back off until he's out of the hospital."

"Duly noted," Gibbs answered. Although he had no intention of backing off too much, he hoped reply sounded convincing and would satisfy the physician so he could get back to Tony's side. "Anything else?"

"Yes; I'm faced with quite the dilemma and I need your advice on what to do."

Puzzled, Gibbs quietly waited for the doctor to explain what he was talking about.

"I just learned that Agent DiNozzo is in ICU and will more than likely be in there for several days; he's probably looking at a week or a little more in the hospital providing there aren't any complications."

"That's right."

"Mr. DiNozzo will more than likely be released in three to four days and his son was planning on taking him home and taking care of him the next few weeks; obviously, the circumstances have unequivocally changed those plans. New arrangements will need to be made for Mr. DiNozzo because he doesn't need to stay by himself and I was wondering if you had any ideas as to where he could go until his son recuperates.

Gibbs grinned at the doctor; there was nothing that he'd like better than to tell Senior where to go. "I can tell you exactly where he can go, Doc."

"You can?"

"Sure, but he'd have to die first to get there," Gibbs half-heartedly quipped.

"Agent Gibbs, someone is going to have to stay and help him until his son is able to do so; Mr. DiNozzo refuses to go to a rehab center and…"

"Send him anyway."

"I can't do that; Agent DiNozzo is footing the bill and I can't send his dad to a rehab center without his permission."

"Then you better figure out something to do with him because Tony can't take care of him right now or anytime in the near future."

"I know that, Agent Gibbs; that's why I'm asking you."

"Asking me what?" Gibbs tried to ignore the sinking feeling that he had in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm asking you if you have any ideas on who Mr. DiNozzo can stay with while he's recuperating."

Gibbs blew out a long breath. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this but it was the one sure way to keep his eye on Senior and make sure that the man wasn't able to reek any further havoc in Tony's life.

He scrubbed his face, uncertain of the decision that he was about to make. "Yeah," the team leader answered. "He can stay with me."

**Whew! An extra long chapter but I couldn't break it up, so I hope you all didn't mind. As always, thank you all for being such loyal readers and for your unending support! You guys are awesome and I truly hope the post didn't disappoint!**


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Under any other circumstances, Gibbs would have found the doctor's confounded expression almost humorous. The physician had obviously not expected him to offer to take care of Tony's father upon his release from the hospital; truthfully, he wasn't so sure that it was such a good idea but he felt like he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Tony's dad needed someone to help him during his recovery as well as act as a buffer between him and Brewer; despite his intense dislike of the elder DiNozzo, Gibbs felt like he owed it to Tony to do what he could not. He had to look after Senior, at least until he figured out what the man was up to and what motivated him to constantly lie to his son.

"Uh, Agent Gibbs," Dr. Manning stammered. "I appreciate your offer but I don't think that it's such a good idea that Mr. DiNozzo stays with you. You two don't seem to…get along too well. I just had to ask you to stop harassing my patient and now you want to take him home; forgive me if I'm a little reluctant to release him into your care, especially without talking with Mr. DiNozzo and his son."

"We don't get along," Gibbs conceded. "But I'm all you've got; I'll talk with Tony when he's up to it."

"Surely, there has to be someone else who…"

"_I'm_ all you got, Doc," he repeated, his tone betraying his growing irritation with the physician. "I'm not going to argue about it.

"I'll have to discuss it with Mr. DiNozzo," the doctor insisted.

"Go right ahead; I'm not stopping you."

Gibbs turned and started to head down the corridor. He had wasted too much time with Tony's father and arguing with the doctor; it was time that he could have spent with DiNozzo, who was in a world of hurt because he wanted to help a man who truly didn't give a damn about him. How had Tony managed to turn out to be such a good man despite his father's negative influence? Senior didn't deserve to call himself a father and he certainly didn't deserve a son like Tony.

He opted for the stairs instead of the elevator, wanting a moment of privacy before he saw Tony; the agent was still angry and he knew that he didn't need to face DiNozzo until he was calmer. The younger man had an uncanny ability to sense his moods and could easily read him like a book. He often wished that the other members of his team possessed that capability as well; it would save him a lot of time as well as from having to deliver a lot of head slaps.

Taking just a moment to focus, he leaned against the handrail and blew out a long breath. "Come on, Gibbs," he chastised himself.

The team leader wished that he had listened to Abby when she was trying to teach him some relaxation techniques; he had never considered using them because personally, he would rather unwind in his basement with his tools and his wood, but at the moment, he could really use something to help ease the tension that encumbered his mind and body. If Senior did come home with him, he would probably be spending a lot more time in his basement with his projects _and_ his bourbon; Gibbs knew he had to keep in mind that he was doing this for Tony and not his father.

Pushing open the fire door, he exited onto the floor that housed ICU. Gibbs pressed the call button and requested to see Tony; within a few seconds, he was on his way to the room where his best agent lay. He met Dr. Yates coming out of Tony's room; a feeling of panic began to gnaw at him. "Everything all right?" he asked before the doctor managed to clear the door.

"He's doing as well as can be expected," Yates answered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at the typical answer. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he's sick and hurting but he's holding his own. The bleeding hasn't shown any signs of stopping on its own but I want to give it a little while longer; I really don't want to have to open him up."

"You said he was sick," Gibbs pressed. "Is something else going on?"

"He's got a slight fever but that's to be expected and…"

"What are you doing about it?" he demanded to know.

"We've got it under control," the physician promised. "He's still awake if you want to go and see him."

"You're sure that he's all right?"

"Gibbs, there are some things that I don't know but the one thing I _do_ know is not to try and feed you a bunch of b.s," Yates said. "Go see your agent."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and entered Tony's room. It was unnerving to see the younger man so still; DiNozzo was usually a whirlwind of energy but now it was taking all that energy to fight against the physical and emotional pain that he was experiencing. He quietly approached the bed and studied the man before him. The deeper bruises were making their way to the surface and the swelling about Tony's face was still prevalent; even after everything that the team leader had seen in his life, it was difficult to imagine the depravity of a man's soul who could literally beat another man within an inch of his life.

"You're…gonna…have to come…closer," Tony rasped. "My eyes…aren't working…just right."

The former Marine leaned over slightly and reached up to brush a lock of hair off of Tony's forehead. "How ya doin', DiNozzo?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't betray his worry.

"Been better. Feel…worse…than crap."

"That's pretty bad," Gibbs agreed. "Haven't heard you say that since the last time you were in the hospital; of course, you had the plague then, so I guess you did feel like crap."

"Different kind…of crap."

Gibbs shook his head in amusement. "I always thought crap was crap, DiNozzo; didn't realize there were different kinds."

"I'll…explain it…to you someday…Boss. Figure you…bein' from a small town…would…know what…"

Seeing the pained expression that Tony now wore only exacerbated the concern Gibbs had for his agent; he wondered what Senior would do if he could see the results of his greed and lies. Would he be moved to compassion when he saw the agony that his son was being forced to endure? The team leader doubted that anything could penetrate the man's cold heart, including the sight of his injured son.

Tony reached for Gibbs' hand. Neither the team leader nor the younger man normally displayed their emotions openly but Gibbs recognized the fact that at the moment, Tony needed the reassurance that he wasn't alone; he took Tony's hand in his calloused one as DiNozzo struggled against the pain. "Easy, Tony," he soothed. "I've got you."

With his free hand, he pushed the call button and asked the nurse if she could bring something to help alleviate Tony's pain; he felt helpless as a single tear escaped down the injured man's cheek. It was then that he knew that DiNozzo had to be in agony; he could count on one hand the number of times that he'd seen Tony cry, prompting him to mentally tick off the seconds that it took before someone arrived to help DiNozzo,

"Hey, I'm Caroline," the nurse said as she entered the room. "I'm Tony's nurse for this shift." 

"Gibbs," he curtly replied, not wanting to waste time on pleasantries. "He's in a lot of pain."

"Okay, let me get in there and see what's going on."

Not letting go of Tony's hand, he watched Caroline's every movement as she went to the opposite side of the bed and began examining Tony. DiNozzo's grip tightened when she pressed on his abdomen; Gibbs leaned over and quietly tried to comfort his hurting agent.

"Tony?" Caroline called out. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?"

"Off…the…scale…my belly…feels…like it's on fire," Tony panted.

Gibbs had a bad feeling that the doctor's concern that the bleeding wasn't stopping on its own now held some merit and that Tony would be going under the knife; the solemn expression on the nurse's face confirmed his fears.

He met Caroline's worried gaze. "I'm going to page Dr. Yates; I won't be long," she promised.

"What's going on?" he wanted to know.

She glanced down at Tony and then back at him and shook her head; that simple gesture told him that DiNozzo was in trouble. As Caroline left the room, Gibbs leaned in closer so that Tony knew he wasn't alone; DiNozzo didn't like hospitals under the best of circumstances and to be a patient only seemed to add to his stress. "You take it easy, DiNozzo. Everything's going to be okay."

"My dad?" Tony asked, his words barely audible.

Gibbs blew out a breath and gave Tony a semi-reassuring smile. "I left him in one piece," he informed his agent. "I figure you deserve to have a go at him once you get better."

"Does…he…know…about me?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Was…he…worried?"

How was he supposed to answer that question? Maybe Senior was worried but it was hard to tell; the man was hard to read at times, a trait that Tony had seemingly inherited. DiNozzo's father was hiding behind a façade and it would take a while, just as it had with Tony, to break through that barrier to see what the man was thinking and feeling. "Yeah," Gibbs finally replied. "He was worried."

"About…his own…ass?"

Gibbs couldn't help but grin; he may not know Senior, but his son knew him all too well. "Some," the team leader admitted. "Don't worry about your dad; you just concentrate on getting better."

"Okay," Tony said, his jaw tightly clenched against the pain.

The fact that DiNozzo didn't press him for details about his visit with his father was a testimony to the pain that seemed to be consuming him. He gave Tony's hand another squeeze as Caroline returned with Dr. Yates. "The doc's here," he announced, keeping in mind that Tony couldn't see too well.

"Well Agent DiNozzo, let's take a look and see what's going on," Yates said.

"He's in a lot of pain," Gibbs stated, even though he knew the physician was well aware of the anguish that the young man was experiencing.

Dr. Yates studied Tony's vitals and then carefully felt his stomach. Gibbs knew what he was going to say before the doctor uttered a word.

"Your blood pressure is dropping, Tony," Yates began. The hemorrhaging isn't stopping on its own; Caroline is going to call for an OR and we're going to get this taken care of. How does that sound?"

"Just…make…the pain…stop."

"I will; you just hang in there."

The doctor motioned for Gibbs to follow him outside the room. The team leader promised Tony that he would be right back and joined Yates in the corridor. "What happened?" he growled. "A few minutes ago you said he was holding his own and now you're scheduling him for surgery; how did things go downhill so fast?"

"I don't know except to tell you that internal injuries can be tricky; we'll open him up and stop the bleeding and then we'll go from there. I wish that he was a little stronger but I don't have a choice; we can't put it off."

Gibbs acknowledged the doctor with a curt nod as he turned to go back into Tony's room. "I'm gonna wait with him until it's time."

"No problem."

It only took three strides before he was by Tony's bedside once again. He looked into the bruised face of his agent and began to desperately wish that he could trade places with Tony. Gibbs swallowed hard as he patted Tony's leg to announce his presence. "You're going to be fine, DiNozzo," he vowed.

"I know," Tony weakly replied. "Kick…my…ass…if I'm…not."

"Damn straight."

"Just…tired…of hurting."

"It'll be over soon; I promise."

"Your word…is…good…as it gets."

Gibbs shook his head; Tony seemed to place a lot of faith in him and the former Marine wasn't sure he deserved such loyalty. "I don't know about that; I just know that you're made of some pretty tough stuff and you're going to pull through this."

"Miss…me…Boss?"

"I told you once that you're irreplaceable and I meant it."

Tony tiredly smiled. "Thanks, Gibbs."

Caroline and several other nurses entered the room to prep Tony for surgery. "Listen Tony, I've got to get out the way of these ladies, but I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay."

He stepped back and watched the nurses quickly and efficiently prepare Tony for surgery; they wheeled him out and Gibbs found himself offering up a silent prayer for his son. The team leader's gaze followed Tony and the medical staff as they headed towards the elevator that was specifically used for surgical transport. "Hang in there, Tony," he whispered. "That's an order." 

Gibbs was forced out of his reverie when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him; he knew that the owner of that gravelly voice was not going to be happy with him.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby cried out. "Why didn't you call me and tell me that Tony was hurt? I had to hear it from McGee and he didn't call me until hours after the fact. I…"

The agent put his arm around Abby and guided her into the ICU waiting area. "I'm sorry, Abs; I didn't think. I was too focused on Tony and…"

He was silenced by one of Abby's infamous bear hugs. "It's okay; I didn't mean to sound like I was mad. You know how I get when one of the team is hurt; I just go crazy. Tony's like my brother and you're kind of like our dad and we're a family…" 

"Abs, calm down," he insisted. "It's all right. I'll explain everything if you'll just give me a chance."

Once Abby had settled herself on the couch, he began to tell her everything that had happened from the time Tony had been taken by Brewer up until the time that he had been whisked away for emergency surgery. Abby had taken it all in and although she was obviously upset, she had managed to collect her thoughts and was now ready to offer her support and comfort to Gibbs.

"What about Tony's dad?" she inquired. "Does he know what happened?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And nothing; he knows what happened and he's up in his room recovering from surgery."

"So _you_ talked to him?" she wanted to know.

"Yep."

"And he's still breathing?"

"Yep."

"Gibbs, how's Tony going to be able to take care of his dad when he's going to be laid up as well?"

"I've got it under control, Abs," he assured her.

"What do you mean?"

Gibbs couldn't help but grin at the young woman when she realized that he was going to be the one looking after Senior; she knew all too well that he and Tony's dad didn't get along and now the team leader was inviting the elder DiNozzo to stay with him for at least a couple of weeks.

"You can't be serious, Gibbs!" she exclaimed. "You can't even stand to be in the same room with him and now you're going to take him to your house! You two are like oil and water or peanut butter and pickles; you just don't go well together. Maybe I should…"

"No, he's staying with me," Gibbs insisted.

"But he doesn't like you," the scientist pointed out.

"I don't care if he likes me or not. I'm not doing this for him; I'm doing it for Tony."

"You don't think that Tony isn't going to freak out when he finds out that his dad is staying with you? He was a nervous wreck when you took Senior to the conference room that time," she recalled. "I can't imagine how he's going to react when…"

Gibbs planted a kiss on her cheek. "Stop worrying, Abby; everything will be fine."

"If you say so."

He could tell that Abby wasn't convinced by his empty words and truthfully, he wasn't either. However, Gibbs knew that he had to make it work; he had to take care of Senior if for no other reason than he owed it to Tony. Perhaps by spending time together, he could begin to figure out the unusual relationship that the older man had with his son; maybe he could make sense of the undeserved loyalty DiNozzo graced his father with and maybe he could understand what made a man want to use that devotion for his own personal gain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in a long time, Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, had no idea what to do. The news that he had received from Gibbs had taken him by complete surprise and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. He had never considered the possibility of Tony being seriously injured because of the predicament that he had found himself in; actually, it was more than a predicament, it was genuine mess. Senior couldn't help but wonder if Gibbs had been right in his accusations; was he responsible for Tony being hurt?

All he had wanted was to lay low until Brewer either got tired of pursuing him or he could pay the man back, whichever scenario played out; Senior had also hoped for the opportunity to reconnect some with his son but that didn't quite work out the way he had planned. _Nothing_ had worked out the way he had planned and now his son had got caught in the middle of his war with Brewer and there was no way that Tony would be able to help him now.

Senior knew he had to do something; he just wasn't sure what that something was. He had asked the nurse to bring him a phone so that he could make a few calls; she had been reluctant, reciting his need to rest, but he had turned on the charm and the young lady had conceded to let him use the phone. Within a few minutes, she had returned with the cordless handset and handed it to him, making him promise that he wouldn't talk for long.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Senior grinned as the nurse turned to leave.

"You're welcome, Tony," she sweetly replied.

"By the way, can you find out how my son is doing? He was brought in earlier and I think he's in the ICU on the surgical wing."

"Of course, Tony; I'll let you know something as soon as I find out something."

He nodded his thanks to the nurse. Senior knew that he couldn't rely on Gibbs to tell him the truth about Tony's condition; the agent's priority seemed to be casting the blame on him, not keeping him informed about his son.

Staring at the phone in his hand, his finger hovered over the buttons as he tried to summon the courage to dial the all too familiar number. Blowing out a pent up breath, he dialed the phone and brought the receiver up to his ear. It took three rings before Sam Brewer answered his phone.

He nearly hung up but Senior knew that it was too late; he had to see this through for his son. "Brewer," he began. "We need to talk."

**Hope everyone has enjoyed the post. I apologize for the delay but I was also working on the conclusion of 'From the Ashes', which will hopefully be up sometime today or tomorrow. Also, look for my two new stories sometime this week as well! **

**Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement. I know I say it often, but I'm so blessed to have such wonderful readers! **


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

"Tony? Can you hear me?"

Tony could hear Gibbs calling his name and he was cognizant enough to recognize that he should attempt some sort of response, but at the moment, he was still struggling against the fog that had seemed to permanently settle in his brain. He felt a calloused hand on his forehead and Tony slowly opened his eyes; taking a few seconds to focus on the team leader's face, his eyes came to rest on the concerned features of the older man.

"Guess…I'm…still…alive," he rasped, wincing at the sound of his voice. His throat was sore, a side effect being intubated during surgery; at least the agonizing flame in his stomach was more tolerable and he could think of something else besides the pain that had nearly consumed him.

"I'm definitely not an angel, DiNozzo," Gibbs quipped.

"That much…is…obvious, Boss," Tony mumbled.

"I'm going to let that one go since you're still under the influence of some pretty good drugs."

Tony grinned. If he had had all his wits about him, he would have been doing his best to back peddle and take back the unintentional barb. "Thanks," he mumbled. "Glad you're…not holding…that one against me."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. At least not right now."

He was suddenly grateful that his mind wasn't clear enough to worry about Gibbs' talent for remembering everything, including every word that ever came out of his mouth; at least, when he got the belated head slap, Gibbs would be able to remind him what it was for. "Never hit a man…when…he's down, right…Boss?"

"Depends on the man."

Tony nodded as he swallowed hard, wishing for some kind of relief for his aching throat. Thankfully, Gibbs seemingly read his mind once again and gave him a few of the ice chips from the cup that was sitting on the table beside his bed. He moaned in relief as the ice melted and slid down his throat, greatly easing the discomfort.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome."

He allowed Gibbs to feed him a few more ice chips before indicating that he didn't want any more. Tony briefly thought back to a few years ago when he was recovering from his bout with the plague. Gibbs had stayed by his side as he recovered from double pneumonia and had taken care of him, easily stepping into the paternal role as he took care of his personal needs. The Marine saw him through one of the roughest times in his life and was doing it once again without complaint; Tony had a feeling that if he were having to rely on his own dad for any kind of personal assistance that he would find himself on his own yet again.

Clearing his throat, he finally managed to ask, "How's my…dad…doing?"

"A lot better than you are; don't worry about your dad," Gibbs insisted.

"Kind of hard…not to."

"He's going to be all right. He's been moved to a regular room and they'll be getting him up in the morning; once he's up and around, he'll be ready to get out of here in a couple of days."

"Will I be out of here by then?" he wanted to know. Tony had accepted the fact that he was going to have to take care of his father; despite his own health issues, he would make sure that his dad got back on his feet both literally and figuratively. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, didn't have anyone else to help him so Tony truly had no choice; despite all his dad had done, Senior was still his father and he couldn't sit idly by and do nothing.

"Probably not," the team leader replied. "You were pretty busted up; it's going to take more than a day or two before they're going to let you out of here."

"Will they keep my dad here…until they release me?"

"Tony, I've got everything under control; quit worrying."

"Easier…said than done, Boss," he sighed. He closed his eyes in an effort to collect his thoughts; Tony despised feeling so disconnected and confused and not just physically, but emotionally as well. "Sometimes…my dad…drives me…crazy."

"I know."

"But…he's still…my dad."

Tony wasn't sure if he was angrier with his father or with himself. His dad had repeatedly lied to him about his involvement with Brewer and he had played right into Brewer's hands; as a result, he had landed in the hospital and was now recovering from major surgery. Why did he still feel the need to defend him? What did he expect from his dad? What did Senior expect from him?

"Tony?" Gibbs called out to him, forcing him back to the present.

He silently chastised himself for allowing himself to drift off. Tony wished that his mind wasn't so muddled; he needed to think clearly but the drugs that he'd been given earlier prevented him from doing so. "Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to…zone out."

"It's all right," the team leader assured him.

"Just thinking."

"About your dad."

Tony noted that the words out of Gibbs' mouth were a statement and not a question. Gibbs always knew what he was thinking and even after all these years, that knowledge still bothered Tony at times.

"Yeah," he answered, the fatigue evident in his voice. "I have to get…out of here…before they release him."

"I already told you that wasn't happening, Tony."

"But…"

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself to help him," Gibbs vowed, his steely tone indicating that there wasn't any use to argue with the former Marine. "He'd have you waiting on him hand and foot and you're not up to it; your dad can do more for himself than you think he can."

"I know…but he'll have…appointments and…"

"I'm going to take care of it," the team leader promised.

"And that's…supposed to make me…feel better? You can't stand being…in the same…room with him; how are you going to…" Panic gripped him as he considered Gibbs' words. Was Gibbs going to play nursemaid to his dad? For the first time in the years that they had known each other, Tony was beginning to question his mentor's sanity. "You're going to…take him to your house?"

"Just until you're on your feet."

Tony shook his head. This was his worse nightmare coming true; Gibbs and his father under the same roof did not bode well for either man and the thought literally terrified him. "I can't…let you do that."

"Listen, we've got a couple of days to work things out," Gibbs pointed out. "You take it easy and we'll see what the doctor says."

What Gibbs was saying made sense; if he got too upset, it would more than likely result in some kind of setback and since he wanted out of the hospital sooner than later, he needed to follow the doctor's orders to the letter. "All right," Tony conceded. "I'll give it…a couple of days."

"Good boy," Gibbs grinned.

He tiredly returned the other man's smile as he struggled to stay awake. "One more thing," Tony said.

"What's that?"

"Have…you talked this over…with my dad?"

"Not yet, but I will."

Tony barely nodded as he closed his eyes; the conversation with Gibbs had definitely taken a lot out of him but both men knew that they weren't finished with their discussion. He allowed the sweet arms of slumber to embrace him, knowing that when he woke up, he would have to make a few decisions that he wasn't sure he was ready to make, including whether or not he would be sending his dad into the lion's den if he permitted Gibbs to take his father home. A tiny smile escaped his lips as his last thought was of the Marine forcing his father to the tow the line; maybe sending Senior to stay with Gibbs wasn't such a bad idea after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senior breathed a sigh of relief when his nurse informed him that Tony was out of surgery and was expected to make a full recovery. He had been on the phone talking to Sam Brewer when the young lady had returned to tell him that his son had been taken to emergency surgery in order to stop some internal bleeding; his shock and anger had consumed him and he had started swearing at Brewer. The man responsible for Tony's injuries had merely laughed, which had only fueled the rage that was now burning within him.

The nurse had taken the phone away and had insisted that he calm down. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he felt the discomfort in his chest begin to ease as he silently admonished himself for losing his composure so easily. He had never been this emotional before, especially when it came to his son; DiNozzo's never showed their true feelings because it gave the enemy an edge. The only problem was that he wasn't sure who the enemy was. Was it Brewer? Gibbs? Himself?

"Thank you for letting me know, dear," he said. "I can rest better knowing that Junior's going to be all right."

"You're welcome," the nurse said. "Now, take your own advice and get some sleep."

"I will; I think I'll watch a little television right now," Senior mused. "It'll help me relax."

"All right; I'll check on you in a little while."

"Thank you and when you return, could you possible bring me another pillow? This one just isn't thick enough."

"Of course."

He smiled as the nurse left, grateful that his charm had apparently remained intact. Senior finally settled on watching the news, though his mind clearly wasn't on what was being said; his thoughts were racing in an effort to make sense of everything that was going on. The last thing he had intended was for Tony to get hurt, but fate had conspired against him; it had been a long time since he had been the recipient of such a streak of bad luck.

A quiet knock at his door interrupted his private thoughts. Senior glanced up to see Abby enter his room. Abby Sciuto was an interesting woman; she was smart, charming, and had a special uniqueness about her that he found charming; of course, a woman like Ziva was more his style, but he still enjoyed the company of the beautiful scientist. "Abby! Please come in!"

"Hey, Mr. D," she greeted. "I was uh…just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in."

"It's good to see you."

"Actually, I came by to check on Tony; I heard about what happened and had to see for myself that he was okay."

"Yes, well, he's going to be all right; at least that's what my nurse told me."

"He just got out of surgery; I stayed with Gibbs until Tony got back to his room and I thought I'd come up and let you know…but I guess since you already know, I don't have to tell you that the surgery went well and that…"

"Are you all right, Abby? You seem nervous."

"Nervous? Me? No, I uh…well, maybe I am," she admitted.

Puzzled, Senior asked, "I don't understand why you would be nervous, Abby; we've always gotten along splendidly."

Abby sat down in the chair beside his bed. "I'm worried about Tony."

"So am I."

"Are you?" she quietly challenged.

Senior visibly bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gibbs told me why Tony was hurt," Abby began to explain. "I guess I'm kind of disappointed in you."

"Disappointed in me? I'm not sure I understand," he lied. Senior knew exactly what Abby had meant; his smooth talking ways no longer impressed her and now, she was letting him know exactly where she stood. The young woman was loyal to his son _and_ to Gibbs; it was obvious that whatever the team leader said was never questioned by anyone. He couldn't help but wonder what the agent did to evoke such devotion from his team.

"I think you do, Mr. D." the scientist replied. "I just want to know how you could treat your own son that way; all Tony was doing was trying to help you."

Senior took her hand. "Abby, I…"

She pulled her hand away as his doctor walked in the room, followed by his nemesis, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The former Marine nodded towards Abby, silently indicating for her to leave. "We'll finish our talk soon, Abby," he said as she left the room. Senior had no doubt that they would finish their conversation and that she would have her say.

He turned his attention back to his doctor, purposefully ignoring Gibbs' presence. "Well Dr. Manning," he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"'

"I was just making rounds," Manning answered. "I uh…asked Agent Gibbs to meet me so we could talk to you."

Concern clouded his features; he looked between Gibbs and Manning, wondering if something had happened to Tony in the last few minutes and they were here to deliver the bad news. "Is something wrong with Anthony? The nurse told me he came through surgery all right; I thought that…"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. Tony's resting; that's what he needs now."

Senior felt the tension ebb from his body. "Thank God," he mumbled. Quickly collecting himself, he met Gibbs' steely gaze with his own piercing orbs. There was definitely no love loss between the two of them and he had a feeling that things were about to get worse.

"So, what do you want, Gibbs?"

Dr. Manning stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Agent Gibbs and I have been talking about your what you're going to do after you're discharged from the hospital."

"I'm going to stay with my son," Senior stated. He could swear that he thought he saw Gibbs flinch at that declaration.

"I know that staying with your son was the original plan but things have changed," Manning reminded him. "I've spoken with your son's doctor and Tony more than likely has another week in the hospital; even after he's discharged, he won't be in any shape to take care of you."

"So what does that mean?'

He saw the physician nervously glance over at Gibbs. Surely, the doctor wasn't thinking of sending him home with the agent; the two men could barely tolerate one another's presence. Dr. Manning blew out a long breath. "Agent Gibbs has offered to let you stay with him until…other arrangements can…"

"No," Senior blurted out. "Absolutely not."

"Mr. DiNozzo, you…"

"You don't have a choice," Gibbs curtly informed him, interrupting the doctor's attempt at trying to sugar coat the situation.

"I always have a choice," he sharply retorted.

"You're right. You can either come to my house or find someone else to take your sorry ass in; since I don't see anyone else knocking down your door, I guess I'm it. You're going to need someone to get you to therapy and to your doctor's appointments; besides, you won't get out of here until you have a place to go and…"

"Then I'll stay here until Tony goes home."

"Tony's already footing your bill; you're not going to cost him any more money than necessary. When the doc says you're ready, you're going home with me."

Senior pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to keep his temper under control. The last thing he wanted to do was stay under the same roof with Gibbs just so the other man could tell him his failures as a father. "This isn't a good idea," he insisted.

"I don't like it either, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Tony."

"Of course you are," Senior insisted. "How very noble of you, Agent Gibbs."

He found himself wishing that he could wipe that smirk off of the agent's face. Gibbs was a pious S.O.B. and Senior's dislike for him had reached new proportions. The team leader leaned forward, a glint of resentment dancing in his eyes. "It has nothing to do with nobility, Mr. DiNozzo; it has everything to do with what's best for Tony."

"What does Anthony think about this?" he wanted to know.

"He understands the necessity of the arrangement. When he's released, he'll be coming to my house as well."

"I never pictured you as a nursemaid, Gibbs."

"I'm not. I _am_ Tony's friend and I would do anything for him."

Senior knew that he couldn't say that; he had proven over the years that he was more interested in taking care of his own wants and needs and that selfishness had cost him dearly. He wasn't sure that he could ever change his ways and even if he did, the damage to his and Tony's relationship had already been done and Senior doubted that it would ever be fully repaired. The man standing before him had usurped the paternal role in Tony's life that he should have filled and he didn't have anyone to blame but himself.

"Fine," Senior reluctantly conceded. "I'll come and stay with you for a while, but like you, I'm doing this for Tony."

"It's about time you did something for him," Gibbs shot back.

Before Senior could offer a reply, Dr. Manning motioned for Gibbs to leave the two of them alone. He held his tongue until the team leader was out of the room. "I don't like this," he growled.

"I understand," Dr. Manning tried to soothe. "But unless you go to a rehab center, you really don't have a choice. The rehab center would accept insurance but you…"

"Don't have any," he finished.

"If you can come up with anyone else that you can stay with, I will gladly release you to their care."

He knew that there was no one else that he could rely on; Senior had burned too many bridges in the past and had no one else to turn to. "I'll think on it," he said. "I'm sure someone will come to mind."

"I'll check on you before I leave," the doctor promised. "Get some rest, Mr. DiNozzo."

As Dr. Manning left, Senior laid his head back against the pillow, contemplating and dreading the future that he seemed condemned to face. Maybe this was karma for all the times that he had left Tony behind or stood his son up in order to work an angle so that he could get ahead; he had never been there for his own child and now, years later, he was reaping what he had sowed. If it was karma, then he was living proof that the old saying was true; karma _was_ a bitch.

**I apologize for the delay; real life got busy last week. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the update as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really can't wait to write the scenes after Senior goes home with Gibbs. Thank you all for reading and being so supportive of my stories! Just in case you were wondering, I'm working on the next chapter of Outside the Frame right now and hopefully it will be up this weekend. **


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Gibbs glanced at his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes; his frustration with Tony's father had already reached a nearly intolerable level and they hadn't even managed to leave the hospital yet. He had spent the last three days getting his house ready, setting up doctor's and therapy appointments, and visiting Tony to make sure that he was on the road to recovery; his patience was already wearing thin but Tony's dad didn't seem to pay heed to the fact that the Marine had surpassed frustrated and was now pissed off.

When he had arrived to take Senior home, the man was dressed and ready to go; or so Gibbs thought. However, Tony's dad had insisted on personally saying goodbye to the nurses who had taken care of him. It was obvious that his suave and sophisticated manner had impressed the ladies, both young and old; it was the one trait that Tony had clearly inherited from his dad and one that had served the team well throughout the years.

Deciding that Senior had wasted enough time, he made his way through the crowd and took control of the older man's wheelchair from the nurse. "All right ladies, it's time to break up the fan club meeting," Gibbs said as he began to push Tony's father down the corridor. There was no mistaking the collective sigh of disappointment from the nurses; it was beyond his comprehension why these women refused to see Anthony DiNozzo, Senior for the manipulative bastard that he was.

He decided that he might as well have some fun at Senior's expense; after all, the man had kept him waiting for thirty minutes. "Come on, Mr. DiNozzo, we don't want to keep the Mrs. waiting," Gibbs said, loud enough for all the women to hear. "You know how upset she was that she couldn't be with you while you were in the hospital; I'm sure that she's wondering where you are."

A grin danced on his lips as he heard the nurses' whisper among themselves; Gibbs could tell if they were discussing whether or not Senior was married and if they had been lied to. He had already rounded the corner so they couldn't hear Senior's string of curses, refuting the agent's claim that he was married. As Gibbs pushed the wheelchair into the elevator, he could feel the heat from the older man's glare penetrating every fiber of his being.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked as he pushed the button to close the doors.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" Senior demanded to know.

"Just saving you from yourself, Mr. DiNozzo."

"I don't need saving," Tony's dad seethed. "Thanks to you, those women think I'm married."

"They were too young for you anyway," Gibbs countered.

"I didn't realize that staying with you gave you the right to dictate my interest in the opposite sex."

"Now you know."

Gibbs enjoyed seeing Senior at a loss for words; hopefully he had given Tony's father something to mull over. Unfortunately, the silence that the team leader cherished was cut short by the older man's observation. "Where are we going?" Senior asked, his annoyance with Gibbs evident in his sharp tone.

"To the car."

"I want to see Junior before I leave."

He had been expecting the request, but Gibbs had still hoped that Senior would have forgotten about seeing Tony. The elder DiNozzo had always ignored his son's wants and needs and he didn't understand why this time would be any different. "That's probably not a good idea," Gibbs retorted.

"I spoke with Tony this morning on the phone and I told him I would be by to see him before I left. I don't think that you want to explain to him why _you_ didn't bring me by his room. Anyway, I'm not going to stay long; I just want to make sure that he's all right."

"Your concern is touching," he scowled.

"Whether you believe it or not, I _do_ care about Junior."

It was going to take a lot more than his half hearted proclamation to convince Gibbs that Senior had Tony's best interest in mind; the team leader was all too aware of the lying and scheming ways of the older man and he had a difficult time believing anything that came out of the other man's mouth. Tony had shared with him quite a bit of the history between him and his father and had more than tainted Gibbs opinion of the elder DiNozzo; that knowledge had also encouraged the Marine to fill that paternal role in the young man's life.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"You have no right to judge my relationship with my son!" Senior fumed. "Tony and I get along fine and I don't appreciate you suggesting otherwise."

Gibbs clenched his jaw in an effort to hold his sharp tongue. The hospital elevator was not the place to start another argument with Tony's father; there would be time to say his peace when he got Senior settled at his home. Reaching around Tony's dad, he pushed the button that would take the elevator to the floor that DiNozzo was on; he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake by permitting the reunion.

"You upset him and you'll answer to me," he warned.

"That is not my intention."

"Then what are your intentions, Mr. DiNozzo? Want to see your handiwork?"

"Brewer and his men are the ones who…"

The team leader leaned down close to Senior; his voice was barely above a whisper, but his gruff voice still managed to reflect the anger and irritation that he felt towards Tony's father. "Even though you didn't lay a hand on Tony, you're still responsible for what happened to him." Gibbs stood to his full height as the elevator doors opened. "Think about it," he tersely added.

Gibbs pushed him out of the elevator and down the corridor towards Tony's room. They met DiNozzo's doctor coming out of his room; the agent suddenly found himself wishing that Dr. Yates would tell Tony's father that he should come back later.

"Agent Gibbs," the doctor greeted him with a curt nod before he turned his attention to Senior. "You must be Tony's father; he said you might come by."

"I wanted to see him before I left," Senior stated. "I'm just recovering from heart surgery and Tony's been recovering from his injuries and…well, I guess you can understand why I haven't been by yet."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Senior's lame excuses. Didn't the man ever give up? He wondered if Senior ever got to the point that he had started believing his own lies; if that were the case, perhaps that could explain why Tony had managed to expose his father's life as one big lie.

Ignoring Senior, Gibbs asked the physician, "How's he doing today?"

"We've got him sitting up and he actually ate all of his breakfast; of course, I think he just did that so I'd put him back on a regular diet," Yates quipped.

"Probably so; he keeps telling me he wants pizza."

"It'll be a few more days before he's up for something that heavy," the doctor informed him. "Hopefully by the time he gets out of here, you can celebrate with that pizza he wants."

"Any idea when that will be?"

"Maybe three of four days. He's running a low grade temp and whether he wants to admit it or not, he's still in a lot of pain."

"Doesn't he still get something for pain?"

"Yes, when he accepts it."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Sounds good; I'll check in on him later," Dr. Yates vowed.

As the doctor headed down the hall, Gibbs heard Senior mumble something under his breath. "Did you say something, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"I'm his father," Senior pointed out. "Why didn't he address me? I'm the one who should be informed about Tony's well-being."

"Why? You've never been concerned about his health before. You weren't around the last time Tony was sick. I called and left you a couple of messages but I never heard from you and you never came. What makes you think you have the right to know anything about Tony?" Gibbs tamped down his anger once again; Tony certainly didn't need to hear the two of them arguing. DiNozzo was already wary of the fact that Senior was going to stay with him and Gibbs didn't want to add to his worry by engaging Tony's dad in what could be a heated discussion, right outside his door.

He didn't wait for the other man to answer as he pushed him into Tony's room. Gibbs' attention was immediately drawn to DiNozzo, who was sitting in the chair by the window; the agent could tell by the younger man's rigid posture that he was struggling against the pain. It was evident that Tony didn't want to show any weakness in front of his father; he just hoped that this visit didn't cause DiNozzo to have a setback.

"How's it feel to be out of bed?" Gibbs asked.

"Painful," Tony admitted. "It's better than lying flat on my back all day."

Gibbs could see the fine lines of exhaustion etched in Tony's battered features. It was obvious to him that DiNozzo wasn't up to talking with his dad, but he also knew that Tony felt like he didn't have a choice but to see his father.

"I imagine so," the team leader conceded. "You okay? Can I get you anything?"

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Gibbs knew what he was going to say. "Besides pizza."

"You're killing me, Boss. I'm sick of hospital food; I need some real sustenance."

"You should follow your doctor's orders," Senior interjected.

He was aware of the fact that Tony's father was more than a little uncomfortable with the ease at which he and DiNozzo carried on a conversation. Gibbs had told Senior that he needed to get to know his son as an adult and he had yet to seize the opportunity to do so; maybe if he had, the man wouldn't feel like a third wheel. The team leader wondered if Senior realized that when it came to their father and son relationship, Tony had been the third wheel all his life; Tony's father never had time for his son and Gibbs knew all too well the pain that Senior's complacency had caused DiNozzo down through the years.

"I have been," Tony finally replied. "I'm just tired of toast, oatmeal, and soup."

It was then that Gibbs had confirmation that it wasn't Tony's idea for his dad to visit him; his senior agent seemed uncomfortable and uncertain as to the purpose of his father's presence. Taking it upon himself to help Tony out of the awkward situation that Senior had created, he said, "You look beat, DiNozzo."

"Yeah," Tony sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's been a rough morning. Who knew that sitting in a chair could be so exhausting?"

"We better go and let you get some rest," Gibbs forcibly suggested as he started to maneuver the wheelchair out the door.

"No, Gibbs; wait a minute," Tony called out. "I'd like to talk to my dad for a few minutes."

"You sure?" He wanted to give DiNozzo every opportunity to change his mind; Gibbs still wasn't convinced that Tony was truly up to this visit, but he would permit the younger man to make his own decision.

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

"I'll be just outside the door if you need me," the Marine informed him. Of course, he had announced this more for Senior's benefit than Tony's; he wanted DiNozzo's dad to know that he was nearby and ready to intervene if necessary.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

As he left father and son alone, Gibbs had to admit to himself that he didn't relish the idea of leaving Tony to face his dad alone. The injured agent was still recovering and didn't need the added stress of the baggage that Senior seemed to carry with him. He pulled the door closed and leaned against the wall. Gibbs could barely hear the two men talking but it really didn't matter; he would know if DiNozzo needed him and he would be prepared to protect Tony at all costs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony knew that Gibbs wasn't far away and while he wouldn't go as far as to eavesdrop on the conversation he was about to have with his father, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the team leader was ready to bound in at a moment's notice if Gibbs thought his father was causing him any distress. Blowing out a slow, deliberate breath, he schooled his features against the pain he was trying to suppress. He despised being weak, but the doctor had warned him that it would take a while before he regained his strength.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked his father.

"A little better everyday," Senior answered. "Thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I still pretty much feel like crap."

"I can tell; you're always much more direct when you're not feeling well."

"And you're such an expert on how I act when I'm sick," he shot back. Tony had decided that once he was sure that hid dad was all right, he was not going to pull any punches. It was time that he held his father accountable for his actions; he was too tired and hurt too badly to worry about sparing his dad's feelings.

He heard his father nervously clear his throat. "I didn't come to argue with you, Anthony; I wanted to make sure that you were all right before I went to…Gibbs' place."

"I told you on the phone that I was fine. You didn't need to come down."

Tony couldn't believe that his father had the audacity to appear confused. "I thought you wanted me to come and see you; you said…"

"Where you even listening to a word I said? I said that I didn't need you to come by; that it would be better for you to go on to Gibbs' house and get settled in."

"You didn't want to see me?"

Lately, Tony had been able to do nothing but lie in bed and think; when he wasn't in a drug induced sleep, his mind was considering everything that happened and Tony had come to the conclusion that he was tired of his dad screwing his life up. He only wished that he had permitted himself to come to this realization years ago; his life would have been a lot simpler and Tony wouldn't have wasted so much time believing that one day, he would be good enough to win his father's approval.

"Not really," Tony honestly replied. "I needed some more time before we talked."

"Time?" Senior questioned. "Why on earth would you need…"

Tony abruptly cut his father off in mid sentence. "Maybe because I'm still trying to deal with the fact that _you're_ the reason I'm in the hospital; I thought I was doing you a favor but apparently I was wrong. I'm not cleaning up your messes anymore. Once you're back on your feet, you're going to have to step up to the plate; I'm tired of picking up the pieces."

"What you're saying makes sense, Anthony; perhaps when we're both feeling better, we can sit down and talk and figure out our next step."

The agent shook his head. Tony was fully aware of the fact that his dad was trying to placate him; of course, his dad's attempt at pacifying him only served to irritate him further. "You don't get it, do you? I'm through, Dad. I can't do this anymore! I almost died! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

His outburst rendered his father speechless. Tony braced his stomach with his good arm as he forced himself to ride out the agony that was assaulting him once again. "When I get out of here," Tony continued. "We _are_ going to have a long talk and things _are_ going to change or else I'm walking."

"Tony, you can't do that," Senior tried to reason.

"I watched you do it enough; why shouldn't I have the same chance?" He had stopped counting how many times his father had walked out on him in order to either secure a business deal or pursue a new love interest; Tony had learned to live with disappointment, especially where his father was concerned.

"Because you're better than me, son."

Tony raked his hand through his hair. He would no longer be a victim to his dad's manipulative ways. His dad had made a living out of telling people what they wanted to here in order to get what he wanted. "I'm kind of tired, Dad. You should probably go."

He didn't miss the defeated look in his dad's eyes as he replied, "If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it is," he sighed. "But I have one last thing to say."

"And what's that?" Senior wanted to know.

He met his father's steely glare, refusing to back down from the stand that he had just taken. "You better not give Gibbs a hard time. He's doing a huge favor for both of us and you better remember that. You do what he says, when he says, and you better not try and pull any of your b.s. with him. Do we understand each other?"

"I promise you, Junior; I will be on my best behavior," his father vowed.

Tony wasn't sure if he could believe him, but he did know that Gibbs would make him tow the line. As if on cue, the team leader entered the room, the concern Gibbs had for him was obvious as he met his mentor's gaze; a slight nod told the lead agent that he was all right and that he and his father were done exchanging words.

"You all right, Tony?" Gibbs inquired.

As Gibbs stood behind Senior, Tony looked at the two men before him. One was responsible for bringing him into the world and the other one was responsible for making him the man he was today. He owed Gibbs so much and Tony knew that he could never repay him for taking him under his wing and teaching him about life; the Marine was more of a father to him than his own would ever be. "I'm fine, Gibbs. Thanks."

Gibbs began to push Senior towards the door. Tony saw his boss glance back over his shoulder, looking for reassurance that he was as fine as he proclaimed to be. Although he was still had a long road ahead of him physically and mentally, Tony felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'm fine, Gibbs," he repeated. "Go on home."

"I'll be back," Gibbs promised.

Tony nodded as the two men left the room. He slumped in his chair, fumbling for the call button so the nurse could help him back to bed. The unwanted confrontation had taken a lot out of him but in a way, he was glad that he had finally stood up to his dad. A tired grin escaped his lips as he called after Gibbs, "Don't forget the pizza!"

**Hope you enjoyed the post! My thanks to all my readers for your patience and yes, I'm working on the next chapters of Outside the Frame and Undertow! Again, thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Gibbs opened the door to his house and gestured for Senior to enter before him. The ride home from the hospital had been quiet; the tension between them was saturated with mutual anger and detestation, prompting the two men to be satisfied with the silence. Once they had reached the team leader's home, he had retrieved the elder DiNozzo's bag and assisted the man up the stairs of his front porch; Tony's father had yet to utter a word and Gibbs had to admit that it was probably for the best. He was truly dreading the next few days, but he would do anything for Tony; his willingness to look after Senior would provide DiNozzo with a few days of rest so that he could continue recovering without the added stress of his father's presence.

He closed the door behind him as he followed Senior into the house. Stepping around Tony's father, he headed towards the guest bedroom and deposited his bags on the bed. Gibbs rejoined the older man, who was giving his place a cursory once over and judging by Senior's expression, he was not thrilled with his new living arrangements. "I put your stuff in the guest room," he informed Tony's dad. "Bathroom is across the hall and extra blankets are in the closet."

"Uh, thanks," Senior replied. "Nice place you have here, Gibbs."

The team leader realized that Senior was simply reverting to forced politeness in order to initiate conversation. Tony's father was used to a thousand dollar a night suites, complete with room service, spa treatments, and people seeing to his every whim; at Hotel Gibbs, Senior was going to be in for a rude awakening if the thought that the Marine was going cater to his every demand. His version of luxury was more along the lines of boot camp and Tony's father was due a hefty dose of reality.

"It's home," Gibbs answered.

"I guess so."

He watched Senior as he walked over to his bookshelf and began studying its contents. Gibbs figured that the other man was trying to figure out a way to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation, but the team leader wasn't buying his false platitudes and forced pleasantries.

"You can tell a lot about a man by the kind of books he has in his library," Senior stated. "I can tell that you're a man of diverse interests; you enjoy building things but yet you also seemed to be interested in history. Am I right?"

"Very perceptive, Mr. DiNozzo."

"I'm very good at reading people; it's what has kept me in the game all these years," Senior boasted.

"Really?" Gibbs bit back a sharper retort. If the man was so good at reading people, why couldn't he tell that his son needed him to be a father? Tony had spent his life trying to live up to Senior's expectations and his dad had never recognized his efforts.

"Yes, I could go on for hours about how my gift has benefitted me financially."

"Where's that money now?" His attempt at keeping his opinions to himself was short lived. The preexisting coolness between them was now dipping into the arctic range as the iciness of Senior's stare was reflected in his own gaze.

"Excuse me?" Senior asked.

"Where's that money now? Where are these financial benefits you're talking about? Last I knew, your son got hurt trying to bail out your ass; this mess that you're in is because of your so called gift at misappropriating funds," Gibbs reminded Senior. "You can't pay your hospital bills, but you don't have any problems with Tony picking up the tab. If you're so _gifted,_ why don't you find a way to pay your own damn bills?"

"Everyone has a streak of bad luck now and then. I'll pay Tony back every dime," DiNozzo vowed.

Gibbs shook his head in disgust. "You don't get it, do you? Tony doesn't want your money! He never has!"

"Oh, I forgot," Senior growled. "You're an expert on my son. You know everything about him, don't you?"

"I know all I need to know," Gibbs shot back. "I know he's a good man and I know that I would be proud to call him son."

His steely glare followed Senior as he made his way over to the couch and sat down. "I'm not sure who I feel sorrier for, Gibbs; you or Anthony."

"What do you mean by that?" The team leader wasn't sure if he truly wanted to hear what the older man had to say. Senior had the ability to twist one's words around to justify his shortcomings and Gibbs had a feeling that he was about to witness such a feat.

"You accuse me of using my son, but you're doing the same thing. You're using Tony to replace your dead child and Tony's playing right along."

Gibbs clenched his fist. He knew what Senior was attempting to do; the man was trying to prove that he wasn't afraid to go head to head with who he perceived to be his enemy. The fact that he dared to bring up Kelly only reinforced the fact that Tony's father would stoop to any means to get what he wanted and what he wanted right now was to try and get the upper hand on the Marine. The only problem with Senior's strategy was that Gibbs wasn't impressed by the other man's tactics; if he wanted to play hardball, he would be more than willing to oblige.

"No one can take Kelly's place; if you had any kind of relationship with your son at all, you'd understand that," Gibbs coolly stated. "You'd also understand that you're about to run out of chances to get to know Tony; you're about to lose your son forever and you don't give a damn."

"You have no right to say that, Gibbs," Senior protested.

"I have every right. I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces whenever you're around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." The team leader struggled to tamp down the rage burning inside him. How had Tony managed to live all those years with such an infuriating man? "I'm going to start lunch," he announced.

Gibbs left Tony's dad to his own thoughts and went into his kitchen; although Senior wasn't out of his sight, at least he wasn't in the same room with him. He was truly beginning to regret his offer of letting Senior stay with him; the team leader had to remind himself once again that he was doing this for Tony and he would do anything for the younger man.

Tony hadn't been happy about the arrangement but had accepted the fact that he didn't have a choice in the matter. DiNozzo's recovery had already been hindered by the unneeded stress that had been a result of worrying about his father; his agent needed to concentrate on getting better and the only way that he would do that was if he knew that his father was being looked after. Maybe he should have volunteered McGee or Ducky to babysit Tony's father; they both seemed to have a lot more patience with Senior than he did.

He didn't hear another word out of Senior until he had lunch well under way and was waiting for his coffee to finish brewing. Tony's father slowly made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Gibbs found himself praying that the man would simply keep his mouth shut, but that was obviously asking too much from fate.

"Smells good," Tony's dad said, obviously choosing his words with care.

"Not much to opening a couple cans of soup and grilling a cheese sandwich."

"It still smells good; I guess anything is better than hospital food."

The agent sighed. "Guess so."

DiNozzo cleared his throat. "I'd like to apologize for what I said earlier," Senior began. "I just want you to see things from my point of view."

"Maybe you should try looking at things from Tony's point of view."

Gibbs knew that suggestion wouldn't be well received. The scowl on Senior's face confirmed his assumption. "Tony's point of view?" the elder DiNozzo questioned.

Grateful that his coffee was done, he poured himself a cup and took a sip. "Forget it," Gibbs sighed in disgust. "That would require you to think of someone besides yourself."

"You're just full of advice, aren't you, Gibbs?"

"Yeah, too bad you don't want to listen to any of it."

Gibbs cut off the stove and dipped out a bowl of soup and then finished making the grilled cheese sandwich. He put it on the table, along with the pills that Senior was supposed to take. "Eat up while it's hot. I'll be in the basement if you need anything,"

The agent shook his head in frustration. He certainly hadn't intended on arguing with Tony's father within five minutes of walking through the door, but his plans were thwarted by Senior's callousness towards his son's self sacrificing ways. Gibbs opened the door to the basement and padded down the steps. He needed to put space between himself and Senior in order to collect his thoughts and figure out how he was going to handle living under the same roof with Tony's dad for the next several weeks.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. A smiled danced across his lips; Gibbs wondered how long it was going to take DiNozzo to call and check up on his dad. "I haven't killed him yet," he answered.

"How many times have you thought about?" Tony asked.

"Including before we left the hospital?"

"That bad, huh?" DiNozzo sighed. "I'm sorry, Gibbs."

"It's not your fault."

Gibbs knew that he could have told DiNozzo that everything was fine, but he wasn't going to lie to Tony; he had always been honest with his senior agent, sometimes brutally so, and the young man had come to expect nothing less than the truth from him. The Marine was aware that lying was one of DiNozzo's greatest peeves and after meeting and spending time with Tony's dad, he understood why.

"I'm going to check myself out, Boss; you shouldn't have to deal with my dad. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have known that he would show his ass."

"DiNozzo!" The team leader wasn't surprised that Tony would threaten to leave against medical advice, but Gibbs wasn't about to let that happen. "You leave that hospital and _I'll _kick _your_ ass! You understand me?"

"But Gibbs," Tony began to protest.

"I can handle your dad."

"I don't doubt that; it's just that you shouldn't have to. He's _my_ problem."

"Tony…" His tone was bit harsher than he intended but he had to get Tony's attention. "I got this. Trust me."

"I do, Boss. More than anyone," Tony stated.

Gibbs appreciated the conviction of DiNozzo's words. The trust between them had almost been instantaneous, but it had taken awhile for Tony to completely accept the fact that Gibbs wasn't going to walk away from him. It had taken the lead agent a long time to help Tony overcome the insecurities he had as a young agent; however, thanks to the reappearance of his father, those insecurities were rearing their ugly heads once again.

"I know, Tony," he quietly replied. "Don't worry about your dad; I've got your six on this."

"You always have my six."

"And you've got mine." He leaned against his workbench and took a sip of his coffee. "How're you feeling, Tony?" Gibbs asked, his concern for his friend utmost on his mind.

"I'm okay. Still kind of weak, but it's better than the alternative."

The team leader couldn't agree more. This latest incident had added several years to his life; the image of Tony's bloody and battered body was something that would remain with him for years. "I'll be back over later tonight to check on you."

"You don't have to, Boss. You've got your hands full."

"I'm gonna have Fornell come over this evening and stay for a while."

"Fornell?" Tony pressed. "I'm guessing you have an ulterior motive."

Gibbs shrugged, despite the fact that Tony couldn't see him. "Maybe."

"You're hoping that Fornell can convince my dad to testify."

"Tobias can be very persuasive when he has to be," Gibbs pointed out.

"You're a devious man, Gibbs. You're a devious man."

"So I've been told."

The team leader fondly reflected on the day that he unofficially hired the former Baltimore detective; that had been one of the smartest moves that he had made in his history at NCIS.

There were days that he wished for simpler times, when it was the two of them; together, they had formed the foundation of NCIS' most prestigious team and their experiences had made them into the men they were today.

"I want you to take it easy," Gibbs instructed.

"Are you bringing pizza when you come?"

"I might be able to smuggle one in," he mused. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting."

Gibbs hung up and then quickly dialed Fornell's number. It was a good thing that Tobias owed him several favors; his friend would not be happy about being a glorified babysitter, but Gibbs knew that Fornell wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get Brewer behind bars and Tony's dad could possibly hold the key that would get the criminal off the streets for a long time. It was time for Senior to step up to the plate; he just hoped that the old man didn't strike out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony blew out a long breath and laid his head back against his pillow. The nurses had helped him back to his bed a while ago after he had complained of feeling lightheaded and nauseated. It probably hadn't been a great idea to ask Gibbs to bring him pizza, but he needed to have something seem normal in his life and insisting on pizza was as about as normal as he could get right now.

If he were honest with himself, his life had been anything but normal since the reemergence of his father. Tony had gotten used to the idea of his dad not being around; he had found someone more suitable to serve as his father figure and had been content with the familial relationship that he and Gibbs had formed. Now that his dad was around, things were somewhat strained between him and the rest of his team because he was worried that Senior would turn his friends against him.

With the exception of Gibbs, his teammates always thought that he had been exaggerating about his father' s exploits, but they only saw what his dad wanted them to see. Senior was quite the con man when he needed to be, which unfortunately, was a trait that he had definitely inherited from his old man. Maybe one of these days, the others would understand why Tony was the way he was. However, for now, his father's presence had placed him between a rock and a hard place and he had no idea how to escape from the conundrum that his life had become.

A knock at the door forced him back to the present moment, obliterating the self pitying thoughts that were threatening to overwhelm him. A tiny smile formed on his dry lips as he recognized his visitor. "Hey, Ducky; come on in."

The kindhearted ME entered the room. Tony easily recognized the look of surprise on Ducky's face upon seeing his injuries for the first time. "I actually look a lot better now," he quipped, hoping to alleviate the awkward tension that was now present.

"Forgive me for staring, Anthony. I just wasn't expecting…well, I'm not sure what I was expecting," Ducky admitted.

"It doesn't matter. I'm doing a lot better."

"Really, Anthony? You think I would come and see you without conferring with your doctor? I know better than to listen to your self assessment whenever you're ill or injured. Quite frankly, you're lucky to be alive."

"I'm okay, Ducky; just tired. I can't seem to shake this fever and it kind of leaves me wiped out."

He watched Ducky maneuver the chair he had recently vacated, finally taking a seat beside him. "You've had a lot to deal with not only physically, but mentally and emotionally," the doctor reminded him.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled.

"You can't keep all this bottled up, Anthony."

"I know. Actually, you missed it earlier; I told off my dad. I have to admit it was kind of refreshing."

"Perhaps you should do it more often then," Ducky teased.

"Maybe I will," Tony conceded. "I just don't want him to cause any problems for Gibbs."

"I think Jethro can handle your father."

"I know. I guess maybe I'm kind of nervous about what my dad will say; he likes bringing up my many faults."

Ducky patted his good arm. "My boy, do you really think that Gibbs is going to listen to a word that your father has to say?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Then stop worrying about your father and concentrate on getting better."

"I'll try."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

The dark-haired man grinned at the _Star Wars_ reference; the fact that it came from Ducky made it even more meaningful. "Nice, Ducky. Never pictured you as a Star Wars kind of guy."

"Chalk it up to a guilty pleasure. While science fiction may not interest me, history certainly does and as I'm sure you are well aware, the entire series is a collage of important historic events."

Tony tried to repress the chuckle that wanted to escape. "Does McGee know?"

"No."

The two men laughed and Tony realized how good it felt to laugh; it was something he had not been able to do since his dad's arrival and subsequent health issues. "You're secret's safe with me," he assured the ME.

"Thank you, Anthony."

A sharp pain forced a gasp from his lips, immediately forcing Ducky to his feet. "Tony? Are you all right?"

He braced his ribs, instantly regretting his previous actions. However, the moment of joy had been worth it and he owed a big thanks to Ducky for momentarily making him forget about his problems. Not trusting himself to speak, he graced the physician with a curt nod and then reached for the remote that would lower the head of his bead.

"Let me get that for you," Ducky insisted. "Is it time for your pain medicine?"

"Don't want it," Tony mumbled.

"But you need it. It's okay to ask for help, Tony. You have a lot of people who have your best interests in mind. Let us take care of you for a while."

He wondered if any of the team knew how hard it was for him to relinquish the role of protector. Tony considered himself to be the man on the front lines, always looking out for his team that stood behind him; it never mattered what happened to him as long as his team was all right. His sometimes careless behavior had earned him more than one well deserved head slap and as a result, had made him a little more appreciative of his own life. However, he would not hesitate to lay down his life for any one of his team; they were his family and he would do anything to protect his family.

Tony closed his eyes as he listened to Ducky call the nurse and request his pain medication. He didn't pay attention to the conversation between the ME and the nurse and only vaguely acknowledged his friend when he informed the agent that he would be right back. DiNozzo heard Ducky mumble something about inept doctors and then he found himself alone.

It was only a couple of seconds before he heard footsteps coming across the room. Tony knew by the sound of the footfalls, that it wasn't Ducky now standing over him. He opened his eyes to discover Sam Brewer standing over his bed. Tony reached for the remote but Brewer quickly grabbed it from him.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded to know, uncertain if he wanted to discover the answer.

The agent watched Brewer as he moved to the end of the bed; he refused to show anything but stoic resolve in front of the man who had been ultimately responsible for him being in the hospital. He met his nemesis' steely gaze as the criminal chillingly replied, "We need to have another talk."

**Don't worry…it's not what you think! At least I don't think it's what you think it is. Sorry for the delay in posting; I did try and make it a little longer to make up for the length of time between updates. Just a note than I'm working as fast as I can on the next update for OTF…I know many of you are anxiously awaiting it and I promise, the next chapter will be early next week. **

**Everyone have a great weekend! Thanks again for all your support and encouragement! You guys are the greatest!**


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

"_We need to have another talk."_

The appearance of Sam Brewer had taken Tony by complete surprise. He knew that Gibbs had placed a guard outside his room, but somehow Brewer had managed to slip by him; the officer had better come up with a plausible explanation when the team leader learned of the guard's obvious error in judgment. "How'd you get in here?" the agent wanted to know, his own curiosity getting the best of him.

Brewer shrugged. "Even the most dedicated man can be sidetracked by a damsel in distress," the well-known criminal replied.

"You baited him," Tony deduced. "Gibbs is gonna be pissed. I guess you can just add it to the list of things that you've done to tick him off."

"I'm not worried about Gibbs."

"Then why are you here?"

In a couple of strides, Brewer was at his bedside and pulling up a chair to sit down. Tony indiscreetly wrapped his hand around the call button, prepared to summon help at a moment's notice. He didn't think that the other man would lay a hand on him, but then again, his instincts had failed him several times the last few weeks.

"I told you that we needed to talk." Brewer situated himself in the chair, giving the appearance that he was prepared to stay for as long as it took him to get his point across. "Your father," he began, "has caused me a lot of trouble."

"I think we established that point right before you had your guys beat the crap out of me," DiNozzo reminded him.

"Word has it that he may make a deal with the FBI."

Tony shrugged. He really didn't know what kind of deal his dad had made; except for the brief conversation that they had right before his father had left the hospital, they had spoken very little. "I don't know," he honestly replied. "You'll have to ask him."

"If you're trying to be funny, don't quit your day job," Brewer growled. "You know as well as I do that I won't be able to get within ten feet of him, especially since Gibbs has usurped the role of your dad's glorified babysitter."

"Believe me," DiNozzo sighed. "There's nothing glorious about taking care of my dad when he's been sick."

Tony inwardly cringed at the sound of the criminal's laughter; the sound brought back too many memories of the beating that he had received at the hands of Brewer's men. He swallowed hard, taking a moment to calm his frazzled nerves. Tony felt vulnerable and that was a feeling that he didn't particularly like. He wasn't in control of the situation and he was clearly on edge.

Unfortunately, he failed to hide his discomfort from Sam Brewer. "Are you all right?" Sam asked.

The young man almost laughed at Brewer's so called concern for him. Tony rolled his eyes and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I think you'd better go."

"We're not through with our conversation," Brewer pointed out.

"I already told you that I don't know about any deal that my father may or may not be making with the FBI; I try and stay out of his business."

"But yet, you invariably get drug right in the middle of it, don't you?"

He wanted to refute Brewer's observation, but he couldn't deny the truth. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to avoid getting mixed up in his father's affairs, Tony always seemed to be forced to bail out his dad and the agent wondered if the day would ever come that he would simply let his old man fend for himself.

His hand hovered even closer to the call button. "Leave now."

"Hear me out, Tony."

"Why?"

"Because your father's life could depend on it," Sam coolly stated.

"You have thirty seconds," he warned, tired of playing Brewer's game.

"Fine," Brewer acquiesced. "I have a lot to lose if your dad goes to the FBI; more to lose than the money that your father owes me."

"So what are you proposing?" Tony asked, not bothering to hide his ever growing annoyance with his unwanted visitor.

"I'll forget about your dad's debts if he doesn't go to the FBI."

"Just like that? You'll forget about all the money my dad has stolen from you as long as he doesn't play in the FBI's sandbox?"

"You got it."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. Nothing in his life had ever been simple and there wasn't any reason to believe that anything would be different now. He released the remote and wearily raked his hand through his hair. "There has to be a catch."

"No catch."

"How do I know that when you're in the clear, you won't come back after my dad?"

"I don't have much, Agent DiNozzo, but I do have my word."

"You really think that your word means anything?"

"It's going to have to."

"Not good enough."

Brewer leaned forward. "What do you mean 'not good enough'?"

"Your men nearly beat me to death because of _your _word; forgive me if I don't have a lot of faith in you," Tony seethed. "You seem to think that all you have to do is snap your fingers and you'll get what you want. Real life isn't like that; it's about time you figured that out."

"I'm used to getting my own way."

"So is my dad."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree," Brewer observed.

"No," the younger man replied. "If I had my way, your ass would be in jail and my dad…well, my dad would be…"

"A dad?" Brewer finished.

Tony bit back a sharp retort. He found that he wasn't angry at Brewer, but at himself for being so transparent. Blowing out a long breath, DiNozzo once again was forced to bury his rage; he couldn't afford to show any further weakness in front of this man. Not only did he feel physically weak, but mentally as well; Tony couldn't shake the weariness that still wrapped him like a cocoon. "If I want advice on relationships, I'll turn on Dr. Phil," he testily quipped. "If you're done, you should leave."

"I heartily agree."

He was relieved to hear the cultured sound of Ducky's voice as the ME entered the room. Brewer turned to face the physician. "Dr. Mallard, I presume; I've heard a great deal about you."

"And I you," Ducky replied. "However, what I've heard hasn't been good."

The senior field agent couldn't help but grin when he realized that the older man was carrying a pizza. That could only mean one thing—Gibbs was nearby and he was waiting for an opportunity to pounce on Brewer. Evidently, Sam Brewer wasn't as intelligent as he claimed to be; somehow both Ducky and Gibbs had become aware of his unwelcomed visitor and had devised a plan to intercept Brewer.

Tony knew that the ME and the team leader could both be very devious, a realization that had impressed him to no end. As he studied the Scotsman standing just inside the door, he couldn't help but wonder what Ducky had been like as a young man. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that in his youth, the medical examiner had been a force to be reckoned with; of course, in his opinion, that observation still rang true. Tony had always had an incredible amount of respect and admiration for Ducky, often viewing him in a grandfatherly role. From the beginning of their friendship, the younger man had always been amazed at their shared interests and thoroughly enjoyed the quiet times they spent together watching old movies or simply having tea as he listened to the older man's past adventures.

Forcing himself back to the present moment, he quickly came to the conclusion that he had to get Brewer out of the room in order for his nemesis to play right into Gibbs' hands. Tony glared at the criminal and said, "I think that's your cue to leave."

"Consider my offer, Tony," Brewer instructed. "I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will."

As soon as Brewer was out of sight, Tony closed his eyes and lay back against his pillow. His silence seemed to spur Ducky into action as the physician made his way to Tony's bedside. Setting down the pizza box, Ducky asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he quietly answered. "I'm just…tired." Actually, tired was an understatement but Tony didn't want his friend to worry. The fatigue that had become his constant companion seemed to go to the very core of his being, but the agent had been warned several times by the doctor that it was going to take a while before he felt like himself again.

As if on cue, the nurse entered and handed him a tiny cup with his pain medication in it. He surmised that Ducky must have lit a proverbial fire under someone in his own persistent way; Tony had to admit that it was nice to have someone looking after his interests. Nodding his thanks, he took his pills and washed them down with a sip of water.

When the nurse left, he settled back against his pillow and closed his eyes again. "Thanks, Ducky," he sleepily said.

"What on earth for?"

"For having my six."

The kind-hearted ME smiled. "You're welcome. However, I'm not the only one who's watching out for you."

As Tony drifted off, Ducky's words echoed in his mind. Gibbs had always had his back and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that, at that very moment, the Marine was in his own unique way, looking out for him. He had a feeling that by the time the team leader was through with Brewer, the loathsome crook would come to regret the day he had crossed the path of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open; the aroma of the pizza that he had been carrying still filled the small compartment. He wasn't sure Tony could stomach his favorite food, but nevertheless, the gesture would mean a lot to the younger man. DiNozzo needed to have a sense of normality in his life and Tony wanting pizza was a small step towards the routine that he needed to resume.

When he had arrived, he had met Ducky and the uniformed officer that he had stationed outside of Tony's room. The doctor's irritation with the guard was evident on his face as he had continued to berate the apologetic man standing before him. Gibbs joined them and inquired as to what was going on, curious as to what had riled the usually soft spoken doctor. Once Ducky had explained that the officer had allowed Sam Brewer to slip by him and enter Tony's room, Gibbs' own blood began to boil.

Without hesitation, he gave Ducky the pizza box and ordered him to take it to Tony, instructing the elderly Scotsman to act normally; Gibbs knew that when Tony saw the pizza box, his senior agent would know that he was nearby. He wasn't too worried about sending Ducky in the room with Brewer; he knew that the dirtbag wouldn't try anything in the hospital due to the fact that there were too many witnesses and Sam Brewer didn't do his own dirty work.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs prepared himself to face Sam Brewer. He knew that it had to be the bastard; the officer was supposed to keep everyone else away from the elevator and let Brewer pass. When the doors opened, he reached out and pulled the other man into the elevator, effectively pinning him against the wall. Holding Brewer in place with one arm, he reached out with the other one and pressed the button that would close the doors; he then hit the emergency stop switch and turned his attention back to Brewer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs demanded to know, not bothering to hide the contempt he felt for the man now struggling to breathe.

"I was just visiting…a sick…friend," Sam gasped.

"Sick friend, my ass," the team leader growled.

"He's fine; I didn't touch your golden boy. I just wanted…to make…an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"I can't…"

"What kind of offer?" Gibbs barked. He wasn't in the mood to play games with Brewer.

"Can't talk!"

Gibbs released his hold slightly, his hand still firmly planted against his chest to make sure that Brewer stayed put. "Talk."

Brewer cleared his throat. "I assure you that Agent DiNozzo is fine. We were just talking."

"About what?"

"That's between me and Agent DiNozzo," Brewer stated.

"No it's not. When you kidnapped Tony and beat him within an inch of his life, it became my business! You said something about an offer," he fumed. "What kind of offer?"

"None of _your _business!"

If Brewer didn't want to talk to him now, the agent was more than prepared to take action. Perhaps a few hours spent in custody would persuade the man to cooperate. The team leader's fists were now intertwined with the lapels on Brewer's jacket as he shoved the man up against the wall and forced him to turn around. In one fluid move, Gibbs had cuffed Sam Brewer and hit the emergency switch to restart the elevator.

"What do you think you're doing? My men will never let you get away with this!" Sam exclaimed.

"We'll see about that."

"Where are you taking me? I want to call my lawyer!"

"Don't worry; you'll get your phone call."

Gibbs knew that if he arrested Brewer that the man would more than likely be back on the streets within twenty-four hours, but he wanted to make sure that the son of a bitch understood that he wasn't playing games. The Marine was determined to put Sam Brewer _under_ the jail and with the testimony of both DiNozzos, father and son could make sure that Brewer stayed in prison for a long time. He just hoped that Fornell had managed to get Tony's dad to agree to work with the FBI; if he didn't, then the team leader knew that he would have to resort to plan B, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FBI Agent Tobias Fornell had only been sitting with Senior less than two hours and he was already prepared to turn the man over to Sam Brewer and be done with him. Unfortunately, his sense of ethics prevented him from doing such a thing. Instead, he had spent his time trying to convince Senior to offer testimony against Brewer, but so far, DiNozzo had refused to accept his offer, citing that it was in his best interests to find a way to pay the money back. Personally, he had a feeling that Senior was worried about other personal indiscretions becoming public knowledge; it was obvious that Tony's father was once again looking out for himself.

Frustrated with the direction the conversation seemed to be taking, Fornell helped himself to yet another cup of coffee; he figured that since Gibbs had called him over, the least the man could do was share a few cups of his preferred brew. His NCIS counterpart was going to owe him big for this and he intended to collect. Fornell would have preferred interrogating Gibbs than dealing with the elder DiNozzo. The man was impossible and yet, Tobias was expected to finagle a deal with him; how was he supposed to do that when he couldn't stand to be in the same room with Senior? Yes, Gibbs would pay dearly.

"Do you mind pouring me a cup of that coffee?" Senior asked, forcing him back to the present. "It smells wonderful."

"Sorry, it was the last cup," Tobias lied.

"Can't you fix some more?"

"Nope. Besides, you don't need the caffeine," he pointed out.

"Well, I need something," the older man mumbled.

"Water?"

Senior shook his head. "No. I was thinking of something stiffer."

"Not going to happen; not on my watch."

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of Gibbs," DiNozzo taunted.

Fornell shook his head. "Nope, but you should be."

Taking a sip of his coffee, he managed to hide the smile that had desperately wanted to escape. Fornell was truly enjoying getting under Senior's skin. Perhaps this was the way to manipulate Senior into testifying; then again, he was trying to negotiate with a man who had made a living by molding others to do his bidding. People like DiNozzo, Senior, tended to grate on his last nerve; it was a miracle that Tony had turned out so well.

Although he and Tony had always had their differences, there had never been any doubt about the young agent's integrity and sense of duty. Fornell truly felt sorry for DiNozzo, having a father who only seemed to care about himself. It wasn't any wonder that Tony had turned to Gibbs to fulfill that paternal role that he so desperately needed. The team leader and his senior agent were an odd family, but the two men filled an emptiness in each other that had been left by the cruelty of life.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that Gibbs had this mystical power that made everyone around him cower," Senior growled. "Whenever Junior's around him, he's so worried about impressing Gibbs, that he forgets that he's a DiNozzo; he shouldn't have to answer to anybody."

"And if you knew your son, you'd know why he wants to impress Gibbs," Fornell stated. "He wants a father and Gibbs fills that role."

"Gibbs doesn't seem like the type to take on lost causes."

The agent visibly bristled. "Is that what your son is? A lost cause?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Senior quickly defended.

"You know something, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tobias was struggling against the urge to punch Tony's father in the nose. He shook his head, forcing that thought out of his mind. "Never mind," Fornell sighed. "You just don't get it and you never will. Gibbs was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"He said you were a bastard and I say that I'd have to agree with him; which is a miracle in itself because Gibbs and I don't agree on a lot."

"_He _called _me_ a bastard? Has he looked in a mirror lately?"

"He knows he is, but you truly take the cake. Let me ask you something," Fornell continued to rant. "Do you remotely care about your son?"

"Of course I do!" Senior snapped. "Why does everyone feel the need to stick their nose where it doesn't belong? My relationship with my son is my business! Not yours! Not Gibbs'! Mine!"

Before Fornell could offer a retort, his cell phone rang, momentarily saving DiNozzo from the tirade that he was prepared to unleash. "Fornell," he barked.

"Having fun yet?"

If Tobias could, he would reach through the phone and throttled Gibbs; of course he realized that if he did that, he wouldn't find out what the team leader wanted. The NCIS agent never called just to chitchat; his conversations always had a purpose. Fornell made his way into the adjoining room, out of Senior's earshot.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Have you talked to Senior yet?" Gibbs asked, getting straight to the point.

"Some. Right now, we're busy discussing which of you is the biggest bastard," Tobias quipped.

"There's time to debate that later. I just arrested Brewer," the team leader informed him.

"Wait a minute," Tobias said. "What do you mean you arrested Brewer?"

"The idiot paid Tony another visit; I got him on the way out."

"Nice."

"I thought so. It's now or never, Tobias. You have to get Senior to agree to testify; if not, he'll walk."

"Why don't you ask me to fly to the moon?" Tobias growled. "That'd be a lot easier."

"I have faith in ya, Fornell. DiNozzo might agree just to get you to shut up; I know I would."

"You're a funny guy; don't quit your day job."

His last remark was met with silence and Fornell knew that Gibbs had already ended the call. Tobias glanced over his shoulder at the elder DiNozzo, who was sitting on Jethro's couch, making himself at home. "Get him to testify," he grumbled. "I've gotta get me some new friends; ones that don't have me doing their dirty work."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and entered the living room. It was time to lay all the cards on the table; he just hoped that Senior was prepared to ante up.

**Thanks for your patience. Apparently I was wrong; real life doesn't slow down in summer. LOL I hope the post was worth the wait. As always, thank you so much for being such loyal readers! You guys are the bomb diggity! (According to my teenager, that mean you're awesome!)**


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Tony stared at the unopened pizza box on his lap. What little appetite he had was now practically nonexistent as he tried to focus on what seemed to be a one sided conversation that Ducky was having with Gibbs. From what he could gather, the team leader had arrested Brewer and was taking him to the Navy Yard; the agent figured that Gibbs was grasping at straws with whatever he was charging Brewer with, but he knew that the Marine had his motives. At the moment, he was too tired to even contemplate what his mentor had up his sleeve; however, he couldn't let his exhaustion get in the way of his plan. He was getting out of the hospital today, with or without his doctor's permission.

DiNozzo already knew that the doctor would not release him, so he was going to have to initiate his own escape. He needed to talk to his dad about everything that had happened and together, they needed to decide what they were going to do. He wasn't about to let Gibbs or anyone else clean up the mess that his dad had made; it was time for Senior to step up to the proverbial plate. Tony's father had told him repeatedly that he had a lot to lose monetarily, but if that were the case, then the old man wouldn't be in his current predicament. He hoped that the words that they had exchanged earlier would have had time to sink in; maybe for once in his life, Senior would listen to him and do the right thing.

He was drawn back to the present as Ducky was slipping his phone back in his pocket. Handing the pizza box to the ME, he sank down in his bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulder. "Gibbs?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Ducky answered. "He has taken your uh…visitor into custody. Jethro said that he's going to hand Brewer over to the FBI and then he'll be back to see you." The physician laid the box on the counter. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm kind of tired," he admitted. "I think I'll wait and eat it when Gibbs comes; I'm going to catch a quick nap before he gets here."

Unfortunately, the older man failed to take the hint that Tony wanted to be alone; then again, Ducky knew him too well and may have already figured out what he was up to. Surely, he hadn't lost his touch. Tony was so used to slipping on his mask and convincing people that he was all right, that when the facade didn't work, he felt vulnerable and anxious. "I'll just sit here and read until Jethro returns," Ducky informed him. "You won't even know I'm here."

"Ducky, you don't have to stay. Brewer's in custody and all I'm going to do is sleep; I'm sure you have better things to do than to sit and watch me saw logs. I'll be fine. Really."

Ducky patted him on the leg and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "Nonsense, my boy; I have nothing better to do. Besides, Jethro's last words were, and I quote, 'to not let DiNozzo out of my sight.'"

How did Gibbs do that? How could the man possibly know that he was plotting to check himself out of the hospital? Tony shook his head in frustration. The team leader's spidey-sense must have been tingling; Gibbs tended to know when he was about to do something stupid and going AWOL from the hospital would definitely be considered stupid. "What does Gibbs think I'm going to do?" he wanted to know, disguising his annoyance with a nervous laugh.

"Really, Anthony? Jethro knows you better than you know yourself. Perhaps I should remind you of the last time you were in the hospital."

"That's okay, Duck." The last thing he felt like doing was engaging in a trip down memory lane. He didn't like the memories associated with his bout with the plague; that had truly been some of the most difficult days in his life. The only thing that made them bearable was the fact that Gibbs had been by his side, head slapping and growling at him as the older agent continually ordered him to get better. Pushing those memories aside, he tiredly sighed, "I'm going to sleep now."

Tony closed his eyes; his plan was just going to have to wait to be executed at a more opportune time. Of course waiting was one of those things that were easier said than done, but he didn't have a choice, nor did he feel like he had a lot of time. His dad was bound to wear out his welcome at Gibbs' house and truthfully, Tony was afraid to have the two men under the same roof for any length of time. His father could try the patience of Job and Gibbs' patience was not of Biblical proportions.

As he lay there trying to sleep, his thoughts drifted back to the first time he had ever allowed the team leader to have a glimpse of the man who was responsible for his existence. Looking back, Tony realized that Gibbs' animosity towards his father began that particular night in the Marine's basement.

_***flashback***_

_Tony had been working for Gibbs a couple of weeks but this was the first time that he had ever been to his boss's house. He was a little apprehensive about accepting the invitation but the offer of steaks and beer, provided he brought the beer, had been too tempting to pass up. The young man knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer, he tested the door only to discover that it was unlocked. _

_He walked in and called out to Gibbs, announcing his presence. "Hey, Gibbs? You know your door's unlocked?"_

"_Yep," came the curt reply from in front of the fireplace._

_Making his way over to the couch, he set the beer down on the table and practically fell on the couch. Tony watched Gibbs as he set the sizzling steak in front of him, the aroma of the meat further tantalizing his senses and his growling stomach. Simultaneously, the two men pulled out their knives and proceeded to cut their steak. _

"_Glad to see you remembered rule nine, DiNozzo," Gibbs observed. _

"_Yep. I'm a quick learner."_

"_I know."_

_Tony felt a small sense a pride at the thinly veiled compliment. He handed Gibbs a beer and then grabbed one for himself. "Wasn't sure if you were a domestic or imported kind of guy, so I just picked up a six pack of my favorite."_

_Gibbs took a drink and nodded his approval. "Not bad. Expensive stuff, DiNozzo."_

"_My dad always says that you shouldn't skimp on the alcohol. You should have seen his liquor cabinet; it contained the best of the best." _

_He could feel Gibbs' gaze rest upon him; Tony suddenly felt uncomfortable, forcing him to wonder if he had said something wrong. "Something wrong?" he asked, mid chew. _

"_Your dad drink a lot?" Gibbs wanted to know._

_Tony shrugged and swallowed the bite of steak. "Yeah, but he holds his liquor pretty well. He's never been abusive, if that's what you're hinting at."_

"_Meaning what? That he didn't hit you? Sometimes words can be just as painful."_

_Was he that transparent? His father's constant disapproval had weighed on him heavily throughout the years. He was nothing but a disappointment to his dad and he had accepted that fact a long time ago—at least he thought he had. "I guess they can, but my dad…well, he never had a lot to say to me, except to tell me what a…" Tony took a drink of beer. "We really didn't talk much." _

"_What about your mom?"_

_Tony found himself desperately wanting to take their conversation in a totally different direction; he wasn't one to talk much about his past, but for some inexplicable reason, he felt led to answer Gibbs' questions. Clearing his throat, he quietly replied, "She died when I was young. Overdose." _

_The young man tamped down the memory of finding his mother's dead body lying on the bathroom floor. His father had refused to accept the fact that she had taken her own life and had forbade him to say otherwise. In fact, Gibbs was the first person he had ever shared that revelation with; it was nice to be able to trust someone with such a heavy burden. Trust was something that didn't come easy for him; he had learned at an early age that the only person he could truly depend on was himself. _

"_Sorry," Gibbs said. "So then it was just you and your dad."_

"_For a few years before I was shipped to boarding school. Actually, it was me and the hired help."_

"_Hired help? You come from money?"_

"_Yeah, but I haven't seen a cent of it since high school graduation. He disowned me when I didn't want to follow in his footsteps."_

_Gibbs put down his silverware and stared at him in disbelief. "He disowned you?" _

_Tony swallowed hard. Even though he had proven that he trusted Gibbs, he wasn't ready to delve into the sordid details of his childhood. "No big deal. I didn't need his money. Got a full ride to Ohio State."_

"_Yeah, I know. Athletic and academic."_

"_How'd you know that?" Tony shook his head in resignation. "Never mind. I don't want to know."_

_The older man grinned. "It's in your file. So, do you have any contact with your dad now?"_

"_He sends me a birthday present every year, of course it's never on my birthday," Tony half joked in an effort to lighten the somber mood. _

"_You're dad sounds like a real piece of work, DiNozzo."_

"_You have no idea. He's…well, let's just say, that if you ever meet him, it'll explain a lot about me."_

_Gibbs took a drink of his beer. "Sounds to me that you're who you are despite your father and if I ever meet your dad, I'll be sure to tell him that."_

_Tony took another bite of steak. Hopefully that day would never come. He couldn't imagine what a meeting between Gibbs and his dad would be like. The team leader was everything his dad wasn't. He admired his mentor for his honesty and integrity and considered him to be the positive influence that he had been denied his entire life. _

"_I doubt he'll listen," Tony replied. _

"_He'll listen," Gibbs assured him. _

"_Gibbs, my dad doesn't listen to anyone except himself. Don't waste your breath. Some things are better left unsaid."_

_The two men continued to eat in companionable silence. Tony hoped that Gibbs would finally let this whole conversation drop; fortunately, the team leader picked upon his discomfort and conveniently changed subjects. The two continued talking well into the night and that night had been the first of many steak dinners at Gibbs' house. Tony knew that this was now a safe haven and it was something that would never take for granted. _

_***end flashback***_

He opened his eyes to discover that Ducky was still sitting by his bed, quietly reading his book. Tony cleared his throat to get the ME's attention. He had to get out of here and in order to do so, he was going to need help.

"Anthony? Are you all right?" Ducky inquired.

"Yeah, Duck," he answered with a slight grin. "But, I need a favor…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs entered his house to find Fornell and Tony's father sitting at the kitchen table. It was obvious that the two men had been involved in a serious conversation, but judging by the frustrated expression that the FBI agent was wearing, he had yet to successfully convince Senior to testify. He was currently keeping Brewer on ice until he figured out what the elder DiNozzo was going to do. The team leader hoped that the fact that Tony had another visit from Sam Brewer would force Senior's hand; maybe for once in the man's life he would think of someone other than himself.

"How's it going, Fornell?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

He glared at his counterpart as Fornell rose to his feet and grabbed him by the arm and forced him back towards the living room. His friend was definitely pissed; apparently Senior had managed to get on his last nerve, causing Tobias' normally easygoing manner to evaporate.

"Where have you been?" the agent wanted to know. "I've been trying to talk some sense into that bastard for the past few hours and…" Fornell took a deep breath and blew it out. "Do you know how close I've come to throttling that man?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"That's why you called me over here, isn't it? You were on the verge of killing him yourself and needed to get out."

The team leader grinned. "Can't get anything over on you. So, he's not talking?"

"Oh, he's been talking, all right. He's been talking about everything but testifying against Brewer."

"Guess it's my turn for a go at him."

"Be my guest."

Gibbs headed back into the kitchen to find Senior searching his cabinets. "Looking for something?"

"I was looking for some of that coffee that your friend had; he refused to make ne some, claiming that you didn't have any more. Of course, I knew that was a lie because you're never without your coffee. Of course, I would prefer something stronger, but I figure you keep that locked up."

"I don't think either of those things are on that list that your doctor gave you," Gibbs pointed out.

"What the doctor doesn't know won't hurt him," Senior deviously stated as he sat down at the table once again.

The agent shook his head in disbelief. It was obvious that Senior hadn't learned anything from his recent ordeal. "Do you hear yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just had heart surgery," Gibbs reminded him. "Surgery that your son is going to have to pay for because you're broke, or so you claim! The least you could do is follow the doctor's orders." The Marine had seen a lot of lowlife scumbags in his life, but Tony's dad was quickly moving to the top of the list. The man showed no respect for his son; it seemed like Senior only viewed Tony as a means to an end and it truly infuriated him.

"I guess you're right," Senior conceded.

"You _guess_ I'm right? Tony has gone above and beyond to…" Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I waste my breath? You're never going to change; no matter what, you're never going to change. The world revolves around you and nobody else and that's the way you like it," he continued to rant. "Your son doesn't mean anything to you, does he?"

"How dare you?" the elder DiNozzo challenged. "How dare you insinuate that I don't care about my son? Just because we're not _your_ ideal of the perfect family…"

"You're only a family when it's convenient for you! How much longer do you think Tony's going to put up with your crap?"

He truly hadn't intended to start an argument with Tony's father, but fatigue and concern for his senior field agent had prompted him to take a stand. Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, had to realize what he was doing; he had to know what his indifference was costing him.

"Just keep your nose out my business," Senior spat.

"I can't do that. Unfortunately, your business became _my_ business when you started screwing up your son's life."

Senior visibly bristled. Gibbs glanced back at Fornell who was seemingly enjoying the confrontation playing out in front of him. Both agents noticed the increased level of stress that Tony's father seemed to be experiencing; the team leader was pleased to see the older man sweat a little.

"I don't have to take this!" Tony's father exclaimed. "Is this how your treat your guests?"

"The only reason that you're not out on your ass is because of Tony."

"I'm not getting into a pissing contest with you, Gibbs! As soon as Tony is released, I'll be leaving here. Until then, we'll just stay out of each other's way."

With a firm grip on the edge of the table, he leaned closer to Senior, hoping that his attempt at intimidation would work to his advantage. "That's not going to happen."

"I just had major surgery," DiNozzo reminded him. "We shouldn't even be having this conversation; I can't be under any undue stress."

Gibbs wasn't about to let him off that easy. "Your son is still in the hospital, recovering from being beaten within an inch of his life," the Marine pointed out. "How much stress do you think _he's_ under? He's supposed to be concentrating on getting better, but all he can do is worry about you."

"I'm worried about him as well."

"If that's the case, you'd want to do anything you could to help him."

"What are you getting at, Gibbs? What do you want from me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't _want_ anything from you, but your son _needs_ you to testify against Brewer."

Senior crossed his arms in defiance. The elder DiNozzo's actions and expression reminded the team leader of a spoiled child who was not getting his way. Fornell had warned him that Tony's father didn't want to supply evidence against Sam Brewer, but Gibbs was determined to change his mind.

The older man shook his head, clearly frustrated by the direction that the conversation was taking. "I've already told your pal over there that…"

"I know what you told him and I'm telling you that you didn't give him the right answer."

"You don't understand, Gibbs," Senior attempted to reason.

"Then explain it to me," the team leader demanded. "Tell me what's holding you back. Your son nearly died covering your ass; why can't you for once do something for him?"

"I'm trying to do something for him! I'm trying to make sure that he's taken care of; Tony deserves to have a secure future and if I can…"

"If? You've spend your whole life counting on 'ifs'!" Gibbs felt the rage surge within him. "It's never been about the money! You're the one who cares about the money. It's time for you to stop worrying about your finances and start worrying about how your actions affect your son. How many times has Tony been forced to clean up your messes? Do you even know?"

Gibbs didn't miss the hint of regret flicker across Senior's face. The Marine wondered if he was beginning to get through to Tony's father. Could his words actually be penetrating the other man's thick skull?

"Do you realize that even after all you've done to him, he still loves you?" Gibbs pressed. "All Tony wants from you is to…"

"Enough!" Senior barked. "If it means that you'll leave me the hell alone, I'll testify!"

The Marine's eyes narrowed. Even though he had been trying to get him to testify, it was still a surprise when he had so readily agreed. Why the sudden change of heart? Perhaps, he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "You will?"

"Yes," Tony's dad nodded. "I'll testify on one condition."

Gibbs didn't miss the devious smirk that was dancing upon Senior's lips. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the same look Tony often got right before he dealt the final blow to a suspect that he was interrogating.

The team leader clenched his fist. "What condition?"

Ignoring Gibbs, Senior slid an empty cup towards him, the smirk spreading into his most charming smile. "First," he said. "I'd like a cup of coffee."

**No excuses except trying to write around real life! I was behind after we got our power back and then I've been helping with Music and Band camp these past two weeks…yes, I'm a band mom! Talk about time consuming, but I love it. I've got the next chapter of Undertow almost ready, so maybe in a couple of days, it'll be ready. Thanks a lot for your patience and as long as you continue reading, I'll continue writing. You guys are the best!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

Gibbs glared at the man sitting at his kitchen table. There were two things preventing the team leader from jerking Senior up out of the chair and pommeling him; the first being that he was Tony's father and the second being that he just had open heart surgery. He had to admit that Tony's dad had balls; who else would sit at his kitchen table and try to negotiate with him? The former sniper was not one to bargain, especially when it came to welfare of his agents. Gibbs struggled to contain the rage that was coursing through him; he couldn't afford to lose control.

Clenching his jaw against the urge to vehemently swear at the man, he pulled out the chair opposite Senior and sat down. The elder DiNozzo had wanted some of his coffee, but Gibbs was not inclined to waste his precious brew on the older man; that blend was reserved for friends and Senior certainly didn't fall into that category. "No coffee," he growled. "Now, tell me what your…_condition_ is."

"You don't pull any punches, do you Gibbs?" Senior retorted.

"No." Although his natural protectiveness of his team was well known, the paternal feelings he felt towards Tony were on a more personal level; DiNozzo had filled a void that had been left by years of self-imposed guilt and in turn, the Marine had managed to become the strong, father figure that had been noticeable absent from Tony's life. When it came to his 'kid', he didn't play games, especially when the stakes where so high.

"Now, don't make me ask again," Gibbs warned. "What is this condition that you're talking about?"

Senior grinned and leaned back in his seat, forcing the team leader to once again resist the urge to wipe that arrogant smirk off the older man's face. "I think you're going to be surprised by the simplicity of my request."

"Really?" Gibbs had to admit that Senior had piqued his curiosity, but he was still wary of the man.

"Really."

"Well, let's hear it."

"I want you to butt out of mine and Junior's relationship," Senior coolly stated.

To say that Gibbs was surprised by Senior's request would have been an understatement. The agent expected the older man's condition be completely self-serving; of course, knowing Tony's father, even the most seemingly innocent request could have a hidden agenda. "Excuse me?" he finally replied.

"You heard me, Gibbs. I want you to mind your own business. You urged me to get to know my son and with you around, I can't do that. Do you know how hard it is to try and measure up to you? Whenever Tony and I do get to talk, our conversation somehow comes back to you. I probably know more about you than you do about me."

"I doubt that." Gibbs knew that Tony would never betray any of his confidences but _he_ probably knew more about Senior than the man would be comfortable with. He was privy to a great deal of DiNozzo's past and he would take those secrets to the grave; the fact that Tony had trusted him enough was something that he didn't take for granted and he would die before breaking that faith DiNozzo had in him.

After meeting Tony's dad, he fully understood DiNozzo's insecurities, which exacerbated his protective nature towards the younger man. He had yet to understand how Senior could have neglected his son for so many years and expect Tony to act like nothing ever happened. Gibbs didn't want to see DiNozzo hurt any more than he already had been and the team leader was more than ready to continue in his role as father and protector.

Senior cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence between them. "What do you mean by that?"

Gibbs shook his head and shrugged. "Not a thing, Mr. DiNozzo; not a thing."

"I know what you must think of me…"

"No, you don't. If you had any idea what I was thinking, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You would have already agreed to testify unconditionally and not put any additional stress on your son."

Senior had the audacity to appear confused by Gibbs' words. "Stress on Tony? I don't understand."

"Nope. I don't suppose you do. You never have." Gibbs leaned back in his chair and studied the man before him. "I'm not the problem; I never have been. The problem is that you waltz back into your son's life after barely acknowledging him for years and expect everything to be perfect; it's not gonna happen. You're going to have to accept that if you want a shot at being his father."

Senior's face flushed crimson. "How dare you?" Tony's dad bellowed. "Your daughter is dead! Quit trying to replace her with my son!"

The Marine could no longer control the anger that was coursing through him. Senior had crossed the line with his fiery words and Gibbs was no longer going to hold back; the gauntlet had been thrown and he was accepting the challenge. As he stood up, his swift movements knocked over the chair he had been sitting in; his sole purpose was silencing Senior's wicked tongue.

Reaching across the table for Senior, Gibbs was met with resistance in the form of Fornell. He cursed Tobias for intervening as he struggled against the firm grip that his friend had on his shoulders. "Let me go, Fornell!" he roared.

"I know he's pissed you off," Tobias attempted to soothe, "but you've got to let it go! He's a bastard and you're not going to change that. Now, listen to me!"

Gibbs finally managed to pull free and angrily strode out of the room. He had to get away from the elder DiNozzo before he succumbed to the desire to send the man back to the hospital. The team leader pounded the wall with the fist, the fury he was feeling was still surging within him. He whirled back around and pointed his finger at Senior. "You don't deserve a son like Tony! If you know what's good for you, you'll agree to testify and stay out of his life!"

"What the hell is going on here?"

He froze at the sound of his senior field agent's voice. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tony standing in his door alongside Ducky, who was looking exceedingly apologetic. The team leader had given specific orders for the ME to keep DiNozzo at the hospital; instead, the two men were now in his living room and Tony's ashen appearance only proved the fact that the young man still needed to be in the hospital.

"Tony? What are you…?" Gibbs glared at the Scotsman. "I thought I told you to keep him there."

"I did try, Jethro," Ducky stated. "Believe me, I tried; however, trying to reason with Anthony can be just as difficult as trying to reason with you." The doctor placed Tony's bag on the floor and took his coat off. "Besides, Tony tricked me; I've forgotten how devious he can be. He reminds me of another NCIS agent I know."

His harsh stare was now fixed on Tony, who seemed nonplussed by the infamous glare. "_You_ were supposed to stay put," Gibbs testily stated.

"Yeah, and you weren't supposed to fight with my dad," Tony pointed out.

Guilt fluttered across his normally stoic features. Tony was right; he had promised not to antagonize the elder DiNozzo, but unfortunately, it was a promise he had been unable to keep. Gibbs could not stand by and let Senior hurt his son; Tony deserved so much more than his father had to offer him. The team leader despised having to watch DiNozzo pick up the pieces of his life again and again, but that's what Tony seemed destined to do every time his dad was in town.

"I'm the one who started it, Junior," Senior spoke up. "I seemed to have inadvertently push Agent Gibbs' buttons."

"Inadvertently, my ass," Tony seethed. "I don't know what you said to piss him off, but _you _never do anything that's not well thought out and to your tactical advantage."

Gibbs couldn't help but grin as a sense of pride swept over him; Tony had apparently lost the desire to cater to his father's demands and had decided to stand up to him. With Ducky's assistance, Tony made his way into the kitchen, silently acknowledging Fornell before he sat down. Gibbs firmly planted himself beside Tony, hoping that his presence would cause Senior to have second thoughts about trying to play on his son's sense of familial duty.

"You promised me that you would rest," Ducky reminded the dark-haired agent.

"I'm sitting down," DiNozzo reasoned. "I'll rest as soon as I have a few words with my dad."

The team leader watched as Tony's gaze shifted between him, Fornell, and Ducky. He easily sensed that DiNozzo wanted to talk to his dad without an audience, but Gibbs wasn't comfortable leaving the semi-estranged father and son alone. However, he wasn't going to deny Tony the opportunity to speak his mind; Senior needed to hear what his son had to say and right now, the older man was a captive audience.

"We'll be in the basement," Gibbs reluctantly conceded. "If you need…"

Tony nodded his understanding. "Thanks, Gibbs."

As he, Fornell, and Ducky made their way towards the basement, Gibbs found himself hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake; Tony wasn't in any shape to take on his father, but he also knew that DiNozzo was too damn stubborn to admit it. Sparing one final glance over his shoulder, his gaze momentarily rested on Senior, who appeared anxious for what was about to happen in the next few minutes. The arrogance that usually exuded from the elder DiNozzo was no longer present; was the man truly concerned about what Tony was going to say to him? Maybe this was going to be the swift kick in the ass that Senior needed.

When Tony's dad finally looked at him, Gibbs' piercing orbs delivered a silent warning; he wanted to make sure that Senior remembered that he wasn't far away. _You better watch what you say, old man. You do anything to hurt him again and there won't be enough money in the world to keep you safe from me. _ Judging by the glimpse of fear he saw in the other man's eyes, the team leader knew that his message had been received loud and clear. Satisfied, Gibbs followed Fornell and Ducky down the stairs; it was time for father and son to clear the air once and for all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tony slowly blew out the breath he had been holding as he heard the basement door latch. He was grateful that Gibbs had understood his unspoken request to talk to his father alone; it was evident that the bond between them was still as strong as ever. The team leader's actions were a testament to the deep level of trust between them; it was a trust that neither of them could ever willingly betray. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same thing about his father; although Tony knew that there had to have been a time when he had possessed a miniscule amount of faith in his dad, he was hard pressed to remember when that time was.

It was his dad who finally shattered the awkward silence between them. Tony knew that his father was trying to take control of the conversation in hopes of making himself look like the martyr. However, the agent had realized long ago that his dad would never be a martyr; Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. had never been self sacrificing and he wasn't about to change.

"You shouldn't be here, Junior," Senior stated, his voice laced with a hint of reproach. "You should still be in the hospital."

Tony shrugged. "Probably so."

"Maybe we should do this another time. We can talk later when we both feel up to it," his dad suggested.

"And when would that be?"

Senior leaned back in his chair. Tony realized that his dad probably _was_ exhausted; the doctor had warned him that it would take a while for the older man to regain his strength, but he wasn't prepared to let his dad play that card right now. "Well, Junior, I just had heart surgery," Senior pointed out. "I think a few weeks would be…"

Tony wasn't prepared to listen to any of Senior's reasons as to why they should avoid having this particular discussion. "I had the crap beat out of me, Dad; I really don't want to hear about how weak and tired you are. You've got enough energy to piss Gibbs and Fornell off; I figure you've got enough energy to have a little talk with me."

He saw his dad visibly bristle at the mention of Gibbs' name. It was clear that his father despised the team leader and Tony knew that the feelings were mutual. "So," Tony continued, "You want to start or do you want me to?"

"Start what?"

"Talking."

"What's there to talk about?"

The younger man clenched his jaw, exacerbating the pounding in his skull that had been present ever since he had left the hospital. _"What's there to talk about?" _Tony couldn't believe that his father had possessed the nerve to ask him that question. The two of them always had things to talk about, but usually, both of them chose to ignore the elephant in the room and skirt around any conflicting issues. However, enough was enough; it was time to talk and this time, his father was going to listen.

"That's a loaded question, Dad," Tony growled. "I'm not even sure how to answer that one, so let's just start with the reasons you don't want to testify against Brewer."

"It's a matter of principle," Senior replied.

"Principle? Since when have you had principles, Dad?"

"Watch your tone, Junior. I'm still your father."

Tony scrubbed his face with his good hand. Why couldn't his dad understand that he was tired of playing games? He shook his head as he met his father's defiant gaze. When Tony finally spoke, the weariness in his voice matched the weariness in his soul. "No, no you're not. Just because your name is on my birth certificate, doesn't give you a right to make that claim."

Senior's expression was now a myriad of hurt and confusion. Tony had meant for his words to sting and apparently, they had hit their mark. Years of pent up feelings were about to erupt like a volcano and he was no longer trying to keep them under control. He had spent most of his life trying to please this man and he was tired of failing to live up to his father's expectations. If his dad wanted to continue to be a part of his life, it was going to be on his terms.

"Anthony, I…"

"No, Dad. For once, I want you to listen to what I have to say."

"All right," Senior conceded.

He was surprised that his dad so readily agreed to hear him out. Usually the only person that Senior listened to was himself; his father was definitely one of those people who enjoyed hearing the sound of his own voice. Now that he had his dad's attention, Tony wasn't sure exactly where to begin. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he doubted that they were going to hash out their differences within the next thirty minutes.

"You know, I've often thought about this day and what I'd say to you," Tony began. "I've tried, Dad; I've really tried to be…to be someone you could be proud of."

The younger man pushed these thoughts out of his mind, ignoring the previous urge to open up old wounds. Their sordid past wasn't what they needed to address; it was the future that needed to be decided on and Tony needed to make sure his dad was heading down the right path. "But, that really doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that you have a chance to do something right; you can put Brewer away and never have to worry about him again."

"So I've been told."

"And?" he pressed.

"I was discussing the possibility with Agent Gibbs when you arrived," Senior explained.

"You expect me to believe that?" Did his father truly think he was that stupid? Tony had heard them arguing while Ducky was helping him up the stairs to the front porch.

"Believe what you want, Junior; I was providing him with the condition to which I would agree to testify against Brewer."

Tony stared at his father in disbelief. "You were giving Gibbs an ultimatum? How did that work for you?"

"Not as well as I thought it would."

"Gibbs doesn't bargain."

"I'm sure he would if the price was right."

He shook his head. "Unlike you, Gibbs can't be bought." Tony rose from the table, his stiff muscles protesting every movement. The young man bit back a moan as he carefully stood to his full height. Bracing his ribs with his good arm, he began to slowly pace the short distance from the table to the sink and back.

"My condition had nothing to do with money," Senior snapped.

Tony was finding that revelation difficult to believe; money defined his father and it was what motivated him. "Really? That's a first."

"You don't have to be such a smart ass, Junior. Believe it or not, I do think about other things besides money."

"Yeah, I know. I've got a string of stepmothers to back up that statement," Tony reminded him. "So, what was your condition?" His curiosity had been roused, prompting him to ask about the deal his dad was trying to finagle with the team leader; whatever the demand was, Tony was sure that it would be self-serving.

"I told him that I wanted him to stop interfering in our relationship."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. The fact that Senior even thought they had any kind of relationship was a testimony to how blind his father had been all these years; as far as Tony was concerned, he and his dad would barely qualify as acquaintances. He had to give his father credit; his dad certainly had a lot of gall. "Our relationship? Are you freakin' kidding me? What relationship would that be, _Dad_?"

"How can you say that?"

"Pretty easily," Tony glibly replied.

"I don't think you can blame the chasm between us solely on my failure as a father; you weren't exactly easy to live with."

"How do you know that?" he growled. "You were never home!"

"Forgive me for trying to provide for my son," Senior shot back. "I was trying to give you everything you wanted."

"No, you weren't. All I ever wanted was a father who…"

Frustrated, Tony blew out a long breath. This hadn't been the direction that he had wanted the conversation to take; the last thing that he wanted to do was take a trip down memory lane. Their last conversation of this nature had resulted in Tony going to Ohio State instead of into the family business. "Never mind," Tony sighed. "This isn't the time for this. Right now, we have another pressing matter at hand. You need to testify against Brewer."

"Don't change the subject, Anthony. I think maybe it's time we clear the air once and for all."

He shook his head. "No, now right now. We both need to be in a better frame of mind."

His father held up his hands in surrender. "Just remember that _I _was willing to talk, Junior. You're the one shutting down."

"Do you blame me?" Tony resumed his pacing, his movements deliberate and cautious. He truly didn't want to go back to the hospital, prompting him not to push himself beyond his current physical limits. "I tried for years to talk to you, but there was always someone or something else that held your attention! I've waited for _years _to have your undivided attention, so I figure while I have it, that I better do my best to convince you to do the right thing."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Depends on the circumstances," Tony replied. "I've learned to pick my battles."

"And getting me to testify is your battle?"

"Yep."

Tony obtained a glass from the cabinet and turned on the faucet. Filling his glass, he turned off the water and drank thirstily. Setting down his glass, he braced himself against the sink and stared out the window. "Why won't you testify?"

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Then you will?"

"I didn't say that either."

"So once again, Anthony DiNozzo, Senior, is trying to play for both teams. Whichever one can offer you the best deal is who you'll choose. Can't you do something just because you know it's the right thing to do?" Tony was struggling to keep the rage building within him from escaping; losing his temper once again would only fuel the fire that had already ignited between the two of them.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you," Senior pointed out. "I'm trying to leave you an inheritance."

"I'd rather have a legacy," Tony admitted. "I'd rather have a dad who has integrity than one who makes his fortune off of others. I don't want your money; or should I say I don't want Brewster's money. I've always gotten by without it and I don't need it now. "

He turned around to face his father, hoping that his dad would be able to sense the sincerity of the words he was about to utter. "I've never asked you for anything. I've overlooked the forgotten birthdays and holidays that you couldn't make; I've cleaned up the messes you've made over the years, and right now, I'm draining my savings account to pay off your hospital bill."

"I'll pay you back," Senior stated. "Once I get…'

"You don't get it, do you?" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. His frustration with his dad was beginning to take a toll on him. "I don't want your damn money! Why can't you understand that? What's it going to take? What do I have to say to get you to understand how important this is?"

"Anthony, I…"

"You know what, Dad?" Tony was too tired to continue the heated discussion with his father. There wasn't any use to even try and reason with him. "I give up. Do what you want, but you find someone else to be your lackey. I'm done. You better figure out what you're going to do after your rehab is over because I'm not going to be around anymore for you to screw over. I hope that blood money that you're after makes you happy; I hope it's worth spending the rest of your life alone."

"Junior, I…"

"Don't call me that," Tony warned. "I hate that."

His father immediately corrected himself. "Anthony, I didn't mean to upset you; I just…I want…"

"I don't care what you want anymore. You've clearly made your choice and I have to accept that. You chose money over me. _Again_. You'd think I'd be used to it by now," he snickered. "But you know what? Even after all these years, it still hurts. I'm tired of…I'm tired, Dad. I'm tired."

Tony started towards the basement, hoping that if he could make it down the stairs that Gibbs would be ready with a shot of bourbon. He knew that he shouldn't mix alcohol with his pain medication, but at the moment, he didn't care; Tony simply wanted to forget.

"Anthony," Senior called out. "Wait."

"What is it?" he sighed.

"Is my testifying that important to you?"

"I told you that it doesn't matter to me anymore. You made your decision and now you can live with it. Tomorrow morning, I'll make arrangements to take you to a rehab facility; you'll be able to receive your therapy and…"

"I thought I would be going home with you."

Tony shook his head. "No. I told you that I'm done. In case you've forgotten, I've got some rehab of my own to do; I can't take care of the both of us."

"Tony, I'm…I'm sorry," his father apologized.

"For what? For loving money more than me? Don't worry about it. Like I said, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up that you had changed. I'm done making excuses for you and I'm done forgiving you; from now on, you're responsible for your own actions." Tony silently vowed to never allow his dad to hurt him again; he began to examine his armor, making sure that there weren't any chinks. His father would never truly see how much pain he was in; his mask was firmly back in place.

"Wait a minute."

Tony grabbed the door knob when his dad called out to him once again. "Please wait."

"Why?" Tony asked. "I think we're done talking."

There was a sadness now evident in his father's voice. Could his words have had some kind of positive effect on Senior? "No, no I'm not," his dad said.

He heard his father stand up and slowly shuffle across the floor. Tony visibly tensed when Senior placed his hand on his forearm and gave a gentle squeeze. "Please tell Agent Fornell that I'd…like to make a statement."

Tony met his father's gaze. He looked for signs of deception in Senior's eyes, but to his surprise, the only thing he could see was regret and fear. The younger man graced his dad with a slight nod. Maybe he had been wrong about his dad; perhaps Senior did care about him after all. Tony quickly quelled that idea; he would not let his guard down. His father was a master manipulator and only time would tell if his old man was truly sincere in his attempt to do what was right.

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" Tony warily inquired.

"Because…I just realized…that I was about to lose more than money," Senior answered. "I can't afford to lose you. You're really all I have."

"How do I know you're not just saying that? How do I know that you're just not…" Tony swallowed hard, biting back a gasp as he straightened to his full height. It was definitely past time for his pain medication; he hoped that he could hold off until after he got that drink from Gibbs. "How do I know that you're not just running another scam?"

"I give you my word, Tony."

"Your word doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot, Dad. It's time for you to back up those words with your actions."

"I know."

"What about your so called condition?" he wanted to know.

"I withdraw it. I…maybe Gibbs will be willing to give me a few pointers," Senior said. "He seems to have earned your respect; maybe one of these days, I'll have that honor as well."

Tony opened the door and called for Fornell and Gibbs. He then gestured for his dad to go and sit down on the couch and wait for the agents. Tony once again found himself wondering if Senior actually was prepared to go through with testifying against Brewer. Whatever happened in the next few minutes would either completely destroy or rebuild their floundering relationship and the decision would have to be made by his father.

**Believe it or not, one more chapter/epilogue! Hope you enjoyed this post and thank you for your patience during this extremely busy time. Now, on to the conclusion!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Epilogue**

**Six weeks later**

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had mixed emotions as he stepped off the elevator into the bullpen. He was both excited and apprehensive, which he supposed was normal for the length of time that he had been away from work. This was his first official day back at work since the vicious beating he had received, courtesy of Sam Brewer's men, and after weeks of physical therapy and several mandatory sessions with the department shrink, he was deemed fit to resume his duties. He had visited his workplace a few times in hopes of being some assistance, but Gibbs always sent him home; Tony supposed that in his own unique way, the team leader was showing his concern for the recovering agent.

Several agents greeted him as he made his way to his desk. It was definitely good to be back. Rounding the corner, he was met by a dozen black roses adorned by a variety of helium balloons. The next thing he noticed was the sign hanging on his wall that said, _Welcome back, Tony! _It was obvious that Abby had been busy.

One of the first things now on his agenda was to go down to the lab and thank her personally; she had helped him during his recovery, making sure that he was following doctor's orders and helping keep his mind off of his father. Tony wasn't sure what he would have done without her; she had been his sounding board and support system. He was truly blessed to have such loyal friends.

He sensed a familiar presence behind him. Grinning, he turned to face his team leader. "Hey, Boss."

"Good to have you back, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"It's good to be back-officially." He took the other cup that Gibbs was holding out for him. Placing his back pack on the floor, he glanced around the bullpen as he took a drink of the hot brew. "So, where's everyone at?"

"In the lab," the team leader replied. "Abby's got a whole welcome back party in the works."

"I figured as much. She's gonna be upset that you ruined her surprise," the younger man teased.

"You're a good actor; I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off."

"You're probably right." It felt good to get back in the routine of their normal banter.

He knew that Gibbs wanted to say something to him, but the older man seemed uncharacteristically reluctant. "Everything all right, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah; I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine, Gibbs," he reassured the team leader. Tony couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the extra concern for him Gibbs had exhibited. Normally, he strove for Gibbs' attention, but in light of everything that had happened in the past few months; he still felt that he didn't really deserve it.

"Have you heard from your dad?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Tony kept his mask firmly in place at the mention of his father. After Senior had given his testimony to Fornell, his father had been indifferent towards him; he had realized that he had forced his dad's hand, but it also forced Senior to take some responsibility for his actions. It had been after that, his father had decided to enter the rehab center that Tony had arranged and Senior had spent the next few weeks following the doctor's orders and being the model patient.

Despite protests from Ducky and his own doctor, Tony had visited with his dad daily, where they had begun to work on salvaging what was left of their relationship; some days had been easier than others and Tony doubted that they would ever have the kinship that he shared with Gibbs. Senior still had issues with the fact that he thought of the Marine as a father figure, but after another heated discussion, his father had finally semi-accepted that Gibbs would be the man that he would never measure up to.

The two of them were taking things slow, but Tony was still leery of his father's intentions. "He's doing okay. He's being released from rehab and going back to New York in a few days." A tiny grin escaped his lips. "I think we're both ready for a break; we're uh…really starting to get on each other's nerves."

"I can understand that," Gibbs stated. "How are things between you two?"

"A little better," he admitted. "It's just going to take some time. He's not going to change and I've got to accept that." Tony took another sip of his coffee and then sniffed his bouquet of roses. "I always used to think that if I were just good enough that he would want me in his life, but I never quite made the cut and I never will."

"It wasn't you, Tony. Anyone with any sense at all would be honored to call you son. I know I am."

Tony's cheeks flushed slightly at the unexpected praise. Trying not to make too much of what had the potential to be an emotional moment, he said, "You're getting sentimental on me, Gibbs."

"Nope. Just stating a fact."

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs sat down on the edge of Tony's desk. "Fornell says that your dad's testimony will probably put Brewer away for a long time."

"Yeah. My dad will have to come back and testify at the actual trial, but everything looks pretty good. The FBI even promised him a hefty award for his help; of course, he's already got that money spent in another investment." Tony raked his hand through his hair. "He doesn't even have that money yet and…"

"And what?" Gibbs pressed.

"He's picking up where he left off; I guess old habits die hard."

"Does he expect you to bail him out again when he messes up?"

Tony shrugged. "Probably, but I'm not going to. His hospital and rehab bills have about wiped me out."

Gibbs knew the extent of the financial strain that Tony had been under; the older agent had even offered to help him with some of the bills, but he had declined. He knew that his father wouldn't want to feel like he owed Gibbs and it would only make their relationship even more strained. Leaning against his desk, he said, "I told him that I couldn't do it anymore. Whatever bed he makes, he's gonna have to lie in."

"Stick to your guns," Gibbs urged.

"I will," Tony vowed. "It's taken a lot of years, but I finally realized that, when it comes to my father, that I don't have any regrets."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "In the grand scheme of things, Tony, that's all that matters."

"I know," he quietly conceded.

The two men enjoyed the few seconds of companionable silence between them. He truly appreciated these rare moments, knowing that the ability to communicate without saying a word was a culmination of the deep level of trust between them. Taking another sip of his coffee, Tony finally asked, "Do you think my dad will have any?"

"What? Regrets?"

"Yeah."

"I think he already does," Gibbs answered.

"Is it wrong for me to hope so?"

Grinning, the team leader shook his head. "Nope."

Tony blew out a long breath. He and his dad would always be worlds apart in their values. The young man could only hope that if the day ever came that he had a family, he wouldn't make the same mistakes that his father had; he wanted to be the kind of husband and father that Gibbs had been—Tony would make sure that his family knew that they were his life. Of course, the rate his love life was progressing, he wouldn't have to worry about having a family of his own.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. "We better head to the lab before Abby sends out a search party," Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two agents headed towards the elevator. Tony grinned as he noticed that they were in step, walking side by side, just like…just like a father and son. The recent upheaval that his own father had caused in his life made Tony truly appreciate the role that Gibbs had assumed in his life; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the team leader had his back, not just on the job, but personally as well. The Marine had shared his failures and triumphs and had seen him through some difficult times, including several near death experiences. Yes, Tony DiNozzo knew exactly how lucky he was—and he vowed never to forget the influence of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs

**Well, finally! Another story completed! Thank you so much for your patience and support. I realize that sometimes it's a while between updates, but unfortunately, with a husband and three boys, writing has to take a back seat. I appreciate my loyal readers and hope you continue to stick with me for future stories. I do have a new story in the works (besides a birthday fic for AZGirl) but I'm going to update **_**Undertow**_** and **_**Outside the Frame**_** before I begin it. ** **Again, thank you all for reading and those who have taken the time to review. I hope that you enjoyed the ride.**


End file.
